Caminos Encontrados
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Haruka se ha cambiado de escuela y ha conocido a una chica muy particular que le demostrará de qué trata la vida...
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi cuarto fanfic de sailormoon, los otros no los he publicado aún porque no los termino, pero espero algún día me llegue de nuevo la inspiración y pueda continuar con ellos. Este fanfic trata sobre Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, así que si tienen algú problema con cualquiera de las dos chicas entonces les recomiendo apretar el botón de forward y buscar otro fic. Ahora van las explicaciones técnicas, en ocasiones me referiré a Haruka como hombre porque será como desde el punto de vista de la gente que no sabe que es mujer, por si causa confusión mi cambio contante de género al referirme a ella. Es una historia original que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de sailormoon, sólo tomé a los personajes y los coloqué en un mundo que mi cabecita loca creó... ñak ñak...  
  
Pr cierto... Sailormoon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, yo nada más estoy escribiendo un fic, así que si alguno de sus abogados lee este fic y piensa demandarme, le diré que soy pobre y de familia numerosa T.T  
  
Gracias por interesarse en mi fic, les deseo una buena lectura y espero les agrade ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ Caminos encontrados ~~  
  
Desde siempre, Haruka se sentía fuera de lugar, como si hubiera nacido en una época distinta a la que debía vivir, en un mundo donde sus pensamientos e ideas no congeniaban con las del resto del planeta. La gente no aceptaba su forma de actuar y de vestir, creían que era un tipo de fenómeno porque agradaba de coquetaer con las niñas y actuar como si fuera un varón. En ocasiones, por su físico alto, delgado y fuerte, podía hacerse pasar fácilmente por un apuesto chico y lograba engañar a las niñas ingenuas, no lo hacía por maldad, simplemente le gustaba coquetear con ellas y ver su reacción cuando se enteraban de quien era en realidad. Por supuesto su padre no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con la actitud de su hija y por más que hablaba con ella, la castigaba, la regañaba, ella insistía en no cambiar. El señor no entendía que esa era su forma de ser y era como ella era feliz. Así que a problemas extremos, medidas extremas y decidió mandarla a una escuela especial para chicos superdotados donde la exigencia era extrema y la obligarían a madurar a toda costa: el colegio Mugen en Tokyo. Para Haruka esto no era realmente un castigo, lo veía más como un reto y una oportunidad para buscar encajar en un lugar. Ahora que nadie la conocía podía actuar, ser y hacer lo que ella quisiera y como quisiera, si deseaba usar el uniforme de varón lo haría, si quería coquetear con una chica, igual, ésto era lo que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo: Libertad.  
  
Era el primer día de clases y también la primera vez que Haruka ponía un pie en la institución, era un lugar enorme, con grandes escaleras, estatuas y pinturas por doquier, lujoso y sobrio a más no poder, realmente era un lugar impresionante y para culminar con lo ostentoso, en el centro del edificio había una fuente de un ángel que fácilmente medía 3 metros de alto. La chica estaba boquiabierta, sólo volteaba a sus alrededores para admirar tan maravilloso lugar.  
  
-Si no cierras la boca se te puede meter una mosca- Haruka reaccionó al escuchar la voz que se dirigía a ella, cerró la boca por inercia y volteó molesta hacia la persona que le habló.  
  
-Muy gracio...sa- se quedó estupefacta al ver a la chica que le había hablado. Tenía lo ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida, una sonrisa perfecta, y su cabello imitaba al mar en color, era un completo sueño.  
  
-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica un tanto angustiada al ver la reacción del joven.  
  
-Este... si, claro... yo - fue lo único que pudo articular Haruka después de la gran impresión. Tomó un poco de aire y recuperó su compostura -Si, estoy bien, sólo que me asustaste- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Vaya, eres el primer chico que dice que lo asusto - dijo la chica levantando una ceja  
  
-No quice decir eso, es que estaba distraido y no me fijé y... y...   
  
-Está bien, sólo estaba bromeando - interrumpió al joven con una gran sonrisa -Veo que eres nuevo por aquí, no te preocupes, todos los nuevos se quedan igual de idos cuando llegan por primera vez.  
  
-Ey! no estaba ido, sólo estaba admirando el lugar- respondió Haruka con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.  
  
-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas gruñón- dijo la chica entre risas.  
  
-¿De qué te ries?- dijo la chica rubia con una expresión algo molesta  
  
-Es que hubieras visto tu cara, era para foto.   
  
- mmmmm...- sólo hizo cara de enojada y cruzó sus brazos ofendida, aunque la verdad, le encantaba escuchar la risa de esa linda chica.  
  
- No te enojes, es juego- dijo la joven de cabello acuamarina con una expresión muy tierna de arrepentimiento en los ojos.  
  
-Está bien, como sea- respondió Haruka tratando de sonar indiferente. De pronto escucharon el timbre que indicaba la entrada a la primer clase.  
  
-Bueno, te dejo, suerte en tu primer día de clases- dijo la chica despidiéndose moviendo la mano mientras se alejaba rápidamente para encontrar su salón. Haruka la veía partir cuando le cayó el veinte...  
  
-Oye! no sé tu nombre! Espera!- trató de alcanzarla pero se había perdido entre los numerosos pasillos - Rayos! no sé su nombre y para colmo se me olvidó preguntarle dónde rayos queda el salón 3305- se dijo a si misma agachando la cabeza en frustración y caminando hacia ningún lado esperando que alguien le ayudara.  
  
Al fin era la hora del almuerzo y Haruka estaba exausta, esos profesores, más que catedráticos parecían gendarmes, sólo hablaban y hablaban y dejaban cuanta investigación y resúmenes se les ocurría.  
  
-Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre quizo mandarme aquí - se dijo a si misma mientras checaba la hoja de sus horarios - esto no es una escuela... es una maldita prisión explotadora!  
  
-Y aún te falta el ciclo escolar completo- Haruka volteó decidida a romperle la cara al que se había burlado de ella, pero se encontro frente a ella a la misma chica de la mañana con esa sonrisa hermosa y se quedó nuevamente como tonta. - Creo que tienes un síndrome de hacer caras chistosas cuando la gente te habla.  
  
-Ah?- fue lo único que pudo responder, aún no reaccionaba de la impresión de volver a verla.  
  
-Deberías trabajar en algún circo, haces caras muy graciosas- le dijo la chica entre risas. Haruka levantó una ceja denotando extrañeza.  
  
-Pues no haría caras si dejaras de asustarme- dijo en un tono un poco molesto.  
  
-Pero qué gruñón eres, no aguantas una broma- la chica se sentó del lado opuesto a Haruka. La rubia sonrió confidentemente. -¿Qué pasa, de qué te ries?- preguntó ahora la otra chica un poco molesta.  
  
-Que tu también eres una gruñona jajajajaja- comenzó a reirse de la expresión molesta de la chica.   
  
-Eres un tonto!  
  
-Además de todo rencorosa jajajajajaja- siguió riéndose. La chica de cabello acuamarina movió un poco la cabeza como diciendo "no, Dios mío". El joven seguía riéndose tanto que logró contagiar a la chica quien terminó riendo también.  
  
-Dios, estás loco- dijo entre risas.  
  
-Sólo un poco- dijo guiñándole un ojo. La chica sonrió por el gesto. -Bueno, tu ya sabes algo de mi, ahora me gustaría saber algo de ti.  
  
-¿Sé algo de ti?- preguntó la niña con una expresión incrédula  
  
-Claro, ya sabes que estoy loco- dijo sonriendo -ahora me gustaría que me dijeras algo de ti.  
  
-Ya veo, jejeje... bueno y como qué le gustaría saber de mi- dijo la chica coquetamente.  
  
-Bueno... primero que nada me encantaría conocer el nombre de tan encantadora jovencita.  
  
-Vaya, veo que también puedes ser todo un caballero. Pero... no puedo decirle mi nombre a un desconocido- dijo la chica tratando de hacerce la difícil.  
  
-Me llamo Tenoh Haruka, ahora ya no soy un desconocido.  
  
-Pero es demasiado loco para que le de mi nombre, qué tal si luego quiere buscarme para hacerme algo, qué tal si quiere secuestrarme- dijo muy despacio la chica acercándose a quien consideraba un chico - No puedo arriesgarme- regresó a su lugar. Haruka puso cara de "what?" y luego empezó a reir a carcajadas.  
  
-Dios! qué imaginación tienes niña! jajajajaja... deberías ser escritora o algo así jajajajaja...- la chica le sonrió.  
  
-Está bien, ya me convenciste, no eres un loco maniático secuestrador.  
  
-¿Entonces ahora si me dirás tu nombre?- preguntó Haruka esperanzada.  
  
-Si, me llamo Mi...- en eso el timbre para volver a clases sonó interrumpiendo a la chica -creo que el destino no quiere que sepas mi nombre guapo- dijo levantándose de la silla  
  
-¿Pero entonces cómo te voy a llamar?- dijo un poco asustado de que se fuera sin decirle su nombre. Entonces la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera y sonriendo le dijo -Está bien, entonces si no me vas a decir tu nombre, yo te pondré uno- la chica se le quedó viendo un poco intrigada - te llamaré sirena- dijo con una gran sonrisa soltando su brazo, a la cual la niña correspondió.  
  
-Me agrada el nombre. Bueno, suerte con el resto de tus clases, nos vemos luego Ruka- la joven desapareció entre la multitud que entraba al edificio. Haruka se quedó parada un rato viendo a la gente entrar, disfrutando de la calidez de la piel de la sirena que aún podía sentir entre su mano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fecha Inicio: Martes 16 de marzo del 2004 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Haruka se encontraba dentro del salón esperando que el profesor apareciera, estaba extremadamente cansada y aburrida, esa escuela era un martirio y apenas era el primer día de clases. Mientras esperaba se recostó sobre sus brazos en la banca y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que una mano tocaba su brazo y levantó el rostro al escuchar una voz familiar.  
  
-Un caballero no debe dormirse en clases  
  
- ¡Sirena!- dijo sorprendida al ver a su nueva amiga parada junto a ella.  
  
-Veo que también llevas ésta clase, me alegra- dijo con esa cálida sonrisa que desde el primer momento había cautivado la atención de Haruka.  
  
-¡Qué bien!, ahora sí tendré quien me pase las tareas- apareció una gran gota de sudor en la frente de la chica de cabello acuamarina.  
  
-Ni creas que voy a hacerte tu tarea, gracioso- dijo la chica volteándose ofendida.  
  
-Pero qué gruñona eres, no aguantas una broma- Haruka remedó lo que la chica le había dicho en la mañana con todo y ademanes. La chica lo vió con ojos de pistola y le dió un golpe ligero en el brazo. Haruka hizo un gesto como de dolor y se sobó el brazo, luego empezó a reirse.   
  
-Realmente estás bien loco.  
  
-Apenas llevas unas horas de conocerme y ya me haz tachado de payaso, mimo y loco, serías buena haciendo de esos exámenes psicométricos para encontrar profesión a la gente.  
  
-Y ya te dije, tu serías muy bueno en un circo- la chica dijo poniendo cara de ofendida y cruzando los brazos. Depronto hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, se vieron momentáneamente a los ojos y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas. -Dios! qué infantiles somos!- dijo la chica tapándose la boca con una mano. En eso apareció el profesor y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, ella junto a su nuevo amigo. Durante la clase se comenzaron a comunicar por mensajitos escritos en las libretas, Haruka le envió una donde decía "ya me vas a decir tu nombre?" y ella contestó "aún no haz hecho ningún mérito para que te lo dé", entonces Haruka dibujó un intento de rosa y se la mandó, "si me dices tu nombre puede volverse real", al ver el recado, la chica se sonrojó e iba a escribir otro mensaje cuando el profesor los cachó de reojo y les llamó la atención.  
  
-Señorita Kaioh, Señor Tenoh, si tienen algo que comunicarse pueden hacerlo fuera del salón- ambos se quedaron quietecitos en sus asientos con caras de perritos regañados y una enorme gota de sudor en la frente.  
  
-No señor Okuda, todo listo y arreglado- dijo Haruka con una flamante sonrisa. El profesor hizo un gesto de mal humor y volvió a su clase. Cuando terminó, la chica se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia para despedirse de su amigo antes de salir corriendo. La chica rubia quería salir tras de ella para ver si todo estaba bien pero el profesor la llamó antes de salir del salón.   
  
-Escuche señor Tenoh, usted es nuevo en ésta escuela y no conoce muy bien el reglamento interno, así que voy a pasar por alto el percanse del día de hoy- Haruka agachó la cabeza como en señal de perdón - También quiero decirle que hemos revisado su expediente y no tiene muy buenas referencias- el joven levantó la cabeza y vió con sorpresa al hombre frente a él - Lo siento, pero ésta es una institución muy prestigiosa que debe conocer todo acerca de sus alumnos y sobretodo de los que puedan ser brote de alguna insurreción.  
  
-Ah?- Haruka se quedó con cara de "what?" -Disculpe pero sólo estaba comunicándome con la señorita, además era una pregunta sobre la clase y...  
  
-Escuche, no quiero que esas malas mañas se dispersen por este salón y sobretodo que afecten el comportamiento de la señorita Kaioh. Michiru es una de nuestras alumnas más destacadas y no es justo que un bándalo como usted empiece a mal influenciarla.  
  
-Oiga, pero yo no he hecho na...  
  
-¿Entendido señor Tenoh? - interrumpió al joven antes que pudiera defenderse  
  
-Si, entendido señor- solo respondió agachando la cabeza como señal de respeto y de derrota.  
  
-Bien, entonces puede retirarse jóven- el profesor se dispuso a guardar sus cosas mientras Haruka salía del salón aún atónito de lo que acababa de pasar. Era la primera vez que le hablaban en ese tono, claro fuera de su padre, la primera vez que no podía defenderse y lo peor, la primera vez que le decían bándalo!.  
  
Al fin había llegado la hora de escoger las actividades deportivas, Haruka ya estaba harta de esa escuela de lunáticos esclavizadores y esperaba que al menos en esas clases no le dejaran tarea. Llegó al gimnasio, que como el resto de la escuela, era impresionante. Se dirigió a un escritorio que tenía un letrero de información y se acercó para preguntar por equipo de atletismo. La chica, al momento de ver al joven apuesto quedó como ida.  
  
-Disculpa, podrías darme información sobre el equipo de atletismo?- preguntó Haruka con una flamante sonrisa. La chica estaba con la boca abierta y unos enormes corazones en los ojos. Como veía que no reaccionaba la sacudió un poco del hombro.-Oye! ¿estás bien?  
  
- Si padre, acepto... ¿Ah?!- la chica sacudió un poco la cabeza para reaccionar mientras aparecía una gota gigante en la frente del muchacho y sonrió divertido.-Perdón, ¿qué me preguntaste?- dijo toda apenada la pobre niña.  
  
-jeje, sólo si podrías darme alguna información sobre el equipo de atletismo- respondió el joven con una sonrisa. La chica volvió a quedarse ida en el limbo por el gesto y reaccionó hasta que Haruka chasqueó los dedos frente a ella.  
  
-perdón, perdón... no sé qué me pasa- dijo toda ruborizada la chica que ya no sabía dónde meterse. El joven rubio rió ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
-Entonces dime preciosa, ¿crees que tenga oportunidad de entrar al equipo de atletismo?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza quedando perdida en los ojos azules del joven.  
  
-¿Tu estás en algún equipo? - preguntó Haruka colocando su mano sobre la de la chica.  
  
-No... pero me meto al que tu quieras...- la chica respondía como zombie. Haruka se seguía acercando cada vez más a la chica..  
  
-Ejem...- ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a un hombre corpulento parado frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura y cara de molesto.  
  
-Si quieres entrar al equipo de atletismo esa actitud no te va a servir de nada para la prueba- dijo el hombre en tono molesto.   
  
-Este es el entrenador Kaede, él puede darte la información que quieres- dijo la chica tartamudeando.  
  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Tenoh Haruka- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano. El entrenador la estrechó e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que lo siguiera.  
  
-Ven muchacho, la prueba es en la pista- Haruka siguió al señor, pero antes de retirarse le le dió gracias a la chica, tomó su mano y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir corriendo.   
  
Ya en la pista, Haruka vió a unos muchachos acomodándose en sus casillas para comenzar una carrera.   
  
-Estos son los mejores velocistas de la escuela, tienes suerte porque podrás ver su capacidad antes de hacer la prueba- dijo el entrenador Kaede no apartando la mirada de los jóvenes en la pista. Haruka vió a los chicos un poco intrigado, esto parecía interesante.   
  
Los muchachos ya estaban en posición, y al momento del disparo corrieron lo más rápido posible. Haruka se encontraba atento a cada movimiento en la pista, y cuando terminó observó en el tablero los tiempos que habían hecho, el más rápido 11 segundos y el del último lugar doce y medio.  
  
-¿Qué te pareció chico?- dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa en la boca, se notaba que estaba sumamente orgulloso de su trabajo con esos muchachos -¿Crees que algún día puedas ser tan bueno como ellos?.  
  
-Tal vez- respondió el joven con una sonrisa confidente y determinación en los ojos. Los chicos estaban colocándose nuevamente en posición para iniciar otra carrera, Haruka los vió, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la corbata. -¿Me detiene?- dijo al entrenador quien recibió las cosas y levantó una ceja extrañado.   
  
-Oye niño!, ¿qué piensas hacer?- el señor Kaede preguntó todo desconcertado al ver al muchacho colocarse en una de las casillas vacías y prespararse para correr al escuchar el disparo. Antes de que alguien lo notara o pudiera hacer algo, la carrera comenzó y Haruka sin ningún esfuerzo se adelantó a sus demás competidores y ganó la carrera. Todos los presentes en la pista, algunos metiches que no tenían que hacer, chicas que gustaban de ver a los atletas, el entrenador y los corredores se quedaron con la boca abierta. Haruka regresó donde el entrenador y le pidió de vuelta sus cosas, el pobre hombre seguía con la boca abierta de la impresión.  
  
-¿Co...co... cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrado.  
  
-Sólo corrí- respondió el joven en tono un poco ingenuo. - En una carrera creo que para ganar se debe correr.  
  
-Si, claro, pero... pero...- el hombre no sabía qué decir, el muchacho no había derramado ni una gota de sudor.  
  
-Rayos! hice 10 segundos, creo que me retrasaron un poco los zapatos, no son muy cómodos para correr- dijo Haruka viendo la pantalla con los resultados de la carrera y haciendo una mueca de frustración. El comentario provocó que apareciera una gota de sudor en la frente del entrenador.-Bueno, ¿entonces ahora si puedo hacer la prueba?- preguntó Haruka con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¡¿Estás loco?!- preguntó exaltado el entrenador.   
  
-¿Entonces no puedo?- Haruka preguntó todo desilusionado.  
  
-Tu no necesitas prueba muchacho, eres lo mejor que haya visto en mi vida.  
  
-¿Y eso quiere decir que...  
  
-¡Estás dentro!- dijo el entrenador Kaede con una gran sonrisa en los labios, dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven que se tambaleó un poco por lo fuerte del golpe.  
  
-Entonces ¿qué hago? no traigo ropa para entrenar ni nada.  
  
-No te preocupes, mañana comienzan los entrenamientos. Sólo trae tu ropa deportiva.  
  
-Muchas gracias- respondió Haruka haciendo una pequeña reverensia.-Entonces mañana nos vemos entrenador.  
  
-Hasta mañana muchacho- Devolvió el gesto de la reverencia y el joven dió media vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al gimnasio para buscar a la linda niña de la información.  
  
Cuando entró al gimnasio la chica de la mesa ya no estaba.  
  
-Rayos! y yo que la pensaba invitar al cine o algo así- se dijo a si misma frustrada. Así dió un fuerte suspiro y salió del lugar descepcionada de la vida. Cuando salió se percató que al lado del gimnasio había otra puerta grande y escuchaba ruidos extraños, como salpicadas. La curiosidad fue demasiada, así que abrió la puerta y se asomó. Dentro se llevó una gran sorpresa, se encontraba el equipo de natación entrenando en la piscina, pero de todas las chicas en traje de baño, sólo una llamó su atención, una de cabello acuamarina. Entró silenciosamente y se sentó en una de las gradas junto a la alberca para observar el entrenamiento, pero para su mala suerte ya había acabado y las chicas estaban retirándose al vestidor. Haruka apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y volvió a suspirar, pensó que esto no era tan grandioso como había pensado cuando sintió que lo salpicaron de agua.  
  
-Pero qué... - dijo levantándose rápidamente. Volteó hacia la alberca de donde provenían unas risas y vió a su nueva amiga riendo.  
  
-Hubieras visto tu cara, te veías tan gracioso asustado- dijo la chica entre carcajadas.  
  
-¡Sirena!- dijo Haruka tratando de parecer molesto -¿Por qué me mojaste?- se sacudía el agua con las manos.  
  
-Es que no podía perder la oportunidad, te veías demasiado concentrado- la chica salió del agua y se acercó al joven parado a la orilla de la alberca. El pobre quedó impactado al verla parada junto a él. - ¿qué pasa?- preguntó un poco incrédula.  
  
-Nada... este... no sabía que te gustara nadar... mucho menos que estuvieras en el equipo de natación- dijo tratando de recuperar su compostura y también evitando que se diera cuenta de cómo se había puesto.  
  
-jeje, bueno, llevamos escasas horas de conocernos, no se supone que debas saber todo de mi en tan escaso tiempo. Recuerda, nisiquiera sabes mi nombre.  
  
-Ah ah...- dijo Haruka negando con la cabeza- si sé tu nombre- sonrió - Kaioh Michiru.  
  
-Creo que el destino al fin permitió que lo supieras jeje.  
  
-Bueno, el destino y el profesor ese...- Michiru notó un poco de enfado en las palabras del joven.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó un poco angustiada.  
  
-¡Me regañó!, no quiere que me acerque a ti porque dice que soy mala influencia...me dijo bándalo!- dijo todo exaltado el muchacho. La chica lo observó un segundo como tratando de procesar lo que le acababa de decir.  
  
-¿Bándalo?- preguntó ingenuamente y después comenzó a carcajearse.  
  
-No le veo la gracia, nadie me había llamado así antes- dijo Haruka con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y un gesto de indignación en el rostro.  
  
-Uy qué genio- dijo la nadadora sarcásticamente.-Existe gente con carácter pero tu te pasas de gruñón.  
  
-Jaja, ¿tu crees?- dijo un poco más relajado. Por alguna extraña razón esa niña lograba hacerlo sonreir aún estando furioso.  
  
-Oye, ¿por qué traes la chaqueta y la corbata en la mano? te pueden regañar por desaliñado- dijo Michiru un poco intrigada.  
  
-Ah, jeje, es que fui a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo de atletismo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Pasaste la prueba?- preguntó la chica asombrada.  
  
-Pues ya no me la hizo, creo que porque le gané a todos sus discípulos jeje- Haruka rió malévolamente recordando la cara de todos cuando terminó la carrera.  
  
-¿Y corriste con uniforme?  
  
-Si- dijo tranquilamente. La chica estaba bastante impresionada.  
  
-Vaya, veo que tu también tienes tus secretitos.  
  
-¿Te gustaría conocerlos?- preguntó Haruka acercándose a la chica un poco.  
  
- Tal vez - respondió con una mirada seductora. El chico sólo sonrió. Derrepente ella se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- dijo un poco asustado de que se fuera a escapar.  
  
-A cambiarme, te invitaría al vestidor, pero creo que las otras chicas podrían matarte- dijo burlonamente. Haruka puso cara de "rayos!" y Michiru empezó a reirse.  
  
-¿Y... te vas a tardar mucho?- preguntó tratando de no sonar muy desesperado.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿piensas esperarme o algo así?- la chica preguntó un poco ingenua.  
  
-Bueno, si tu quieres, no sé... tal vez... podría... quién sabe...- el pobre empezó a sentirse nervioso y tartamudear.-Este... podría invitarte un café o algo así- terminó al fin de hablar con una sonrisa nerviosa, en su interior rogaba que dijera que si.  
  
-Mmmm... no sé... hay mucha tarea...- la chica trataba de hacerse la difícil, pero cuando vió la desilusión en los ojos del muchacho decició aceptar - está bien, un café no hace daño, además podemos platicar un poco más- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Espérame aquí, ahora regreso- y corrió hacia los vestidores. Haruka sonrió y cuando ella había desaparecido, dijo un ligero "SI!" triunfal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fecha: Miércoles 17 de Marzo del 2004 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Haruka entró a la escuela y sentía como si ya estuviera al final del curso, el trabajo era excesivo y como pudo etregó la mayoría de sus tareas, además casi diario tenía exámenes y en ocasiones se le llegaban a juntar dos o tres de distintas materias. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, si a algún profesor se le ocurría dejarle una tarea para el fin de semana juraba que iba a aventarse a un río.  
  
-Si a algún profesor se le ocurre dejar alguna tarea estúpida para el fin de semana juro que me aventaré a un río!- dijo frustrada Haruka golpeando el barandal en el que estaba apoyada.  
  
-Cálmate Ruka, no vale la pena contaminar el río por una tarea- dijo una chica de cabello acuamarina parada junto a la rubia.  
  
-Ja, ja- rió sarcásticamente -Lo dices porque te encanta ser masoquista.  
  
-Pero que gruñón eres- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos, no sé como te aguanto.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya no te enojes, acepto que soy un gruñón, egoista, antipático, sangrón, resongón, etece, etece- dijo como rindiéndose.  
  
-Me parece bien que lo aceptes- respondió la chica sonriendo y caminando hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Ey! Michiru!, espera!- gritó Haruka detrás de ella tomando su mochila - se supone que tienes que decir, "no, cómo crees, eres un muchacho maravilloso, no seas tan duro contigo mismo".  
  
-Pero si fuiste tu quien aceptó ser así- dijo burlonamente Michiru. Haruka levantó una ceja, la observó un segundo y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
-Contigo no se puede- dijo el joven alzando un poco los brazos como diciendo "por qué a mi".   
  
-Lo que pasa es que no le encuentras el lado positivo a la vida- la chica volteó a ver momentáneamente a su amigo y le dió una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, desde que la conoció, esa chica se había convertido en una persona muy especial para él. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como ella se había permitido entablar una amistad con alguien como ¿él?.   
  
Las clases terminaron por fin y para la dicha de Haruka, ningún profesor dejó tarea. Estaba feliz de que al fin descansaría de tan espantosa semana y además de todo habría una competencia de motocross el domingo, tenía planeado invitar a Michiru a verla y tal vez hasta competir. Esa tarde Haruka acompañó a Michiru a su casa, era la primera vez que iba y tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber dónde vivía. Como el camino era largo, se fueron en el convertible amarillo del joven, y en lo que llegaban se mantuvieron platicando de cualquier cosa. Cuando llegaron, Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la increible mansión que tenía delante de él. Parecía un palacio majestuoso, la entrada era un gran jardín y la puerta principal era enorme.  
  
-¿Aquí vives?- preguntó Haruka en la puerta, aún asombrada.  
  
-Si, es la casa de mis padres- dijo tocando el timbre del intercomunicador. Al instante se escuchó una voz preguntando quién era y ella contestó. La puerta fue abierta por un mayordomo, Michiru le hizo un gesto al joven para que pasara y cuando entró el sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia. La chica guió al atleta hasta la sala donde se sentaron.  
  
-Vaya que casa tan grande tienes - dijo Haruka admirando por todos lados el lugar -Creo que ésta sala es del tamaño de mi departamento- Michiru sonrió con el comentario. El joven depronto fijó sus ojos en los cuadros colgados en la pared, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ellos. Habían pinturas muy hermosas, dignas de alguna exposición de arte. Nunca había sido bueno para reconocer autores pero como su padre era aficionado al arte tenía algunas nociones -Este estilo nunca lo había visto antes, ¿es algún pintor nuevo?- preguntó intrigado.  
  
-Se podría decir...- respondió la chica levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia él. El muchacho seguía algo intrigado y dirigió sus ojos a la firma del autor.  
  
-Aquí dice... Mi...Michiru K.- levantó la cabeza y se quedó como razonando un segundo... volteó a ver a la joven con una cara de sorpresa -¿Michiru Kaioh?- preguntó todavía medio shockeado. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Eres tu sirena!- dijo exaltado, impresionado, confundido y ya quien sabe qué más.  
  
-¿Tan feo está?- dijo tratando de escucharse descepcionada.  
  
-No! ¿cómo crees?- dijo Haruka rápidamente - es que está increíble, realmente es muy bueno- el joven se acercó a la pintura y la admiró detenidamente - realmente tienes mucho talento para esto- volteó a verla con una sonrisa de aprovación.  
  
-Muchas gracias- la chica se ruborizó.  
  
-Veo que acabo de descubrir otro de los secretitos de Kaioh Michiru- Haruka se dirigió al sillón y volvió a sentarse.  
  
-Si, creo que ya llevas dos pero...- Michiru se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto al joven -Yo aún sólo llevo uno tuyo, creo que ya es justo que me cuentes otro- volteó a ver al chico con una mirada muy tierna.  
  
-Bueno, me parece bien- respondió el joven. Así sacó un papel de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a la chica quien leyó lo que tenía escrito.  
  
-Es un boleto para una carrera de motocross- dijo asombrada - ¿Te gustan las motos?- preguntó intrigada.  
  
-No sólo las motos, jeje- el chico puso una mano sobre su nuca - este... es que... pienso competir- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. La joven artista se quedó boquiabierta, no se esperaba algo así. Como el joven no veía ninguna reacción de ella decidió preguntar si iría -Bueno, entonces... ¿si puedes ir a la carrera? es como a las 12, no es ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, por si eres de las que se levantan tarde jeje.  
  
-No me levanto muy tarde- dijo bromeando - y con respecto a la competencia, me encantará estar ahí animándote- terminó la frase con una gran sonrisa que provocó que Haruka también sonriera emocionado.  
  
-Genial!- dijo emocionado - si quieres yo puedo llevarte y traerte, por mi no hay ningún problema.  
  
-Sería perfecto- dijo ella viendo nuevamente el boleto. Nunca antes había estado en una carrera de motocross y pensaba que sería una experiencia divertida, no había nada de malo en experimentar cosas nuevas.  
  
Michiru se encargó de mostrar toda la casa a Haruka, quien estaba realmente asombrado del tamaño y la elegancia del lugar. Haruka también venía de una familia adinerada, pero su casa no era tan grande como ésta, a su madre nunca le gustó lo demasiado ostentoso y a su padre no le interesaba mucho las cuestiones decorativas, sólo se enfocaba en sus negocios y su trabajo.   
  
-Vaya, tienes una casa muy bonita.  
  
-Ya lo creo, a mi mamá le encanta todo eso de la decoración y cada vez que regresa de algún viaje se le ocurre cambiar todo. Ya no sabemos con qué otra cosa nueva nos va a sorprender la ama y señora de esta casa- dijo Michiru parándose delantede una puerta inmensa -pero este es el único lugar que es mío realmente- dijo entrando al lugar, era como un estudio enorme con muchas pinturas. Haruka seguía impresionado, era el lugar más hermoso de toda la casa, y sin lugar a duda, tenía la escencia de su sirena por todos lados. De pronto, algo captó la mirada del corredor, era un piano de cola blanco en medio del salón. Inconcientemente se acercó a él y pasó sus dedos sobre la tapa de madera, acariciándola.  
  
-¿Te gustaría que te mostrara otro secreto mío?- preguntó el joven volteando a ver a la chica. Ella lo vió curiosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el muchacho se paró frente al teclado y retiró la tapa, después se sentó en el banquillo y colocó sus dedos en posición. Cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió se podía observar una gran determinación y pasión en ellos, así comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía muy melancólica. Michiru sintió un gran estremecimiento en su corazón al escuchar la pieza, podía sentir todo lo que Haruka sentía al tocar la melodía, era una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza, pero al tiempo había un poco de dicha, era como el sentimiento de haber perdido algo muy amado pero estar feliz de haber sido su dueño aunque fuera un instante. Haruka estaba tan concentrado en su interpretación que sólo abrió los ojos al escuchar el acompañamiento de un violín, volteó y vió a la chica tocando junto a él. Fue el complemento perfecto, parecía que como si la melodía hubiera sido compuesta para ambos instrumentos. Cuando el pianista dió la última nota, notó que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica.   
  
-¿Sirena, estás bien?- preguntó Haruka consternado.  
  
-Si, es que... es demasiado triste- respondió la chica secando su mejilla con la mano -Nunca la había escuchado antes, ¿tu la compusiste?- preguntó abrazando su violín y sentándose junto a el muchacho en el banquillo. Haruka volteó hacia el piano y fijó su mirada en el teclado.  
  
-No, la compuso mi madre, era pianista...- fue todo lo que dijo. Michiru notó un tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-¿Ella fue quien te enseñó a tocar así?  
  
-Si  
  
-Este es un secreto muy lindo- dijo la chica colocando su mano sobre la del pianista quien la tenía apoyada sobre el banquillo.   
  
-Este... no sé... supongo que si je- respondió Haruka un poco nervioso.  
  
-Eres muy buen intérprete, si lo quisieras podrías ser un pianista famoso- dijo Michiru sonriendo. Haruka bajó un poco la vista, como si el comentario le hubiera traido algún mal recuerdo. Súbitamente un silencio incómodo se posó en el estudio. -Este... ya está oscureciendo, creo que mejor me retiro, no se vayan a molestar tus papás porque tienes a un bándalo tan tarde en tu casa- dijo Haruka un poco preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes, mis papás están de viaje y de todas formas no se molestan cuando invito gente a la casa- dijo Michiru sonriendo tristemente. De nuevo el ambiente volvió a tornarse un poco tenso, así que Haruka trató de recuperar la confianza.   
  
-No me imaginaba que también tocaras el violín, realmente eres un estuche de monerías- dijo el corredor tomando el violín de entre los brazos de la chica -Realmente eres muy buena.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Michiru ruborizándose -Tenía que pagarte el secreto que me mostraste.  
  
-¿Entonces si no me hubiera puesto a tocar el piano nunca me hubieras dicho que eres violinista?- preguntó un poco molesto.  
  
-Aunque no te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras enterado de todas formas- dijo la chica levantándose del banquillo y dirigiéndose a una mesa donde habían algunos discos y tomó uno entre sus manos. -Me dedico a grabar discos y a dar algunos conciertos para caridad- Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
-Dios!, entonces tu eres la famosa niña prodigio del violín- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente como diciendo "qué menso eres"-No lo puedo creer eres Michiru Kaioh la violinista!- seguía admirado.  
  
-Pues si, esa soy yo.  
  
-Haz de pensar que soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes- dijo el pianista pasando su mano por su cabello hasta llegar a su nuca  
  
-Bueno... - respondió la chica sarcásticamente.  
  
-Ni te atrevas a decirlo- la interrumpió antes de que hiciera alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.  
  
-Yo no dije nada- dijo la chica inocentemente.  
  
-Ya te conozco, no necesitas decir absolutamente nada- dijo el joven levantándose del banquillo y acercándose a la chica.  
  
-¿No es muy pronto para asegurar una cosa así?  
  
-Probablemente si, pero esos tonos de sarcasmo por lo menos ya los tengo nivelados- respondió el chico guiñándole un ojo. Ella sólo rió por el comentario. Depronto ella se dió un ligero golpe en la frente con la mano.  
  
-¡Rayos! ya es muy tarde.  
  
-¿Tarde?- preguntó el joven intrigado.  
  
-Por poco se nos pasa el tiempo- La chica de cabello acuamarina se dirigió a un ventanal enorme al fondo del estudio -Te tengo una sorpresa- removió la cortina y apareció un hermoso paisaje al fondo.  
  
-Es hermoso- fue lo único que Haruka pudo decir. Michiru sonrió y abrió las puertas de cristal, luego tomó la mano de su amigo y lo llevó hacia el balcón. Desde ahí se podía ver la bahía de Tokyo. En ese momento de la tarde el mar se había vuelto más turqueza que de costumbre, el cielo era una mezcla de violetas con rosa fascinantes.   
  
-Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una tarde tan hermosa- dijo Michiru inconcientemente recargándose sobre el brazo de Haruka quien no apartaba la mirada del escenario.  
  
-Si... aunque creo que nunca había pasado una tarde así- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga quien correspondió el gesto. Ambos se quedaron ahí admirando el atardecer hasta que aparecieron la Luna y las estrellas para iluminar la noche.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fecha: Viernes 19 de Marzo del 2004 


	4. Capítulo 4

Primero quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme tanto en terminar este capítulo... además de largo he tenido muchas actividades escolares que atender (estúpido simposium de mecánica que no me dejó nada más que la confirmación que no nací para eso ¬¬ ...). Voy a procurar actualizar más seguido. Gracias por la comprensión.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Haruka se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento cuando escuchó algunos murmullos cerca de ella.  
  
-Se los juro, si es él.  
  
-No, ¿cómo crees?, no puede ser.  
  
-Pues si se parece al de la foto.  
  
-Creo que está más alto.  
  
-La verdad no sé qué hacemos aquí.  
  
Habían cinco chicas escondidas tras una maceta en una esquina cerca de la puerta del corredor. Parecía que estaban espiándolo o algo así. De pronto una chica rubia de enormes ojos azules sintió ganas de estornudar. Cuando otra de cabello negro largo lo notó se aventó encima de ella para taparle la nariz, después siguió otra rubia, luego otra de cabello castaño y finalmente la quinta que era de cabello corto azul. La pobre rubia estaba roja, todas encima de ella.   
  
-¿Necesitan ayuda?  
  
-No gracias, estamos tratando de ver a un famoso corredor que vive en ese departa...- respondió la chica de cabello castaño sin voltear a ver a quien le había hablado, hasta que súbitamente se puso a procesar lo que estaba pasando, volteó y tenía de frente al corredor que la veía divertido. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y tocó a otra de las chicas para que volteara.  
  
-Espera Lita, ¿no ves que estamos ocupadas?- dijo la chica de cabello negro quitando la manod de su amiga mientra seguía tapando la nariz de la pobre rubia que ya estaba morada. La chica seguía insitiendo hasta que la otra se molestó y voletó  
  
-¡Ya basta Lita! - le gritó a su amiga y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a quien su amiga estaba señalando.  
  
-¡SSSHHHHH!!!- dijeron la otra rubia y la de cabello azul   
  
-Rei, ¿quieres que nos descubra?- dijo la rubia.  
  
-Creo que no es necesario chicas- dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa - Ya las caché- las dos chicas que faltaban voltearon y vieron al corredor incado frente a ellas con una sonrisa muy divertida en el rostro -¿Qué pasa? parece que vieron un fantasma- las chicas seguían sin habla, estaban petrificadas -¿Chicas?- preguntó ahora un poco preocupado por su falta de reacción. La chica de cabello castaño se acercó gateando y lo vió detenidamente.  
  
-¿Eres Tenoh Haruka?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Pues si, así me llamaron mis papás- respondió ingenuamente.   
  
-¿Eres el famoso corredor de autos?- volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Pues famoso no sé, pero si corría autos cuando vivía en Okinawa y gané algunas competencias- dijo humildemente guiñándole un ojo. La chica rubia se acercó y le tocó la nariz con el dedo, Haruka alzó una ceja y se le quedó viendo extrañado.  
  
-¡Eres de verdad!- gritó emocionada aplaudiendo frenéticamente.  
  
-¡Serena! ¿Ya viste? ¡Si es él!- gritó la chica de cabello negro -¿Serena?- fue en ese instante que se percató que seguía tapando la nariz de la pobre chica, quitó su mano y la chica cayó al suelo medio morada. Luego la levantó y comenzó a sangolotearla para que reaccionara -¡¡SERENA!!- le gritó. La chica rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a su color natural. Luego volteó hacia su amiga con una gran expresión de furia.  
  
-¡¡¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!!!- gritó a su amiga en el odio. La otra chica casi quedó sorda.   
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ TE PASA SERENA TONTA?!!!- gritó la de cabello negro más fuerte. Ambas se pararon y se quedaron viendo fijamente, parecía como si de sus ojos salieran chispas y empezaron a sacarse la lengua en una campal batalla.  
  
-Oigan chicas, ya cálmense, no es para tan...- Haruka trató de calmarlas pero  
  
-¡¡¡TU CÁLLATE!!!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo dejando al corredor calladito. Mejor se hizo para atrás con las otras tres chicas.  
  
-¿Siempre son así de tiernas?- preguntó a las chicas, quienes sólo encogieron los hombros y suspiraron. Como esto no parecía que fuera a terminar, la de cabello castaño se acercó a las chicas y las separó.  
  
-Muy bien niñas, parecen un par de bebés peleando, dejen de ser tan infantiles y compórtense de acuerdo a su edad- las dos chicas aún no estaban convencidas - O si no tendré que usar la artillería pesada- la chica se tronó los nudillos, acción que provocó que el otro par de chicas pusieran cara de pánico y un par de gotas gigantes aparecieran en sus cabezas.  
  
-Está bien, ya nos calmamos...- dioj la de cabello negro.  
  
-Ahora discúlpense y dense la mano- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos. Las otras dos como que no querían así que alzó un puño amenazadoramente. Las otras rápidamente se dieron la mano y hasta se abrazaron -Sólo necesitaban un poco de incentivo- dijo guiñando un ojo a las otras dos chicas y al corredor quienes empezaron a reir. A Haruka le parecieron muy simpáticas las niñas, así que decidió invitarlas a su departamento. Dentro se sentaron alrededor de una mesita en la sala.  
  
-A ver chicas, ahora díganme, ¿quiénes son ustedes y por qué andaban atrás de esa maceta espiándome?- preguntó Haruka intentando sonar sorprendido y un poquito enfadado. Todas se voltearon a ver unas a otras como tratando de decidir quien hablaría primero. La chica de cabello rubio amarrado en dos chonguitos le dió un pellizco a la pelinegra lo que provocó que le salieran lagrimitas de los ojos y saltara. -¿Tu me vas a decir?- preguntó el corredor con una sonrisa. La niña se sobó el brazo, volteó a ver a su amiga con mirada fulminante y luego se dirigió al joven delante de ella.  
  
-Este... pues... yo me llamo Hino Rei- dijo un poco tímida -bueno... este.. y ellas son mis amigas, Mizuno Ami- la chica de cabello corto azul hizo una pequeña reverencia y Haruka devolvió el gesto -ella es Aino Minako- la chica rubia con un gran moño rojo en el pelo lo saludó haciendo una señal de victoria con los dedos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios -ella es Kino Lita- la chica de cabello castaño también hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió tímidamente- en realidad ella fue la que nos dijo que había visto a un famoso corredor de autos rondando por aquí.  
  
-¿En serio?¿cómo supiste?- preguntó Haruka un poco intrigado.  
  
-Este... jeje.. pues es que yo vivo en el departamento de la esquina y te he visto entrar- respondió la chica ruborizada.  
  
-Entiendo, chica observadora jeje.  
  
-Bueno, y la última es aquí la señorita Serena tonta- dijo Rei señalando a la chica de chonguitos en el cabello quien volteó a verla con una gran expresión de furia.  
  
-¡¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?!!- gritó muy enojada la chica parándose frente a su amiga y viéndola con un mirada furiosa, de esas que sacan chispitas.  
  
-¿Que no te diga como?- preguntó la otra chica como haciéndose la sorda.  
  
-¡¡SERENA TONTA!!!- gritó la rubia más enojada aún.  
  
-Al menos ya lo admitiste- dijo la pelinegra riendo. La rubia se quedó desconcertada.  
  
-No es justo Rei!  
  
-Calma cabeza de bombón, jejejeje- todas voltearon a ver al corredor quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca, realmente estaba disfrutando la compañía de éstas niñas locas.  
  
-No soy cabeza de bombón, me llamo Tsukino Serena, para tu información- dijo enojada, y se sentó con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero. Los demás empezaron a reir con una gran gota de sudor en la frente por su actitud infantil. Después de las presentaciones estuvieron platicando de cualquier cosa, conociéndose un poco. Haruka les contaba alguna de sus asañas en las carreras de autos y motos, las chicas estaban con la boca abierta de las historias, además de fascinadas viéndolas.  
  
-Pero, no eres demasiado joven, ya no digamos para correr autos, sino para tener licencia de conducir- dijo Ami un poco intrigada.  
  
-Bueno... este... si... pero...- las cinco chicas lo veían intrigadas y en espectativa -Es que saqué mi licencia en otro país jeje- una gota gigante apareció en su frente. Parecía que las chicas le habían creido y dejaron el tema en paz. De pronto se le iluminó el foco a Haruka -Oigan, tengo una idea- todas lo vieron intrigadas -Mañana hay una competencia de motocross y voy a participar, ¿no les gustaría ir?- preguntó entusiasmado. Las chicas se voltearon a ver unas a otras y con una gran sonrisa sacaron cada una un boleto y se lo mostraron. -Veo que ya venían bien preparadas jeje.  
  
-Claro no podíamos perdernos una carrera tuya estando tan cerca- dijo Mina -además no puedo perder la oportunidad que un famoso, guapo y rico corredor se enamore perdidamente de mi!- dijo golpeando su mano con su puño, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho volteó a ver a sus amigas -este... ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?- preguntó con cara de "gulp, ya la regué". Sus amigas sólo hicieron expresión de "dios mío" moviendo la cabeza en señal de rechazo. Mina se llevó la mano a la nuca y empezó a reir nerviosamente. Haruka sólo reía de las locuras de sus nuevas amigas.   
  
Las chicas se marcharon dejando a Haruka con un buen sabor de boca, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, realmente esa había sido la mejor tarde que había pasado en mucho tiempo.  
  
Al fin llegó el domingo, Haruka recogió a Michiru en su casa para ir a la pista de motocross y durante el camino le contó un poco sobre su inesperada visita del viernes en la noche y de sus nuevas amigas. Cuando llegaron, el muchacho estacionó el carro y acompañó a la chica a la entrada, ahí se encontró a sus cinco nuevas amigas.  
  
- Hola chicas- dijo acercándose al grupito quien al ver al joven corrieron hacie él.  
  
-¡HARUKA!- gritaron juntas emocionadas.   
  
-¿Qué tal chicas?- les sonrió - miren, quiero presentarles a una amiga- volteó a ver a la chica de cabello acuamarina y le sonrió - ella es Kaioh Michiru- la chica dió una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo amablemente. Las chicas también dieron una reverencia.  
  
-Sirena, ellas son Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei y cabeza de bombón- dijo Haruka presentando a las chicas. Serena no estuvo muy conforme con el nombre que el corredor le asignó.  
  
-¡Ey! mi nombre es Serena, no cabeza de bombón- dijo un poco ofendida. Haruka puso una mano sobre uno de sus chonguitos.  
  
-Como tu digas- el resto comenzó a reir.   
  
Haruka tuvo que ir a prepararse para iniciar la carrera, ir a checar su motocicleta y colocarse en posición en la línea de salida. Mientras, sus amigas se encontraban en las gradas esperando la señal de salida platicando un poco para conocerse mejor.  
  
-Tu nombre se me hace conocido- dijo Ami a Michiru - ¿No eres tu la niña prodigio del violín?- preguntó un tanto esperanzada.  
  
-Pues si, esa soy yo- respondió Michiru sonriendo.  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Lita emocionada -Me encantan tus discos, eres genial.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo la violinista un poco apenada.  
  
-WOW!!! Hemos conocido mucha gente famosa en un sólo fin de semana!- dijo Mina emocionada y aplaudiendo constantemente.   
  
-¿Y cómo conociste a Haruka?- preguntó Rei.  
  
-Nos conocimos en la escuela, acaba de llegar de transferencia y desde el primer día nos llevamos muy bien.  
  
-OOOHHHH!- dijeron Serena y Mina al mismo tiempo. Mina se le acercó a la violinista.  
  
-¿Qué tan bien se llevan? anda Michiru, confiesa confiesa- dijo la rubia con expresión malévola. Apareció una gonta en la cabeza de la violinista y se rió ligeramente.  
  
-No es nada de lo que supones.  
  
-Pero si hasta sobrenombre te puso- dijo Serena imitando la expresión de Mina -Anda confiesa, confiesa, ¿es tu novio o algo así?.  
  
-No, para nada, sólo somos amigos y nada más- dijo Michiru ya no sabiendo dónde meterse -además eso del sobrenombre no es escusa, a ti también te puso, cabeza de bombón- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Serena hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre.  
  
-¡Rayos! tienes razón- dijo riendo nerviosamente y poniendo una mano en su nuca.  
  
-¡Entonces aún tengo oportunidad con Haruka!- exclamó Mina levantando un dedo al cielo -Este hombre no se me escapa muajajajaja mujajajaja!!- empezó a reir malévolamente. Las chicas se abrazaron temerosas por la actitud decidida de su amiga, mientras una gota de sudor gigante apareció en la frente de Michiru "Haruka tiene razón, éstas niñas están bien locas pero son muy lindas".  
  
-Miren, ya va a empezar- gritó Lita señalando hacia la línea de salida donde todos los competidores se encontraban en posición de arranque.   
  
-¡Ahí está Haruka!- gritó Ami señalando hacia donde se encontraba su amigo corredor.   
  
-¡¡QUE GUAPO!!- dijeron Rei, Lita, Mina y Serena con grandes corazones en los ojos. Ami y Michiru se voltearon a ver y empezaron a reir a carcajadas.   
  
-¡Miren!- gritó Mina -Está volteando para acá- empezó a brincar emocionada. Haruka envió un saludo con la mano y las chicas casi se desmayaron de la emoción. "Niñas chifladas" pensó Haruka riendo ligeramente. En ese momento escuchó al juez indicando que se prepararan para salir. Tomó fuertemente el manubrio y comenzó a acelerar poco a poco, no quería forzar mucho su máquina, además debía dar una buena salida para impresionar a su sirena que aguardaba en las gradas su victoria. Se escuchó el disparo de salida e inmediatamente Haruka tomó la delantera. Su forma de tomar las curvas era elegante, preciso, parecía como si la moto fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. La carrera terminó con Haruka como el vencedor. Las chicas brincaban emocionadas desde sus lugares en las gradas, Michiru también estaba muy emocionada, no tenía idea que ese deporte fuera así de excitante, ahora entendía por qué a su amigo le gustaba tanto.   
  
Haruka recibió su premio y después se dirigió a sus amigas. Lo felicitaron, obviamente Mina no perdió la oportunidad de abrazarlo y colgarse de su cuello.   
  
-Mina... me estás ahorcando!  
  
-Je, perdón- lo soltó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Las otras chicas la vieron molestas, era una aprovechada. Michiru se divertía mucho viendo a esas niñas acosando a su amigo, realmente era muy gracioso ver sus esfuerzos por llamar su atención.   
  
Para celebrar Haruka invitó unos helados a las chicas en una cafetería que acababa de conocer. Pasaron un buen rato platicando, así comenzaron a conocerse un poco mejor. El corredor prestó especial atención en dos personas, Michiru y Serena. La primera, para muchos se veía como una persona muy sarcástica, fría, siempre orgullosa, una mujer demasiado madura para su edad, pero con Haruka era distinta, aunque a veces usaba ese sarcasmo característico, también le mostraba su lado tierno, su lado cariñoso, veía como podía ser capaz de sonreir tan alegremente y denotar una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Con la gente se comportaba como la persona que debía ser, y con él como la niña que era. Él deseaba que ella le abriera por completo su corazón, aunque le parecía difícil porque él tampoco lo podía hacer. Por otro lado, Serena, era todo lo contrario que su sirena, era una niña alegre, extrovertida, despreocupada, muy inocente y toda esa vitalidad le parecía al corredor muy atractiva. Cuando se marchaban, Haruka se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a sus casas, pero ellas dijeron que tenían que ir a casa de Rei por algunos libros que olvidaron y de ahí se iría cada una caminando, que no estaban lejos de sus respectivos hogares, él aceptó y sólo llevó a Michiru a su casa. Cuando llegaron, el corredor rápidamente se dirigió a la portesuela de su amiga y la abrió, ella le sonrió y salió del coche.  
  
-Gracias- dijo amablemente la violinista, Haruka le contestó con una sonrisa. -Me divertí mucho el día de hoy, muchas gracias por invitarme y presentarme a tus amigas- Michiru se paró de puntitas y dió un beso en la mejilla del muchacho que se quedó pasmado.   
  
-No... no hay de qué...- dijo nervioso. Ella sonrió   
  
-Buenas noches Ruka, nos vemos mañana en clases- dijo antes de entrar. El pobre seguía todo desconcertado y cuando reaccionó se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde la chica acababa de darle el beso.  
  
-Bue... buenas... noches...- dijo en un susurro nerviosamente. Después se dirigió a su auto y comenzó su camino de regreso a su casa con un sentimiento muy especial dentro de su corazón.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inicio: Sábado 20 de marzo del 2004  
  
Fin: Domingo 28 de marzo del 2004 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Era lunes, la clase que llevaba con Michiru estaba a punto de terminar y Haruka estaba muy nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así en su vida y era bastante incómodo para ella. No habían podido cruzar palabra en todo el día y cuando entraron al salón tuvieron que sentarse separadas porque el profesor ya tenía amenazada a Haruka de que debía dejar de ser una mala influencia para la violinista. Haruka veía el reloj, golpeteaba la mesa con el lápiz, realmente se le notaba muy nerviosa. Veía su cuaderno donde tenía algunas frases escritas, palabras que quería decir a su amiga pero tuvo que escribirlas porque no confiaba que cuando la tuviera en frente pudiera decirlas con fluides. "Así o más nerviosa, Tenoh?" se decía a si misma tratando de calmarse "Si me vieran los del equipo se burlarían de mi" suspiró imaginando a sus amigos riéndose de ella. Al fin terminó la clase, para colmo el profesor se tomó 10 minutos extras. Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Haruka no perdía de vista a Michiru mientras se abría camino entre los estudiantes para alcanzarla, cuando estaba a punto de tomar su brazo una chica se puso en frente de ella.  
  
-Hola Tenoh- dijo la chica un poco sonrrojada.  
  
-Este... hola- respondió Haruka no prestando mucha atención a la niña, trataba de ver sobre ella buscando a su sirena.  
  
-Me preguntaba si ... bueno... si quisieras... - la niña abrazó sus libros fuertemente viendo hacia el piso.  
  
-Si, claro, lo que quieras- Haruka sólo quería que lo dejara para salir corriendo tras su amiga quien vió que salía del salón. La niña no decía nada coerente, estaba muy nerviosa y como acto de desesperación, el corredor agarró los brazos de la chica, se inclinó y plantó un beso sobre su mejilla dejando a la niña ida -Cuídate, nos vemos luego- dijo saliendo corriendo. La chica casi se desmayó.  
  
Haruka salió del salón, volteó para todos lados y no encontró a Michiru "Rayos!" dijo en su mente enojada. Se paró frente al barandal y lo golpeó con los dos puños.  
  
-Deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón- el corredor escuchó una voz conocida detrás de él. Volteó y ahí estaba la mujer que había mantenido sus nervios de punta durante todo el día.  
  
-Michiru!- dijo sorprendido, feliz, nervioso, realmente era una mezcla de sentimientos que no comprendía.   
  
-¿Qué ocurre? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo la chica algo divertida por la expresión de su amigo.  
  
-No... es que... este... ay ay ay- el corredor estaba muy nervioso, trataba de generar frases congruentes en su cabeza pero la chica lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.   
  
-¿Qué pasa?- ahora si la violinista se estaba preocupando, no era normal tanto balbuceo de parte de su amigo.  
  
-Es que... necesito... bueno... quiero... no... bueno... si... - Haruka seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido y Michiru ya estaba aburrida de eso, así que se paró de puntitas frene a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo hizo agacharse.  
  
-Te me calmas en este instante, respiras profundo, piensas lo que vas a decir,abres tu boca y empiezas a hablar con claridad- Haruka asintió con la cabeza después de escuchar a su amiga con tan amenazante voz, respiró profundo y ordenó sus ideas.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Ves? no fue tan difícil decirlo, además siempre hablamos, no tienes que pedirlo, ni ponerte nervioso- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero... a solas...- el corredor dijo agachando la cabeza un poco, como un poco apenado.   
  
-Está bien- respondió la chica intrigada. Su amigo tomó su mano y la guió detrás del edificio del auditorio, un lugar que siempre estaba solo. Cuando llegaron, Michiru observó al muchacho muy intrigada, esperando alguna explicación de tanto misterio, pero él no decía nada.   
  
-Dime qué pasa, me estás asustando- dijo la chica impaciente. El chico cerró un segundo los ojos, suspiró y se armó de valor para empezar a hablar.  
  
-Michiru- comenzó hablando con un tono muy serio, tanto que la chica se asustó y su expresión se tornó preocupada -Hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo muy importante que tal vez te moleste mucho- Michiru ahora si estaba totalmente asustada -Es que... no soy lo que aparento... en realidad no soy un chico...  
  
-No me digas que eres un extraterrestre que se apoderó del cuerpo de Haruka- dijo la chica bromeando. Haruka puso cara de "perdón?" y luego rió ligeramente.  
  
-No, ¿cómo crees? jejeje...- sonrió tristemente - tal vez eso sería mucho mejor- Michiru se preocupó, se acercó a su amigo y tomó su mano para darle fuerzas para hablar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? dime, puedes confiar en mi.  
  
-Es que... en realidad... soy una chica...- dijo Haruka sonrrojándose y agachando la cabeza, esperando que la chica comenzara a gritarle, esperó un tiempo que se le hizo eterno pero los gritos nunca llegaron, así que alzó la cabeza y vió a la chica al rostro - sirena, ¿no vas a decir nada?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
-¿Eso era todo? ¿por eso tanto misterio?- Haruka la vió levantando una ceja y con una expresión de extrañesa en el rostro - Yo pensé que ibas a decirme que eras un asesino en serie y te habían descubierto, o que andabas con alguna profesora, algo más escandaloso- la chica dijo en un tono descepcionado. Haruka seguía pasmado por la reacción de su amiga, pensó que lo iba a golpear o gritar o algo parecido por haberla engañado.  
  
-Entonces, ¿no te sorprendes? ¿no estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó el chico confundido.  
  
-¿Sorprendida? mmmm... la verdad no, porque ya lo sabía- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa malévola en los labios - ¿Enojada? si, porque no me lo habías dicho antes.  
  
-¿ya... ya lo sabías?- preguntó asustado.  
  
-pues si, la verdad al principio me engañaste, realmente pareces un chico muy guapo: tu forma de hablar, de caminar y tu actitud- respondió con una sonrisa -pero a pesar de todo, algo me decía que eras una chica, tal vez sea el ojo crítico del pintor o una corazonada, no sé- Michiru estaba muy calmada, lo había tomado excelentemente, pero Haruka aún no se sentía satisfecho pues faltaba algo muy importante que aclarar.  
  
- Pero tu sabes también lo que esto significa... - dijo Haruka en tono triste.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la violinista ahora si desconcertada.  
  
- Si soy una mujer que viste como hombre y coquetea con chicas, quiere decir que... pues... me gustan las niñas- terminó la frase en un susurro.   
  
-¿Y eso tiene alguna importancia?- preguntó la chica muy seria. Luego se acercó a la otra chica, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y movió su cabeza para que la viera directo a los ojos. - A mi no me interesan tus gustos, no voy a juzgarte por eso, yo te quiero por quien eres, no por lo que eres- respondió con una sonrisa muy tierna, tanto que Haruka sintió que el corazón se le detenía un segundo de la impresión.  
  
-¿Se... seguimos siendo amigos?- preguntó el corredor crédulamente.  
  
- Por supuesto- respondió la violinista con una gran sonrisa y después dió un abrazo a su amiga quien dudó un poco en responderlo. Cuando se separaron Michiru se sonrojó un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Haruka algo extrañado.  
  
- Muchas gracias- respondió la chica. El corredor la observó extrañada.   
  
-¿Por qué? no he hecho nada...  
  
- Claro que si... confiaste en mi y te lo agradezco infinitamente- sus grandes ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos. Haruka sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su nuca.  
  
- Por alguna extraña razón siento que puedo confiar en ti plenamente, a pesar de que tenemos tan poco tiempo de conocernos, me haz demostrado que eres una persona de confiar y tu amistad es sincera- después de esas palabras, Michiru se puso tan roja como un tomate. -Je, je, te sonrrojaste- se rió Haruka.   
  
- Este.. aah...- Michiru no sabía qué decir o dónde meterse para que no la viera así - ¿y ya tienes a alguien en la mira?- preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.  
  
-Pues creo que si hay alguien que me gusta.  
  
-¿Crees?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.  
  
-Es que... la verdad ... no sé si me gusta gusta, jejejeje- respondió el chico con una gran gota de sudor. Su amiga lo vió levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas si te gusta una persona o no?  
  
-Pues no sé, eso de gustar, querer y amar no es lo mío - respondió Haruka rascándose la cabeza. Michiru cruzó los brazos y lo vió de pies a cabeza extrañada.   
  
-Realmente eres un caso.  
  
-Lo mismo piensa mi padre, me pregunto por qué- dijo burlonamente el corredor. Ambos se vieron un segundo y empezaron a reir.   
  
-Ruka- dijo Michiru calmándose de la risa y tornándose un poco seria.  
  
-Dime, sirena.  
  
- En verdad te agradezco la confianza y espero pronto poder corresponder este acto. Para mi siempre ha sido difícil confiar en alguien, pero algo dentro de mi me decía, desde la primera vez que te vi, que tu eras diferente, que realmente podía acercarme sin temor.  
  
-Gracias- respondió el corredor un poco sonrrojado.  
  
-¡Te sonrrojaste!- gritó la chica apuntando a su rostro, empezando a reir.  
  
-¡¿Y qué?!- contestó el muchacho ofendido. Como su amiga no dejaba de reir se enojó más -te informo que ya acabó el chiste.  
  
- Perdón... es que no pensé que algún día te vería así jajajajaja...- apareció una gota gigante en la frente de Haruka- bueno, ya está bien, ya no me río- pasó sus dedos sobre su boca haciendo la mímica de que cerraba un zipper.   
  
-Qué amable- dijo Haruka sarcásticamente. Michiru volteó a ver su reloj y luego a su amigo.  
  
-Dios! es tardísimo!, el entrenador va a asesinarme!- dijo asustada la chica -Tengo que irme Ruka, nos vemos al rato- tomó su mochila, y antes de irse se acercó a Haruka - después me tienes que contar sobre esa chica que no sabes si te gusta- le guiñó un ojo, dió un pequeño apretón a su brazo, sonrió y después salió corriendo a la piscina. Haruka sonrió sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, vió como su sirena se alejaba y se dijo a si mismo "pronto tengo que resolver ese asunto, y en cuanto lo haga, serás la primera en saberlo".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inicio: Domingo 4 de Abril del 2004  
  
Fin: Lunes 5 de Abril del 2004 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Haruka se encontraba en el entrenamiento de atletismo. Desde que había hablado con Michiru se sentía con más ánimos que nunca para realizar todas sus actividades, desde la escuela hasta sus pasatiempos como el atletismo y el piano. Terminó el entrenamiento, pero como Haruka no se detenía, ni pensaba hacerlo, el entrenador tuvo que llamarlo.  
  
-¡Tenoh!- gritó el entrenador tratando de llamar la atención del joven -¡Ya detente muchacho, vas a hacer un hoyo en la pista!- Haruka se detuvo enfrente del señor al terminar su última vuelta y se rió un poco.  
  
-No exagere, además la escuela cobra tanto que podría hacer diez pistas más si acaso yo hiciera algún hoyo- dijo burlonamente.   
  
-Que gracioso- respondió el entrenador sarcásticamente - Si algún director te escuchara no tendrías esa sonrisa.  
  
-Ya no se esfuerce, este cabeza hueca nunca aprende- ambos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y voltearon. Cuando Haruka vió al dueño de la voz no pudo esconder su sorpresa y su alegría.  
  
-¡Darien!- dijo entusiasmado el joven atleta -¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Qué recibimiento, al menos di buenas tardes, que no vivimos juntos- dijo el muchacho alto de ojos azules y cabello negro.  
  
-Que formal me saliste, está bien, para que no te ofendas, buenas tardes señor Chiba- Haruka hizo una reverencia - ¿así está mejor?  
  
-Jajajaja...- el joven comenzó a reir- eres un verdadero caso.  
  
-Contigo, son dos las personas que me dicen eso... me lo voy a empezar a creer- dijo el corredor riendo ligeramente.   
  
-Entonces conmigo serían tres- dijo el entrenador dándole un golpe en la nuca a su pupilo quien se sobó y puso cara de ofendido.  
  
-Jejeje, estás generando buena fama en tan poco tiempo- dijo Darien burlonamente -Como este niño es un grocero y desconciderado tendré que presentarme- extendió su mano hacia el entrenador -mi nombre es Chiba Darien, soy amigo de Haruka.  
  
-Mucho gusto joven, yo soy Tsubame Kaede, el entrenador del equipo de atletismo y de este niño malcriado- le dió otro golpe ligero en la nuca.   
  
-Me imagino que le debe causar muchos problemas- dijo Darien cruzando sus brazos.  
  
-Si, es un dolor de cabeza, es desobediente, engreido, presuncioso...  
  
-No olvide resongón y cabeza dura- anexó el joven de cabello negro. Haruka levantó una ceja y los vió con furia.  
  
-Disculpen... pero aquí estoy!- Haruka movió su mano tratando de llamar la atención del par, quienes lo ignoraron y siguieron hablando de él muy divertidos.  
  
-A veces me gustaría que fuera más responsable, que se tomara más en serio el entrenamiento, pero es demasiado testarudo y necio- dijo el entrenador haciendo caso omiso al joven enfurecido.  
  
-Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así, no lo va a hacer cambiar, cabeza dura y hueca- dijo Darien ahora moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación o desaprovación.  
  
-¡¡BUENO YA!! - gritó furioso el corredor. - ya acabó el chiste- dijo con una expresión de enojado cruzando los brazos.   
  
-Es broma amigo- dijo Darien riendo.  
  
-No le encuentor lo gracioso- dijo ofendido Haruka.  
  
-Si vieras tu cara si te reirías- dijo el entrenador riendo también. Haruka levantó una ceja.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta!- dijo Haruka molesto.   
  
-Está bien, qué genio, hombre- dijo Darien levantando sus manos en muestra de derrota -Para que no te enojes te invito a comer a donde tu quieras- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Haruka se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a pensar, después de unos segundos, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su boca.  
  
-Conste, ya no te puedes echar para atrás- dijo el corredor un poco amenazante. El otro joven tragó un poco de saliva asustado, probablemente su bolsillo lamentaría mucho ese ofrecimiento que acababa de hacer. -Bueno, nos vemos mañana entrenador Kaede- Haruka hizo una reverencia frente al señor y él la correspondió con otra.  
  
-Hasta mañana niño- dijo con una sonrisa el entrenador. Así, ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la pista.  
  
Después de cambiarse, Haruka se encontró con Darien en la entrada del gimnasio.  
  
-Oye, ¿no vas a presentarme a la niña de la cual siempre estás hablando?- preguntó Darien con una gran sonrisa. Haruka no se puso muy contento y su amigo lo notó. -Calmado, no pienso bajártela o algo así- dijo bromeando, tratando de cambiar la expresión del otro chico.  
  
-No es eso realmente- dijo Haruka -Michiru no me interesa de una forma romántica o sentimental.  
  
-Si, claro- respondió el otro chico sarcásticamente -Por la forma en que te expresas de ella cualquiera se daría cuenta de que te encanta- dijo el chico de cabello negro guiñándo uno de sus ojos azules. El corredor levantó una ceja y puso cara de no sé de qué me hablas.  
  
-Michiru es una chica muy hermosa, es el sueño de cualquiera... pero...- Haruka se detuvo un segundo como para meditar lo que iba a decir. Darien lo observaba detenidamente, no perdiendo ningún gesto de su rostro.  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-No- dijo Haruka moviendo la cabeza -En primer lugar, Michiru es una chica muy especial para mi, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho... tu sabes cuánto puedo llegar a querer a mis amigos- dijo con una sonrisa el corredor, el otro chico sólo asintió con la cabeza- en segundo lugar, ella sabe mi secreto, sabe quien soy realmente, así no creo que le interese de ninguna manera.  
  
-¿Y tu cómo sabes? ¿le haz preguntado?- preguntó Darien tratando de dar alguna esperanza a su amigo.  
  
-Nunca, pero es una chica demasiado perfecta, en todo caso de que existiera la posibilidad, júralo que yo no sería una de sus opciones.  
  
-Vaya, qué poco te cotizas ahora amigo, antes ninguna chica estaba a la altura de Tenoh Haruka. Ésta chica Michiru sí que me mata de curiosidad.  
  
-Jajajaja- Haruka empezó a reir -Si la conocieras me darías toda la razón.  
  
-¡Pues preséntamela!- dijo Darien entusiasmado -¡Ándale! apúrate envidioso.  
  
-¡Dios! qué prisa.  
  
-¡Ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale! -Darien empeazó a empujar a Haruka para que caminara rápido.  
  
-Bueno, está bien... ya deja de estarme empujando- dijo el corredor un poco molesto. -Seguramente está en la alberca a punto de salir, ahí la vamos a interceptar.  
  
-¡UUUyyy! y en la alberca... - el joven pelinegro se frotó las manos maliciosamente. Haruka le dió una mirada de advertencia y se rió ligeramente -Sólo estoy bromeando.  
  
-No tienes remedio- dijo Haruka moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en desaprobación. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la alberca para buscar a la tan mencionada chica. El joven rubio tenía razón, la encontraron en la puerta a punto de partir.  
  
-¡Sirena!- gritó Haruka agitando una mano para llamar la atención de su amiga quien al reconocer la voz volteó inmediatamente.  
  
-Ruka, ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que hoy ya no te vería- dijo la chica de cabello acuamarina con una sonrisa en los labios que delataba su alegría por ver a su amigo. Haruka se acercó a ella seguido de su amigo, Michiru notó la presencia del joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.  
  
-¿Quién es tu amigo?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, no era común ver a un chico así en esa escuela, se notaba que era un muchaho mayor.  
  
-Él es mi amigo Chiba Darien, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- el joven de cabello negro se acercó a la chica sonriendo y le ofreció la mano, ella la tomó y él se la llevó a los labios. Michiru se sonrojó mucho por el gesto -ejem- Haruka se limpió la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo quien se levantó con una sonrisa de satisfacción -y ella es Kaioh Michiru, una atleta y una artista maravillosa- Michiru se puso mucho más roja y Haruka sonrió.  
  
-No exageres- dijo la chica toda apenada.  
  
-Si supieras todas las cosas que Haruka me ha contado de ti- dijo el chico de cabello negro guiñándole un ojo a la chica.  
  
-Espero hayan sido cosas buenas, porque conociéndolo...  
  
-Ey!- gritó el chico un poco molesto - ¿Qué acaso hoy es el día de molesten a Haruka? Todos se la han pasado atacándome el día de hoy- Darien y Michiru se voltearon a ver y empezaron a reir por la expresión de molestia de su amigo -Mmmmfff- gruñó el chico rubio -No sé ni para qué me molesto...- dijo levantando los brazos al cielo en señal de derrota.  
  
-Qué carácter- dijo Darien molesto -Ya mejor vámonos a buscar tu restaurante. Michiru, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó el joven acercándose a la chica con una mirada seductora.   
  
-¿Por qué no? Así puedes platicarme sobre los momentos bochornosos en la infancia de Haruka.  
  
-¡EY!- gritó el rubio molesto nuevamente. Los otros dos rieron.  
  
-Mejor me adelanto para ir por el auto- dijo el corredor entre dientes.   
  
-Verdad que es un gruñón amargado- dijo Michiru cuando Haruka se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos. Darien sonrió divertido.  
  
-Más que eso, y no lo haz visto furioso- respondió Darien con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a reir a espaldas de Haruka quien se percató y volteó más molesto aún.  
  
-¡Ya los escuché! y no me da ninguna gracia...- dijo el corredor amenazadoramente antes de continuar su camino un poco más de prisa. Los dos jóvenes que quedaron atrás se voltearon a ver e intercambiaron una sonrisa de cómplices y lo siguieron tratando de alcanzar su paso rápido.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el restaurante más caro que Haruka pudo encontrar en el directorio telefónico, de alguna forma tenía que vengarse de su amigo que se había pasado todo el tiempo desde que llegó mofándose de ella. Durante la cena, platicaron de una y otra cosa, por supuesto, Michiru no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar sobre su amigo y Darien contó todas las historias embarazosas que recordó de Haruka, cosa que no tenía muy contento al corredor quien se pasó gruñendo todo el tiempo.   
  
-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando esto... mejor me retiro antes de que me hagan pedacitos ustedes dos- el corredor se levantó y se dirigió al baño dejando sólos a sus amigos. Cuando desapareció continuaron platicando.  
  
-Michiru, ya que se fue, hablemos seriamente- Darien se puso un poco serio -¿Qué opinas de esa niña?  
  
-¿Cómo?- la pregunta sorprendió mucho a la joven.  
  
-Si. Mira, conozco a Haruka desde hace muchísimo tiempo y nunca antes había visto que se abriera con ninguna otra persona de la forma que lo ha hecho contigo, se me hace muy extraño y la verdad es que te tiene mucho aprecio, por eso me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas de ella- dijo el muchacho uniendo sus manos, su expresión ya era muy seria.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo la chica tornándose seria -la verdad no sé por qué se ha creado éste lazo de comunicación tan fuerte entre nosotros, hay algo que me dice que es una persona muy especial. Nos hemos tratado relativamente poco tiempo, y tienes razón, nuestra relación y nuestra confianza podría ser dudosa por la misma razón pero si lo que te preocupa es que le haga daño o me aproveche de ella, quédate tranquilo, no sería capaz de algo así con ella-   
  
-No quiero que te engañe esa fachada ruda y arrogante que tiene, en realidad es una persona muy sensible, tal vez en el fondo- el joven se detuvo un segundo a meditar lo que estaba diciendo -bueno, muy pero muy en el fondo...- la chica rió ligeramente y él se contagió - jejeje...ya sin bromas... Haruka no es tan fuerte como trata de aparentar, desde la muerte de su madre y los conflictos con su padre ha tenido que ir levantando un muro en su corazón casi impenetrable que milagrosamente tu lograste atravesar.  
  
-Eso... no lo sabía...- dijo la chica bajando un poco la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el joven.  
  
-Lo de su familia.  
  
-Ah... bueno... creo que ya metí la pata- el chico se llevó la mano a la nuca -ya lo sabes- dijo con una expresión de pena -bueno, el caso es que ella no soportaría más golpes a su corazón.  
  
-Tienes miedo de que yo le haga daño.  
  
-Bueno, ya te lo dije, te tiene mucho aprecio y cariño, y ella no tiende a tener ese tipo de sentimientos por casi nadie y menos tan rápido...  
  
-Si, eso ya lo entendí perfectamente. Debo sentirme alagada por tal gesto- Michiru dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos azules del joven - Y tu debes sentirte tranquilo porque jamás le haré daño, de ninguna forma- se escuchó su voz muy decidida.  
  
-Me da gusto- respondió el joven con una sonrisa -Sé sincera con ella, ya que te ha confiado su más grande secreto- terminando de hablar dió un trago a su refresco.   
  
-Eres un buen amigo- dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
-Hago el intento- Respondió con otra sonrisa. En ese momento apareció Haruka y los quedó viendo medio extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- se sentó -Me da miedo lo que puedan estar fraguando a mis espaldas.  
  
-No te preocupes, no soy tan traicionero- Darien dijo con una sonrisa malévola.   
  
-Como si no te conociera- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio. Después volteó hacia su amiga -No le creas nada de lo que te haya dicho de mi, le gusta inventar historias y mofarse de mi.  
  
-No te preocupes Ruka, no dijo nada malo de ti.  
  
-Menos mal- el corredor volteó a dar una mirada de alerta a su amigo quien levantó sus manos en demostración de rendisión. Después de eso continuaron platicando y cenando.   
  
Ya era tarde y Haruka llevó a Michiru a su casa. Darien no quitaba la mirada de su amigo para checar todas sus expresiones y atenciones que tenía para con la violinista. Cuando se dirigían hacia su hotel, el joven de cabello negro hizo un poco de charla con su amigo.  
  
-Lo bueno es que no te gusta la chica- dijo Darien sarcásticamente -Casi la llevabas cargando.  
  
-No me gusta- respondió el otro en tono fuerte.  
  
-Claro y yo tengo cinco años.  
  
-Al fin lo aceptas- respondió el corredor riendo.  
  
-Qué gracioso- dijo ofendido su amigo -Pero ya hablando en serio Haruka, la chica te gusta.  
  
-Ya te expliqué, ella sólo es mi amiga y así se va a quedar.  
  
-Como tu digas- Darien se quedó callado con una expresión de "yo sé algo y tu no" que no agradaba a Haruka en lo absoluto.  
  
-¿Te dijo algo de mi?-preguntó al fin el rubio con gran curiosidad.  
  
-La verdad, si hablamos de ti y si le agradas, creo que te quiere pero...- se detuvo un segundo - creo que sólo de amigos.  
  
-Ya lo sabía- dijo un poco descepcionado, su amigo se puso un poco triste, cosa que Haruka notó -mira, tal vez ella sea de esas chicas imposibles de alcanzar, pero no me voy a tirar a un pozo por eso, soy conciente de que no es para mi, en serio- dijo con una sonrisa - además... hay alguien más que me interesa- eso no se lo esperaba Darien.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó muy sorprendido el pelinegro.  
  
-Ohhh!, es una sorpresa, no vaya a ser que se me sale - le guiñó un ojo. Como vió que no iba a poder sacarle nada de información, el muchacho desistió y platicaron de otras cosas en lo que llegaban al hotel. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron y Haruka se marchó a su casa. Darien se sintió bastante tranquilo de ver que su amiga estaba feliz de estar ahí, le había hecho muy bien el cambio de ciudad y de vida, y lo que más satisfacción le brindaba, era que había superado algunas situaciones difíciles de su pasado que la atormentaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fecha: Viernes 9 de Abril del 2004 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Haruka se encontraba en el elevador del edificio donde vivía esperando llegar a su piso. Un timbrecito le indicó que ya había llegado, las puertas se abrieron y salió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se notaba que la visita de su amigo Darien le había alegrado mucho su día, a pesar de lo molestoso que era. Llegó a su departamento y antes de abrir la puerta volteó para donde estaba el departamento de Lita y vió a la chica entrar.  
  
-Buenas no...- antes de que terminara su saludo la chica había asotado la puerta. Haruka se quedó un poco preocupado y se dirigió hacia allá. Tocó el timbre pero parecía que no se escuchaba porque nadie respondía, así que optó por tocar la puerta. Tampoco abrían. - Lita, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado y volviendo a tocar. Ésta vez se abrió la puerta y la chica se asomó.  
  
-Ho..la- dijo la chica entre cortado.   
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si, gracias, no te preocupes- respondió la chica que parecía que se trataba de esconder detrás de la puerta. Haruka lo notó y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo que su amiga estaba muy misteriosa.-Estoy bien, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta pero el corredor era muy rápido y puso el pié para impedir que lo hiciera. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó asustada la chica, ahora levantando la cabeza. El rubio pudo observar sus ojos inchados de llorar y es preocupó aún más.  
  
-No pienso dejarte sola en ese estado- respondió Haruka algo serio -Déjame pasar por favor, vamos a hablar- la chica abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar. Haruka entró y Lita cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se quedó apoyada en la puerta viendo hacia el piso. El corredor se acercó a ella y trató de buscar sus ojos para ver si realmente había estado llorando. -Estabas llorando, verdad- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?.  
  
-Nada- respondió la chica de cabello castaño bajando la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro.  
  
- ¿Cómo que nada? pero si estás hecha un mar de lágrimas preciosa- dijo Haruka muy preocupado. En ese momento la chica no soportó más y se aventó al joven abrazándolo. Ésta acción tomó totalmente de sorpresa al rubio quien no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla, decirle algo, no estaba acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas y mucho menos sabía como reaccionar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla con un brazo y con la mano del otro brazo acariciar la cabeza de la chica. Así se quedaron unos minutos, mientras la chica se desahogaba sobre el hombro del joven que la abrazaba. Lita se calmó un poco después de llorar en Haruka.  
  
-Perdóname- dijo toda apenada.  
  
-No te preocupes- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa. Así, la llevó hacia la sala y se sentaron en el sillón. -¿Ahora si me vas a contar lo que te pasó?- preguntó el chico con expresión de preocupación. La chica dudaba un poco en decir algo, pero después de la escena que acababa de dar era lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
-Es que...- se detuvo tantito aún dudando -tuve una pequeña discusión con el chico que me rompió el corazón- agachó la mirada.   
  
-¿Qué clase de discusión? ¿Era tu novio?- preguntó el corredor más intrigado aún.  
  
-No... no fue mi novio. Era un chico que me gustaba mucho y él lo sabía... - Lita cerró los ojos como tratando de evitar que alguna lágrima volviera a escaparse de sus ojos verdes.   
  
-Y se burló de ti, verdad- terminó Haruka la frase molesto.  
  
-Él me había invitado a salir un día al cine, me dijo que nos veríamos ahí. Yo llegué y lo esperé por dos horas, nunca apareció- la voz de Lita estaba llena de tristeza -Al otro día unas amigas me dijeron que lo habían visto con otra chica a la hora que se suponía era nuestra cita.  
  
-Qué miserable- Haruka apretó su puño sobre su rodilla. -¿Y ahora qué te hizo ese imbécil?  
  
-Me lo encontré afuera de un restaurante, yo iba pasando y él se paró frente a mi, me reclamó que lo estaba espiando y me gritó- la chica empezó a llorar nuevamente, ahora llevándose las manos al rostro. Haruka se acercó y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla -Me pidió que lo dejara en paz, que no me quería, que jamás se iba a fijar en una niña como yo.  
  
-¿Pero qué tienes de malo?- preguntó el corredor sorprendido -Para mi eres una niña muy bonita y dulce.  
  
-Dice que soy muy ruda, no soy femenina, ni delicada...  
  
-¡Pero qué estúpido!-dijo el chico furioso -No puedo permitir que un tipo como ese ande tan tranquilo en la calle, y mucho menos que se haya atrevido a decir esas cosas horrendas a una linda jovencita como tu- Haruka se levantó realmente enojado, si tuviera al chico enfrente era capaz de matarlo a golpes. -Dime quién es, voy a matarlo.  
  
-No Haruka, por favor...- Lita tomó su mano entre las suyas -No le hagas daño, no vale la pena.  
  
-Pero Lita, no puede quedar así- se volvió a sentar junto a su amiga sorprendido de lo que le pedía -Ese tipo te insultó.  
  
-Lo sé... pero no importa, es un tonto.  
  
-Yo lo llamaría peor...- dijo Haruka entre dientes. Lita sonrió ligeramente con el comentario. -No es justo que te trate de esa forma siendo una niña tan linda- Lita se puso roja con ese comentario -Dime quién es... voy a enseñarle a tratar a las chicas.  
  
-No, no quiero que vayas a pelear con él- dijo la chica muy seria -No quiero que te vayan a lastimar por mi culpa- Haruka se quedó sin habla con esa respuesta, la niña era un pan de Dios y ese tipo se había atrevido a insultarla.  
  
-Está bien, no le voy a hacer nada- dijo finalmente el corredor en un tono desilusionado -pero dime quien es para que al menos cuando lo vea pueda acabarlo con la mirada- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. La chica empezó a reir y accedió.  
  
-Se llama Shimizu Tai, estudia en la misma escuela que nosotras pero es un grado mayor.  
  
-Ya veo- Haruka grabó todo lo que ella le dijo en su cabeza.   
  
-Pero no le vas a hacer nada verdad, prométemelo Haruka- dijo la chica con unos ojos de súplica que el corredor no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. Después de eso cambiaron el tema y platicaron un largo rato para distraerse de tan molesto tema. El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde. Haruka no quería dejar sóla a la chica pero si se quedaba con ella los vecinos iban a empezar a hablar, y el chisme podría traer malas consecuencias.   
  
-Bueno preciosa, no quisiera pero debo retirarme- dijo el corredor levantándose del sillón.   
  
-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Haruka se sintió muy bien porque había logrado animar a la niña. Lo acompañó a la puerta y antes de que se fuera agarró la manga de su saco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio un poco desconcertado.  
  
-Gracias- la chica se paró de puntitas y le dió un beso en la mejilla. El chico se quedó pasmado y su primer reacción fue sonreir.   
  
-No hay de qué- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica -Sabes dónde vivo, búscame para lo que quieras- le guiñó un ojo y se retiró a su departamento.  
  
Al día siguiente, un chico alto y rubio se encontraba fuera de las instalaciones de una secundaria viendo a los chicos salir. Junto a él había otra chica de cabello acuamarina con los brazos cruzados esperando alguna reacción del muchacho.  
  
-¿Me puedes repetir por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó la chica. El joven observaba detenidamente con sus ojos azules cubiertos por un par de lentes negros a cada joven que salía, al grado que no prestó atención a la pregunta de la chica -¿Haruka?  
  
-¿Ah?, perdón, ¿qué preguntaste sirena?- volteó a ver a la chica medio despistado.  
  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó la chica ahora un poco exasperada.  
  
-AAAhhh... bueno, venimos a buscar a un idiota- respondió el joven apretando el puño.  
  
-El que insultó a Lita, verdad.  
  
-Exacto- dijo Haruka en un tono peligroso -Ninguna persona tiene derecho a lastimar a otra y mucho menos si es una amiga mía- se quitó los lentes oscuros de los ojos cuando reconoció a cuatro jovencitas saliendo de la escuela, los guardó y se acercó a ellas. Michiru lo siguió de cerca -Hola chicas, ¿cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?- preguntó muy atentamente el joven.   
  
-Haruka! Michiru!- gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y entusiasmadas.   
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lita viendo a Haruka intrigada.  
  
-Quería ver cómo seguías con lo de tu pequeño incidente de ayer- dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho - y también quería conocer al susodicho.  
  
-Haruka, me prometiste que no ibas a hacerle nada- dijo Lita en una advertencia.  
  
-Pero no vengo a pegarle- respondió el chico inocentemente -prometí que no iba a lastimarlo, más nunca dije que no iba a vengarme.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-ahora si que estaba intrigada la chica. Qué se le había ocurrido a su amigo...  
  
-Tu dime quién es y ya verás- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Lita estaba un poco renuente a decirle.  
  
-¡Es ese de allá!- gritó Mina señalando a un joven de cabello azulado largo que salía de la mano de una chica rubia.  
  
-¡MINA!- gritó Lita molesta. La otra chica se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos poniendo cara de "gulp".  
  
-¿Qué pasa Lita preciosa, hermosa, bella...?- preguntó Mina con una gran sonrisa inocente y una gota de sudor en la frente. Lita sólo movió la cabeza en desaprovación.  
  
-No tienes remedio- dijo Ami.  
  
-La verdad, sea lo que sea que Haruka esté pensando hacerle a ese mentecato se lo merece y más- dijo Mina cruzando sus brazos poniendo cara de ofendida -¿Tengo o no tengo razón?- preguntó la rubia volteando a ver a sus amigas quienes se pusieron un poco pensativas.  
  
-Pero no quiero que Haruka se pelee con él y lo lastimen- dijo Lita preocupada.  
  
-En todo caso el único lastimado aquí va a ser el idiota ese - dijo Haruka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Lita quien lo volteó a ver con ojos de súplica -No te preocupes, no voy a pelearme con él, tengo otros planes más malévolos para él- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Volteó a ver al joven de cabello azul que se había detenido en la puerta. Luego se acercó a Michiru, le dijo algo en secreto y una expresión de asombro se formó en su rostro.  
  
-Eres un malvado.  
  
-Nada más tantito- dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa inocente. Las chicas se asustaron por la reacción de la violinista. -Creo que ya es hora, vas sirena- dijo a la chica dando unas palmaditas en su hombro, la violinista asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el joven que estaba parado en la entrada.   
  
-¡TAI! ¡TAI!- gritó Michiru toda emocionada agitando el brazo para que el muchacho la viera. En cuanto volteó se aventó a sus brazos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. -Que bueno que te encuentro mi amor- dijo toda emocionada la chica. El joven y la chica rubia que lo acompañaba se quedaron con cara de "what?"  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? no te conozco- dijo el muchacho tratando de empujar a la chica que se enganchó de su cuello.  
  
-Amor, no seas tímido- lo abrazaba más fuerte -Si hoy cumplimos un año de novios. Además estoy feliz por el anillo de compromiso que me diste para formalizar nuestra relación- la chica soltó el cuello del joven y le mostró a la chica junto a él su mano donde traía un hermoso anillo. La chica rubia abrió tanto los ojos de la impresión que casi se le salieron, volteó a ver al joven y le dió una gran bofetada.  
  
-¡Eres un cínico, desvergonzado!- la chica comenzó a gritarle furiosa -¡Eres un miserable, no quiero volver a verte nunca!- le soltó otra bofetada, se dió la media vuelta y caminó furiosa y rápidamente para alejarse de él, podía notarse llamaradas de sus ojos. El joven empujó a Michiru y corrió tras su novia, la agarró del brazo para detenerla.  
  
-Espera mi amor, no la conozco, lo juro, no sé quién es ella...- empezó a suplicar el joven, pero la chica sólo lo veía con despresio.  
  
-¡Eres un sin vergüenza!- la chica trató de safar su brazo sin éxito -¡Déjame en paz!- gritó golpeándolo pero él no accedía.  
  
-En serio, créeme - imploraba el joven que ya no sabía cómo calmar a la rubia. En eso Haruka se acercó a la pareja.  
  
-¿Disculpa, te está molestando este gañán?- preguntó el corredor amablemente señalando al muchacho.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo puedo sóla con esto- dijo la chica antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Tai cayó sobre sus rodillas abrazando su estómago con los brazos. Haruka levantó una ceja en admiración al ver la escena. -Toma eso por abusivo- dijo la chica y se marchó. Las amigas del corredor estaban muertas de risa, especialmente Mina quien no podía contener las lágrimas.  
  
-¡Qué gracioso!- dijo Mina riendo a carcajadas. Haruka y Michiru regresaron con ellas.   
  
-Gracias, gracias- Michiru hizo una reverencia cuando las chicas empezaron a aplaudirle - los amo querido público.  
  
-Eres muy buena actriz- dijo Ami con una sonrisa.   
  
-Pobre Tai, seguramente le dolió- dijo Serena un poco preocupada viendo para donde se encontraba el muchacho aún incado.   
  
-Se merece eso y más- dijo Haruka cerrando el puño.   
  
-¡OYE, TU!- el corredor volteó para donde estaba el muchacho que se incorporaba aún con un brazo sobre su estómago.  
  
-¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó el rubio en un tono inocente.  
  
-¡Fuiste tu, verdad!- dijo Tai muy enojado.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió Haruka con cara de "yo no fui". El muchacho lo barrió con la mirada, luego vió a su lado donde estaban sus amigas y reconoció a Lita.  
  
-Ahora entiendo, fuiste tu- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello castaño - Estás celosa de mi novia y planeaste todo este teatrito para que me dejara y fueras a consolarme, verdad, pero no te va a salir tu jueguito- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.   
  
-¿Qué?- Lita estaba sorprendida de la acusación. El joven estaba por empujarla pero Haruka agarró su brazo en plena acción.  
  
-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo el corredor de forma amenazante y soltó el brazo del joven. El muchacho se sobó la muñeca, preparó su puño y se avalanzó contra Haruka quien esquibó el golpe, agarró nuevamente el brazo del joven y se lo torció. -Esa no fue una buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa confidente con un toque de maldad.   
  
-No le hagas nada Haruka- dijo Lita acercándose al corredor implorándole con la mirada. Haruka volteó a verla, suspiró y lo aventó contra el pavimento.   
  
-Está bien- dijo resignado. El joven de cabello azul se levantó sobándose el brazo.   
  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- gritó el muchacho de forma demandante. A Haruka nunca le había agradado que alguien le gritara así que lo tomó del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y lo vió directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Soy el novio de Lita y no me agradó la forma en que la trataste... tampoco me agrada la forma en que tratas a las chicas, idiota- dijo Haruka con una mirada amenazante -Si me entero de que haz vuelto a insultarla o a cualquier otra niña, sea quien sea... voy a buscarte y a matarte a golpes- El joven se quedó con la boca abierta -¿Entendiste?- estaba tan asustado que nisiquiera pudo responder -!¿Entendiste?!- preguntó nuevamente Haruka con más violencia agitándolo un poco. El muchacho sólo asintió con la cabeza -Más te vale... ahora quiero que le des una disculpa- lo soltó para que se parara frente a Lita y se disculpara. El muchacho bajó un poco la cabeza, parecía perrito regañado.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo en un susurro.  
  
-No te escuchamos- dijo Haruka poniendo su mano en su oreja.  
  
-¡Que me disculpes!- gritó el joven. El corredor le dió un golpe en la nuca.  
  
-Con delicadeza- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. El otro muchacho gruñó. -Y párate derecho.  
  
-Lita, lo siento, no volveré a insultarte.  
  
-Si... no hay problema...- respondió la chica un poco tímida, era una situación poco usual para ella.   
  
-Así me gusta- dijo Haruka parándose junto a Lita y colocando su brazo al rededor de sus hombros abrazándola. -Ahora lárgate que no estoy de humor para verte- dijo el rubio en tono amenazador. Tai salió corriendo cobardemente.  
  
-¡Y no vuelvas!- gritó Mina levantando un brazo triunfal. Todas la quedaron viendo con grandes gotas de sudor en sus frentes. -Je, je, a no verdad- dijo riendo colocando una mano en su nuca.   
  
-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo Lita a Michiru y a Haruka.  
  
-No tienes nada qué agradecer, lo hicimos con gusto- dijo Michiru sonriendo.  
  
-Cierto... ese tipo se merecía eso y más- dijo Haruka golpeando su mano con su puño -aunque creo que con eso entendió.  
  
-Oigan... pero... hay algo que me intriga- dijo Serena rascándose la cabeza y viendo a Lita y a Haruka.  
  
-¿Qué cosa cabeza de bombón?- preguntó Haruka intrigado.  
  
-Pues... ¿cuándo se hicieron novios ustedes dos? y Michiru, ¿cuándo se hizo novia de Tai? nunca nos dijeron nada- Lita, Haruka y Michiru se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, luego empezaron a reir a carcajadas. Serena los vió intrigada -¿Qué dije?  
  
-Ay Serena- dijo Ami poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga -ellos no son novios, sólo fue un juego para darle una lección a Tai.  
  
-¿Entonces Lita y Haruka no son novios?- preguntó ingenuamente la rubia de chonguitos  
  
-No, Serena- respondió Ami negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Y Michiru no es novia de Tai- volvió a preguntar ingenuamente la chica.  
  
-No- Ami volvió a responderle. Serena volteó a ver a sus amigos que estaban sorpendidos de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-AAAAHHH!!!- dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa -con razón, ya entendí- todos empezaron a reir con grandes gotas de sudor en sus frentes. Haruka no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura por la chica, se le hacía una niña muy inocente y graciosa, realmente una chica muy especial.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inicio: Sábado 10 de abril del 2004  
  
Fin: Martes 13 de abril del 2004 


	8. Capítulo 8

ï»¿CapÃ­tulo 8

Era un domingo, Haruka se encontraba en su departamento viendo la televisiÃ³n, cambiando constantemente de canal, clÃ¡sica programaciÃ³n de domingo, aburrida o repetida. De pronto sonÃ³ el telÃ©fono y diÃ³ un brinco del susto, sacudiÃ³ un poco la cabeza para despavilarce y se dirigiÃ³ a contestar.  
-Â¿Bueno?- preguntÃ³ con voz de flojera.  
-Hola Ruka - se escuchÃ³ un saludo cordial y dulce.  
-Hola!- al reconocer la voz su semblante inmediatamente cambiÃ³. -Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s sirenaÂ¿QuÃ© haciendo en este maravilloso domingo de flojera?  
-Estoy bien, en la recepciÃ³n, y quÃ© hago, pues esperÃ¡ndote para presentarte a alguien- al escuchar eso, Haruka inmediatamente saliÃ³ corriendo de su departamento con el telÃ©fono inalÃ¡mbrico en la mano. Cuando se diÃ³ cuenta volviÃ³ y lo aventÃ³ en el sillÃ³n, luego saliÃ³ corriendo nuevamente.  
Michiru se encontraba en recepciÃ³n hablando por el telÃ©fono, pero nadie le contestaba, se estaba impacientando.  
-Â¿HolaÂ¿Haruka?- preguntaba constantemente para que el corredor contestara pero era en vano.  
-Hola preciosa- escuchÃ³ una voz detrÃ¡s de ella, volteÃ³ y ahÃ­ estaba su amigo parado. -Â¿Me buscabas?- preguntÃ³ con una sonrisa.  
-Loco, te estoy habla y habla pensando que sigues en el telÃ©fono- dijo la chica molesta, de pronto se diÃ³ cuenta de algo -Â¿CÃ³mo llegaste tan rÃ¡pido?- dijo sorprendida.  
-Je, je, es que bajÃ© corriendo las escaleras, el elevador es muy lento- dijo riendo ligeramente.  
-EstÃ¡s loco de remate- dijo la violinista moviendo la cabeza.  
-Bueno y dimeÂ¿para quÃ© soy bueno?  
-Â¿La verdad...?- preguntÃ³ ella sarcÃ¡sticamente. El corredor levantÃ³ una ceja haciendo cara de "mmmm" - Es broma, Ruka, no te enojes- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa que logrÃ³ alegrar a su amigo.  
-EstÃ¡ bien, no me enojo. Dime Â¿quÃ© pasa?- preguntÃ³ el muchacho tratando de no sonar muy impaciente.  
-Bueno, como tu fuiste sincero conmigo aquella ocasiÃ³n me gustarÃ­a devolverte el gesto. Esperame aquÃ­- dijo antes de salir corriendo a la calle. Haruka ahora si que estaba intrigado, quÃ© estarÃ­a planeando enseÃ±arle esa niÃ±a. Cuando regresÃ³ iba agarrada de la mano de un muchacho alto, mÃ¡s o menos de su altura, cabello castaÃ±o corto, ojos azules y bien parecido.  
-Haruka, te presento a Yuto Ryo- el muchacho extendiÃ³ su mano -mi novio- el corredor no pudo disimular su sorpresa, se quedÃ³ pasmado por un segundo y cuando reaccionÃ³ estrechÃ³ la mano que el otro joven le ofreciÃ³.  
-Tenoh Haruka- fue lo Ãºnico que pudo decir ante tal sorpresa.  
-Michi me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
-Â¿En serio?- dijo el joven con un tono extraÃ±ado.  
-Si, no para de hablar de ti por el chat jejejejejeje... Eso del chavo patÃ¡n fue una idea excelente- dijo riendo ligeramente el muchacho mientras colocaba un brazo al rededor de los hombros de su novia.  
-Bueno, era lo menos que podÃ­a hacer por mi amiga- dijo Haruka desviando un poco la mirada.  
-Veo que eres un buen muchacho- comentÃ³ el otro joven con una sonrisa -Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos. Vamos a comer Â¿gustas acompaÃ±arnos Haruka.  
-Este... no gracias, me voy a quedar a estudiar- dijo el corredor un poco nervioso, tratando de que no se notara mucho su desconcierto.  
-Â¿Seguro?- preguntÃ³ Michiru un poco preocupada, ella si notÃ³ el extraÃ±o cambio en su amigo.  
-Claro, no hay problema, ustedes diviÃ©rtanse, maÃ±ana nos vemos- dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.  
-EstÃ¡ bien, cuÃ­date y nos vemos maÃ±ana- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste. DespuÃ©s tomÃ³ el brazo de su novio y ambos salieron del lugar. Haruka se quedÃ³ ahÃ­ parado un momento hasta que los perdiÃ³ de vista. De pronto aparecieron sus amigas que veÃ­an a la pareja que se iba y luego al muchacho parado ahÃ­ con cara de sorpresa.  
-Hola HarukaÂ¿esa no era Michiru?- preguntÃ³ Ami volteando a ver para donde se habÃ­a ido la pareja. El joven sÃ³lo asintiÃ³ con la cabeza. -OyeÂ¿quÃ© pasaÂ¿estÃ¡ todo bien? - preguntÃ³ ahora angustiada.  
-O esto es un sueÃ±o o estoy en un mundo bizarro- dijo como ido. Las cinco chicas levantaron una ceja y se vieron entre ellas levantando los hombros.  
-Ahora si nos estÃ¡s asustandoÂ¿quÃ© pasÃ³Â¿quiÃ©n era el chico que iba con Michiru?- preguntÃ³ Lita muy angustiada.  
-Su novio- dijo el corredor simplemente. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
-Â¿Su novio!- gritaron las cinco jovencitas al mismo tiempo.  
-Si, su novio- repitiÃ³ el corredor. Las chicas se voltearon a ver extraÃ±adas y luego a Ã©l.  
-Â¡WOWÂ¡EstÃ¡ guapÃ­simo!- dijo Mina toda emocionada. Una gota de sudor apareciÃ³ en la frente de Rei que estaba parada junto a la chica que aplaudÃ­a emocionada -Â¿No me lo querrÃ¡ presentar.  
-Este... Mina... creo que no permitirÃ­a que le bajaras al novio- dijo Rei poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla un poco.  
-Tienes razÃ³n... demonios- dijo agachando la cabeza en frustraciÃ³n. Lita se acercÃ³ a su amigo junto con Serena.  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?- preguntÃ³ la chica de cabello castaÃ±o notando que el muchacho aÃºn seguÃ­a desconcertado.  
-Si, no hay problema, sÃ³lo me tomÃ³ por sorpresa- dijo Haruka sonriendo ligeramente. Las dos niÃ±as se voltearon a ver un poco angustiadas. -Vamos chicas, no es para tanto.  
-Pero... - Serena tratÃ³ de decir algo pero Haruka la interrumpiÃ³ poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.  
-No hay peros, cabeza de bombÃ³n, sÃ³lo me sorprendÃ­, no sabÃ­a que ella tuviera novio, nunca lo habÃ­a mencionado- el atleta sonriÃ³ -SÃ³lo me confesÃ³ un secreto, no tiene nada de malo.  
-Pero no te agradÃ³ la idea - dijo Lita viÃ©ndolo seriamente.  
-Â¿CÃ³mo crees que no?- preguntÃ³ el muchacho tratando de hacerse el inocente.  
-Por la cara que tienes- respondiÃ³ la chica de ojos verdes cruzando los brazos.  
-Sigo sorprendido, en serio, no me afectÃ³- dijo el joven encogiÃ©ndose de hombros.  
-Â¿Pero si te gusta?- preguntÃ³ Serena tÃ­midamente. Rei y Mina, al escuchar la pregunta, inmediatamente se acercaron y pararon las orejas para escuchar la respuesta. Ami se quedÃ³ atrÃ¡s negando con la cabeza en seÃ±al de desaprovaciÃ³n.  
-No- dijo Haruka seguro -Michiru sÃ³lo es mi amiga, no tengo ningÃºn sentimiento mÃ¡s allÃ¡ que el de amistad con ella.  
-Â¡Entonces si tengo oportunidad!- gritÃ³ emocionada Mina seÃ±alando al cielo con un dedo y colocando la otra mano en su cintura. Las chicas la voltearon a ver con gotas en sus frentes.  
-EstÃ¡s completamente loca- dijo Rei tomÃ¡ndola del brazo y jalÃ¡ndola a la salida -Mejor vÃ¡monos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
-Â¡SI SI SI!- gritÃ³ Mina emocionada.  
-Â¿QuiÃ©res acompaÃ±arnos?- preguntÃ³ Serena a Haruka con una sonrisa. En respuesta, el corredor le diÃ³ una leve palmadita en uno de sus chonguitos con una sonrisa.  
-Â¿Por quÃ© no?  
-Â¡Perfecto!- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo y emprendieron la partida. Haruka quedÃ³ tras de ellas, las viÃ³ alejarse un poquito y sonriÃ³ tiernamente. De pronto sintiÃ³ una mano agarrando la suya, volteÃ³ y ahÃ­ estaba la niÃ±a de los chonguitos.  
-No estÃ©s triste- dijo con una voz muy dulce.  
-No lo estoy.  
-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien y pronto encontrarÃ¡s a alguien que te pueda corresponder- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tierna, tanto que el corredor sintiÃ³ que el corazÃ³n se le detenÃ­a.  
-Gracias- respondiÃ³ el joven casi en un susurro -Tal vez... ya encontrÃ© un camino -Â¿Mande?- preguntÃ³ Serena al no entender lo que habÃ­a dicho su amigo.  
-No, nada, estoy pensando en voz alta jeje- dijo llevÃ¡ndose una mano a la nuca y riendo nerviosamente.  
-BuenoÂ¿ya se apuran?- gritÃ³ Rei deseperada desde la puerta de entrada. Serena apretÃ³ la mano de Haruka y corrieron a encontrarse con sus amigas. Lita viÃ³ el cambio en la expresiÃ³n del rostro de Haruka y sonriÃ³ confidentemente.  
Era lunes en la tarde, Michiru se encontraba en la puerta del salÃ³n cuando Haruka apareciÃ³. Ella se parÃ³ frente a su amigo y lo recibiÃ³ con una gran sonrisa. Ã‰l se quedÃ³ un poco extraÃ±ado por esa misteriosa reacciÃ³n.  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa?- preguntÃ³ Haruka sospechando de que algo tramaba la chica.  
-Nada- dijo inocentemente la violinista -Â¿No puede darme gusto ver a mi amigo?  
-Este... pues... si... supongo- respondiÃ³ aÃºn mÃ¡s extraÃ±ado -Ahora dimeÂ¿quÃ© pasa?  
-Vaya contigoÂ¿cÃ³mo puedes pensar que pasa algo?- preguntÃ³ un poco ofendida la chica.  
-EstÃ¡ bien... entoncesÂ¿quÃ© necesitas?  
-Mmmm... Â¿cÃ³mo puedes pensar que quiero algo?- preguntÃ³ mÃ¡s ofendida. Haruka levantÃ³ una ceja y la viÃ³ con ojos impacientes -Bueno, bueno, estÃ¡ bien, si necesito algo.  
-Dime, soy todo oidos- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa triunfal.  
-Quiero que me des tu opiniÃ³n sobre Ryo- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa de emociÃ³n -Me gustarÃ­a que me dijeras quÃ© te pareciÃ³.  
-Â¿Y por quÃ© yo?- preguntÃ³ Haruka seÃ±alÃ¡ndose a sÃ­ mismo.  
-Pues porque eres mi amigo, confÃ­o en ti y me gustarÃ­a que me dieras una opiniÃ³n sincera y objetiva.  
-AAAHHH, bueno...- se rascÃ³ la cabeza -Se ve que es un buen tipo, nos tratamos muy poquito asÃ­ que no puedo darte un juicio muy bueno.  
-Â¿Entonces si te cayÃ³ bien?  
-Pues si- dijo el corredor medio extraÃ±ado por los cuestionamientos.  
-Es que ayer me pareciÃ³ como que no muy te simpatizÃ³... pensÃ© que tal vez habÃ­a sido un error presentarlos- dijo Michiru bajando un poco la mirada, su tono se tornÃ³ un tanto triste, lo que provocÃ³ que Haruka se asustara.  
-No, para nada, me cayÃ³ muy bien, se ve que es buena persona y que te quiere- dijo nerviosamente, medio tartamudeando, cuidando sus palabras, tratando de animar a su amiga. -A todo esto... Â¿dÃ³nde dejaste al indibiduo?  
-Â¿A quiÃ©n?- preguntÃ³ la chica con cara de "what"  
-A verÂ¿de quiÃ©n hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo?- dijo un poco sarcÃ¡stico su amigo.  
-AAAHHH... ya regresÃ³ a su casa.  
-Â¿Y eso es?  
-En Hiroshima.  
-Vaya... eso queda un poquito lejos de aquÃ­- dijo Haruka sorprendido.  
-Si, por eso viene poco a visitarme- respondiÃ³ encogiendo los hombros un poco.  
-Ya veo, es un escapista como Darien que viene cuando quiere- dijo riendo. A Michiru no le causÃ³ tanta gracia y le diÃ³ una palmada en el brazo. -Bueno, ya no te enojes, estoy jugando- dijo sobÃ¡ndose el brazo.  
-Â¡TENOH!- En ese instante apareciÃ³ el profesor tras Haruka quien puso cara de "gulp.  
-Â¿Si querido profesor?- preguntÃ³ con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Â¿HarÃ­a el favor de tomar asiento?- preguntÃ³ el maestro muy enojado.  
-Este... por supuesto, ya nos vamos a...- volteÃ³ a ambos lados buscando a Michiru pero la chica ya se habÃ­a sentado. Una gota gigante apareciÃ³ en la frente de Haruka.  
-Â¿QuÃ© decÃ­a seÃ±or Tenoh?- preguntÃ³ el profesor cruzando los brazos.  
-Que por eso ya me voy a sentar- corriÃ³ a una silla que estaba vacÃ­a junto a Michiru.  
-Sentadito y calladito - dijo Michiru riendo.  
-Me las vas a pagarÂ¡me abandonaste!- dijo enojado.  
-Eres un indisciplinado, no es mi culpa.  
-Mmmmmm.  
-Bueno, ya no te enojes- dijo la violinista con una sonrisa - Mejor cuÃ©ntame de lo que hiciste ayer- Haruka siempre se contagiaba de esa sonrisa.  
-SalÃ­ a comer con las chicas.  
-Que bien- respondiÃ³ Michiru con una sonrisa - No te dejaron solito.  
-No, de echo llegaron despuÃ©s de que te fuiste.  
-Lo bueno es que ibas a estudiar.  
-Je,je,je...- Haruka riÃ³ ligeramente -Si, pero no puedo rechazar un par de ojos azules suplicantes.  
-Oh, ya veo... asÃ­ que ella fue quien te invitÃ³- dijo la violinista -Â¿Acaso estÃ¡s celosa?- preguntÃ³ Haruka con una sonrisa malÃ©vola.  
-Tal vez...- respondiÃ³ ella sonriendo confidentemente.  
-Â¿Y quÃ© pasÃ³Â¿Haz hablado con ella?- Michiru insistÃ­a para sacarle informaciÃ³n a su amigo que era hermÃ©tico en ese tipo de cosas.  
-Nos hemos tratado como amigos, obviamente. Primero tenemos que conocernos, ya despuÃ©s veremos quÃ© pasa.  
-Nunca pensÃ© que el gran conquistador Tenoh Haruka, quien tiene a todas las niÃ±as de esta escuela babeando por Ã©l, se dejara intimidar por una niÃ±a de secundaria- dijo la violinista con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Ja, quÃ© graciosa... a mi ninguna niÃ±a me intimida- respondiÃ³ Haruka ofendido.  
-Excepto ella- dijo maliciosamente la chica, a lo que el corredor no supo que responder. -Lo sabÃ­a, te mueres por ella- una gran sonrisa se dibujÃ³ en el restro de Michiru - Â¿CuÃ¡ndo te le vas a declararÂ¿La vas a besarÂ¿Le vas a regalar algoÂ¿Le pedirÃ¡s matrimonio y tendrÃ¡n muchos hijos?- empesÃ³ a bombardear la violinista con preguntas al pobre chico que puso una cara de susto que no podÃ­a disimular.  
-Â¿MATRIMONIO!- gritÃ³ Haruka a media clase.  
-SeÃ±or Tenoh, al pasillo... Â¡AHORA!- gritÃ³ el profesor furioso. Una gota gigante apareciÃ³ en la frente de Haruka y saliÃ³ con una nubecita negra lloviendo sobre su cabeza agachada. VolteÃ³ a ver a su amiga de reojo quien se reÃ­a disimuladamente para que no la castigaran tambiÃ©n. "Me las vas a pagar sirena" pensÃ³ Haruka saliendo del salÃ³n y quedando parado en el pasillo todo el resto de la tarde esperando a que la clase terminara.

Inicio: Jueves 15 de Abril del 2004 Fin: Martes 20 de Abril del 2004 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9  
  
Haruka se encontraba en su casa, era de noche y lo más interesante que tenía era charlar por Messenger. Esperaba que alguien se conectara pero parecía que todos estaban muy ocupados, cuando al fin iba a cerrar la sesión Michiru apareció.  
  
  
  
MSN Messenger  
  
SIRENA acaba de iniciar sesión.  
  
Blue Sky King dice: hola sirena.  
  
SIRENA dice: hola, qué haces?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: perdiendo el tiempo, como siempre B)  
  
SIRENA dice: Ponte a estudiar o algo así...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ke flojera...  
  
SIRENA dice: Con razón te va como te va.  
  
Blue Sky King dice: acaba de conectarse darien, lo unimos a la conversacion?  
  
SIRENA dice: Bueno  
  
Black Knight se acaba de agregar a la conversación.  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ke tal Darien? me extrañaste? ;)  
  
Black Knight dice: Uy si... no sabes cuánto... =P  
  
SIRENA dice: Hola Darien  
  
Black Knight dice: Hola Michiru, cómo estás?   
  
SIRENA dice: Muy bien, gracias  
  
Black Knight dice: que bueno  
  
SIRENA dice: Qué tal te va en el trabajo?  
  
Black Knight dice: todo perfectamente, el negocio va viento en popa ^_~)  
  
SIRENA dice: Me da mucho gusto =)  
  
Black Knight dice: cómo te trata el cabeza hueca? más le vale que bien o si no tendré que irle a dar de cocotazos para que se eduque  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ya kisieras... B)  
  
Black Knight dice: siempre te gano  
  
Blue Sky King dice: en tus sueños guajiros ja!  
  
SIRENA dice: ya dejen de pelear  
  
Blue Sky King dice: =P  
  
Black Knight dice: =P  
  
SIRENA dice: ñ.ñ"  
  
Blue Sky King dice: eehh!!! cabeza de bombon acaba de conectarse ^__^  
  
Black Knight dice: mmmmm... @.@ quién????  
  
SIRENA dice: La chica por la cual tu amigo babea todo el teclado =D  
  
Blue Sky King dice: no estoy babeando ningún teclado!!!  
  
SIRENA dice: Entonces, la chica por la cual tu amigo babea toda la pantalla =D  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ¬____________¬"  
  
Black Knight dice: ooohhh!!! el niñito está creciendo B)  
  
Blue Sky King dice ¬___________________¬" que graciosos son... nunca más volveré a ponerlos en la misma conversación.  
  
Black Knight dice: no te preocupes, ya agregué a Michiru a mi lista ^_~)  
  
Blue Sky King dice: que dios nos ampare .______.   
  
SIRENA dice: Exagerado! ¬¬"  
  
Blue Sky King dice: I'm the best B) ... bueno, ya nos desviamos del tema!  
  
Black Knight dice: alguna vez hubo tema? o.Ô  
  
Blue Sky King dice: mmmm... bueno lo que sea... voy a invitar a serena para presentartela  
  
Black Knight dice: bueno =D  
  
M¤¤n BunnY se acaba de agregar a la conversación.  
  
Blue Sky King dice: Hola Cabeza de Bombón!! ^__^  
  
Black Knight dice: como ya entró su amorcito ya hasta escribe decentemente...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: CÁLLATE!!!! ¬_____¬"  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: ola haruka =) ola michiru, ola desconocido  
  
SIRENA dice: Buenas noches Serena =)  
  
Blue Sky King dice: cabeza de bombón te voy a presentar a un amigo, el desconocido se llama Darien, es un viejo amigo mío (lieralmente jijijiji) y nuestros padres son socios.  
  
Black Knight dice: CÓMO QUE VIEJO??!!!!   
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: kuantos años tenes? ?__?  
  
Black Knight dice: 21  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: bueno... mas o menos... Ô__Ô  
  
Blue Sky King dice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Black Knight dice: ¬_______________________¬"  
  
Blue Sky King dice: =D   
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: perdón #^__^#   
  
Black Knight dice: está bien T.T   
  
SIRENA dice: no te burles Ruka, no eres viejo Darien, sólo eres mayor que nosotros =)  
  
Black Knight dice: gracias Michiru, tu si eres una persona buena, comprensiva, hermosa, sincera... *___*  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ejemmm... =(  
  
Black Knight dice: eres la mujer indicada para mi  
  
Blue Sky King dice: =( !!!!!!!  
  
Black Knight dice: es más... quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: te mataré!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SIRENA dice: ay... pues... este... =S ...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ahora si te pasaste!!!!!   
  
SIRENA dice: si no tuviera novio probablemente aceptaría tu propuesta...  
  
Black Knight dice: novio??!!! .________________.  
  
SIRENA dice: si... tengo novio  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: en serio??!!!! esto lo tienen que saver las chicas!!!! =D  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino se acaba de agregar a la conversación.  
  
AMO la cocina se acaba de agregar a la conversación.  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) se acaba de agregar a la conversación.  
  
Hikari no Goddess se acaba de agregar a la conversación.  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: CHICAS!!!!!  
  
AMO la cocina dice: dónde estamos? ?____?  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: mmmm... en una ventana muy concurrida por lo que puedo percatarme  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: AQUI ESTA HARUKA!!!! HOLA MI AMOR!!  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ^__^" jeje...  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: quién nos agregó???  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: pos yo!!! =D  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: mmm.. me lo imaginé... serena tonta  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: ey!!!!! =P  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: ¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Por qué nos uniste a todas a ésta conversación?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: jijijiji... les tengo una mega notisia!!!  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: noticia es con C!!  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: Rei, déjame en passssss!!!!  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: ya dinos qué pasa!!... ya sé!!! Haruka te confesó su inmenso amor por mi y quieres informarnos de ese maravilloso acontecimiento!!! 3 3 3  
  
Blue Sky King dice: este... mina te informo que aquí estoy... y que definitivamente esa no es la noticia que tiene cabeza de bombón u.u!  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: jejejejeje... n.n" =P  
  
AMO la cocina dice: nadie puede negar que hace su lucha ñ.ñ"  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: BUENO YA!!!!! nos estamos desviando de la conversación... de qué se trata serena??  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: ejem... pues que... MICHIRU TENE NOVIO!!!!!  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: Ô____Ô  
  
AMO la cocina dice: Ô___Ô  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: Ô____Ô  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: felicidades ^__^  
  
SIRENA dice: jeje... gracias Ami =D  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: pero... como cuando donde por que para que quien es como es...   
  
SIRENA dice: jejejejeje... ay...  
  
AMO la cocina dice: anda mujer cuenta cuenta, quién es, cómo se conocieron, cuánto tiempo llevan... escribe algo!!  
  
Haruka notó que otra ventanita aparecía llamándolo y la abrió, era Darien quien quería hablar en privado con él.  
  
Black Knight dice: qué onda con eso del novio?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: pues eso... que tiene novio  
  
Black Knight dice: pero de dónde rayos salió?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: pues de su casa, y si queres ser más específico, de su mamá, de dónde más?  
  
Black Knight dice: ya lo sé! menso.. pregunto que desde cuándo tiene novio, de dónde es, cómo es que no lo sabía... todo eso... habla  
  
Blue Sky King dice: un día vino, me habló de recepción que me quería presentar a alguien, bajé y me lo presentó y ya...  
  
Black Knight dice: así nada más??  
  
Blue Sky King dice: pues si... me dijo que como yo le había contado mi secreto, ella me iba a presentar a su novio  
  
Black Knight dice: bueno... pero creo que lo hizo muy tarde...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: no sabía que tuviera novio, pero tampoco se lo pregunté nunca, no tiene nada de malo, al contrario, creo que sería raro encontrar a una niña como ella solterita  
  
Black Knight dice: mmmmm... te lo estás tomando todo muy ligero  
  
Blue Sky King dice: tu crees?? jejejeje n.n"  
  
Black Knight dice: pues si la niña te interesaba creo que si...   
  
Blue Sky King dice: en primer lugar no me interesa, es mi amiga, ya te lo dije no sé cuántas veces, en segundo lugar una chica como ella jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo, y en tercer lugar si se tardó en contarme del novio, la entiendo, ella no tenía la obligación de hacerlo es su problema...  
  
Black Knight dice: bueno bueno... qué genio...   
  
Blue Sky King dice: por cierto... TE PASASTE!!!!   
  
Black Knight dice: .   
  
Blue Sky King dice: POR QUE HICISTE ESO???!!!!!  
  
Black Knight dice: ????????  
  
Blue Sky King dice: no te hagas... por qué estabas diciéndole todas esas cosas y declarándotele... eh??!!! dime!!!! =(  
  
Black Knight dice: jajajajaja... para ver cómo reaccionabas, sólo estaba jugando... lo bueno es que no te interesa, imagínate si te interesara...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ..............  
  
Black Knight dice: ya no te enojes, es broma, ya entendí que no te interesa  
  
Blue Sky King dice: si, hay otra niña  
  
Black Knight dice: serena?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: pues si  
  
Black Knight dice: y qué tal? es bonita?   
  
Blue Sky King dice: la verdad si, es la niña más linda que existe en este mundo!! es amable, sencilla, inocente, hermosa, graciosa  
  
Black Knight dice: ya ya ya!! dios... eso tengo que verlo  
  
Blue Sky King dice: jajajajaja... cuando vengas te la presentaré personalmente, mientras por msn  
  
Black Knight dice: ta bueno, y las otras chicas que aparecieron?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: aaahhh, esas niñas son amigas de serena, una de ellas es mi vecina, se llama lita, ahorita te las presento  
  
Black Knight dice: bueno  
  
Blue Sky King dice: me da miedo abrir la otra ventana... no sé qué pudieron haber dicho...  
  
Black Knight dice: ya no seas cobarde y apúrate  
  
Haruka cerró la conversación con Darien y volvió a la ventana donde estaban sus amigas.  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: en serio??? Haruka hizo eso???!!! Ô___Ô  
  
AMO la cocina dice: nunca lo hubiera creido!!!  
  
SIRENA dice: SI! Darien me lo dijo  
  
Blue Sky King dice: hey hey hey!!!! qué están difamándome??!!  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: haruka, es berdad que cuando eras chikito te davan miedo los gusanos y te ibas a esconder abajo de tu kama???  
  
Blue Sky King dice: Ô_______________________________Ô  
  
Black Knight dice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! es más... aún les tiene miedo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Blue Sky King dice: QUE??!!!!! DARIEN TE MATARÉ!!!! AHORA SI!!!!! =(  
  
Black Knight dice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Blue Sky King dice: =P  
  
Black Knight dice: ya ya!! exagerado... bueno, no me vas a presentar a éstas jovencitas?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: mmmm... ahora no quiero  
  
Black Knight dice: Ô__Ô   
  
Blue Sky King dice: lero lero!!!  
  
Black Knight dice: ¬_______¬"  
  
Blue Sky King dice: bueno, ya, está bien... chicas, les presento a mi amigo Chiba Darien, nos conocemos desde niños y vive en Okinawa.  
  
AMO la cocina dice: Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Kino Lita  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ella es mi vecina ^__^  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: Buenas noches, yo soy Mizuno Ami  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: Hola, yo soy Hino Rei =D  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: HOLA!!! soy Aino Minako, eres guapo??  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: MINA!!!!   
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: qué tiene??? que tal que si es? =P  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ^__^! jejejeje  
  
Black Knight dice: este... pues... la verdad no sé... ñ.ñ!  
  
Blue Sky King dice: la verdad está bien feo jajajajajajajaja  
  
Black Knight dice: ya quisieras ¬________¬  
  
SIRENA dice: ya dejen de discutir, parecen bebés  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: jejejejejeje....  
  
Blue Sky King dice: te pareció gracioso cabeza de bombón?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: la berdad si jejejejeje  
  
Black Knight dice: es que soy muy simpático B)  
  
Blue Sky King dice: si... y yo soy una hermosa bailarina que sale diario a las 12 am a bailar en tutú por el parque...  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: en serio sabes valet??? Ô__Ô  
  
Blue Sky King dice: U.U"  
  
Black Knight dice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ahora si me estoy carcajeando...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: no ando ningún tutú!!! ¬____¬  
  
Black Knight dice: y baila la del cascanueces JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SIRENA dice: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Blue Sky King dice: YA!!!!! no le veo la gracia =(  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: jejeje... perdon ^__^"  
  
Blue Sky King dice: está bien U.U"  
  
Black Knight dice: como fue la novia no la amenaza de muerte pero si fuera yo ya me hubiera mandado una carta bomba o algo así  
  
Blue Sky King dice: QUEEE?!!! Ô_________________________________Ô  
  
SIRENA dice: uuhhhh!!!! Ruka, qué guardadito te lo tenías  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: quién es tu novia???!!!   
  
Blue Sky King dice: NO tengo ninguna NOVIA  
  
Black Knight dice: ahora resulta que el don Juan anda tímido, qué cobarde eres  
  
Blue Sky King dice: no soy ningún cobarde  
  
Black Knight dice: entonces por qué no le dices a la niña que te gusta??  
  
AMO la cocina dice: entonces si te gusta alguien???!! =O  
  
Blue Sky King dice: este... pues... ayyyyyyy....  
  
Black Knight dice: o no fuiste tu el que escribió esto: Knight dice: serena? Blue Sky King dice: pues si Black Knight dice: y qué tal? es bonita? Blue Sky King dice: la verdad si, es la niña más linda que existe en este   
  
Black Knight dice: mundo!! es amable, sencilla, inocente, hermosa, graciosa  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ........  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: ZAZ!!  
  
AMO la cocina dice: qué romántico!!! =)  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: esto no es justo!! yo lo ví primero!! ¬¬  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: de hecho... Lita lo vió primero ^__^"  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: ¬¬ ......  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: perdón U.U  
  
AMO la cocina dice: Serena dí algo  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: este... pues... no se  
  
SERENA dice: jijijijiji  
  
Black Knight dice: entonces... te gusta o no te gusta?   
  
Blue Sky King dice: este... pues... ya lo pusiste, qué más quieres que haga?  
  
Black Knight dice: que lo digas TU  
  
Blue Sky King dice: que diga qué???? ?____?  
  
Black Knight dice: =/  
  
Blue Sky King dice: no sé qué quieres que diga.... =P  
  
Black Knight dice: pues esto... (conste que tu me obligaste ¬¬)  
  
Black Knight acaba de cambiar su nombre por Tenoh Haruka AMA a Serena  
  
Blue Sky King dice: Ô___________________________________________________Ô QUITA ESO!!!!!  
  
Tenoh Haruka AMA a Serena dice: nop hasta que tu lo digas B)  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: haruka eso es sierto?? =O  
  
Blue Sky King dice: este.. pues... la verdad... gulp!!  
  
SIRENA dice: ya ruka, no te hagas, confiésale lo que sientes y listo  
  
Blue Sky King dice: me gustas mucho je gulp!  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: Ô____Ô  
  
AMO la cocina dice: Ô___Ô  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: Ô____Ô  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: Ô____Ô  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: Ô_____Ô  
  
Tenoh Haruka AMA a Serena acaba de cambiar su nombre por Black Knight again.  
  
Black Knight again dice: bueno, como este arroz ya se coció, dejemos a los tortolitos solos ^__~)  
  
SIRENA dice: si, tienes razón, nosotros nos retiramos, mucha suerte chicos  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: changos... me lo ganaron de nuevo T.T  
  
AMO la cocina dice: nos vamos, se cuidan y luego platicamos   
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: Ô____Ô (nótese que sigo en la impresión)  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) dice: yo volveré al estudio, con tantas emociones se me olvidó una fórmula. Buenas noches a todos, mucho gusto Darien  
  
Black Knight again dice: gracias, igualmente, se cuidan chicas, y haruka, tu puedes jijijijiji  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ¬¬ cállate...  
  
Black Knight again dice: yo quiero ser el padrino  
  
SIRENA dice: y yo la madrina jijijijijijiji  
  
Blue Sky King dice: ......  
  
Black Knight again dice: qué carácter, cuidado serena, no te vaya a morder jejejejejeje  
  
SIRENA dice: bueno, ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana Haruka, chicas, fue un placer como siempre platicar con ustedes ^__~) buenas noches.  
  
Hikari no Goddess dice: buenas noches a todos!!!  
  
AMO la cocina dice: buenas noches, al rato paso a que me platiques el chisme haruka ;)  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino dice: bbuuaaaa!!!! no es justo!!!! bueno, ahí nos vemos, buenas noches =)  
  
Black Knight again dice: bueno, también me retiro, suerte muchacho ;) , luego nos vemos jejejeje  
  
Blue Sky King dice: oigan, me van a dejar aquí solito??! T.T  
  
Black Knight again dice: pero si te quedas en buenas manos ;) bye  
  
SIRENA acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
Black Knight again acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
Ami (estudiando para examen de admisión) acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
AMO la cocina acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
Hikari no Goddess acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
Diosa del AMOR: Mina Aino acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
Blue Sky King dice: bueno, ya nos abandonaron....  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: y aora ke acemos?  
  
Blue Sky King dice: este... no sé... quieres preguntar algo?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: es berdad eso que dijo tu amigo?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: si... en parte... bueno, la verdad me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para conocernos y bueno, todo eso ... qué dices?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: este... pues no she...   
  
Blue Sky King dice: no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia aún, sólo que me des chance de conocerte mejor =)  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: bueno, si me parece bien  
  
Blue Sky King dice: PERFECTO!!! ^__^  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: jejejeje #^__^#  
  
Blue Sky King dice: me das chance de invitarte un helado?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: helado!! SIIII!!! ^__^  
  
Blue Sky King dice: jejejeje  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: oye, ya tengo que irme...  
  
Blue Sky King dice: qué lástima T.T  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: si je...   
  
Blue Sky King dice: entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: sipi!! =D  
  
Blue Sky King: buenas noches cabeza de bombón, mañana hablamos  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: buenas noches haruka, que te baya bien =)  
  
Blue Sky King: sale, nos vemos  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: este haruka  
  
Blue Sky King: si, dime?  
  
M¤¤n BunnY dice: también me gustas mucho ^____^ adios  
  
M¤¤n BunnY acaba de abandonar la conversación  
  
Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa respuesta. Inmediatamente cuando reaccionó una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "Tengo una oportunidad" pensó cerrando su laptop. En ese momento el timbre sonó "Seguramente es Lita que quiere que le cuente qué pasó jejeje" se dijo a si mismo. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, efectivamente era su amiga que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, al momento de abrir le dió un gran abrazo.  
  
-Por fin se lo dijiste- dijo la chica muy feliz.  
  
-Jejejeje... pues si... supongo- respondió el joven rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-Ahora me vas a contar todo lo que pasó después- dijo la chica entrando y sentándose en la sala. Haruka sonrió y la siguió de cerca. Así le platicó de su propuesta de conocerse mejor y de su invitación a tomar un helado un día de esos, obviamente uno no muy lejano. Después se quedaron platicando un gran rato sobre lo que harían, Lita aconsejándolo, dándole tips y Haruka prestando toda su atención para no perder detalle, estaba decidido a conquistar a esa chica e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inicio: Jueves 22 de abril del 2004  
  
Fin: Lunes 26 de abril del 2004 


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10  
  
Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en el receso platicando sentados bajo un árbol. El corredor recostado sobre el tronco del árbol, con la cabeza sobre sus manos y la chica viéndolo a un lado.  
  
-Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer para impresionarla?  
  
-No lo sé, hemos estado platicando y saliendo éstas últimas semanas pero aún no tengo idea de qué pueda gustarle- Haruka suspiró tristemente y se quedó viendo al cielo como ido.  
  
-¿En serio te gusta tanto?- preguntó Michiru algo seria. Su amigo volteó a verla y con una sonrisa le respondió.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Vaya, qué envidia- fue lo único que respondió. Haruka se quedó un poco intrigado por esa repentina respuesta.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? Al fin de cuentas, no creo que lo mejor que te pueda ocurrir en el mundo sea que le gustes a una mujer, aunque parezca hombre.  
  
-No me refiero a que tu estés interesado en ella, sino a la importancia que le das a la chica.  
  
-¿Cómo?- Ahora si que estaba intrigado, esta charla se estaba tornando cada vez más extraña.  
  
-Es que debe ser maravilloso que una persona se interese tanto en ti, que te haga sentir así de importante- La violinista sonrió tristemente.   
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tu no te sientes importante?- Pregruntó Haruka preocupado.  
  
-La verdad, no lo sé.  
  
-No puedes hablar en serio, ¿una chica tan increible como tu?  
  
-No soy tan increible, soy bastante normal y equis para el mundo.  
  
-Perdóname pero estás muy equivocada, tienes muchos talentos, eres simpática y hermosa, ¿qué más puedes desear?- Michiru agachó un poco la cabeza.  
  
-¿De qué te sirve todo eso si no tienes a nadie?  
  
-A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- Haruka se sentó erguido frente a ella, la observó un momento -¿Tiene algo que ver con tu novio?   
  
-En parte  
  
-Sólo un idiota no podría valorarte, por favor, yo mataría por una chica como tu, en verdad- Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos -Claro, si esa chica maravillosa me diera la oportunidad-   
  
-Ruka, tu ya encontraste a alguien, sólo tienes que hacer la lucha.  
  
-Tal vez...pero el punto no es ese, el caso aquí es que ese idiota te hizo algo verdad- dijo enojado.  
  
-No, no me ha hecho nada.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Es que, me siento sola Ruka- dijo la chica abrazando a su amigo, quien no sabía qué hacer, estaba sorprendido por la acción.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté asustado, abrazando a la chica para tratar de consolarla.  
  
-Estoy harta de todo. Mis padres nunca están y cuando aparecen sólo peleo con mi madre. Ryo está lejos y nunca tiene tiempo para mi, si no se conecta a messenger menos viene a visitarme...- dió un gran suspiro.  
  
-Te entiendo- dijo Haruka en todo suave -Conozco perfectamente lo que significa la soledad. Mi padre nunca se ha preocupado por mi y constantemente peleamos por cualquier cosa- se puso un poco serio por el recuerdo y después sonrió -No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí- Michiru volteó a verlo -Yo coy a estar siempre contigo, así no estarás sola, y yo tampoco.  
  
-Gracias- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos o el profesor me linchará por hacerte llegar tarde. El bándalo está echando a perder a su alumna estrella- bromeó Haruka guiñándole un ojo a la chica que rió ligeramente.  
  
-Bien- se levantaron y se dirigieron a su salón.  
  
Cinco chicas en uniformes escolares iban caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad cuando la más chaparrita, peinada en dos chonguitos, que iba al final del grupo se detuvo al sentir que la tomaban del brazo al pasar junto a un callejón.  
  
-Alto ahí preciosa- escuchó una voz grave que al principio no reconoció y se asustó un poco, pero después volteó y se aventó a los brazos de su atacante.  
  
-¡Haruka!- gritó emocionada abrazándolo -Creí que hoy no iba a verte- el muchacho sonrió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte  
  
-¿cómo crees cabeza de bombón? no puedo dejar de ver a mi princesa- dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que la chica se ruborizara un poco.  
  
-¡Dios! ¿así o más cursi?- ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar la voz de una chica que apareció del callejón.  
  
-Michiru, qué poco romántica eres- dijo Haruka.   
  
-JAJAJAJAJA, sólo quería ver la cara que ponías- dijo la chica riéndose -es demasiado extraño verte de meloso- y siguió riéndose. El chico puso cara de ofendido, esa niña realmente lo confundía, en un momento estaba echa un mar de lágrimas y al segundo era de nuevo la chica fuerte y sarcástica. Las otras cuatro chicas voltearon al escuchar la plática y regresaron para saludar a sus amigos.   
  
-¿Quién los viera a los tortolitos?- dijo Rei aventando besos al aire.  
  
-Muy graciosa- dijo Serena sarcásticamente sacándole la lengua.   
  
-Pero si parecen ofendidos- dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa -Ya dejen de fingir y sean novios de una buena vez- Haruka y Serena se voltearon a ver levantando una ceja, notaron que seguían abrazados y se soltaron inmediatamente poniéndose rojos como tomates. Sus amigas empezaron a reir muy divertidas mientras grandes gotas de sudor aparecían en las frentes de los dos jóvenes.   
  
-Ya no los molesten- dijo Ami -Cuando sea el momento ellos lo sabrán y serán novios.  
  
-Como eres agua fiestas Ami- dijo Mina negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprovación -Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo.  
  
-A nuestras costillas- dijo Haruka molesto y Mina lo vió mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.   
  
-Ruka ya diles a qué veniste- dijo Michiru jalando la manga de la chaqueta del corredor.   
  
-Cierto- el atleta buscó en su bolsillo y de pronto sacó una cajita. -Bueno, esto es para ti cabeza de bombón- tomó la mano de la niña, colocó la cajita y sonrió -Espero te guste, la verdad no sabía qué darte- la chica lo quedó viendo sorprendida, sus amigas se pararon tras de ella viendo sobre su hombro.  
  
-Anda Serena, ¡ábrela, ábrela!- dijo Mina muy emocionada. Serena asintió con la cabeza y abrió la cajita. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡WWWWOOOOOOWWWW!- exclamaron las chicas al ver el interior de la cajita. La rubia sacó una cadenita dorada con un dije de luna.   
  
-Haruka no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado- dijo Serena volteando a ver a Haruka quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Nos costó un poco de trabajo encontrarlo, así que lo mejor es que lo aceptes- dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo a la niña, quien se sonrojó mucho.  
  
-Pero no puedo aceptarlo, en verdad, no me lo merezco- repitió la niña. Haruka se paró frente a ella y tomó su mano.  
  
-Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte- sonrió y la chica se sonrojó aún más, la pobre ya no sabía dónde meterse o qué hacer.  
  
-UUUHHHH!!!!- Mina empezó a hacerle burla -Anda ya Serena, dale un besito- le dió unos ligeros codazos para animarla.  
  
-Uy! pero si está que se muere por aventarse a sus brazos- ahora Rei fue la que hizo el comentario burlón.   
  
-Ya, ya, déjenlos en paz- dijo Lita poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada una de sus amigas.   
  
-Mejor los dejamos solitos para que hagan y digan lo que quieran sin molestias- dijo Michiru alejándose de la pareja.   
  
-¡¡NOOOO!!- dijeron Rei y Mina al mismo tiempo fijando sus miradas sobre los dos chicos. Lita las agarró del brazo y las jaló hacia la misma dirección que Michiru tomó. Ami sólo las siguió silenciosamente con una sonrisa divertida.   
  
-Muchas gracias, no deviste molestarte- dijo Serena cuando sus amigas estaban lo suficientemente lejos.  
  
-No hay por qué, ya te dije, es un regalo de amistad- respondió Haruka sonriendo.  
  
-Realmente eres muy lindo- dijo Serena sonriendo. Después se quedó viendo al suelo momentáneamente, como meditando lo que iba a decir. El corredor la vió detenidadmente, un poco extrañado de su comportamiento poco usual, por lo general ella siempre era muy eufórica, pero ahora estaba demasiado calmada. Depronto la chica se aventó sobre él y le dió un abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
-Muchas gracias, siempre eres tan amable y lindo conmigo.  
  
-No es nada, en serio- la abrazó y ambos cerraron los ojos.   
  
-¡¿Ya son novios?!- Mina apareció gritando entre los dos chicos, se separaron y la voltearon a ver todos asustados.   
  
-¡Mina! ¡Déjalos en paz!- dijo Lita jalándole una oreja -Disculpen, es que se me escapó- Mina se safó y se sobó la oreja dando una mirada fúrica a su amiga.  
  
-No tenías que ser tan salvaje, casi se me cae la pobre orejita- le sacó la lengua. Lita sólo vió al cielo como diciendo "dios mío, dame paciencia". Los otros chicos empezaron a reir.  
  
-Tus amigas son muy graciosas- dijo Haruka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia de dos chonguitos.  
  
-Si, jejejeje, pero recuerda que también son tuyas.  
  
-Buen punto- dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla y pensar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Es que estoy pensando que yo me llevo con tus amigas, pero tu no te llevas con mi amigo- Serena se quedó viendo al muchacho con cara de interrogación -Darien, se los presenté en el messenger hace algunas semanas.  
  
-AAAHHH!!! yap.  
  
-Estoy pensando en invitarlo a venir para presentárselos en persona, ¿qué dices?- Haruka preguntó muy emocionado. En eso Mina levantó una oreja y se acercó a la pareja que cuchicheaba.  
  
-¿Alguien dijo presentar amigo?- preguntó ingenuamente.  
  
-Este... si... mi amigo Darien... el del messenger- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka.  
  
-¿Y es guapo? anda dime dime dime dime- Mina empezó a brincar como loca, lo que llamó la atención de las otras chicas y se acercaron a preguntar qué pasaba. -Haruka nos va a presentar a un chico guapo, fuerte, alto, rico, etece, etece, ¿no es maravilloso?- Mina se quedó viendo al cielo con dos grandes estrellas en los ojos. Las chicas se voltearon a ver unas a otras medias confundidas. Una gota más grande apareció en la frente del corredor.  
  
-¿De qué rayos está hablando?- preguntó Rei levantando una ceja y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.  
  
-Haruka dijo que nos va a presentar a su amigo del messenger.  
  
-¡¿En serio?!- gritaron Lita, Rei y Ami al mismo tiempo. Michiru sólo se reía de todo lo que pasaba, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esas niñas locas.  
  
-¡Yo lo quiero!- dijo Rei levantando la mano.  
  
-Yo lo escuché primero, así que es mío- dijo Mina bajando la mano de la otra chica.  
  
-Pero si nisiquiera lo conocen- dijo Ami seriamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Y ESO QUE???!!!- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo dejando a la niña de pelo azul media sorda.  
  
-Calma chicas, Ami tiene razón, no lo conocen, no saben cómo es físicamente y sólo han hablado una vez con él por el messenger, tal vez ni les caiga bien, qué se yo- dijo Haruka tratando de calmar a las niñas eufóricas.  
  
-La verdad si está muy guapo- todos voltearon a ver a Michiru -Y la descripción que dió Mina no es tan alejada de la realidad- guiñó un ojo a las chicas quienes se voltearon y empezaron a brincar emocionadas agarradas de las manos.  
  
-¿Ya ves, ya ves?- le dijo Mina a Haruka sacándole la lengua. Haruka sólo suspiró y agachó la cabeza en derrota.  
  
-Está bien. Le diré que venga para el fin de semana. Pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones- advirtió el chico -Él no es mucho de andar con chicas, es una persona muy ocupada y como que no le interesa mucho eso.  
  
-¡No importa, yo le voy a devolver el interés!- dijo Mina levantando un dedo al cielo y poniendo la otra mano en su cintura -nadie puede resistirse a la diosa del amor Mina Aino- dijo orgullosamente.  
  
-Por eso no tienes novio- dijo Rei bajando a la chica de su nube.  
  
-Mmmmm...- Mina la volteó a ver con ojos de enojo.  
  
-Golpe bajo- dijo Lita riendo.   
  
-Eres cruel Rei- dijo Mina con voz amenazante. La otra sonrió orgullosamente.  
  
-Lo siento Mina pero no me lo vas a ganar.  
  
-Ya lo veremos- ambas se pusieron en pose de karate.   
  
-Ya niñas, cálmense, creo que están exagerando- dijo Ami tratando de ponerse entre ellas, pero las niñas la voltearon a ver con ojos de furia y mejor se retiró.  
  
-Mejor vamos a tomar un helado o algo en la cafetería en lo que este par se tranquiliza- dijo Lita haciendo un ademán para que los demás la siguieran.   
  
-Apoyo la moción- dijo Michiru y la siguieron. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Rei y Mina ya estaban solas y se quedaron con caras de interrogación al no ver a ninguno de sus amigos.  
  
-¡Oigan!¡Esperen!- gritaron las dos chicas al tiempo y corrieron tras sus amigos.  
  
El fin de semana había llegado y también Darien a la ciudad. Haruka lo llevaba en su auto para encontrarse con sus amigas con poco loquitas, habían quedado de verse en la cafetería de siempre.  
  
-Éstas niñas andan cazando, así que lo mejor es que estés preparado para lo que sea- Haruka advertía a su amigo sobre las niñas que estaba a punto de conocer  
  
-No exageres, son niñas de secundaria.  
  
-Por eso te estoy advirtiendo.  
  
-Pero a mi no me interesa andar con ninguna niña por el momento.  
  
-No creo que les interese mucho.  
  
-Entonces mejor me pongo un anillo de compromiso para que piensen que estoy casado- dijo Darien riendo.  
  
-No creo que eso funcione con Mina, seguramente no le importaría mucho que fueras o no casado- dijo Haruka. La sonrisa de Darien se borró y alzó una ceja.  
  
-Vaya, que niñas locas jejeje.  
  
-Ten cuidado.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Si empiezan a pelear por ti te pueden arrancar un brazo- Darien volteó a ver a su amigo con cara de estás bromeando y respondió con un gesto de "lo siento", en ese momento el joven de cabello negro tragó salida y puso cara de "gulp". Llegaron al fin al lugar de la cita, las seis niñas ya se encontraban sentadas en una mesa. Mina los vió entrar, alzó una mano y empezó a agitarla para llamar su atención.  
  
-¡Aquí estamos!- gritó frenéticamente. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de todos sus amigos, también en la frente de Darien quien se acercó a Haruka y le dijo al oido.  
  
-¿En qué me metiste?  
  
-Te lo advertí- dijo empujándolo hacia delante para que se acerara a la mesa. En eso Michiru se levantó y se acercó a saludar a sus dos amigos.  
  
-Darien, qué gusto verte de nuevo.  
  
-El gusto es siempre mío- respondió el chico tomando la mano de la violinista. Ella se acercó un poco a él y le dijo en voz queda  
  
-Todo lo que Haruka te haya advertido es verdad, ten cuidado- la chica terminó con una sonrisa y el pobre joven volvió a tragar saliba y hacer cara de "gulp".   
  
-Bueno, voy a presentarte a las chicas- dijo Haruka parándose junto a su amigo. -Ella es Lita, mi vecina- la chica asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Darien devolvió el gesto. - La chica junto es Ami, es una niña muy lista- el comentario hizo que la niña se pusiera roja como tomate.  
  
-Y algo tímida también- el joven de cabello negro se acercó y le dió la mano, ella la tomó tímidamente y apenas lo volteó a ver.  
  
-Ella es Mi...- antes de que dijera el nombre, Mina se había parado frente al joven abriendo y cerrando los ojos coquetamente.  
  
-Yo soy Mina Aino, mucho gusto guapo- le ofreció la mano y él la iba a tomar pero en eso apareció otra niña que la empujó.  
  
-Yo soy Rei- le guiñó un ojo y tomó la mano del joven que seguía extendida.  
  
-Este... mucho gusto niñas- dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca con una gota de sudor en la frente. Mina se acercó a Rei y la empujó también y agarró la mano del joven.  
  
-El gusto es más mío que de ella- dijo Mina agitando mucho sus manos. En eso Rei apareció otra vez  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- le dijo enojada  
  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti? tu me empujaste primero- respondió también enojada soltando la mano del joven y parándose frente a su amiga con las manos en la cintura.   
  
-Oigan, niñas, cálmense- dijo el muchacho parado entre las dos niñas furiosas. Ambas volteron a verlo.  
  
-¡TU CÁLLATE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y voltearon a verse. Darien se quedó impresionado y Haruka lo jaló del brazo para que no resultara herido durante la pelea.  
  
-Mejor retírate porque aquí va a correr sangre.  
  
-Vaya que si- dijo todo asustado al ver las chispas que salían de los ojos de las dos niñas que se veían intensamente. Lita decidió intervenir, ya estaba bien de tantos pleitos.  
  
-Muy bien ustedes dos, se van a calmar ahora mismo o voy a tener que ser dura con ustedes- dijo Lita parándose entre las dos niñas volteando a verlas a cada una con ojos de furia. Rei y Mina se quedaron "gulp" -Así está mejor- dijo la chica poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada una sonriendo. -Ahora dense la mano- las niñas obedecieron y luego se sentaron una enfrente de la otra haciendo pucheros, cruzando sus brazos y no volteándose a ver.   
  
-Bueno, algo es algo, al menos ya dejaron de pelear- dijo Ami con una gota de sudor en la frente. Luego volteó a ver al invitado -Tendrás que disculparlas pero son un poco eufóricas.  
  
-Este, si, no hay problema.  
  
-Bueno, faltó una última personita- dijo Haruka volteando a ver a Serena. Darien notó cómo se le iluminaban los ojos y se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo -Te presento a Serena, bueno, cabeza de bombón.  
  
-Ahh, mucho gusto Serena. Ya tenía muchísima curiosidad por conocerte, este cabezón me habla mucho de ti- dijo sonriéndole a la niña que se sonrojó.   
  
-No creo que hable tanto de mi jejeje- dijo riendo nerviosamente. Darien sonrió divertido.  
  
-Júralo que habla hasta dormido de ti- dijo Michiru codeando a Haruka ligeramente en el estómago.   
  
-¡Oye!- dijo Haruka un poco molesto porque lo estaban echando de cabeza sus amigos, definitivamente debe evitar que se junten, esas reuniones eran pésimas para su reputación.  
  
-No es para tanto- dijo el corredor.  
  
-Cuando hablamos creo que sales a la conversación unas cuatro o cinco veces- dijo el joven de cabello negro viendo cómo su amigo se quedaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, sabía lo que estaba pensando "cómo te atreves" y eso le divertía mucho. Juntaron unas sillas para sentarse, obviamente Haruka tomó su lugar junto a Serena, Rei y Mina estaban frente a frente para checar que ninguna hiciera un movimiento en falso con el joven, Michiru decidió mejor sentarse junto a Darien para protegerlo y Ami y Lita se sentaron al final.  
  
-Darien, por qué no les cuentas a las chicas las historias que me platicaste el otro día sobre Haruka- dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Es verdad, seguramente les van a gustar- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ni te atrevas!- amenazó el corredor a su amigo quien no le prestó ninguna atención.  
  
-Bueno, aquí van- y empezó a contar las historias embarazosas del corredor que mantuvieron a las chicas riendo toda la tarde. Haruka ya no sabía dónde meterse, cada vez que su amigo lo volteaba a ver lo recibía con una mirada de furia y una expresión de "me las vas a pagar" y el joven se reía aún más.  
  
-Ahora si me arrepiento de haberte traido- dijo Haruka viendo a su amigo con una expresión de enojo.  
  
-Claro que no, yo sé que te encanta ser el centro de atención- dijo sarcásticamente entre risas. Haruka agachó la cabeza en demostración de derrota, nunca podía contra su amigo, era muy cruel con él. Y aunque parecía molesto, la verdad es que se había divertido mucho esa tarde, y lo mejor era que sus amigos se estaban entendiendo entre ellos. En eso Serena lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa y Haruka se la devolvió colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y ella se recostó en el hombro del corredor. Ahora si estaba feliz, al fin había podido reunir a todos sus amigos y se estaban llevando bien, además estaba con la chica que quería y ella le correspondía, no podía pedir nada más.   
  
Inicio: ya ni me acuerdo... pero fue en esta semana  
  
Fin: Domingo 9 de mayo del 2004 


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11  
  
Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en casa de la violinista. La chica escuchaba como el joven tocaba el piano, le gustaba mucho hacerlo. Terminó la pieza y de pronto una idea le brotó a la niña a la mente.  
  
-Haruka, eres un pianisata excelente- dijo la chica acercándose al piano.  
  
-Este... pues muchas gracias Sirena- dijo todo apenado el muchacho.  
  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea- dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa. El joven la observó un poco confundido.  
  
-A ver, dime qué pasa.  
  
-En unos días voy a dar un concierto para una obra de beneficiencia y aún no tengo un pianista para que me acompañe- Haruka alzó una ceja -Y bueno, me gustaría pedirte como un gran favor, si me acompañas esa noche- la expresión del corredor ahora era de sorpresa, no se imaginó que ella lo considerara tan bueno como para ser su pareja.  
  
-Este... pues... no sé- empezó a tartamudear un poco, él dudaba mucho de sus capacidades.  
  
-Por favor- dijo la chica tomando la mano del joven con ojos de súplica y una sonrisa muy tierna.   
  
-¿Quién puede resistirse ante la petición de una niña tan linda?- dijo con una sonrisa -Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte- una gran sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de la violinista y lo abrazó.  
  
-Muchas gracias, eres el mejor- dijo sin soltarlo.  
  
-Ay... no es para tanto...ay me estoy... ahogando- dijo Haruka tratando de respirar. Michiru lo soltó avergonzada, pero la emoción había sido demasiada para ella.   
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No hay problema- respondió el joven rascándose la cabeza -Bueno, pero lo único es que vas a decirme qué piezas quieres tocar para que empiece a sacarlas y no hacerte pasar el ridículo frente a tanta gente jeje- bromeó el muchacho. Michiru lo volteó a ver con una expresión de "no seas payaso".  
  
-Ni al caso, vas a encantarles- se sentó junto a él y tomó unas partituras que se encontraban sobre el piano, las ojeó y se las mostró. Haruka las vió un poco y colocó unas hojas en el piano para empezar a practicarlas. Rápidamente las dominó. -¿Ves?- dijo Michiru -no te tomó más de dos horas aprendértelas, realmente tienes un gran talento, deberías de ser pianista profesional.  
  
-No lo creo- respondió el chico negando con la cabeza -La artista de la familia era mi mamá, yo heredé los dos pies izquierdos de mi padre- volteó a ver a la chica -además, cualquiera puede tocar música, pero sólo los privilegiados pueden interpretarla- sonrió tristemente viendo las teclas del piano.   
  
-Tal vez tengas razón- Michiru recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo del muchacho -Por eso te escogí a ti, porque eres un privilegiado- Haruka volteó a verla sorprendido -Haruka, tu puedes lograr lo que tu quieras, si te quitas los complejos que te ciegan e intentas superarlos- Michiru se incorporó y Haruka seguía viéndola seriamente -Anda sigue practicando- se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió donde se encontraba su violín, Haruka la siguió con la vista por un momento, después regresó su atención a las hojas frente a él y empezó a tocar. En el instante el violín comenzó a acompañarlo, incorporándose la música de una forma perfecta, como si proveniera del mismo instrumento. Así se quedaron por horas.  
  
El día de la presentación llegó, Haruka y Michiru habían invitado a sus amigas para que los fueran a ver. Ellas se encontraban en primera fila esperando a que empezara. Para sorpresa de todos, Darien también apareció, se escapó unos días del trabajo al enterarse que su amigo se iba a atrever a subirse a un escenario a tocar el piano, definitivamente eso tenía que verlo y además grabarlo, así que traía su videocámara escondida en el bolsillo del traje. Cuando la sacó, Serena, que estaba sentado junto aél se dió cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ingenuamente.  
  
-Una cámara para grabar el oso de mi amigo jejejeje- dijo el muchacho riendo.  
  
-Yo creo que Haruka lo va a hacer muy bien- dijo la niña defendiéndolo.  
  
-No lo dudo, pero apuesto que se va a caer, se va a golpear contra el piano o se va a ir la luz a la mitad de la presentación, tiene tan mala suerte que cualquier cosa puede pasar- encendió la cámara -y yo no puedo perderme ese momento bochornoso de su vida- colocó la cámara frente a él enfocando el escenario.  
  
-Pobre Haruka, con un amigo así para qué quiere enemigos- dijo Lita sarcásticamente. Darien sonrió.  
  
-No mal piensen, en verdad quiero al cabezón, si no no vendría a verlo.  
  
-Si, pero te encanta burlarte de él- dijo Ami.  
  
-Bueno, si, pero ¿si no para qué son los amigos?- le guiñó un ojo a la niña de cabello azul.  
  
-Oye, ¿y lo conoces muy bien?- preguntó Serena un poco seria.  
  
-Por supuesto- respondió el joven con una sonrisa orgullosa. -Nuestros padres son amigos y socios desde hace muchísimo tiempo, conocemos toda la vida el uno del otro. Sabemos lo que le gusta al otro, lo que no, lo que nos hace felices, lo que no, quienes nos gustan- le guiñó un ojo a la niña.  
  
-¡Wow!- dijo la rubia sorprendida -Realmente se tienen mucha confianza- el joven asintió con la cabeza -¡Qué bien!- dijo feliz la niña. Darien se rió ligeramente de su reacción.  
  
-También puedo decir que tu le gustas muchísimo. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una niña como lo está contigo- al escuchar eso la niña se sonrojó muchísimo -Y no es para menos- dijo el chico sonriendo. Serena lo observó medio confundida, el joven sólo encogió los hombros y sonrió.   
  
Tras bambalinas, Haruka se asomaba por el telón, se ponía nervioso de ver tanta gente junta, "¿por qué aceptaste tonto?" se preguntaba constantemente "esto no es lo tuyo, en lo absoluto. Tu deberías estar en un auto de carreras o en una moto, no aquí a punto de hacer el ridículo", suspiró fuertemente y sintió una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-Ya cálmate, no va a pasar nada- volteó y Michiru le sonreía para darle ánimos.  
  
-Si estoy muy calmado- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente ante la situación.  
  
-Si, por eso te tiemblan las manos- dijo Michiru tomando una de las manos de su amigo.  
  
-Es que hace frío.  
  
-Estamos a veinticinco grados y traes smoking- dijo la chica negando con a cabeza en señal de desaprovación -No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso, todo va a salir perfecto.   
  
El anunciador al fin comenzó con la presentación de los participantes.  
  
-Ya va a comenzar- dijo Michiru tomando su violín, Haruka volteó a verla con cara de pánico.  
  
-Este... oye... ¿no crees que este es el momento perfecto para ir a tomar un helado?- preguntó con una sonrisa fingida y una expresión de súplica. Michiru negó con la cabeza viendo al cielo como diciendo "Dios mío dame paciencia" y lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-Ya vamos que no podemos hacer esperar más a la gente- lo jaló del brazo hasta el piano y en ese instante se levantaron las cortinas. Ahora si no podía escapar, se seguía repitiendo constantemente "quién me manda a hacer éstas cosas". Cuando aparecieron en el escenario las chicas empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte, Mina, Rei, Lita y Serena gritaban muy emocionadas.  
  
-¡HARUKA TE VES GUAPÍSIMO!- gritó Mina no dejando de aplaudir. Serena le dió un codazo y la otra hizo una sonrisa de "lo siento". Las otras chicas empezaron a reir junto con Darien quien estaba muy listo con su cámara grabando todo, desde las chicas junto a él hasta los jóvenes en el escenario.   
  
Después del maravilloso concierto todos fueron a festejar a la cafetería de siempre, claro, en ésta ocasión no encajaban mucho por lo elegantes que iban. Los clientes del lugar se les quedaban viendo curiosos y los chicos se sentían un poco incómodos de tanta atención.   
  
-Como si nunca hubieran visto un vestido antes- dijo Rei un tanto molesta cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que están impresionados de lo bella que me veo- dijo Mina parándose como modelando su atuendo. Grandes gotas de sudor aparecieron en las frentes de sus amigos mientras la chica enviaba besos a todos los chicos guapos que la veían.   
  
-Cálmate sexy- dijo Lita llevando a su amiga a sentarse -sólo nos estás poniendo en vergüenza- a Mina no le agradó el comentario de su amiga y se ofendió.   
  
-Ya cálmense, estamos aquí para celebrar que Haruka no hechó todo a perder, no a pelear- dijo Darien tratando de calmar los ánimos.   
  
-Ese comentario no fue agradable- dijo Haruka volteándolo a ver un tanto molesto. El joven de cabello negro rió un poco y le alborotó el cabello.  
  
-Tienes que admitir que tienes cierto potencial para estropear las cosas, especialmente los eventos públicos jejejeje- dijo Darien riendo.   
  
-Tonto- dijo Haruka molesto.   
  
-No te preocupes Haruka lo hiciste de maravilla- dijo Serena abrazándolo.  
  
-Gracias preciosa- dijo el corredor regresando el abrazo -¿Ya ves?- volteó a ver a Darien y le sacó la lengua burlonamente. El joven sólo se siguió riendo.   
  
Después de dejar a sus amigas en el templo Hikawa, casa de Rei, Haruka se encontraba muy callado dentro del auto, Darien lo observó cuidadosamente, no era común ver que su amigo se pusiera así de serio por ningún motivo, así que decidió preguntar qué ocurría. El corredor no respondió nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza, la falta de cooperación lo empujaba a indagar más.  
  
-Ya dime qué te pasa, te pusiste todo extraño y melancólico de un minuto a otro- dijo Darien un poco molesto.   
  
-No pasa nada- respondió Haruka desviando la mirada.  
  
-Si claro- dijo el joven de cabello negro sarcásticamente -Ya no te hagas y dime qué te pasa, sabes que si no me dices voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que termines diciéndome- terminó de decir con una sonrisa maquiavélica que hizo tragar saliva al otro joven nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, está bien, te diré. Es que he estado pensando...  
  
-¿Y ese milagro?- dijo Darien interrumpiendo a su amigo riendo un poco. Haruka lo volteó a ver con una expresión de "muy gracioso" -Ya, ya, lo siento, dime qué has pensado.  
  
-Es que he estado analizando mi relación con Serena y creo que ya es tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.  
  
-¿Al fin piensas pedirle que sea tu novia?- preguntó el muchacho muy interesado en la respuesta.  
  
-No sólo eso- Haruka se sentó sobre el cofre del auto -Pienso confesarle todo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!- casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.  
  
-No puedo mentirle más, la quiero y si ella me quiere me debe de aceptar tal como soy.  
  
-Suena bien pero... ¿estás seguro?, ¿no crees que al enterarse te mande a freir espárragos?  
  
-No lo sé, ella no es como todas las niñas, es especial. Es tierna, dulce, comprensiva, graciosa...   
  
-Bueno, se nota que estás muy enamorado de ella- dijo Darien con una sonrisa -Si tu crees que lo mejor es hablar con ella, yo te apoyo.  
  
-Gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo el corredor sonriendo. Después ambos jóvenes entraron al auto y se retiraron antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Haruka dejó a su amigo en el hotel y después se marchó en su carro dirigiéndose a su departamento. Cuando llegó a su puerta iba a introducir la llave para abrirla pero algo lo detuvo, se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos, pensativo. De pronto guardó la llave en la bolsa de su pantalón y bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
  
Las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Rei platicando, comiendo galletas, riendo y ojeando revistas cuando escucharon que la campana de la entrada principal repicaba. Rápidamente se asomaron a ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendieron mucho al reconocer al joven rubio que se encontraba platicando con el abuelo de Rei.   
  
-¡Haruka!- el joven escuchó a las chicas gritar su nombre y volteó.  
  
-¿Qué tal?- dijo sonriendo como siempre.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, a ésta hora y aún vestido así?- preguntó Lita notando que el joven aún seguía en el smoking negro, aunque sin corbata.   
  
-La verdad es que vengo a secuestrar unos minutos a cabeza de bombón- dijo volteando a ver a la chica rubia de chonguitos quien rápidamente corrió a su lado y lo abrazó.   
  
-Uyyyyyyy!!!- gritó Mina emocionada. El corredor se sonrojó un poco y limpió su gargante para distraerlas.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- preguntó a la rubia quien respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa. Haruka le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó, así la guió hasta las escaleras de la entrada. Las otras chicas voltearon a verse extrañadas.  
  
-Ese muchacho es un buen prospecto para ser el esposo de Rei- dijo el abuelo pensativo -Es todo lo contrario al inútil de Nicolas.  
  
-Pero maestro- apareció detrás del anciano un joven desaliñeado con los ojos llorosos -¿Cómo puede decir eso si soy su discípulo más fiel?  
  
-Eso no te quita lo inútil- dijo el señor duramente. El joven empezó a llorar a mares.  
  
-Entonces no soy digno de la señorita Rei, ¡qué dolor!  
  
-Abuelo, deja de molestar al pobre de Nicolas- dijo Rei viendo a su abuelo con una advertencia en la mirada. El señor hizo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con sus dedos formó la V de victoria -Eres incorregible- la chica negó con la cabeza.   
  
-Es muy malo conmigo, maestro- dijo el joven aún con lágrima en los ojos.  
  
-Te lo mereces por inútil- volvió a responder el maestro.   
  
-Creo que estamos de más- dijo Ami volteando a ver a los dos jóvenes en las escaleras del templo -Vámonos- la niña comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Rei seguida de Lita. Cuando se dió cuenta de que Rei y Mina seguían ahí chismoseando lo que el joven tenía que decirle a la rubia regresaron por ellas y las llevaron arrastrando hacia el cuarto de la pelinegra seguidas por el abuelo de Rei quien llevaba a Nicolas arrastrando.  
  
Haruka estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar con ella. Había pensado en muchas posibilidades, hasta las había ensayado, pero ya estando frente a ella todo eso se vino abajo, no se le ocurría ni cómo empezar. Vió cómo la chica se sentaba en el barandal de piedra de las escaleras y lo quedaba viendo con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, esperando que hablara.  
  
-Bueno, Serena, supongo que te preguntarás por qué estoy a éstas horas de la noche aquí- comenzó el joven. La chica lo veía intrigada -Es que, he estado pensando en la relación que llevamos.  
  
-Somos amigos, ¿no?- Serena puso una expresión de confusión.  
  
-Si, pero yo quisiera que fuera más que eso- el corredor agachó un poco la cabeza como avergonzado -Pero para poder continuar con algo más serio contigo debo ser completamente sincero contigo- se quedó callado por unos segundos, tomó aire y valor para continuar -Tengo que confesarte algo- Haruka se tronó muy serio y observó a la chica directamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? me estás asustando- preguntó la niña preocupada.  
  
-No sé cómo vayas a tomar esto, pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que con respecto a mis sentimientos siempre he sido sincero. No quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo...  
  
-¿Jugando?  
  
-Escucha, Serena, en realidad no soy lo que parezco.   
  
-No me digas que eres un extraterrestre- dijo la chica asombrada.  
  
-¿Tu también?- dijo el chico recordando que Michiru le había dicho lo mismo cuando habló con ella.  
  
-¿Entonces no lo eres?- preguntó la niña ingenuamente.  
  
-No, cómo crees...- dijo riendo ligeramente el muchacho -Aunque tal vez sería mejor serlo- Serena lo vió extrañada.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué dices que no eres lo que pareces?  
  
-Es que en realidad soy una mujer- respondió Haruka viendo seriametne a la chica a los ojos. La rubia lo vió un instante incredulamente.  
  
-Ya entiendo- empezó a reir ligeramente -Te pusiste de acuerdo con las chicas para jugarme una broma, verdad- Haruka la vió confundido.  
  
-¿Broma?  
  
-Si, seguramente Mina planeó todo, creyó que iba a ser tan tonta de caer pero no- la rubia siguió riendo.  
  
-Esto no es una broma...  
  
-Vamos Haruka, ya puedes dejar de actuar, ya lo descubrí. ¿Cómo crees que voy a creer que eres una mujer?- Serena sonrió -Es una locura, y también muy ingenioso- Haruka sonrió tristemente e inmediatamente agachó la mirada -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la niña ahora un poco preocupada por la reacción del joven -No me digas que estás hablando en serio- él sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
-No es broma, en verdad soy una chica- dijo Haruka tristemente. Serena se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.  
  
-Pero... pero... ¿cómo?  
  
-Pues así nací... el cómo debieron enseñártelo en educación sexual o algo así- bromeó el muchacho tratando de volver menos tensa la situación. El problema fue que no vió ninguna reacción de la chica, tal vez seguía en shock por la confesión, Haruka no quería que esto terminara así, que ella lo odiara -Serena, por favor perdóname. En verdad te quiero, al grado de que podría afirmar que te... que te...- esto era muy difícil para Haruka, y cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba más y más nervioso -te amo- lo dijo terminando en un susurro. La chica no dijo nada, se quedó observándolo seriamente y el joven sentía como los latidos de su corazón causaban un eco terrible en medio de ese silencio incómodo.  
  
Inicio: No me acuerdo, probablemente hace cuatro semanas.  
  
Fin: Lunes 14 de junio del 2004  
  
Quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los lectores de este fic por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo. Éstas semanas han sido un poco complicadas para mi vida y en consecuencia para mi inspiración, de hecho siento que lo que escribí en este capítulo no viene al caso, al menos la mitad no, jejejeje... pero ya trataré de escribir más rápido y mejor. Gracias por su comprensión y de nuevo discúlpenme por mi irresponsabilidad. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12  
  
El silencio que se instaló súbitamente en la entrada del templo Hikawa era para Haruka una agonía. Ya no soportaba más esa situación, sentía como su frente se humedecía con un sudor frío producto de su nerviosismo, había tirado todas las cartas sobre la mesa, estaba indefenso y esa niña tenía todas las armas para destruirlo o salvarlo. Pasaban los segundos y no observaba ningún cambio en la expresión de la chica, sentía que esta batalla estaba más que perdida, así que decidió darse por vencido. Agachó la mirada en demostración de derrota, se dió media vuelta y antes de dar el primer paso para retirarse sintió que tomaban su mano, volteó rápidamente y Serena lo veía con una gran sonrisa que lo confundió mucho.   
  
-Gracias- dijo la chica acercándose al joven quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. De pronto ella se paró de puntitas, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven quien se agachó y le dió un beso ligero sobre los labios. Haruka estaba más que sorprendido.  
  
-Vaya, ¿y todo eso por qué fue?- preguntó inocentemente el joven.  
  
-Haruka, yo también te quiero y no me importa lo que seas- Serena observó tiernamente al chico rubio.   
  
-Gracias cabeza de bombón- respondió abrazándola.  
  
-No tienes nada qué agradecer, al contrario, gracias por ser sincero conmigo- dijo la niña con una de esas enormes sonrisas que la caracterizaban.   
  
-Cabeza de bombón, ahora que sabes la verdad... quisiera... pues... -Haruka empezó a tartamudear un poco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Pues... es que... yo... no sé cómo decirlo- el chico se puso muy nervioso. Ella lo observó toda extrañada.  
  
-Ya dime, anda, anda, anda...- empezó a repetir la niña de forma infantil. Haruka rió ligeramente.  
  
-Serena, quisiera pedirte que honraras a este tonto.  
  
-¿Cuál tonto? yo no veo ningún tonto- dijo la chica volteando a ver para todas partes sin darse cuenta de que el joven se refería a sí mismo.   
  
-Me refiero a mi...- el corredor se rió ligeramente ante la ingenuidad de la chica y se sonrojó un poco -Serena, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? - la chica se quedó boquiabierta, estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras no podían brotar de su boca.  
  
-Me... me... encantaría- dijo tartamudeando. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del corredor quien sin dudarlo abrazó a la chica, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello devolviendo el abrazo.   
  
-Vaya, miren nada más al par de tortolitos- los jóvenes se separaron del abrazo y vieron a Mina parada junto a ellos con esa mirada pícara que la caracterizaba. Atrás de ella se encontraban Lita, Ami y Rei viéndolos curiosamente.  
  
-¿Qué... qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Haruka un poco sonrojado.   
  
-Sólo checando que todo estuviera bien por aquí- dijo Rei viendo cuidadosamente a Haruka de pies a cabeza, depronto se detuvo su mirada en las manos de los jóvenes que se encontraban agarradas -¡No es posible!- gritó apuntando hacia sus manos -¿Ustedes dos...?- las otras chicas vieron hacia donde apuntaba su amiga y se sorprendieron también.   
  
-Ya somos novios- dijo Serena muy orgullosa abrazando a su nuevo novio. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, casi golpean el suelo de la impresión.   
  
-Entonces si te atreviste- dijo Lita después de recuperarse. Haruka afirmó con la cabeza sonriéndole a su amiga de ojos verdes.   
  
-¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿atreverse?- preguntó Serena algo confundida.  
  
-Es que... bueno... antes de decidirme a decirte todo esto hablé con cierta confidente- dijo el corredor volteando a ver a la otra chica.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que Lita sabía que...  
  
-Si- respondió Lita antes de que Serena terminara el enunciado.  
  
-Y como ustedes dos ya lo saben, creo que lo mejor es que todas sepan la verdad- dijo Haruka vlteando a ver a las otras tres niñas que se volteaban a ver todas confundidas. El corredor les explicó su verdadero género y cómo había estado hablando con Lita para que le aconsejara qué hacer. Se notaba que tomar la decisión de hablar le había costado muchísimo trabajo al pobre muchacho que ahora sentía que podía descansar en paz después de quitarse ese peso de encima.   
  
Ya era tarde y lo mejor era retirarse, así que Haruka se despidió de las chicas primero y después de su nueva novia con un beso en los labios, le sonrió tiernamente y se marchó muy satisfecho del resultado que había obtenido esa noche, la verdad no cabía de felicidad, así que se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar lo más rápido posible a su casa. Cuando llegó a su departamento tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que sabía perfectamente de memoria.  
  
Michiru se encontraba durmiendo, estaba muy agotada después del concierto y de la celebración posterior. Súbitamente el teléfono sonó y se despertó para contestarlo, movió el brazo torpemente tratando de alcanzar el teléfono para callar ese ruido infernal que no le permitía volver a su sueño y descolgó el teléfono contestándolo.  
  
-¿Bueno?- preguntó media dormida  
  
-Sirena, ¡lo hice!- la voz sonaba muy emocionada.   
  
-¿Quién habla?  
  
-Soy yo, Haruka  
  
-¿Haruka? aahh... Ruka, ¿qué pasó?  
  
-Que lo hice, le dije a las chicas y a Serena toda la verdad y le pedí que fuera mi novia- dijo Haruka todo alterado.  
  
-Mjummm... - Michiru seguía durmiendo -felicidades- dijo toda desganada y se disponía a colgar el teléfono cuando reaccionó -¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Repítemelo por favor!- la violinista se sentó sobre la cama totalmente despierta.  
  
-Pues a Serena no le importó que yo fuera una chica y aceptó ser mi novia- dijo orgullosamente el corredor.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, qué bueno Ruka- Michiru se puso muy contenta con la noticia.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Debes estar muy contento...y si quieres mañana seguir igual de contento será mejor que me dejes dormir o iré a tu casa y te golpearé tan fuerte que no podrás sonreir en un mes- dijo amenazadoramente Michiru. Haruka tragó saliba nerviosamente y dedició mejor dejar dormir a su amiga.  
  
-Si, perdón por despertarte, jeje- dijo todo apenado el joven. De pronto escuchó una risita.  
  
-Sólo estaba jugando Ruka, realmente me da mucho gusto que todo haya salido tan bien y que estés tan feliz.  
  
-Muchas gracias Sirena, pero creo que mejor te dejo descansar, si mañana andas con ojeras no me lo podré perdonar en todo lo que me resta de vida- Haruka escuchó la risa de Michiru y sonrió.   
  
-Gracias, cuídate y trata de dormir.  
  
-Si, gracias, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana- Así se despidieron. Michiru volvió a recostarse para volver a dormir, mientras Haruka en su departamento no podía contener la emoción que sentía, sabía que debía dormir pero era algo casi imposible para él, sabía que tendría que contar muchas ovejas para poder conciliar el sueño esa noche.  
  
Habían pasado un mes desde ese día en que Haruka se había confesado completamente con Serena. Todo era perfecto, el joven estaba muy feliz de tener a la novia más linda del mundo, era como haber muerto y llegado al cielo, ella era todo para él, ella era su vida y hacía todo lo posible para tenerla contenta, le daba detalles, no sabía que inventar para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Esto era extraño para el corredor, ya que él jamás había sido de esa forma con nadie, le era muy difícil abrirse con la gente y demostrar afecto pero ésta era una fasceta que estaba descubriendo de él y en ocasiones le daba miedo tanta apertura con esa niña, pero él creía en ella plenamente y la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Para celebrar ese primer mes de pareja, Haruka había planeado algo especial para su chica. Después de llevarla cenar a su cafetería favorita la llevó a un mirador a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al lugar perfecto, Haruka quitó el capote de su convertible y las estrellas se veían maravillosamente sobre ellos. La ciudad se veía increíble con ese juego de luces neón en contraste con el azul del cielo nocturno y las estrellas blancas con una diminuta aura alrededor de ellas. Si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera sido más perfecto que ese momento. Serena se quedó con la boca abierta, Haruka observó satisfecho su reacción y colocó un brazo al rededor de los hombros de la joven.   
  
-No sabía qué podría gustarte para regalarte- dijo el joven viendo el rostro de la niña a su lado -Sé que nada es suficiente para poder darte- La niña volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Esto es hermoso  
  
-Si pudiera, te bajaría todas las estrellas del firmamento y las colocaría bajo tu techo para que cada noche tuvieras un especatáculo igual a este- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna. Serena se sonrojó mucho y bajó su mirada hacia sus manos que se encontraban colocadas sobre sus piernas. -Me es imposible bajar las estrellas, pero hay algo que si puedo hacer por ti- tomó una de las manos de la niña y la colocó sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón -¿Sientes eso?- la niña respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza -Es tuyo  
  
-¿Cómo?- Serena preguntó confundida.  
  
-Cabeza de bombón, te entrego lo único que ha sido mío, mi corazón  
  
-Haruka, no creo que...- antes de que terminara de decir algo coerente, el chico colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica para callarla.  
  
-Este es mi regalo, Serena, ahora mi corazón es tuyo y lo será para siempre- terminó la frase con una sonrisa. Serena lo vió a los ojos y sintió una urgencia enorme de abrazarlo.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Haruka- la niña no resistió más y lo abrazó -Nadie había tenido un gesto tan hermoso como este para conmigo- Haruka se inclinó un poco y le dió un beso en los labios, ella sonrió y él colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la niña recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y ambos se quedaron ahí por un largo tiempo simplemente observando las estrellas.  
  
Después de esa noche, Haruka trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con su chica, se escapaba de los entrenamientos de atletismo para ir por ella al colegio y esperarla a que saliera. No podía concentrarse en los estudios por pensar día y noche en su amada, descuidó sus ensayos con Michiru y siempre estaba en la Luna. Un día, Darien fue a visitarlo, pero no era una simple visita de amigos, había algo más. El joven llevaba un recado del padre del corredor quien le pedía que volviera a su casa urgentemente porque necesitaba hablar con él. Haruka estaba de muy buen humor como para que su padre le amargara la vida con reclamos y exigencias, así que decidió no acudir al llamado del jefe de su familia. Darien trató de razonar con él pero el corredor no dió su brazo a torcer. Esa noche regresó Haruka muy enojado a su departamento, cuando entró azotó la puerta y Lita se percató del escándalo, así que fue a ver qué ocurría con su amigo. Haruka escuchó el llamado del timbre, no quería abrir la puerta pero el visitante era demasiado insistente y no se despegaba del maldito timbre.   
  
-Ya voy, ya voy- abrió la puerta violentamente y vio a Lita en la puerta un poco asustada -Perdón Lita, es que no estoy de buen humor- dijo tratando de disculparse con la niña.  
  
-Ya me di cuenta- dijo la chica preocupada. Haruka la invitó a pasar y ella entró, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y lo observó como esperando alguna respuesta. El corredor sabía perfectamente que ella no se marcharía hasta que hablara, después de tanto tiempo de vecinos y amigos se conocían bastante bien, así que mejor comenzó a contarle lo que ocurría. Le platicó lo que Darien había ido a decirle, que su padre quería hablar con él pero no quería verlo.   
  
-Pero por qué no quieres hablar con él, debe ser algo importante para que hasta mensajero te mandara- dijo Lita tratando de lograr que su amigo se abriera.  
  
-Es que ya sé lo que me va a decir, Haruka me tienes muy descepcionado, Haruka ya es tiempo que tomes en serio tu vida, Haruka compórtate como una persona normal -dijo tratando de remedar la voz y los ademanes de su padre -Él no tiene ni una remota idea de mi vida.  
  
-¿Y qué tal que quiere felicitarte por algo?- preguntó Lita ingenuamente, su amigo volteó a verla negando ligeramente con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo conoces... para él todo lo que se trate de mi es un fracaso, todo lo que hago, digo, pienso y decido está mal- golpeó el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado -Quiere que haga lo que él dice, que estudie y haga lo que él quiere, pero yo no quiero hacerlo- Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. Lita lo seguía con la mirada preocupada -Si cree que por ser su única hija voy a ser su esclava está loco- dijo Haruka volteando a ver a la chica.   
  
-No creo que sea tan malo hablar con él, me haz contado que desde que murió tu madre él te ha cuidado. Él te quiere, si no no lo hubiera hecho- Lita trataba de razonar con el muchacho.  
  
-Posiblemente me quería antes de que me convirtiera en esto- respondió el joven señalándose con ambas manos -Si mi hermano no hubiera muerto todo sería más sencillo para mi- se dejó caer sobre el sillón.  
  
-¿Tuviste un hermano?- preguntó Lita intrigada.  
  
-Si, un hermano mayor pero murió al poco tiempo de haber nacido. Fue prematuro y no resistió- respondió Haruka volteando a verla -Mi abuela me contó alguna vez que mis padres estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de ese bebé, especialmente mi padre, pero cuando murió ambos quedaron desolados.  
  
-Pero después llegaste tu- interrumpió la niña.  
  
-Si, después de dos años nací yo. Mi madre estaba muy feliz, pero mi padre no tanto y menos porque resulté ser una niña- terminó la frase en una voz muy queda, Lita apenas pudo escucharlo.  
  
-No tienes que avergonzarte por tu género, te recuerdo que yo también soy mujer y me ofenden tus comentarios-dijo Lita algo molesta.  
  
-No es por el hecho de ser mujer, sino porque, bueno, mi padre deseaba un hombre para que se encargara de los negocios familiares.  
  
-Pero aún siendo mujer también puedes hacerlo, por eso no hay ningún problema, ya no vivimos en la edad de piedra.  
  
-Lo sé, pero hay otro problema... yo no quiero hacerlo. A mi nunca me ha interesado nada sobre negocios y esas cosas, yo siempre he deseado ser corredor de autos, me encanta la velocidad, moverme lo más rápido posible, ser com el viento...  
  
-Y me imagino que tu padre pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se lo dijiste.  
  
-Peor... no sé de qué se queja, desde que murió mamá él siempre me educó como un niño, cuando era pequeña no había problema, todo comenzó hasta que empezaron a interesarme los autos y... - se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, bajó la mirada un poco apenado.  
  
-¿Y...?- preguntó Lita curiosamente.  
  
-Y las chicas- dijo finalmente como en un tono de derrota. Dió un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, su brazo recargado sobre el brazo del sillón.   
  
-Supongo que eso tampoco le agradó mucho- Lita se acercó a Haruka y colocó una mano sobre la mano libre del corredor en demostración de soporte. Haruka volteó a verla con una sonrisa.  
  
-No te preocupes, siempre ha sido así, él jamás va a aceptarme y a fuerzas querrá que haga lo que quiere, pero no pienso permitirlo, tiene que entender que es mi vida y hago con ella lo que me plazca. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento muy bien tal cual estoy y no permitiré que esto cambie- Lita le sonrió y Haruka respondió con una sonrisa triste. Lo mejor era no hablar con su padre, no era justo que siguiera amargándole la vida por un capricho que jamás iba a cumplir.  
  
Pasaron algunos días después de esa pequeña charla entre Haruka y Lita, todo parecía olvidado por el joven y en ese momento se disponía buscar a su novia para invitarla a salir. Traía una rosa roja que le había prometido a Serena hacía tiempo regalarle, algo que nunca había hecho era regalarle flores, no sabía por qué no lo había hecho antes, pero ese día se la daría e iba muy emocionado. Iba caminando rumbo a la escuela para esperarla cuando pasó por la cafetería donde siempre se reunía con sus amigas, por alguna razón volteó hacia dentro del establecimiento y observó que ahí se encontraba su novia, pero no estaba sola, alguien estaba sentado junto a ella. Se quedó un momento ahí parado observando la escena y también para tratar de reconocer a la otra persona que la acompañaba. En eso vio que el acompañante tomó la mano de su novia, de la impresión soltó la flor. Esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya, así que decidió entrar. Mientras se acercaba vió como la otra persona dió un beso a la chica en los labios. Ahora sí se había salido esto de control, se acercó furioso a la mesa, volteó al tipo empujándolo del hombro y se quedó perplejo al reconocer a esta persona.  
  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo Haruka con una mezcla de furia y confusión en su voz.  
  
-Haruka, no es lo que crees...- el joven trataba de justificarse, pero antes de continuar el rubio lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡¿Que no es lo que creo?! Darien, ¡te estoy viendo besar a mi novia!-   
  
-¿Cómo pudiste? pensé que eras mi amigo...  
  
-Soy tu amigo, simplemente hay cosas que no pueden evitarse- Darien se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a defenderse.  
  
-Eres un hipócrita miserable- Haruka cerró su puño con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía cómo estaba logrando contenerse para no soltarle un buen golpe en el rostro.  
  
-Haruka, escucha, Darien no tiene la culpa- Serena se levantó de su asiento y se colocó entre ambos para evitar algún tipo de pelea -La culpa la tengo yo por no haber sido clara con mis sentimientos. Eres muy especial para mi Haruka, pero no pude evitarlo...  
  
-Siempre me hablaste maravillas de Serena y quería saber si realmente era cierto... comenzamos a platicar por el chat, nos estuvimos tratando, y una cosa llevó a la otra.  
  
-¡Ya cállate!- Haruka dijo en una voz queda pero amenazadora, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para evitar seguir viendo esa escena que le estaba partiendo el alma en mil pedazos.  
  
-Haruka, no quería que esto pasara pero así fue, me enamoré de ella, le dije lo que sentía y ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mi...  
  
-¡Qué te calles maldita sea!- gritó Haruka abriendo los ojos y viendo al joven con una mirada llena de odio y dolor. La gente se asustó y volteó a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa mesa.  
  
-Cálmate Haruka, no hagas un escándalo- dijo el chico de cabello negro tratando de evitar que esto se volviera más grande.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo...?- preguntó el rubio con una voz más serena.  
  
-Se lo dije hace como una semana- respondió el otro joven   
  
-Qué estúpido he sido- se dijo Haruka a si mismo agachando la cabeza, con una expresión de no poder creer lo que estaba pasando -¿Por qué?- preguntó como una última esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad -¿Acaso no fuí un buen amigo? ¿Alguna vez hice algo, a cualquiera de los dos, para que se vengaran de esta forma?  
  
-No es una venganza- dijo Serena interrumpiendo -Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar, nadie manda sobre sus sentimientos.  
  
-Si, lo sé... pero mientras los dos me vieron la cara de idiota- Haruka fijó sus ojos con los de la niña -Al menos hubieras sido sincera conmigo, era lo menos que merecía desupués de todo.  
  
-Tenía miedo de tu reacción, no quería que armaras un escándalo- dijo la chica comenzando a llorar -Haruka, te quiero...  
  
-¡Mentiras!- respondió el joven alzando la voz. En ese momento Darien se colocó frente a Serena como defendiéndola, parecía que tenía miedo de que Haruka le fuera a hacer algo.   
  
-No te atrevas a lastimarla- dijo el pelinegro parándose erguido, como tratando de imponerse ante el otro joven, quien hizo una mueca como una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Ya veo que después de tanto tiempo no me conoces ni lo más mínimo- respondió el corredor con una cierta tristeza en su voz -Jamás me atrevería a lastimarla de ninguna forma... lo que se ama se cuida, se protege, se da la vida por su felicidad y su seguridad- En ese momento Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina entraron a la cafetería platicando felizmente. Se pararon en seco al ver a su amiga llorando y a los dos jóvenes enfrentándose. Haruka volteó a verlas y luego vió a Serena con una mirada tan llena de dolor que la niña sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.-Ya tomaste tu decisión y no soy nadie para hacerte cambiar- después de decir esto, el joven dió media vuelta -Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
-Amigo, espera- Darien dijo tratando de detener al otro jóven. Súbitamente el otro chico volteó, se abalanzó contra el de cabello negro y lo puso contra el suelo sujetándolo del cuello de la playera.   
  
-No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma- dijo Haruka en un tono amenazante. Darien observó la furia en los ojos del corredor, quien lanzó un golpe. El joven de cabello negro simplemente cerró los ojos esperando recibir el castigo, esperó unos segundos pero nunca llegó el golpe, así que abrió los ojos, volteó ligeramente a su izquierda y de reojo observó el puño junto a su cabeza incrustado en el piso. El habla se le había ido del susto, estaba pálido y sólo tragó saliba.  
  
-Eres un maldito cobarde- apenas escuchó en un susurro la voz de Haruka media quebrada, parecía como si estuviera aguantando con todas sus fuerzas el llanto. Después de eso, el corredor soltó al joven. Serena corrió a ver si Darien se encontraba bien. Las otras chicas también se acercaron a él, preguntándole si estaba bien, si estaba lastimado, ayudándolo a sentarse. Haruka se sintió muy miserable al ver que todas se acercaron al traidor y nadie se preocupó por él. Cerró su puño lastimado con todas sus fuerzas, al grado de enterrarse las uñas en la palma de su mano, abriéndosela. Una ola de furia recorrió todas las fibras de su cuerpo, sintió cómo la sangre le enervaba por dentro pero así como llegó ese sentir, se tornó un sentimiento de derrota, de descepción, de tristeza infinita. Una lágrima logró escaparse de su ojo rodando por su mejilla. Las chicas estaban muy ocupadas en el otro joven para darse cuenta de esto, así que con esa guerra perdida, como soldado derrotado, agachando la cabeza dió media vuelta y se retiró. Lita fue la única que se dió cuenta de la huída de su amigo y corrió tras de él, pero cuando salió a buscarlo ya no lo encontró, sólo vió la rosa roja tirada en el suelo, se agachó recogiéndola y volteó hacia el mar de gente que pasaba en ese momento por la calle.   
  
Inicio: Domingo 27 de junio del 2004  
  
Fin: Martes 29 de junio del 2004  
  
Debo admitir que me costó muchísimo trabajo escribir este episodio, no por falta de inspiración realmente... al contrario. Espero les haya gustado, dejé un poquito de mi alma aquí je... Gracias por leerlo y apoyarme para continuarlo. 


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13  
  
Michiru se encontraba en su habitación viendo a través de la ventana la gran tormenta que las nubes depositaban sobre la ciudad, parecía que el cielo se caía y los relámpagos no eran en lo absoluto alentadores. Se acercó hacia su cama donde se encontraba su libreta cerrada, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ojearla. De pronto se detuvo en una página donde había un papel doblado de distinto color, no recordaba de dónde podría haber salido, lo tomó, lo desdobló y leyó un recado que decía "si me dices tu nombre puede volverse real" debajo del dibujo de una rosa. "Haruka" dijo en voz baja y sonrió para sí misma. Recordó que ese recado se lo dió el primer día que se conocieron y el corredor trataba por todos los medios de que le dijera su nombre, pero ella se hacía la interesante con él. Al final se volvieron muy buenos amigos y le parecía increíble que hubiera conocido a alguien como él, o más bien, ella. Estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos cuando escuchó el timbre, se le hizo muy extraño a esas horas de la noche, ya eran más de las 11 de la noche y nadie iba jamás a visitarlos a esas horas. Salió de su habitación, se asomó en el barandal de la escalera para ver quién era la misteriosa visita que había llegado. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y al ver la figura parada bajo el filo de la puerta corrió para resivirla.  
  
-Ruka, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a éstas horas?- preguntó la chica extrañada de que estuviera ahí -Además estás empapado- observó que estaba hecho una sopa por la tormenta que estaba cayendo en ese momento -Pasa o vas a enfermarte- Michiru pidió al mayordomo que le llevara ropa seca de su papá y después se dirigió junto con su amigo a su habitación. Haruka se cambió, se puso unos pants y una playera olgada, y después se quedó parado en la entrada de la habitación viendo hacia la cama donde se encontraba la violinista sentada. Michiru lo notó muy extraño, estaba extremadamente callado, más de lo habitual, su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza. -Oye, ven, no te voy a morder- le dijo al joven señalando junto a ella para que se sentara en la cama. El corredor se acercó lentamente, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza agachada. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó colocando su mano sobre la del chico, él hizo una mueca de dolor y ella volteó a ver la razón -¡Por Dios! ¿Haruka qué te pasó?- vió sus nudillos raspados e inchados, tomó la mano de Haruka entre las de ella y la volteó, vió que tenía otras cortadas en la palma.   
  
-No pasa nada...- dijo Haruka arrebatando su mano y volteando para el lado opuesto a su amiga. Michiru ahora estaba muy preocupada, algo muy malo le había ocurrido y no quería decirle qué pasaba. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro pero él se alejó, se levantó de la cama y se quedó parado ahí, dando la espalda a la chica. La violinista se levantó, se acercó a él y vió que su amigo estaba con los ojos apretados, al igual que sus puños, lo que provocó que las cortadas de su mano volvieran a abrirse. Ella quería calmarlo, pero no sabía nisiquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que comenzó hablándole despacio, tomando su mano para que dejara de apretar el puño.  
  
-Tenemos que curarte esa mano o las heridas nunca van a cerrar- alzó la mirada y le ofreció una tierna sonrisa. Haruka abrió los ojos y la vió con una mezcla de soledad, dolor y decepción en la mirada. -¿Qué tienes Ruka? ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
  
-Yo- fue una respuesta corta y fría. Michiru se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, pero sonaba lógica por el tipo de heridas, parecía que había golpeado algo muy duro por los nudillos lastimados y las marcas de la palma eran de sus uñas.   
  
-¿Pero por qué?- Michiru ahora si que estaba alarmada. El corredor no dijo nada, se quedó callado con la vista fija al suelo como un zombie. La chica no quiso insistir y decidió mejor tratar las heridas de esa mano. Fue al baño por el botiquín, después indicó a Haruka que se sentara en la cama y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con alcohol para que no se infectara. Cuando terminó de curarlo se quedaron ambos callados, era un silencio muy incómodo hasta que depronto Haruka habló.  
  
-Michiru, ¿eres mi amiga?- preguntó el joven volteando a ver a la chica a su lado.  
  
-Por supuesto que si... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- ahora si Michiru estaba asustada.  
  
-¿Crees que soy demasiado buena gente?- volvió a preguntar el joven con un toque de tristeza en su voz.   
  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
  
-Pues que si soy demasiado bueno... si hago demasiados favores sin pedir nada a cambio, si me preocupo de más por la gente, si soy demasiado dejado, no sé...  
  
-Si te refieres a que eres una buena persona, pues si, lo eres... Eres un excelente amigo y tienes un gran corazón. Ruka, eres muy especial- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera. La expresión del joven se tornó triste y nuevamente fijó la mirada al piso -Dime qué ocurre Haruka... ¿éstas preguntas tienen que ver con las heridas de tu mano?- Su amigo simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Otra vez el silencio cayó en esa habitación. Haruka levantó una mano y la colocó sobre sus ojos, agachó un poco la cabeza y empezó a temblar. Lo único que supo hacer la violinista fue abrazarlo y volvió a preguntarle qué le ocurría.   
  
-Todo se acabó... - respondió Haruka con la voz quebrada -La vida es un asco y el mundo una miseria- Así comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería. Mientras el chico hablaba, Michiru se sorprendía más y más de lo que escuchaba, no podía creerlo, era una locura.   
  
-¿Por qué no lo golpeaste? - preguntó la chica curiosa, si hubiera sido ella seguramente lo hubiera matado en ese instante. Haruka suspiró y volteó a verla con una tristeza profunda en sus ojos.  
  
-Porque era mi amigo...- respondió simplemente -No puedo lastimar a la gente que quiero, sin importar lo que hagan. Además, Serena lo ama y primero moriría antes de provocar algo que la hiciera llorar... aunque sea golpear a ese...- el joven volvió su mirada al suelo suspirando tristemente. Michiru quería confortarlo pero no sabía ni qué decir. -Era como mi hermano, lo sabía todo de mi... siempre habíamos sido sinceros... pero supongo que yo tengo la culpa por ser tan confiado.  
  
-No digas eso Ruka, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió- Michiru volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.  
  
-Por supuesto que si, yo fui el confiado, fui el que entregó todo, fui el idiota que se abrió por primera vez con una persona y mira lo que recibo...  
  
-Cálmate Ruka  
  
-Me lo merezco por tonto y no puedo culparla, ella se merece algo mejor...- Haruka cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.  
  
-No sigas por favor, no es verdad, tu eres una gran persona...  
  
-Pero no soy lo que ella necesita. Ella merece un... chico normal- volvió a suspirar -No el remedo de niño que soy...-   
  
-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que necesita? Tu eres maravilloso y cualquier chica querría un novio como tu - colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven quien volteó y le sonrió tristemente.  
  
-Tu lo haz dicho sirena, un novio, no a mi, una mujer- nuevamente su rostro se tornó serio -sinceramente, Michiru, ¿tu me querrías?- la chica lo vió por un segundo, no sabía qué contestar.  
  
-Yo te quiero Haruka- respondió nerviosamente la niña.  
  
-Pero no más allá de una amistad- Michiru bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más -El silencio otorga, jeje, ya lo sabía. No te preocupes, yo sé que nunca podrías sentir nada más por mi, nadie podría hacerlo, a la gente no le gustan los perdedores- Un nuevo silencio volvió a estacionarse en la habitación, la violinista ya no sabía qué decirle a su amigo para tranquilizarlo. De pronto sonó el teléfono y contestó. Era Lita preguntando si Haruka se encontraba ahí, Michiru respondió afirmativamente. Haruka la veía mientras hablaba por teléfono, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Es mejor que me vaya, ya te he dado suficiente molestia por el día de hoy. No te preocupes, sé donde está la salida- respondió con una sonrisa triste y se marchó. Michiru se quedó primero pasmada y después le dijo a Lita que su amigo se iba, se despidió y fue tras él.  
  
-¡Haruka, espérate!- la chica bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta que lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.   
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada, sólo no quiero que te vayas así- se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos azules.  
  
-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- respondió el muchacho como despreocupado -Ya es tarde y debo regresar a mi casa o intento de jeje- Michiru tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus dos manos y lo vió fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería- Haruka la vió un poco confundido.  
  
-No puedo prometerte nada Michiru- respondió con una sonrisa confidente, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Michiru se quedó con una inquietud en su corazón, no podía decifrar de qué se trataba, sólo que tenía que ver con Haruka y esa sonrisa entre burlona y confidente que disfrazaba la tristeza de su rostro.   
  
-Cuídate- dijo la niña en un susurro.  
  
Haruka se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de su piso dirigiéndose a su departamento cuando Lita lo interceptó.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la niña muy preocupada.  
  
-Si- respondió el joven en una voz queda, la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija al piso. La volteó a ver un segundo y después continuó su camino hacia su puerta. Entró a su apartamento, detrás iba la chica viendo cada uno de sus movimientos y entró sin pedir permiso. Haruka se sentó en el sillón, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y se quedó ahí callado. La chica de ojos verdes no sabía si debía acercar. -Siéntate, si te quedas ahí parada te vas a cansar  
  
-Gra.. gracias- respondió la niña sentándose en el sillón junto a su amigo. -Fuiste donde Michiru, verdad- dijo Lita tratando de hacerle conversación. Haruka asintió con la cabeza. Otra vez el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, esto ya se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre del día.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Lita? ¿Vas a preguntar algo?- dijo el corredor un poco brusco.  
  
-Es que estaba preocupada por ti... después de lo que pasó en la cafetería- dijo la niña volteando a ver al joven quien la volteó a ver curiosamente.  
  
-¿Te preocupa?- preguntó sarcásticamente.  
  
-Por supuesto que si, eres mi amigo y me preocupas- respondió la niña ahora un poco molesta.  
  
-Pero también eres amiga de Serena, apuesto que ya lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada- dijo el joven molesto.   
  
-No Haruka, yo no sabía nada, en ese momento me enteré- la niña puso una gran cara de tristeza. Haruka lo notó y se sintió mal por haber dudado de su amiga.   
  
-Lo siento, es que ...- el muchacho se llevó la mano a la frente y después se peinó con los dedos como desesperado. Lita comprendió y lo abrazó.  
  
-Está bien, te entiendo- le sonrió y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Lita comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Haruka, así que trató de llevar una conversación que lo distrajera de lo acontecido esa tarde.  
  
Michiru se encontraba muy preocupada por Haruka, desde ese día en que llegó lastimado de la mano a su casa no había sabido de él, ya habían pasado tres días y no era normal. Hablaba por teléfono a su casa pero la única respuesta era de la contestadora a la cual dejaba cientos de recados para que le llamara pero nunca recibía nada. Iba caminando por un pasillo de la escuela cuando escuchó una melodía de piano, le extrañó porque era hora del receso y se suponía que no había nadie en el edificio, así que decidió investigar quien se encontraba ahí. Abrió la puerta del salón muy despacio para evitar hacer ruido y distraer al músico. Entró lentamente, y vió la espalda de algún joven pero no podía reconocerlo, estaba un poco agachado, prefirió esperar que terminara y así se quedó parada en la puerta escuchando la melodía que era interpretada frente a ella. Era una melodía que jamás había escuchado, tenía una mezcla muy extraña: de repente era muy lenta y tierna y de la nada se volvía enérgica y violenta. El músico empezó a subir la velocidad, era tan rápido que parecería que perdería el control de sus propios dedos, terminando en un gran estruendo que asustó a Michiru. Ella se acercó cautelosamente y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del intérprete al notar que estaba temblando. De pronto el muchacho volteó sintiendo la presencia de alguien ahí y vio a la chica parada detrás de él.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Eso es lo que debería de preguntarte Haruka- dijo la chica reconociendo a su amigo -¿Dónde rayos te haz metido? no llegas a clases, no contestas mis llamadas...   
  
-Ya, ya, lo sé!- respondió un poco molesto volteando hacia el piano -No soy un bebé- dijo en un tono muy grave. La violinista se acercó y se paró junto a él observándolo.  
  
-Por Dios, ¿cómo puedes estar tocando el piano con la mano así? vas a lastimarte de nuevo- dijo la chica notando que su amigo se había quitado la venda y aún tenía los nudillos morados y un poco inflamados.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo levantándose bruscamente del banquillo y quedando frente a su amiga, quien lo vio muy sorprendida. El silencio reinó por unos minutos hasta que Haruka agachó la mirada con remordimiento y se disculpó con su amiga -Lo siento, no fue mi intensión, es sólo que...- antes de terminar de hablar Michiru lo abrazó y el joven no pudo decir nada más. Ella comprendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría, ahora caía en cuenta que no lo veía en el salón porque a la hora del receso se encerraba en la sala de música y tocaba lo que sus sentimientos le provocaran, pasándose horas ahí, y como la clase era después del receso, ya no iba al no percatarse del tiempo que estaba ahí entretenido.   
  
Salieron juntos del salón y mientras caminaban, Haruka se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se sintió un poco mareado y se apoyó con la otra mano en la pared. Michiru lo notó y lo abrazó para evitar que cayera.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica muy asustada.  
  
-Si, debe ser la falta de sueño- respondió el joven con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica.  
  
-¿No haz dormido?- ahora estaba alarmada.  
  
-No te preocupes, si he dormido...un poquito- respondió el joven riendo ligeramente, no dando importancia a lo que decía.  
  
-¿Cuánto es un poquito?- preguntó Michiru un poco molesta.  
  
-Este...- Haruka puso cara de "gulp" y no respondió nada.  
  
-Mmmmm... me lo imaginaba- dijo la violinista cruzando los brazos molesta -Haruka, entiende que tienes que cuidarte, debes descansar.  
  
-No puedo...- respondió Haruka agachando la cabeza -cada vez que intento dormir... la veo en mis sueños, revivo muchos momentos con ella y siempre termina en lo ocurrido ese día...- Michiru lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
-Entiendo cómo te sientes y lo que te pasa, pero tienes que dormir, necesitas descansar. Si sigues así te vas a enfermar- la chica trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. Haruka sonrió.  
  
-Si mamá- dijo el joven sarcásticamente respondiendo al regaño de su amiga -Menos mal que no le dije que no he comido- dijo el chico para sí mismo pero la chica logró escucharlo.  
  
-¡¿No haz comido?!- gritó Michiru. Haruka asentuó su cara de "gulp"  
  
-Bueno, este... algo así...- el muchacho se jaló el cuello de la camisa.  
  
-Eres irremediable- la chica negó con la cabeza -Entiende por favor que tienes que cuidarte, tienes que descansar y comer, esto es una locura  
  
-Es difícil cuando no encuentras una buena razón para hacerlo- dijo el joven tristemente. Su amiga comprendía perfectamente y prefirió cambiar el tema para evitar molestarlo más. Después lo acompañó a su auto, era mejor que se marchara a descansar, pero para asegurarse, la chica fue con él, a pesar de sus protestas. Ella insistió porque sabía que si no lo llevaba de la manita se escaparía a algún otro lado, Lita ya la tenía al tanto que llegaba muy tarde a su departamento. Cuando llegaron, Haruka abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a su amiga. Se sentaron en la sala y otra vez ese silencio incómodo, que ya se estaba volviendo muy mala costumbre en sus conversaciones, apareció. Súbitamente Haruka comenzó a hablar un poco nervioso.  
  
-Sirena, he estado pensando- dijo el joven seriamente, su amiga lo vió intrigada -voy a irme.  
  
-¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó toda desoncertada.  
  
-Voy a regresar a mi casa... digo, a la casa de mi padre.  
  
-Pero dijiste que no querías verlo  
  
-Pues si, eso era antes de darme cuenta de que él tenía razón... no sirvo para nada y la única forma de tener éxito es haciéndole caso- respondió tristemente el joven.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Michiru molesta levantándose de su asiento -No puedes rendirte, ¿vas a dejar tus sueños y tus esperanzas a un lado?   
  
-No tengo ni sueños, ni esperanzas... el mundo de ilusión en el que vivía fue pisoteado y ahora veo la realidad tal cual es. No existen los sueños, no existen las esperanzas, mucho menos la confianza o la rectitud, vivimos en una realidad donde se abusa del noble y el más listo saca provecho para tener éxito. El que no friega, se friega, es una ley...- respondió fríamente terminando en un susurro.  
  
-Haruka, no cometas tonterías... eres muy valioso tal cual eres, no te dejes vencer por esto, no caigas en un hoyo por el egoismo de otras personas- dijo su amiga sentándose nuevamente junto a él y tomando su mano lastimada.  
  
-Mira esta mano, creo que tendré que volver a vendártela- sonrió la niña.   
  
-Supongo que si- El joven asintió con la cabeza. De la sonrisa tierna que le había brindado, el rostro de Michiru se tornó serio y lo vió fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Cuídate mucho, por favor- dijo la niña muy preocupada -En verdad eres una gran persona y no mereces lo que te está ocurriendo, pero tampoco te dejes vencer- Haruka la vió confundido.  
  
-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Tengo que ir, es algo que debo hacer. Quiero saber realmente quien soy, qué quiero, si realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto o si sólo soy... un fracaso- la última palabra se apagó en un susurro.  
  
-Creo que más bien quieres enfrentarlo  
  
-Supongo que si  
  
-Entonces hazlo, pero no lo hagas con sumisión, hazlo orgulloso de lo que eres, de quien eres y de lo que crees- Haruka vio a la niña muy sorprendido, en verdad era muy madura cuando debía serlo, era una fasceta nueva de Michiru que no conocía, era muy distinta a la que normalmente presentaba.  
  
-Entiendo... lo intentaré- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-¿De qué?- preguntó confundido  
  
-Por ser mi amigo y ser una persona tan maravillosa- respondió orgullosa. Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que responder y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Ambos se quedaron ahí un rato platicando de cualquier cosa, la niña tratando de distraer al joven quien luchaba contra sus sentimientos para tratar de apartar su memoria de todo lo que le había ocurrido.   
  
A las orillas de la ciudad de Okinawa se encontraba una gran casa con un jardín enorme a la entrada. Era una mansión elegante, no tanto como la de la familia Kaioh, pero tenía lo suyo. La entrada era una gran puerta de madera tallada y a los lados columnas muy anchas. Se escuchó el timbre en su interior y el mayordomo abrió la enorme puerta, cuando vió al visitante no pudo disimular su sorpresa y alegría.  
  
-¡Joven! ¿qué hace aquí?  
  
-A mi también me da gusto verlo Sho- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había cometido su propósito de sorprenderlo.  
  
-Disculpe... qué bueno que está de vuelta joven Haruka- dijo el mayordomo apenado por su reacción, realmente no se esperaba esa visita.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa y entró a la casa, dió un vistaso rápido -Veo que no ha cambiado nada- volteó a ver al señor a su lado. Era un hombre mayor, tenía el cabello grisaseo por las canas y algunas arrugas en su rostro.   
  
-No tiene tanto tiempo que se marchó, joven, apenas unos cuantos meses.  
  
-Si, pero pensé que al menos alguien se preocuparía por pintar las paredes de un color menos... blanco...- dijo bromeando el muchacho. El señor sonrió. En eso apareció una figura en la parte superior de las escaleras.  
  
-¿Quién es Sho?- preguntó dicha figura.  
  
-Es el jo...  
  
-Soy yo! tu hijo perdido!- interrumpió Haruka al señor y se paró al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
  
-Mmmm... Haruka...- dijo el señor Tenoh con un tono desinteresado. Haruka volteó a ver al mayordomo encojiendo los hombros.  
  
-Veo que le dió mucho gusto verme- dijo sarcásticamente guiñando un ojo al mayordomo quien movió la cabeza desaprovatoriamente.  
  
-Sho, ayúdalo a instalarse...- el padre de Haruka era un hombre alto, delgado pero de complexión fuerte, con ojos verdes, cabello castaño donde se asomaban algunas canas y bigote. Bajó las escaleras y se paró frente a su hijo -después, quiero verte en mi oficina- con esas palabras pasó a un lado del joven y se dirigió a su despacho que se encontraba detrás de una gran puerta en otra ala de la casa.   
  
-Después me ves en mi oficina...- arremedó el joven a su padre -¿Cuándo va a entender que ya no soy un niñito?- preguntó el corredor un poco molesto cruzando los brazos y viendo a la dirección donde desapareció el señor. El mayordomo sólo encogió los hombros y se dirigió al auto para sacar una pequeña maleta del asiento trasero.  
  
Inicio: Jueves 1o de Julio del 2004  
  
Fin: Martes 3 de agosto del 2004  
  
Otra disculpa por no subir la continuación antes, no estuve cerca de mi compu en dos semanas y el internet fue prácticamente nulo para mi. Espero ésta semana poder terminar la continuación, si es que mis amigos me dan chance jejejeje... es complicado estar en casa, tu madre te acapara y te pone de chofe y tus amigos te insisten en salir jejejejeje 


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14  
  
El señor Tenoh se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles cuando escuchó el toquido de la puerta, sabía perfectamente quien era y le pidió que pasara. Haruka se asomó y entró cautelosamente a la habitación, siempre le había tenido cierto respeto a ese lugar, era como otro mundo para él: orden extremo, gran cantidad de libros acumulados y acomodados perfectamente en los libreros, algunas pinturas famosas colgadas en las paredes, una pequeña sala para las reuniones importantes y el escritorio de madera finísima al fondo donde siempre se encontraban papeles y un portarretratos con la fotografía de su madre. Desde que recuerda, ese lugar siempre había sido igual y toda la vida le había dado un poco de miedo entrar, el ambiente era demasiado frío. Cuando se paró frente a su padre, lo observó cautelosamente, como si estuviera inspeccionando cada parte de él, se sentía como si tuviera que esperar algún tipo de aprovación sobre su aspecto. De pronto el señor comenzó a hablar:  
  
-¿Por qué no te habías reportado? te mandé un recado con Darien, supongo que lo recibiste.  
-Si lo recibí, pero estaba muy ocupado- respondió Haruka un poco serio.  
-¿Ocupada?- rectificó el señor -No sé qué te pueda estar manteniendo ocupada si he recibido tus calificaciones y no son las de una persona muy dedicada, también llegaron quejas por tu mala conducta y de inasistencia. No sé qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupada, pero al menos sé que la escuela no lo es- dijo su padre sarcásticamente. Al escucharlo recordó de dónde había sacado ese tonito particular y se sintió algo molesta.  
-He tenido algunos asuntos importantes qué atender- dijo Haruka tratando de disculparse. El señor no estaba nada complacido.  
-¿Pelear después de clases, araganear en tu motocicleta por toda la ciudad o coquetear con niñas inocentes y engañarlas? escoge una escusa- dijo el señor con una mezcla de enojo y sarcasmo. -¡Ninguna de ellas!- ahora si estaba furiosa -Si me conocieras un poquito sabrías que yo no me dedico a nada de eso.  
-Entonces me cambiaron de hija, porque eso es lo que hacías cuando vivías aquí. Pensé que mandándote a una escuela más exigente madurarías pero creo que estás peor, al menos antes ibas a los entrenamientos de atletismo y, aunque odie ponerlo de ejemplo, eras responsable en tus competencias de automovilismo y motocross, pero ahora.  
-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Haruka interrumpiéndolo.  
-No sé qué demonios te pasa- dijo el señor Tenoh decepsionado. -Pasa que no tienes ni la más remota idea de quién soy, de lo que hago, de lo que me gusta o disgusta- respondió retando a su padre con la mirada. -Pues al menos sé que eras buena estudiante, nunca llegaste con calificaciones tan bajas como estas- sacó un papel del escritorio y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio, Haruka lo vio un poco apenado porque sabía que tenía razón -Entiende que mantenerte en esa escuela es muy costoso, además debes sacar las mejores calificaciones para que puedas entrar a la escuela de abogados sin ningún problema- dijo razonablemente el señor.  
-¿Perdón?... Escuela de ¡¿qué?!- la chica estaba sorprendida. -La escuela de abogados, recuerda que tienes que ser un excelente abogado para poder mantener el control de los negocios familiares.  
-Pero yo no quiero ser abogado, ni hacerme cargo de ningún negocio. Yo quiero ser ingeniero mecánico y dedicarme a la carrera de autos- dijo Haruka toda shockeada.  
-Ese es un sueño tonto del cuál pronto se te acabará la euforia, además esa no es una carrera de verdad, no tienes ningún futuro como corredor, mucho menos siendo mujer- dijo su padre viéndola directamente a los ojos. -Ya salió el peine- dijo Haruka cayendo en cuenta -aquí vamos de nuevo con eso.  
-Regresamos al tema porque no entiendes. Eres una mujer, naciste así y así vas a quedarte toda la vida sin importar cuánto te esfuerces imitando, actuando, hablando y haciendo cosas de varones- dijo el señor golpeando enojado el escritorio con sus palmas. -¡Entiendo perfectamente, no soy tonta!- dijo Haruka muy indignada -¡el que necesita entender aquí eres tu! no importa lo que haga siempre está todo mal, no te agrada nada de lo que hago... no se te puede satisfacer de ninguna forma!!- cerró los puños muy fuerte, otra mala costumbre que estaba comenzando a tener. El señor observó a su hija con una mirada de enojo.  
-¿Y esa mano? seguramente te peleaste con alguien- dijo al notar la venda en la mano de Haruka.  
-Aunque le contara lo ocurrido no me creería, así que prefiero ahorrarme las explicaciones ya que es algo que, además, seguramente no le interesa señor- respondió Haruka retadoramente.  
-¡No me hables así Haruka! soy tu padre y me debes respeto- dijo muy enojado.  
-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó la chica sabiendo que eso le dolería mucho.  
-No retes mi paciencia jovencita-levantó su dedo señalándola -En estos momentos no estás en una muy buena posición conmigo- Haruka no quizo responder nada, era más que inútil tratar de razonar con él. -Vaya, pero qué recibimiento le das a tu hija- escucharon la voz de un hombre proveniente de la puerta de entrada, ambos voltearon y vieron a un señor de edad avanzada, canoso, de ojos azules que se apoyaba en un bastón, vestido en un traje muy elegante -Ustedes no van a cambiar nunca, al momento de verse terminan en una batalla campal, no cabe duda que son padre e hija.  
-Abuelo- dijo Haruka viendo al señor acercándose a ella y parándose a su lado frente al escritorio.  
-Salude bien chamaco- dijo el señor mayor dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su nieta y sonriéndole burlonamente.  
-Perdón... buenas tardes querido abuelo- dijo burlonamente sobándose la cabeza. Su abuelo siempre la había apoyado en todo, no sabía si era por ser su única nieta o porque le encantaba llevarle la contra a su yerno, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que él no la descepcionaría, que la quería y podía contar con él.  
-¿Qué es lo que desea señor? estamos en una plática privada- dijo el padre de Haruka volteando a ver a su suegro.  
-Tan privada que sus gritos se escuchan hasta la sala- dijo sarcásticamente el señor -Además, siendo Haruka mi nieta creo que también tengo derecho a entrometerme un poquito- ahora el señor se había puesto serio. -Discúlpeme, pero es mi hija y soy yo quien decide sobre ella- respondió el señor Tenoh tratando de calmarse, no quería tener un pleito ahora con su suegro.  
-Pues también es hija de la mía y como ella no está para defenderla, entonces tengo que hacerlo yo- respondió el señor mayor viendo al otro con una sonrisa confidente. Haruka ya se había cansado de la necedad de su padre, así que se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó su padre levantándose del asiento. Haruka se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta le respondió.  
-Pues tu ya decidiste mi vida, así que creo que estoy de más aquí- después volteó y lo vió con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo en su mirada -Creí que podría tener una conversación tranquila, sin pleitos, ni reclamos contigo, pero me equivoqué. Vine a tratar de hacer las pases contigo y ver si podíamos llegar a algún tipo de arreglo, pero sigues siendo un testarudo, sólo quieres que se haga tu voluntad- después de eso se marchó cerrando lentamente la puerta. Su padre quizo ir tras de ella pero su abuelo lo detuvo levantando el bastón.  
-Mejor déjala, no vayas a empeorar las cosas.  
  
Haruka entró a su habitación azotando la puerta tras de él. No comprendía cómo su padre podía ser tan necio y egoista, nisiquiera le daba la oportunidad de defenderse o de explicar algo. Comenzó a patear todo lo que encontraba, se dirigió a un estante y vió una fotografía donde estaba con Darien cuando eran niños, tomó el portarretratos en sus manos y lo apretó con sus dedos, después de unos segundos lo aventó contra la pared haciéndolo pedazos. Era el colmo, hasta en su casa ese maldito recuerdo lo perseguía. De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, era su abuelo quien quería hablar con él, así le dió permiso para que pasara. Cuando el señor entró vió el reguero que su nieto había hecho, y vió al joven aventarse sobre la cama boca arriba. -Veo que estás remodelando tu cuarto- dijo el señor bromeando un poco para calmar al joven. Como no recibió ninguna respuesta se acercó, en su camino se encontró con la fotografía y la recogió -Pobre Darien, tiene que pagar por los pleitos ajenos- dijo riendo ligeramente el señor volteando a ver a su nieto con una sonrisa, pero él no reaccionó. -¿Qué te pasa Haruka?- preguntó su abuelo un poco preocupado.  
-Nada- respondió secamente el joven sobre la cama.  
-Creo que ésta destrucción no es sólo producto de tu enojo con tu padre. A ti te pasa algo más- dijo el señor calmadamente tratando que el joven le tuviera confianza -¿Esas vendar tienen algo que ver?- preguntó notando su mano lastimada.  
-No pasa nada abuelo- el señor ya no quizo insistir, si el chico no quería hablar, definitivamente no hablaría. Haruka se sentía pésimo por no poder decir nada de lo que le ocurría pero no podía decirle que había tenido un pleito con Darien por una chica, la familia de Darien y la suya habían sido amigas desde mucho tiempo atrás y no quería que una pelea entre ellos fuera causa de algún conflicto entre ambas familias. El corredor se sentía demasiado descepcionado de todo y de todos.  
-Él no entiende nada, jamás va a entenderme- dijo el muchacho sentándose en la cama, su abuelo se acercó y se sentó junto a él.  
-Tu padre te quiere, simplemente no le gusta la forma en que llevas tu vida.  
-Pero es MI vida, yo hago con ella lo que quiera.... además a él sólo le importa que alguien se haga cargo de sus numerosos negocios- dijo Haruka con voz descepcionada.  
-Por supuesto que no, tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, por eso le preocupa lo que haces, que no tengas un rumbo fijo y no sepas hacia donde llevar tu vida.  
-Pero sé a dónde quiero ir, sé lo que quiero... pero a fuerzas cree que lo que él piensa es lo único que está bien- Haruka agachó la cabeza y su rostro denotó un gesto de tristeza. -El problema es que siempre haz sido muy rebelde hijo, si trataras de darle un poco por su lado.  
-¡Pero lo he hecho!- interrumpió Haruka con voz desesperada -Siempre he tratado de agradarle haciendo lo que quiere... traté de ser el hijo que nunca tuvo, traté de hacer siempre lo que me dijo que hiciera, pero.... pero llegó un momento en el que me cansé, ahora quiero hacer lo que yo deseo- dijo Haruka levantando el rostro, viendo al hombre junto a él con ojos llenos de decisión. -Haruka, por más que lo intentes, tu jamás podrás llenar el vacío de tu hermano. Él nisiquiera perteneció a la familia, murió muy prematuro.  
-Pero él quería un hijo, él lo quería... él quería a mi hermano...- Haruka sintió que un nudo de lágrimas se formaba en su garganta y comenzó a respirar muy rápido para calmarse. -Tal vez si... Tu padre estaba muy emocionado porque su primer hijo iba a ser un varón, pero el niño murió y nadie pudo hacer nada. Él lo sabe y lo aceptó- el señor puso una mano sobre el hombro de su nieto -Tu madre te amaba y siempre quizo lo mejor para ti, por favor no pienses que eres un hijo no deaseado. Haruka, él no quiere un hijo... te quiere a ti, quiere que seas tu misma, que seas una chica normal sin tratar de estar imitando a los hombres.  
-Yo no sé ser otra persona, abuelo, así soy yo, así me educó y me agrado tal cual soy. No tengo otra forma de vivir, me gustan las chicas, me gustan las motos, odio las cursilerías de las niñas, me gusta vestir así porque es mucho más cómodo, me encanta correr, no me importa nada sobre la moda o el maquillaje, eso me vale un comino.  
-Entonces hazle ver eso, demuéstrale que así es Tenoh Haruka y no eres un intento de llenar el vacío que dejó tu hermano- dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa. -No sabes cómo lo envidio...- dijo el joven en un susurro.  
-¿A quién?- preguntó el señor curioso.  
-A mi hermano.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque él no tiene que soportar todo esto... a veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido que él viviera y yo hubiera sido quien se muriera- dijo Haruka suspirando profundamente -Al menos, mi padre tendría alguien por quien sentirse orgulloso y no a este remedo de hijo fracasado que sólo sirve para darle dolores de cabeza y gastar su dinero, además de dar lástima- Su abuelo no sabía qué decirle, el joven estaba realmente dolido y sabía que no era el simple hecho de tener un conflicto con su yerno, ese siempre había existido, había algo más que lo estaba aotrmentado pero su nieto no quería hablar de ese problema. Como al parecer ya no había nada más qué discutir, Haruka se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse.  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el anciano preocupado.  
-Por ahí...- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa triste. -Tienes que regresar a buena hora, va a venir Chiba Tao a cenar y probablemente traiga a su hijo- dijo el señor pensando que tal vez ver a su amigo lo animaría un poco. -Bien- Haruka sonó contento y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, pero algo no estaba bien, el brillo en sus ojos estaba apagado. Así, el corredor salió de la habitación y se dirigió al garage para montar su motocicleta. Su abuelo se quedó un momento más en la habitación, observó la fotografía que tenía sujeta en la mano y después la dejó sobre el buró junto a la cama. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta para salir, antes de marcharse dió un último vistazo a la habitación, habían pósters de automóviles, motos y algunos artistas que le agradaban pegados en las paredes, algunos automóviles a escala sobre los muebles, un montón de revistas y comics en una esquina y un closet copa aventada. El señor rió ligeramente negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, ese cuarto realmente reflejaba la personalidad de su nieta.  
  
Haruka se encontraba en una colina desde donde se veía toda la ciudad, le gustaba llegar ahí porque nunca había nadie, era como su lugar secreto, privado, sólo para él. Estacionó la motocicleta y se quedó sentado viendo hacia la ciudad. Tenía que pensar lo que haría si veía a Darien, no podía verlo y hacer como que nada pasaba, pero tampoco podía ser grocero con él, eso lo delataría. Se bajó de la moto y se acostó en el pasto viendo hacia el cielo. Las nubes se tornaban rosas por el ocaso pero no ponía atención al espectáculo, su cabeza y sus memorias se encontraban en otro lugar, específicamente en acontecimientos del día anterior.  
  
Haruka iba saliendo de la escuela cuando reconocío a una niña que se encontraba esperando junto a su motocicleta.  
-Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-Haruka te estaba esperando- respondió con una sonrisa ligera. El corredor estaba un poco confundido ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí esperándolo? por un segundo su corazón sintió un latido muy fuerte y una llama de esperanza se prendió, tal vez había recapacitado y quería hablar con él para que volvieran -Quería hablarte de Darien.  
-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó un poco molesto sintiendo como si hubiera caído una cubetada de agua fría sobre él, el pequeño brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos inmediatamente se desvaneció, aunque ella nisiquiera lo notó. -Vengo a pedirte, no... a suplicarte que hables con Darien, que le des una oportunidad y lo perdones- dijo la niña con una expresión muy triste en su rostro. El joven sintió como un retortijón en su estómago al verla pero al mismo tiempo sintió como la sangre le hervía al escucharla -No vengo a pedir por mi, sino por él... está muy apenado contigo -¿Él te lo dijo?- preguntó Haruka molesto y con un ligero tono sarcástico.  
-Si, el me dijo que está muy preocupado y que quiere hablar contigo para explicarte.  
-¿Y por qué diablos no viene él a pedirlo?- preguntó más molesto aún.  
-Porque él no sabe que lo estoy haciendo, yo sólo quiero que se resuelvan las cosas entre ustedes. Siempre han sido amigos y no está bien que estén molestos por esto.  
-En primer lugar él no debería de estar molesto, aquí el único que tiene derecho a estar furioso soy yo... y en segundo lugar, si quiere hablar conmigo sabe dónde vivo, conoce mi teléfono y no tiene que estar viniendo su novia a pedirme una cita para él.  
-Haruka, por favor, por el cariño que me tienes.  
-No me hables de cariño, Serena- dijo el joven con un tono un poco amenazador -No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que siento por ti y por Darien. Él era mi mejor amigo, lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo sobre mi y terminó viéndome la cara de la forma más miserable, abusó de mi confianza y acabó con todas mis ilusiones - el corredor caminó hacia su motocicleta sin importarle que ella siguiera ahí, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.  
-Él no tuvo la culpa, nadie la tuvo- dijo la rubia tomando el brazo del joven -Si buscas a un culpable, esa fuí yo... yo fui quien no te valoró, yo fuí quien te ilusionó en vano.  
-Si... tu fuiste la que nunca me quiso- dijo el joven tristemente.  
-Eso no es verdad, yo te quería Haruka, te quería mucho- dijo Serena un poco indignada -Simplemente no sé qué pasó.  
-Lo que pasó es que nunca me quisiste- respondió Haruka con una expresión de dolor en su rostro -Seamos sinceros Serena, ¿para qué me aceptaste si no me querías? ¿por qué armar esa farza si no existía nada?- la chica lo veía con una expresión de sorpresa -Si me hubieras querido aunque fuera un poco habrías tenido tantita consideración para haberme dicho lo que estaba pasando, si es que te importaba la relación. Además, nadie se olvida en dos días de su gran "amor"- dijo el joven moviendo los dedos en el aire como dibujando dos comillas para enfatizar la palabra amor.  
-Fue un mes...- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza. -No sé si eso fue ingenuidad o burla- dijo Haruka un poco molesto, lo peor del caso es que creía que era la primera.  
-No me burlo de ti, lo sabes perfectamente, no soy así- respondió la chica molesta.  
-¿Qué te hice para que me rompieras el corazón de ésta forma? ¿te traté mal? ¿te acosé? ¿te aburrí?- Haruka puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica quien volteó a un lado para evadir sus ojos llenos de dolor, no soportaba cómo la veían -Entiendo...- se dijo en un susurro -Yo sé que Darien es mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, por eso lo preferiste- agachó la cabeza en demostración de derrota -Por lo menos él es un hombre...- ahora sonrió tristemente levantando un poco la mirada para entcontrarse con los ojos llorozos de la niña rubia -tiene un buen trabajo con su padre, gana bien... no tiene ningún tipo de problema en la vida, es un exitoso universitario que pronto se graduará y podrá darte lo que tu necesitas- tomó aire para poder continuar -En cambio yo... soy un fracaso total, tratando de ser algo que jamás podré ser, viviendo confiado en un mundo de fantasías... buscando un sueño que probablemente sólo quede en eso... un triste sueño.  
-Haruka no digas eso, no es verdad...- Serena lo interrumpió un poco desesperada.  
-Olvídalo Serena, olvídate de mi, olvida que alguna vez tuviste la desgracia de conocerme, bórrame de tus recuerdos, no vale la pena que siquiera te molestes en recordarme- el joven se subió a su motocicleta y tomó su casco entre sus manos.  
-¡Haruka espera!- dijo la chica tratando de evitar que se marchara así. El motociclista volteó a verla intrigado.  
-No importa si no me crees, pero yo te quise, en verdad... no quiero que te hagas daño o le hagas daño a alguien más...- la chica se notaba bastante preocupada. El joven dió un fuerte suspiro.  
-Si lo que te preocupa es que lastime a Darien, no hay problema, yo veré cómo resolver esto- le dió una sonrisa muy tierna -Adios cabeza de bombón, para mi siempre será un placer amarte- así se colocó el casco, arrancó la motocicleta y se marchó.  
  
Haruka volvió en sí notando que una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos y rápidamente borró el rastro con su mano. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y vió su mano vendada, notó una ligera mancha roja en la fibra blanca, seguramente cuando apretó el puño durante la conversación con su padre volvió a lastimarse, toda la semana había estado haciendo lo mismo, por eso Michiru lo regañó la última vez que lo tuvo que vendar, que había sido la noche anterior. Se rió ligeramente al recordar la cara de desaprovación de su amiga. Esto se estaba volviendo un total tormento para el, Súbitamente reaccionó, vió que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y algunas estrellas se empezaban a asomar.  
-¡Demonios! papá me va a matar- se dijo levantándose rápidamente y montando su motocicleta para regresar a tiempo a su casa.  
  
Cuando Haruka llegó a su casa vió el auto del padre de Darien estacionado, rezó con todas sus fuerzas porque su "amigo" no estuviera ahí, se paró frente a la puerta, se tranquilizó un poco y se armó de valor para entrar al matadero. Entró a su casa y no vió a nadie, esto era extraño, probablemente se encontraban en la oficina de su padre discutiendo sobre algún negocio, así que se dirigió para allá. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, no vió a nadie, así que se iba a marchar cuando escuchó que lo llamaron.  
-Al fin llegaste- la voz provenía de la silla de su padre que se encontraba volteada detrás de su escritorio. Se acercó y el dueño de la voz se volteó para verlo.  
-Darien...- dijo el corredor con un tono entre sorprendido y descepcionado.  
-Hola Haruka, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.  
-Mmmm... no lo suficiente- respondió el rubio un poco molesto -¿Qué haces sentado ahí? si mi padre te ve... -Lo sé, era la única forma de poder hablar contigo- dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo al otro joven -Es para que veas cuánto me importas, por ti soy capaz de enfrentarme a un regaño de tu padre- dijo tratando de ganar su simpatía. -Qué esfuerzo tan inútil para agradarme- dijo el corredor muy seco -Ahora dime dónde están nuestros padres- dijo en voz demandante.  
-Uy... qué genio- dijo sarcásticamente Darien -Salieron a cenar, como no llegabas me ofrecí para esperarte, aceptaron y bueno, aquí estoy, esperando a mi mejor amigo para que platiquemos- terminó con una sonrisa. Haruka levantó una ceja y lo vio algo molesto, simplemente negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, realmente no estaba de humor para soportar los inútiles esfuerzos de su examigo por obtener su perdón -¡Espera Haruka!- dijo Darien un poco brusco para lograr atraer la atención de su amigo, teniendo éxito. Haruka se volteó y lo vió con una expresión de "qué quieres, no molestes" -Aunque no lo creas, quiero que resolvamos esto amigo- al escuchar esto, el rubio se acercó al escritorio y se quedó parado frente a él con una mirada muy retadora.  
-Ya te dije que no vuelvas a decirme así- dijo Haruka molesto.  
-Está bien- respondió Darien un poco descepcionado.  
-Habla rápido o me largo.  
-Sé que piensas que esto lo hicimos con intensión pero no es así, ninguno de los dos quisimos decir nada porque temíamos a tu reacción. Eres demasiado explosivo y sabíamos que esto terminaría así o peor.  
-Peor no pudo terminar, Chiba- al escuchar que se refería hacia él con su apellido, Darien se dio cuenta queesto iba en serio, Haruka realmente estaba muy pero muy enojado con él. -No tuviste nisiquiera la decensia de decírmelo... -¿Ves cómo te pones? no queríamos que te enojaras, por eso no lo hicimos. Sabemos que estuvo mal pero .  
-¿Enojarme?- interrumpió el rubio -No sólo estoy enojado, estoy descepcionado, estoy herido, estoy desilusionado.  
-Lo sé Haruka, y también sé que no tenemos perdón por haberte engañado pero...- se podía observar el arrepentimiento en los ojos azules de Darien.  
-¿Pero qué?  
-Pero no pudimos evitarlo, al corazón no se manda y lo sabes, si es que realmente estás enamorado.  
-Ahora lo dudas- Haruka estaba furioso -¡No tienes vergüenza!- se dirigió a donde se encontraba sentado y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, Darien pensó que en cualquier momento iba a golpearlo pero no fue así, lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El joven de cabello negro se levantó y se paró frente a al otro, se quitó el saco que traía dejándolo sobre el escritorio.  
-Golpéame- dijo el joven más alto sorprendiendo al otro -Anda... golpéame si con eso te sientes mejor- Haruka lo vió al rostro, realmente deseaba hacerlo, quería romperle la cara en ese instante pero no podía, había algo que se lo impedía.  
-No- respondió seco.  
-Es lo que quieres, vengarte de mi, entonces golpéame- insistió Darien.  
-No- volvió a contestar Haruka -No puedo hacerlo -¿Por qué?- preguntó Darien sorprendido, si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Haruka no lo hubiera ni dudado.  
-Porque no puedo lastimarte...- el rubio bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza - No podría hacer algo que la entristeciera.  
-¿A ella en qué le afecta?- preguntó Darien medio confundido -Es lo justo, yo te quité a tu novia- ahora estaba tratando de provocarlo para que lo lastimara.  
-Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, no lograrás que te ponga una mano encima- dijo Haruka molesto - Deja de provocarme, no voy a golpearte.  
-Eres un cobarde.  
-Tristemente veo que nunca me conociste- dijo Haruka viéndolo fijamente a los ojos -Si me conocieras sabrías que si me hubieran hablado claro desde un principio hubiera tratado de aceptarlo. Si me conocieras sabrías que jamás voy a hacer algo que pudiera hacerla sentir mal, porque si ella te ve con un moretón o lastimado se sentiría muy mal y muy triste y lo único que yo puedo buscar ahora es su felicidad.  
-Entonces no puedes lastimarte porque eso le dolería- dijo Darien medio confundido.  
-Tampoco puedo hacerlo porque te quiero, porque eras mi amigo, el único que siempre me había apoyado, el único en el que confiaba plenamente... lo arruinaste todo...- terminó el rubio en un susurro.  
-Estás loco- dijo Darien molesto -¿No tienes valor o qué te pasa? ¿no ves que con esto limpiarás tu honor?  
-Dime cuál es tu definición de amar.  
-Querer a alguien al grado de ser capaz de sacrificar tu vida por esa persona- respondió Darien orgulloso e inmediatamente. Haruka lo vió intensamente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.  
-Ese es el problema, tenemos distintas definiciones- dijo con un tono de tristeza.  
-¿Y cuál es la tuya?- preguntó intrigado el joven pelinegro. -Yo creo que dar la vida por el ser amado es muy noble pero es demasiado clásico e inútil, porque al final esa persona terminará sufriendo por tu ausencia. Yo pienso que amar significa velar por la felicidad del otro sin importar lo que suceda, mientras esa persona a la que amas es feliz, nada más importa. Sería más honorable dar un brazo o una pierna por ella, vivir sin algo indispensable o fundamental para ti que morir por ella.  
-¿Qué locura dices?- dijo Darien asombrado de lo que escuchaba.  
-Cuando mueres, no sufres, no sientes nada, todo termina ahí... por lo menos para ti... pero cuando pierdes algo y lo das con gusto por esa persona que quieres... es el sentimiento que más te llena, que más te satisface porque lo hiciste por ella. -Suena demasiado romántico para ti- dijo el joven de cabello negro viendo intrigado al joven frente a él, la verdad nunca había imaginado que podría escuchar un razonamiento así proveniente de él. -Así que deja de pedirme que te golpee... no lo haré nunca porque eso significaría lastimarla.  
-Entonces... ¿cómo resolveremos esto?- preguntó Darien aflijido.  
-No sé qué es lo que quieras resolver, para mi todo está más que resuelto...- Haruka se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-¿Y nosotros qué?- preguntó el joven todo sorprendido.  
-Nosotros nada- respondió el corredor volteando a verlo -No tengo ninguna intensión de volver a entablar una amistad contigo, probablemente nunca más vuelva a hablarte, no lo sé, el tiempo dirá.  
-Pero.  
-Si me entero que la lastimas o que sufre por tu culpa, te juro, escúchame bien, te juro que te buscaré hasta el rincón más recóndito de la tierra y te haré pagar- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada amenazadora. Antes de que Darien dijera algo Haruka volvió a darse vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Buenas noches señor Chiba, si desea quedarse más tiempo no hay ningún inconveniente, Sho se encargará de todo- así Haruka se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
-Gracias, amigo- dijo Darien en medio de la habitación sin saber qué otra cosa decir o hacer, sabía que si iba tras de su amigo sería inútil.  
  
Inicio: Miércoles 4 de Agosto del 2004 Fin: Viernes 6 de Agosto del 2004 


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15  
  
Al fin había llegado la mañana, para Haruka dormir era como un cruel castigo, ya que en lo único que soñaba era en Serena, en su sonrisa, en los momentos que compartió con ella y sus sueños siempre terminaban igual: en el recuerdo de ese día fatal. Dió un gran bostezo y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al tocador donde había un gran espejo y vió su rostro reflejado en él. Vaya que se veía muy mal, cada día se le asentuaban más las ojeras y su expresión de tristeza no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Ese día se sentía peor que los días anteriores, no tenía ganas de nada, no sabía ni cómo se había levantado de la cama, probablemente porque si no lo hacía su padre lo terminaría retando por flojo o algo así, aunque por lo regular se levantaba temprano, su padre no perdía oportunidad de reprenderlo cuando cometía algún error. Después se dió un baño, se medio peinó y bajó para saludar a su familia, porque si tampoco lo hacía le tocaba regaño. Esto parecía más una cárcel o el ejército que una casa. Llegó al desayunador donde se encontraban su padre y su abuelo tomando sus alimentos.  
-Buenos días bello durmiente- dijo el señor mayor sonriendo a su nieto quien le respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Buen día abuelo.  
-¿Dormiste bien?  
-Si- respondió simplemente el joven.  
-Si, claro- dijo sarcásticamente su abuelo -por eso tienes esas ojeras de vampiro- dijo señalando a su rostro. -Oooh, déjame en paz- dijo el muchacho bromeando. Su padre solamente los observaba bromear sin emitir ninguna palabra, el señor prefería no meterse. Notó algo extraño en la mirada del joven y siguió sus movimientos. De repente vio que pasó de largo su lugar.  
-¿No piensas desayunar?- preguntó el padre un poco consternado, no era normal que su hija no comiera. -La verdad no tengo hambre- respondió con tono desinteresado. Después se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Podrías acompañarnos- dijo el señor tratando de ser amable.  
-Tampoco tengo ganas, adios- contestó Haruka dejando a los dos señores sorprendidos y viéndose extrañados entre ellos. El señor Tenoh se molestó por la respuesta tan grocera y lo llamó inmediatamente. El joven se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolo, no quería voltear porque sabía que significaría otra pelea y realmente no tenía ánimos para eso.  
-No sé por qué te comportas así, pero mientras estes aquí vas a acatar las reglas de la casa y una de ellas es acompañar a la familia- dijo el señor un poquito molesto. Haruka, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que darse media vuelta y sentarse a la mesa a esperar que su familia terminara. El tiempo pasaba muy lento para el joven quien jugaba con el cuchillo dibujando figuras sobre el mantel con la punta. El padre de Haruka decidió romper el silencio -Anoche no llegaste a la cena, supongo que Darien te dijo que estábamos en el restaurant.  
-Si -¿Por qué no fuiste?- preguntó curioso el señor mayor.  
-La verdad no tenía hambre- respondió el joven sin quitar la vista al cuchillo.  
-Estás demasiado falto de apetito- dijo el padre viéndolo intensamente, le desesperaba que el chico estuviera con ese cuchillo.  
-¡Bueno ya!- dijo el corredor molesto -si no quiero comer es mi problema ¿si?- así se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ambos señores se quedaron viendo y antes de que el señor Tenoh se levantara y fuera tras del joven, el otro señor lo detuvo.  
-Déjalo- dijo el abuelo viendo intensamente a su yerno.  
-¿Pero cómo?- dijo el otro hombre enojado -Esa niña necesita un correctivo, sólo está faltándonos al respeto con esa actitud.  
-¿Y te haz preguntado por qué la ha tomado?- preguntó tranquilamente el abuelo. -Porque usted no me permite ponerla en su lugar- respondió el padre molesto retando al mayor con la mirada.  
-Ahora vas a culparme por tratar de entenderla- dijo el abuelo -¿Entenderla? pero si sólo le consecuenta sus acciones rebeldes.  
-No tienes idea, verdad- dijo el anciano muy serio. El otro hombre lo observó un poco confundido -Realmente no tienes idea de cuánto se parece a ti por eso nunca haz podido llevar la fiesta en paz con ella.  
-Ahora va a decirme que no conozco a mi hija- dijo el padre muy ofendido. -¿Sabes algo de su vida? ¡alguna vez te ha contado... no sé... cualquier cosa? ¿sabes si ha tenido alguna vez un novio o una novia? ¿Sabes por qué sus ojos han perdido su brillo?  
-No- respondió secamente y después de razonar esas preguntas se dio cuenta que su suegro tenía razón, realmente no sabía nada de su hija.  
-Su conflicto es que ambos son tan parecidos en todos los aspectos que su carácter choca- el abuelo tomó un vaso con agua -ambos son testarudos, necios, enérgicos y de carácter muy fuerte, ambos piensan que tienen la razón, la única diferencia es que Haruka acepta cuando se equivoca y tu no- terminó el señor dando un trago de agua. El otro hombre lo vio seriamente -Piénsalo bien- dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa confidente -No pierdas a tu hija por un capricho- con eso se levantó del asiento apoyándose en el bastón.  
-¿Realmente perdieron su brillo?- preguntó el serñor Tenoh un poco incrédulo. El anciano volteó a verlo de reojo.  
-Si, perdió el mismo brillo que tu perdiste cuando murió mi hija- dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación. El señor Tenoh se quedó sentado en esa silenciosa habitación meditando lo que su suegro le acababa de decir. Definitivamente tenía razón, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer, no se podía comportar como una persona débil frente a su hija, y menos con la actitud que había tomado. Haruka se encontraba dando vueltas por la ciudad en su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Cada vez aceleraba más y más, le gustaba sentir la velocidad, ser como el viento. Llegó hasta su lugar favorito, desde donde podía ver toda la ciudad, pero al momento de frenar algo extraño sucedió, no pudo controlar la motocicleta y cayó dándose un buen golpe en el brazo. Se sentó sobre el pasto, donde cayó, se quitó el casco y vio su motocicleta tirada.  
-Grandioso... ya ni esto puedo hacer bien- se dijo molesto levantándose. Se dirigió a la motocicleta para ver si le había pasado algo y la levantó. La inspeccionó por todos lados y la llevó a la orilla, después se quitó el casco, lo aventó a un lado y se tiró de espaldas sobre el pasto. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, quería gritar, quería llorar, sentía una gran rabia y tristeza, y no sabía cómo deshacerce de ellas. Se quedó ahí, tirado viendo las nubes pasar, tratando de calmarse y de pensar cosas que no le afectaran.  
Michiru se encontraba en su casa, desde que Haruka regresó a su casa no ha tenido noticias de su amigo y eso le preocupaba mucho. Sabía que las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar, pero cómo iba alguien a decirle algo si su familia no sabía que eran amigos. Daba vueltas como león enjaulado dentro de su habitación, nisiquiera tocar el violín la calmaba, esa incertidumbre la estaba matando. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a Lita para saber si ella tenía alguna información de Haruka. La otra chica le dijo que no sabía nada, que nisiquiera sabía dónde se había metido el corredor, ya que un día nada más se fue sin decir nada. Ella también estaba preocupada, ella sabía aún menos que la otra chica y cuando le dijo a dónde había ido el joven, se sintió un poco más aliviada, aunque no del todo. Después de hablar un rato con Lita se tranquilizó, esa niña es muy simpática y la hacía reir, al menos le ayudó a olvidar un poco su preocupación. Haruka volvió a su casa, guardó la motocicleta un poco abollada en el garage y entró a la casa. Mientras pasaba por la sala escuchó a su padre llamarlo, simplemente no quería ni verlo, no estaba de humor para ningún tipo de confrontación con él. Se quedó bajo el marco de la entrada, no pretendía poner un pie dentro y su padre lo observó desde el sillón. Se quedó el joven callado, esperando a que el hombre que lo observara le dijera lo que tenía que decirle para así poder marcharse. El señor le pidió que se acercara y el chico lo hizo, pero no se sentó, se quedó parado junto a un sofá viendo el rostro del hombre sentado en el sillón de enfrente. -¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?- preguntó el señor notando unas raspaduras en el brazo de su hijo y unas manchas de sangre en su playera. El joven no dijo nada, sólo lo observaba seriamente. -¿No quieres contarme?- preguntó el hombre tratando de lograr alguna respuesta, pero fue en vano, su hijo seguía sin decir nada -Está bien, supongo que no me importa- dijo finalmente rindiéndose. Haruka lo vio un poco confundido y se sintió culpable de no decir nada.  
-Perdón- dijo quedamente el muchacho agachando la mirada -Me caí de la motocicleta, eso fue todo.  
-No tienes por qué avergonzarte o agachar la mirada- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su hijo, quien seguía cada movimiento del señor -no estoy condenándote- dijo con una sonrisa colocando una mano sobre su hombro y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Haruka estaba muy sorprendido, no entendía qué estaba pasando ahí, parecía que su padre estaba como tratando de que se abriera con él o algo así. -No pidas perdón, hija, ya no lo hagas más- dijo el señor viendo directamente a los otros ojos azules -Tu abuelo tiene razón, tus ojos perdieron brillo- fue más un comentario que se hizo para si mismo. El chico levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza. -Te pareces tanto a tu madre...- dijo con una sonrisa triste -Tienes las mismas expresiones y gestos, los mismos ojos...- el señor colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo para acariciarla -Siempre quice que fueras como ella, que actuaras un poco más delicada... quería que ella viviera en ti pero... resultó que en el interior eres igual a mi- negó ligeramente con la cabeza -Lo siento hija, nunca fui un buen padre y he tratado de imponerme a toda costa sin preguntarte siquiera cómo te sentías.  
-Papá...- dijo Haruka en un susurro más que sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Tu también haz sufrido mucho, y yo no te he apoyado en lo más mínimo, no puedo pedirte perdón porque no lo merezco- su expresión se tornó muy triste. -Papá, yo tengo la culpa, siempre la he tenido... nunca he podido ser el hijo que quisiste, sólo te defraudo con mis acciones, por más que me esfuerzo por tratar de honrrarte y de hacerte sentir orgulloso... yo... termino hechando todo a perder- después de decir eso, Haruka agachó la mirada sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. -Haruka, yo no quiero que seas alguien más, tu no estás para llenar ningún hueco, eres mi hija y te quiero tal cual eres, no trates de hacer las cosas por simpatizar a nadie absolutamente- el señor volvió a sonreir -Tienes un corazón muy noble y esa nobleza a veces te vuelve un blanco fácil. La gente en ocasiones confunde la nobleza con estupidez y abusan de ti por lo mismo, nunca dejes que lo hagan, no te dejes vencer por nadie, no te dejes pisotear- el padre caminó junto a su hijo y se dirigió a la puerta parándose bajo el marco, después volteó dándole una sonrisa más brillante al joven -Cuídate Haruka, este mundo te puede perder, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para no permitírselo- al terminar se retiró de la habitación. Haruka se quedó ahí parado, viendo hacia la dirección donde su padre había desaparecido. Se sentía muy extraño, su padre jamás le había hablado de esa forma, tal vez estaba soñando o tal vez no, pero ese momento lo hizo sentir muy confundido. Tal vez era una treta para tratar de convencerlo de que estudiara en la escuela de abogados, o tal vez era sincero, no podía confiarse, ya lo habían manipulado lo suficiente como para permitirse ser un títere, ahora de su padre.  
  
Era medianoche, Haruka entró a la oficina de su padre, todo se encontraba muy oscuro pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía el clásico miedo que le nacía cada vez que se encontraba en esa habitación. Entró silenciosamente, un rayo de luz se asomaba por la ventana y le permitía ver un poco el interior. Se acercó al escritorio del fondo hasta llegar a él, abrió un cajón del costado y se puso a buscar algo. Finalmente lo encontró y lo sacó, era una pistola. Recordaba que alguna vez, cuando era pequeño y estaba jugando en ese lugar la encontró ahí, su mamá se la quitó y le ordenó a su padre deshacerce de ella porque era peligrosa, pero Haruka sabía que su padre era demasiado necio y no le haría caso. En ese momento volteó a ver el retraro de su madre sobre el escritorio, la luz de la luna lo hacía ver muy brillante, le daba como un toque mágico, así como era ella, radiante, hermosa, sencilla y cariñosa. Así recordaba a su madre y sentía un gran vacío cuando lo hacía. Ella siempre lo había cuidado y querido por lo que era y probablemente, viéndolo ahora, se sentiría muy descepcionada de él. La extrañaba mucho, pero también daba gracias que no podía ver el patético ser en el que se había convertido. Dio un gran suspiro y levantó el arma para observarla. Apuntó hacia enfrente hasta tener en la mira un florero que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, después hizo el sonido de un balazo, un seco bang, e imitó la reacción de su mano al disparar, aventándola un poco hacia atrás. Bajó el arma y algunos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por su mente: el día del funeral de su madre, las caras tristes que no comprendía, las flores adornando toda la sala y él buscando desesperadamente a su madre sin poder encontrarla; después los múltiples regaños de su padre, las peleas por cualquier cosa, los reproches y sarcasmos que lo lastimaban como cuchilladas en su corazón; la traición de su mejor amigo y de la novia que tanto amaba que no le permitía dormir, que sólamente le causaban dolor y resentimiento; se sentía tan solo en ese momento y en ese lugar obscuro. Las lágrimas empezaron a formar un nudo en su garganta, ya no podía confiar en nadie, todos en los que creía ciegamente lo habían traicionado, nisiquiera las palabras sinceras de su padre lo convencieron, no podía estar seguro de que fuera verdad lo que le había dicho. Sintió una oleada de furia llegar a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y las imágenes lo bombardeaban sin cesar y sin piedad. Quería que se detuvieran pero no lo hacían, estaba desesperado, ya no quería sufrir, ya no quería ser una carga y una deshonrra para su familia, ya no quería que sintieran lástima por él, que la gente se burlara de su nobleza, quería desaparecer. Tomó muy fuerte el mango de la pistola, su mano comenzó a temblar y como en un trance subió el cañón hasta colocarlo sobre su sien, después puso su índice en el gatillo, sólo tenía que jalar...  
  
Michiru se despertó de golpe muy agitada, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y tenía una sensación horrible, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo pero no sabía que. Volteó a ver el reloj digital que se encontraba sobre una mesita junto a su cama, decía las 12:15 de la mañana, todo estaba tan oscuro y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a rezar para tranquilizarse y un recuerdo de Haruka la hizo detenerse. ¿Era posible que se sintiera así por su amigo? Algo malo definitivamente le estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía dónde localizarlo, sólo le quedaba rezar porque estuviera bien. Él no se merecía lo que le ocurría, era una buena persona y lo único que necesitaba era volver a confiar en el mundo. -Haruka,no hagas tonterías por favor, cuídate amigo...- dijo la chica retirando una lágrima de su ojo. Después se puso a rezar y rezar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Haruka estaba con el arma en la cabeza con esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, había perdiendo totalmente el control sobre sus actos, su dedo estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando escuchó una voz que dijo "prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería" y recordó los cálidos ojos de Michiru, la preocupación en su mirada cuando le dijo eso.  
  
-Michiru- dijo en un susurro saliendo de su trance y respirando muy agitado. Se quitó el arma de la sien, la llevó enfrente y la observó asombrado, después la aventó a un lado asustado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba a punto de hacer lo que estaba pensando? No podía creer que estaba a punto de disparar, pero Michiru lo salvó o al menos su recuerdo. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, pegó su espalda al librero y lentamente bajó hasta sentarse sobre el piso alfombrado con las piernas dobladas sobre su pecho, las abrazó y comenzó a llorar, algo que no había podido hacer abiertamente desde hacía muchos años, desde que era un niño pequeño. -Soy un idiota- dijo golpeando con su puño lastimado el piso, no le importaba hacerse daño, ya no le interesaba nada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que podía ser capaz de jalar ese gatillo y terminar con su vida en un instante, se asustó, no por el hecho de morir, sino por ver hasta donde lo había orillado esa depresión que lo estaba ahogando. Siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más, levantó el rostro que tenía oculto entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas dobladas y volteó hacia el ventanal del fondo y vio la Luna y las estrellas brillando en el cielo. Fijó su mirada en ellas.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?- preguntó con una mezcla de desesperación, tristeza y frustración en su voz. Su última lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en su mano vendada, la cual ya estaba muy teñida de rojo.  
  
Inicio: Viernes 6 de agosto del 2004 Fin: Viernes 13 de agosto del 2004  
  
Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo. Este quedó un poco corto, nada que ver con el anterior jeje... debo confesar que esto también era parte del 14 pero como sólo puedo escribir en notepad, ya no me dejó seguir, se trabó por lo largo y mejor lo separé. Quiero pedir una disculpa pública a todos aquellos a quienes lastima lo que escribo... Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo otra opción, escribir es la forma más sincera que tengo de expresarme y en mis historias puedo crear el mundo que viví y llevarlo a uno ideal que mis ojos jamás verán y mis manos nunca tocarán.... La desesperación te llevan a encerrarte en tu propia imaginación... 


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16  
  
Michiru se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigía a su salón para tomar su última clase. Desde que Haruka se marchó sólo pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo, estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo, y ese día estaba aún más preocupada que de costumbre, lo ocurrido la noche anterior la había alterado mucho. Llegó a su salón, se paró momentáneamente bajo el marco de la puerta y dio un fuerte suspiro, como dándose valor para continuar con el resto del día. Caminó hacia su asiento, cada vez que lo hacía volteaba al de a lado con la esperanza de que el joven la recibiera con esa sonrisa que siempre le daba, pero como los últimos días, estaba vacío. Al principio su corazón se descepcionaba, pero para estos días ya no le extrañaba, sentía que era inútil creer que volvería. "Tonto" pensó sentándose en su asiento "¿qué pasa contigo? ¿no ves lo preocupada que me tienes?" sintió que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos e inmediatamente trató de calmarse para que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Haruka metía su maleta en la cajuela de su auto, estaba decidido, ya no podía seguir en esa casa. Se despidió de su abuelo y subió al auto. El señor le preguntó si no iba a despedirse de su padre, el joven sonrió tristemente y respondió que aunque se fuera, sabía que el no notaría su ausencia. Después de eso encendió el auto y se marchó rumbo a Tokio, sabía que si volvía debía enfrentarse al infierno del cual huyó, pero también quería regresar para volver a ver a sus amigas, las cuales seguramente estaban muy preocupadas por él.  
Lita se encontraba en su departamento cuando escuchó ruidos afuera, al principio se extrañó porque no era hora para que los vecinos llegaran, pero después cayó en cuenta de que probablemente él había vuelto. Abrió la puerta y se asomó muy apresurada, cuando se asomó no había nadie en el pasillo, pensó que tal vez había sido su imaginación y cuando estaba a punto de meterse un par de manos la tomaron por los hombros y ella pegó un gran grito antes de saltar del susto. Ella volteó y vió a Haruka riendo a carcajadas.  
-Debiste ver tu cara- el joven seguía riendo - Debí sacarte una foto o algo así jajajajajajaja -¡Muy gracioso!- dijo Lita molesta. -Me las vas a pagar- Al escuchar eso, Haruka la vio extrañado y se asustó al ver la expresión de malicia de su amiga. -Ya verás, jejeje -¿Qué piensas hacer Lita?- dijo Haruka dando un paso hacia atrás. En eso Lita se aventó hacia el joven con los brazos abiertos. Lo rodeó abrazándolo muy fuerte.  
-¡Te extrañé mucho!- dijo la chica muy emocionada. El rubio se sintió aliviado y le sonrió a la chica quien lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -No sabes cómo hemos estado de preocupadas por ti, te desapareciste así nada más y no sabíamos nada de ti.  
-Lo siento, es que tenía que resolver algunos problemas en mi casa -Pero ya todo está bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica consternada. Él asintió con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. -Pero mírate, estás todo flacucho y ojerozo- dijo la niña viendo a su amigo al rostro quien la vió extraño levantando una ceja -Por tu aspecto pareciera que no haz comido nada en una semana- una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Haruka por la observación -¡Ya sé!, te voy a preparar una gran comida de bienvenida.  
-No es necesario- dijo el muchacho un poco apenado. A Lita no le importó el comentario, lo tomó del brazo y entraron al departamento del joven hasta la cocina para ver qué podía servirle para cocinar algo. Cuando abrió el refrigerador se quedó con la boca abierta, esaba sorprendida.  
-¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo la chica algo alterada -¡Aquí no hay nada!- Otra gota de sudor gigante escurrió por la frente de Haruka -Realmente parece que este refrigerador no ha sido usado en un mes- dijo la niña volteando a ver a su amigo quien tenía cara de "gulp". -Es que... no he comprado nada como en un mes je- respondió nerviosamente el rubio rascándose la nuca. Su amiga lo vio con una mirada de desaprovación.  
-Ay Haruka, realmente no haz comido en todo este tiempo, verdad- el joven sólo rió nerviosamente dando a entender a su amiga que estaba en lo correcto. Michiru se encontraba caminando por una de las calles sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería distraerse un poco viendo aparadores. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de vestidos y vio uno color acuamarina muy hermoso, largo, de tirantes delgados, lo examinaba detenidamente.  
-Te verías preciosa en él- escuchó una voz familiar que la sacó de su trance, volteó a su lado izquierdo y vio a un joven alto de cabello rubio que veía intensamente el vestido. -Te verías como una princesa, Sirena.  
-Haruka- dijo la chica sorprendida, no podía creer que estaba ahí, a su lado -¿Eres tu? ¿no estoy viendo visiones?- lo tomó del brazo y lo pellizcó.  
-Hey!, tranquila!, sí soy yo- dijo sobándose el brazo -además a quien debes pellizcar es a ti, no a mi, se supone que es tu alucine, no el mío- dijo con una mueca de molesto.  
-Si, pero a mi me dolería- respondió sonriendo. Haruka también sonrió y súbitamente la chica se aventó a sus brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte. -Te extrañé mucho- dijo la chica con una voz un poco entrecortada, como si las lágrimas se acumularan en su garganta. Haruka sintió un ligero dolor en su corazón, porque sabía que era culpable de esas lágrimas. Michiru le sonrió, la verdad estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, aunque no muy complacida con su aspecto cansado y deteriorado.  
-¿Qué pasó en tu casa?- preguntó la chica un poco seria. Haruka hizo un ligero gesto de dolor, que ella notó. -Si no quieres decirme está bien, entiendo- tomó su mano sonriéndole. El corredor la vio y le dio una sonrisa triste. -Hablé con mi padre... no sé para qué, no resolví nada- dijo encogiendo los hombros -Y también tuve un pequeño encuentro con cierta persona- terminó el joven casi en un susurro. Michiru lo vio con una mirada comprensiva.  
-¿Y qué ocurrió?  
-Nada, sólo le dije que no quiero hablar más con él- dijo Haruka agachando la cabeza.  
-Tal vez sea lo mejor...- dijo Michiru colocando una mano en el brazo de su amigo en señal de apoyo. Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió tocando la mano de su amiga. -No estes triste Ruka, todo pasa por una razón.  
-Eso espero Sirena, eso espero- dijo el joven tratando de darse fuerza. -Sabes, el otro día me ocurrió algo muy extraño...- dijo la violinista viendo a su amigo detenidamente al rostro, él levantó una ceja extrañado y la vio intrigado -Ahora me doy cuenta que si eras tu- dijo la chica con una expresión de tristeza. Haruka no entendía nada.  
-¿Qué hice? bueno, además de ser un perfecto idiota- preguntó curioso.  
-No eres ningún idiota, no digas tonterías- respondió la chica molesta -Es que la otra noche tuve una sensación muy extraña, me desperté y me sentía muy mal, algo me inquietaba...- volteó a verlo a los ojos -eras tu...- Haruka la vio incrédulo, no entendía qué estaba diciendo -Ruka, sentí que algo muy malo te estaba ocurriendo y comencé a rezar por ti, recé y recé hasta que me quedé dormida...- El corredor estaba muy sorprendido, la vio detenidamente, vio sus ojos y era cierto, todo lo que le contaba era verdad. Recordó lo que le había ocurrido la noche del arma, ella fue quien lo salvó, fue quien lo regresó a la realidad antes de cometer esa tontería. Entonces lo que escuchó en su cabeza no sólo fue un recuerdo, fueron los rezos de su amiga que le pedía que recapacitara. Sonaba de locos, pero era una posibilidad. Haruka abrazó nuevamente a Michiru quien devolvió el gesto. -No te preocupes Sirena, aquí estoy y no me ha pasado nada- ella lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y el corredor hizo un ligero gemido de dolor. Michiru vio su rostro y después se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba lastimado.  
-Claro... no te ha pasado nada- dijo tocando el brazo del joven a quien le apareció una gota gigante de sudor en la frente y rio nerviosamente. -Me caí de la moto, nada más- dijo encogiendo los hombros.  
-Cuídate hombre, ¿no ves que me preocupo por ti?- la niña le dio una mirada de tristeza.  
-Si, lo sé...- el joven levantó el rostro de su amiga con un dedo en su barbilla y le sonrió. -Gracias...- ella también sonrió.  
-Bueno, creo que ya te quité mucho tiempo- dijo Haruka viendo su reloj. -No, para nada- respondió la chica negando con la cabeza.  
-Mejor me retiro ya para que continúes con tus compras.  
-Ya sé que no te gusta estar en las tiendas conmigo- dijo Michiru un poco ofendida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka quien no podía disimular y rio nerviosamente. -No es que no me guste estar contigo...- dijo el joven colocando una mano sobre su nuca -Es que temo por la sanidad de mi espalda- dijo recordando las últimas veces que la había acompañado al centro comercial, donde tuvo que cargar una gran pila de paquetes y terminó más cansado que si hubiera corrido un maratón, -No te enojes por favor- le hizo una carita de perrito regañado que probocó que Michiru comenzara a reir ligeramente.  
-No te preocupes, estoy jugando- dijo la niña guiñándole un ojo. -Como te extrañé Sirena- dijo riendo el joven.  
-Yo también Ruka, no había a quien molestar- rio ligeramente la chica, Haruka sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza. El corredor se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su motocicleta que estaba estacionada frente a ellos; cuando vio a su amiga en la calle no le importó estacionarse ahí para saludarla. Antes de subir a su motocicleta se detuvo frente a esta, dio un fuerte suspiro y volteó a ver a Michiru sobre su hombro -Gracias por salvarme la vida...- dijo quedamente antes de ponerse el casco y marcharse. Michiru vio cómo se alejaba con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto. No entendía qué ocurría, ni por qué le agradecía, pero no le importó, lo único importante en ese momento es que su amigo había vuelto y estaba bien, tal vez no completamente recuperado pero se veía mejor que cuando se marchó.  
Pasaron algunos días, Haruka había retomado su vida normal, iba a la escuela, a los entrenamientos de atletismo, hacía su tarea, acompañaba a Michiru a todos lados; parecía que todo iba bien. Un día iba en su motocicleta y sin darse cuenta cómo, llegó a la escuela de Lita, se estacionó en una esquina desde donde podía ver la puerta principal pero nadie podía percatarse de que ahí se encontraba. Veía a los jóvenes salir en grupos, platicando, riendo y sonrió tristemente. Un recuerdo ensombresió su corazón, un día después de su regreso a Tokio había ido al templo Hikawa a saludar a sus amigas, ahí se encontraban sus amigas como siempre: Rei, Lita, Mina y Ami, en esa ocasión, tal vez por asares del destino, no se encontraba Serena. Cuando apareció, Rei, Mina y Ami no pudieron disimular más y le confesaron que ellas sabían lo que pasaba entre la rubia y su mejor amigo, el corredor se quedó helado al escucharlas. Rei lo sabía casi desde el principio, Mina y Ami se enteraron unos días antes, y Lita se enteró en el momento del pleito entre Darien y Haruka. Estaban infinitamente apenadas con él, no sabían cómo disculparse. Al principio el joven estaba furioso, pero rápidamente se calmó y sintió que una inmensa tristeza se asentó en su corazón. Haruka sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para sacar ese recuerdo de su mente, volvió su mirada a la puerta y vio a sus amigas salir, iban riendo y platicando. Su mirada se enfocó en cierta rubia con un par de chonguitos en el cabello, notaba algo extraño en ella, no iba brincando y hablando con esa felicidad que la caracterizaba, aunque tampoco se veía triste, era algo extraño. Haruka rio ligeramente y negando con la cabeza se dijo que estaba alucinando, después arrancó la moto y se marchó pasando junto a ellas. Serena vio la motocicleta pasar junto a ella y siguió a su conductor con la mirada, sabía perfectamente quien era y sólo vio como se alejaba de ahí con una expresión muy seria.  
Al otro día, Haruka estaba saliendo de clases, y se dirigía a la pista de entrenamiento. Cuando pasó por el estacionamiento para acortar camino se encontró con una figura conocida.  
-Haruka, tenemos que hablar.  
-Serena...- se quedó parado frente a la chica, paralizado. Sabía que esta no era una charla de cómo estás. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nervioso el joven. La chica lo observó un momento, dio un paso hacia él y se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder.  
-¿Por qué me estás espiando?- preguntó la chica un poco molesta. Él la vio extrañado.  
-No estoy espiando...- dijo el joven -Mentira! ayer te vi en la escuela, pasaste junto a nosotras en tu motocicleta- interrumpió la chica molesta. Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca la había visto así de enojada.  
-Tranquila, no te estaba espiando, pasé por ahí pero era la primera vez y coincidió que ustedes iban saliendo, no sé ni cómo llegué ahí.- respondió muy seguro. Serena lo vio a los ojos, sabía que era cierto pero no quería creerlo. -¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar mi vida? ¿En arruinar mi relación con Darien?- preguntó la chica enojada. -¿Perdón?- El joven se quedó con la boca abierta, ahora si que no entendía nada.  
-Darien me contó que había hablado contigo, y desde ese día se ha comportado muy extraño, ya ni siquiera me habla...- el rostro de la niña cambió a una expresión de tristeza que provocó un fuerte dolor en el corazón del corredor. -¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó la niña viendo al joven con una mirada extraña, él no podía decifrar sus ojos, era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Se quedó callado, intimidado por la mirada. -¿Qué le dijiste?- volvió a preguntar la niña. Haruka sólo negó con la cabeza. -Algo le dijiste para que actuara así.  
-¿Acaso tengo la culpa de lo que haga tu novio?- preguntó el corredor seriamente. La niña se quedó callada. -Ya entiendo...- dijo el joven terminando en un susurro. Se armó de valor y respiró hondo -No le dije nada que no fuera verdad...- dijo el joven agachando la cabeza. -Dime la verdad Haruka- dijo la chica enojada. -¡Sólo le dije lo que siento!- respondió el joven alzando un poco la voz. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, volvió a agachar la cabeza apenado. Serena lo vio enojada.  
-No sé por qué no te creo...- dijo la niña con un tono molesto. Ella sabía que él tenía la culpa de la nueva actitud de Darien, de esa tristeza y el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo, y no lo iba a dejar hasta que confesara lo que le había dicho.  
-No lo entiendo- dijo Haruka enojado -No entiendo a ese idiota.  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la rubia viéndolo detenidamente.  
-No comprendo cómo se atreve a tratarte de esa forma, que te tenga así. No tiene ningún derecho a hacerte sentir mal.  
-Algo le dijiste, no me mientas Haruka, yo sé que discutieron.  
-¿Eso te dijo?  
-Si, sólo eso -Ya veo...- Haruka dijo en un susurro. Realmente estaba molestándolo ésta conversación y si seguía así iba a explotar.  
-Algo hiciste.  
-¡No le hice nada al idiota de tu novio! ¡Entiéndelo! - dijo el corredor muy enojado -Si está así es porque quiere, no le dije nada que no supiera, ni lo amenacé para que se alejara de ti, yo no hice nada- El joven estaba furioso -Si no me cree es muy tu problema... No entiendo cómo puedes estar defenidendo a ese... ese... - Serena lo vio muy enojada, no soportaba los insultos hacia su novio y soltó una fuerte bofetada al corredor. Después se llevó las manos a la boca avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Haruka sólo cerró los ojo, agachó la cabeza y respiró muy hondo. -Perdóname...- fue lo único que la chica supo decir -No sé qué me pasó... yo.  
-Sabes qué... tienes razón, yo tengo la culpa de todo- Haruka levantó el rostro viendo a Serena con una mirada llena de tristeza -Yo tengo la maldita culpa por seguir amándote y por preocuparme por ti... -Haruka, perdóname- la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -Sólo voy a darte un consejo, niña - el joven se acercó a la chica viéndola fijamente a los ojos -No te metas en problemas que no te corresponden- dijo muy serio -Lo que hay entre Darien y yo, lo resolvemos nosotros- Haruka dio un fuerte suspiro -No sé lo que él te haya dicho, ni por qué lo haya hecho, no sé lo que este pensando, ni por qué este actuando así. Lo único que sé es que el único culpable de ello es él- El corredor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de la chica.  
-¡Haruka espera!- gritó Serena para detenerlo. El joven se paró.  
-No te metas Serena, por favor- volteó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sobre su hombro -La verdad, no tengo ningún problema contigo, al contrario, quisiera poder ayudarte, quisiera poder ser capaz de borrar esa tristeza de tu mirada...- El chico volteó hacia en frente para que ella evitara ver la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla -Pero ya perdí ese derecho...- después de eso retomó su camino lejos de ella, dejándola sin habla y él con el alma destrozada.  
Haruka iba caminando rumbo a su casa, cabizbajo, cargando sus libros con la mano derecha y la otra en el bolsillo, arrastrando los pies y no prestando atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pasó por la entrada de un terreno baldío cuando escuchó que alguien le gritaba. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba y frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que el antiguo amor de Lita se encontraba en medio del lugar llamándolo.  
-¡Oye, ven aquí cobarde!- gritó el joven de cabello largo.  
-¿Ahora este tonto qué quiere?- se preguntó Haruka sin ánimo, un poco indiferente, acercándose al muchacho y parándose frente a él. -Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- dijo tronándose los nudillos. El corredor lo observó levantando una ceja extrañado. -Aún no se me olvida la humillación afuera de la escuela- dijo el chico con una mirada maliciosa -Y a mis amigos tampoco les causó mucha gracia cuando les conté- dijo Tai viendo sobre el hombro de Haruka, quien volteó y vió a otro par de jóvenes entrando y acercándose a él, rodeándolo.  
-¿Eres tan cobarde que necesitas de tus guarros?- preguntó el corredor dirigiendo su mirada al joven de cabello azul. -Yo solo podría acabar contigo, pero prefiero no correr riesgos- otra vez se tronó los nudillos y se puso en posición de pelea. Haruka lo vió indiferente y dio un gran suspiro.  
-La verdad no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para esto- respondió dándose la vuelta, preparándose para irse.  
-Eres un miedoso- le dijo Tai burlándose. El corredor no prestó atención y comenzó a caminar. -¿No me escuchaste idiota?  
-A palabras necias, oídos sordos - fue lo único que respondió el rubio caminando junto al otro par de chicos. Entonces Tai, furioso, corrió hacia Haruka y lo empujó por la espalda haciendo que cayera de frente sobre la tierra. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, después se incó para tomar sus libros y sin voltear a ver al otro joven siguió caminando. Tai hizo una señal, sus amigos hicieron un gesto de entendimiento y fueron por Haruka, lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo tiraron al suelo. Tai se acercó, se paró frente a Haruka, quien lo recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza.  
-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que me hiciste.  
-Haz lo que quieras- respondió Haruka indiferente. El corredor no quería pelear, no se sentía con ánimo alguno de levantar los brazos, ni siquiera para defenderse. Entonces los jóvenes a su lado lo levantaron y sonrieron malévolamente, Haruka sabía lo que vendría pero no tenía miedo, al contrario, quería que pasara, quería que lo golpearan hasta morir si era posible. Así, Tai le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que hizo que el corredor volteara, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Eso molestó mucho al joven y lo golpeó en el estómago lo que provocó que Haruka se doblara pero siguió sin quejarse. Tal vez quería que lo golpearan, pero aún tenía su orgullo y no iba a permitirle al abusivo ese verlo sufrir, mucho menos suplicarle perdón.  
-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- dijo muy molesto Tai tomando a Haruka del cuello de la camisa y observándolo fijamente a los ojos. El otro joven no respondió, se quedó viendo fijamente al joven con ojos de indiferencia, era como si nada le importara y eso enfurecía mucho a Tai. Así que levantó un tubo que estaba por ahí y lo golpeó en las costillas. El rubio sintió un inmenso dolor y cerró muy fuerte los ojos, sabía que mínimo le había roto dos costillas, y empezó a respirar profunda y rápidamente. Como Tai no veía ninguna reacción que lo satisfacera le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que sangre fluyera de la nariz del corredor. Después de eso Haruka prefirió cerrar los ojos para esperar el castigo, el cual llegó inmediatamente y sin piedad. Era un golpe tras otro, y por más fuerte que fueran se reusaba a mostrar alguna señal de dolor. Tai ya cansado de esto levantó el tubo para darle el golpe final cuando.  
-¡Deténganse!- Tai se detuvo y volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Haruka abrió los ojos con esfuerzos y volteó para encontrar a una figura conocida parada en la entrada del baldío. Al reconocer al dueño de la voz, Tai sonrió malévolamente.  
-Pero miren nada más quién es, mi querida prometida - dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Mi... chi... ru, vete...- dijo Haruka con mucho esfuerzo tratando de que su amiga se marchara pero no parecía que esa era opción. -¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo el agresor -¿Vienes a romper nuestro compromiso?- dio un par de pasos hacia ella, quien lo retó con la mirada. Él sólo rio y se acercó más.-¿Qué piensas hacer? sólo eres una niña, y además somos tres...- estiró la mano para agarrarla.  
-¡No te atrevas!- gritó Haruka. Tai volteó un segundo a verlo y comprendió que esto si iba a dolerle. El corredor se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza se safó de sus opresores y se avalanzó sobre Tai, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro. El joven se tambaleó un poco por el impacto y Haruka cayó sobre su rodilla al perder el equilibrio. Tai lo vio en la posición perfecta para darle el golpe final, así que levantó el tubo para golpearlo pero Haruka lo agarró en el aire, el joven de cabello azul estaba sorpendido y el corredor aprovechó esto para desarmarlo, le quitó el tubo, con la otra mano lo agarró de la pierna y lo tiró provocando que se diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda. El corredor se puso de pie aventando el tubo, no era tan cobarde para valerse de armas. Tai también se puso de pie y le lanzó otro golpe pero Haruka lo esquivó y le respondió uno en el estómago y después en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provocó que el joven cayera sobre el suelo quejándose. El corredor volteó hacia los otros jóvenes al escuchar un grito de Michiru. Una ola de furia lo empapó al ver que uno de ellos la tenía agarrada del brazo mientras ella forsejeaba con él. -¡Déjala!- gritó el joven avalanzándose sobre él, pero el otro se interpuso en su camino. Le lanzó un golpe que el rubio esquivó, devolvió el golpe atinándole en el estómago y dejándolo en el suelo revolcándose de dolor. Ya habían colmado su paciencia, si sólo se hubieran metido con él no había ningún problema, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a una persona a la cual quería tanto. Se habían pasado del límite. -¡Haruka, atrás!- gritó la chica y el joven volteó a tiempo para poder esquivar a Tai y recibiéndolo con un rodillazo en el estómago. Después lo agarró del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y lo aventó hacia atrás. Haruka se paró frente a él, se limpió la sangre de la boca con la mano y le dio una mirada de indiferencia. Después volteó a ver al otro joven quien no tenía tan controlada su situación con Michiru. La chica le dio un puntapie en la espinilla a su agresor, quien levantó la pierna para sobarse y en ese momento la chica le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tumbó. La chica agitó la mano un poco dolida y se acercó a Haruka.  
-Esto duele más de lo que parece- Haruka la vio sorprendido -¿Qué?- preguntó un poco burlona -¿Acaso las mujeres no podemos defendernos?- rio ligeramente. El corredor le sonrió.  
-Creo que te haz quedado sólo- dijo Haruka volviendo la mirada a Tai quien lo veía aterrado. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo vio amenazadoramente -Mejor lárgate y no vuelvas a meterte con nosotros, porque la próxima vez no me voy a tentar el corazón para dejarte liciado- dijo el joven con una sonrisa malévola. El muchacho tragó saliva. Haruka lo soltó y el joven se levantó con muchos esfuerzos y salió corriendo seguido de sus amigos malheridos. Después que se marcharon, Haruka se tomó del costado haciendo una mueca de dolor. Michiru rápidamente lo sujetó y vio que estaba muy lastimado. Haruka no se podía mantener de pie y se tambaleó perdiendo el conocimiento.  
  
Inicio: Sábado 14 de agosto del 2004 Fin: Sábado 23 de octubre del 2004  
  
Al fin terminé este capítulo... ojalá haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y aguantar mis demoras. 


	17. Capítulo 17

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me piedieron que continuara y me alentaron jejejeje. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero he estado realmente muy ocupada con la escuela y a parte la inspiración no fue una de mis aliadas en este tiempo. Gracias por esperarme y ojalá les agrade este capítulo.

Capítulo 17

Abrió los ojos y la luz lo lastimaba, trató de enfocarlos logrando observar un techo blanco. "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaba. Volteó ligeramente para reconocer la habitación, las paredes eran muy blancas, y el espacio reducido, no era ningún lugar donde hubiera estado antes. Escuchó un contante ruidito a su derecha, era una serie de aparatos que no conocía. Quería levantarse, trató de mover su brazo pero sentía un peso sobre él, era una persona recostando la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y la otra mano estaba agarrando la suya. Cuando la movió la persona se levantó rápidamente.

-Al fin despertaste, no sabes el susto que me diste- escuchó una voz familiar. -Michi...ru- dijo con mucho esfuerzo al reconocer la voz de su amiga. Quizo levantarse de nuevo pero un fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo hizo recapacitar. La chica movió la cabeza para silenciarlo.  
-Haruka, no te muevas mucho, tienes dos costillas rotas- le dijo retirando un mechón de su frente.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Haruka un poco desconertado.  
-En el hospital -¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?  
-¿No recuerdas la tremenda golpiza que te dieron Tai y sus amigos?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.  
-Bueno, si... lo recuerdo bastante bien... pero... no creí que fuera para tanto.  
-Y¿a dónde pretendías que te llevara en esa condición?- dijo Michiru un poco sarcástica. Haruka rio ligeramente y se detuvo al sentir un dolorcito en el costado. -Eso contesta mi pregunta¿no?  
-Supongo que no habían muchas opciones jejejeje...- respondió el joven pasando su mano sobre su costado. -Cuando te desmayaste no sabía qué hacer. Llamé una ambulancia y avisé a Lita...- la chica se detuvo y colocó su mano en la frente -Eso me recuerda que Lita está afuera esperando, voy a avisarle- la chica salió de la habitación para avisar a su amiga. Haruka sonrió tristemente al ver a la chica salir, de no ser por ella otra vez hubiera muerto. Le causó una sensación extraña, no sabía si reir o llorar, si era lo mejor o no.  
Una chica de cabello castaño entró apresurada a la habitación y se dirigió a la cama.  
-Haruka, qué bueno que estás bien- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo. El joven sonrió ligeramente. -Lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho!- repetía la chica constantemente mientras apretaba cada vez más al joven.  
-Estoy bien Lita, ay...- dijo el pobre tratando de respirar. Cuando Lita se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba lo soltó y se sonrojó muchísimo. -Lo siento- agachó la mirada y se agarró las manos muy nerviosa. Haruka y Michiru rieron ligeramente.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, mira- Haruka se sentó en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo pero ahora no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor. -Tarán! Lita y Michiru voltearon a verse, la violinista sólo encogió los hombros y la otra chica sonrió. -Me da gusto que no haya sido tan grave. Pero aún tengo que encontrar a Tai para darle su merecido- Lita golpeó su palma izquierda con su puño derecho haciendo una mueca de enojo -Esto no se va a quedar así.  
-No te apures, Lita- Michiru puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven -Créeme que después de la golpiza que Haruka le puso no le van a quedar ganas de volver a molestar a nadie.  
-Esa venda en tu mano también indica que hay un tipo por ahí con un buen ojo morado- dijo Haruka orgulloso de su amiga al recordar cómo se deshizo de su agresor.  
En eso, escucharon un gran barullo fuera de la habitación, que de pronto comenzó a temblar. Todos voltearon a verse extrañados y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente.  
-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!- Haruka, Michiru y Lita voltearon a la puerta asustados -¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI QUERIDO HARUKA!- Mina estaba en la entrada gritando desesperada. Entró corriendo y se aventó hacia Haruka y lo abrazó muy fuerte. El pobre ya estaba azul de no poder respirar. Mina lo apretaba cada vez más y más. De pronto aparecieron unos enfermeros en la puerta todos desaliñados y agitados, de atrás de ellos, se abrió camino una enfermera toda despeinada.  
-¡Al fin la alcanzamos!- dijo la enfermera muy molesta. Mina volteó a ver a los recién llegados y una gran gota de sudor apareció en su frente. Haruka hacía señas para que lo soltara pues ya no podía respirar. La chica se percató y riendo nerviosamente lo soltó.  
-Dios, este es el día de ahorquen a Haruka o qué pasa- preguntó el corredor sobándose el cuello. En eso, los enfermeros se acercaban a Mina, pero ella dio un salto sobre Haruka y se puso atrás de él, usándolo como escudo.  
-¡ALTO!- gritó Michiru interponiéndose entre Haruka y los enfermeros. Todos se quedaron inmóbiles. -¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó la chica molesta.  
-Esta niña llegó gritando como loca y se metió corriendo a las habitaciones, perturbando la paz de este HOSPITAL- dijo la enfermera recalcando la palabra hospital. Mina se asomó sobre el hombro de Haruka con ojitos de "yo no fui". Lita y Michiru negaron ligeramente con la cabeza desaprovando a su amiga, a quien le apareció una gota gigantesca de sudor en la frente. Después, aparecieron en la puerta Ami y Rei.  
-¡Al fin te encontramos!- dijo Ami aliviada. Rei notó a los enfermeros molestos y se dio cuenta que Mina había hecho algo que no debía.  
-Que bueno que te encontramos- dijo la pelinegra caminando hacia la rubia quien la vio extrañada, pues creyó que su amiga iba a gritonearle como era buena costumbre. -No se preocupen por ella- dijo a los enfermeros -Nosotras nos encargamos de ella- le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito y la rubia levantó una ceja molesta. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre la acción de su amiga pero antes de que se le ocurriera abrir la boca, Ami comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Rei.  
-Dándole su medicamento es inofensiva- dijo Ami a los enfermeros con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja para tranquilizarlos. La enfermera no estaba muy convencida, dio una mirada a la rubia.  
-Está bien. Le permitiremos que se quede pero bajo SU responsabilidad- señaló con una pluma a Rei y Ami, a quienes aparecieron unas gotitas de sudor y asintieron con la cabeza repetidamente. -Espero no se repita ese comportamiento, no quiero escuchar ni un solo grito en ninguno de mis pasillos- dijo la enfermera amenazadoramente. Después de eso salieron de la habitación dando una reverencia antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta. Ami, Rei y Mina dieron un gran suspiro de alivio y en ese momento volvió a asomarse la enfermera para checarlas. -Más vale que todo esté en calma¿entendido?- las chicas volvieron a mover la cabeza afirmativamente muy rápido y después la enfermera se marchó. Haruka, Michiru y Lita voltearon a verse por unos segundos y no resistieron más, explotaron en un ataque de risas. Mina, Rei y Ami también se voltearon a ver extrañadas, no entendieron qué les había causado tanta risa.  
-No es posible que hasta en un hospital causen alboroto- dijo Lita entre risas, tomándose el estómago. -Todo fue culpa de Mina, que no quizo esperar unos segundos para que la enfermera nos informara dónde estaban- dijo Rei cruzando sus brazos y dando una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga.  
-Hey, hey, hey!- dijo Mina con un tono de ofendida -no es mi culpa que la enfermera sea una lenta, gruñona y amargada que no quería decirme dónde estaba mi querido Haruka- respondió la rubia abrazando al corredor del cuello. Una gran gota apareció en la frente del joven.  
-Ya iba a decirnos! se tardó un segundo en buscar en la computadora, pero tu saliste corriendo y gritando como loca!- respondió Rei furiosa, levantando los brazos y viendo a Mina con llamitas en los ojos. Mina abrazó más fuerte a Haruka.  
-Ruka, sálvame de la sacerdotiza endemoniada!- gritó la chica del moño rojo, señalando a la otra chica que poco le faltó para echársele encima y morderla. -Ya tranquilas las dos, por favor... Mina, debes de ser menos desesperada y Rei, debes de dejar de ser tan gruñona- dijo Ami tratando de calmar a las chicas, quienes voltearon a verla con furia en los ojos. -Por eso digo que mejor me callo- Ami dio unos pasos para atrás, hasta alinearse con Lita y Michiru, quienes no disimulaban lo divertidas que estaban con la escena.  
-Oye... Mina...- dijo Haruka con un poco de trabajo.  
-Si, dime mi cielo, mi amor, mi vida, guapote...- respondió Mina con un tono de mamá apapachando a su hijo.  
-Este... podrías soltarme tantito... es que la última noticia del doctor fue que respiraba para vivir...- en ese momento la rubia soltó a su amigo y él dio una gran bocanada de aire.  
-Y también podrías bajarte de la cama, digo, Haruka está lastimado y tu inmenso cuerpo abarca toda la cama!- dijo Rei a Mina jalándola del brazo para que se bajara. -Niñas!- dijo Lita un poco molesta -Estamos en un hospital y tenemos a un amigo lastimado, un poco más de cordura por favor- Rei y Mina se sorprendieron por lo que les dijeron. Mina se bajó de la cama calladita, y se quedó parada junto a la pelinegra. Ambas se apenaron mucho, agacharon la cabeza y pusieron expresiones de perritos regañados. -Ya ven, no es tan difícil comportarse.  
-Lita se porta muy mamá, verdad- le susurró Mina a Rei.  
-Si... le está afectando eso de ser la mayor- respondió la pelinegra quedamente. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Lita y negó con la cabeza. -No se apuren, chicas- escucharon una voz que venía de atrás de ellas. Voltearon a ver a Haruka quien les dio una linda sonrisa -Gracias por preocuparse por mi- Las dos niñas se sonrojaron mucho y luego se acercaron a él. -¡Perdónanos!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con lagrimitas en sus ojos. El corredor puso cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción.  
-Haruka, queremos pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió con Serena- volteó a ver a Ami, quien se acercaba a él con una expresión de tristeza. Haruka se volvió serio y observó atentamente a la chica -Nos sentimos muy apenadas por lo que pasó... realmente nunca quisimos lastimarte o mentirte. Estábamos en un gran dilema y...- antes de que continuara Haruka alzó un brazo como para pedir la palabra. Ami lo vio sorprendida y lo dejó hablar.  
-No digas más niña- el joven le dio una sonrisa triste -Entiendo la clase de situación por la que estaban pasando. Ustedes tenían que ser leales a su amiga y bueno, a este tonto apenas lo conocían.  
Ami, Rei y Mina lo vieron sorprendidas, pensaban que probablemente iba a molestarse muchísimo y terminaría diciéndoles que las odiaba y todas esas cosas que la gente enojada decía. -Al principio me enfadé muchísimo, debo admitirlo. Pero lo he pensado y analisado mucho... qué otra cosa podían hacer. Todos quisiéramos las respuestas de todo pero no es posible, nadie las tiene- El chico agachó un poco la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza -Serena tomó su decisión, fuera o no la acertada, fue la que tomó y no hay marcha atrás.  
-Pero nosotras pudimos actuar distinto... si hubiéramos.  
-Shhhh...- Haruka la silenció antes que continuara -El hubiéramos, el tal vez, el y si, el pudimos no existen... son frases que se inventaron para escusarnos y lamentarnos por las cosas que jamás serán.  
-Pero Haruka...- Rei trató de decir algo pero el joven negó con su cabeza.  
-Chicas, si esto les mortifica tanto...- el corredor sonrió tiernamente -Las perdono de cualquier cosa que quieran, hasta las absuelvo de sus pecados.  
-Gracias- dijeron las tres dando una reverencia, sonriendo muy contentas. Después las tres se abrazaron y comenzaron a brincar emocionadas. El joven volteó donde Michiru y ella le dio una sonrisa de aprovación por su acción. Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y molestándose entre ellos, como era buena costumbre. Eso hizo olvidar al corredor un poco del dolor, tanto físico, como emocional, que sentía. Siempre que estaba con sus amigas se sentía muy bien, a pesar de todo. Sabía que las niñas no eran mal intensionadas, y su único pecado era ser amigas de ambos. Obviamente muchas cosas iban a cambiar en su relación pero no había nada que le impidiera seguir tratándolas. La hora de las visitas terminó y la enfermera entró a despedir a las chicas.  
-Bueno niñas, ya tienen que retirarse. El paciente tiene que descansar- La señorita de blanco señaló la puerta a las niñas. La última en la fila era Mina a quien la enfermera empujó, algo que quería hacer desde el momento en que entró corriendo y gritando.  
-¡Oiga!- dijo Mina molesta por el empujón -Con cariño...- la enfermera sonrió, después de todo lo que la hizo rabiar en la tarde, ahora le parecía simpática esa extraña jovencita con el gran moño en la cabeza. -¡No se vale!- dijo Rei molesta -¿por qué ella si se puede quedar?- preguntó la chica señalando a Michiru quien seguía parada junto a la cama de Haruka.  
-¡Es verdad!- gritó Mina notando lo mismo.  
-Porque la señorita está autorizada por el doctor para quedarse cuanto tiempo desee- contestó la enfermera revisando una lista que traía. -Bah!- Mina y Rei hicieron puchero -no se vale -Ya, ya- dijo Lita con una gota de sudor en la frente -mañana venimos a ver como sigue Haruka.  
-¡SI!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo alzando los brazos triunfales. Lita rió nerviosamente al ver la expresión de enfado en la enfermera por el nuevo disturbio que las niñas empezaban. -Este, mejor me las llevo ya. Buenas noches a todos. Mañana nos vemos- dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa -Cuídalo bien Michiru. Adiosito- Michiru asintió la cabeza y sonrió. Después de eso las niñas salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Haruka rió ligeramente por las locuras de sus amigas.  
-Que lindas son- dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa acercándose a su amigo y retirando un mechón de cabello de su frente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó sobre la almohada recargada en la cabecera para no cansarse mucho. -Esas niñas están bien locas- comentó el corredor sobándose el maltrecho cuello.  
-Definitivamente hoy fue el día de ahorquen a Haruka- Michiru se burló un poco de su amigo quien sonrió. -Creo que voy a necesitar collarín después de sus visitas- el corredor empezó a reirse y la violinista sonrió. -Lástima que tuvieron que irse. La verdad me divierto mucho con ellas cerca.  
-Si, lo sé. Pero recuerda que estás muy lastimado y tienes que descansar- señaló Michiru poniendo una mano sobre el estómago de su amigo, recordándole que no estaba ahí por gusto. De pronto un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Haruka sabía lo que venía y no le iba a agradar en lo más mínimo.  
-Ruka, ahora sí... ¿vas a decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Michiru muy seria -Fácilmente podías deshacerte de esos tipos, aún lastimado lo hiciste... ¿por qué permitiste que te hicieran esto?- la chica lo veía muy preocupada. El joven agachó la mirada para evitar la de su amiga, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía explicar.  
-No lo sé- respondió esperando que ella dejara de insistir, pero sabía que esa no era una opción. -¿No sabes?- preguntó la violinista sorprendida -¿No sabes por qué permitiste que unos brabucones te golpearan hasta casi matarte?- la chica estaba molesta por esa respuesta, ella conocía a su amigo perfectamente y sabía que lo ocurrido fue porque él lo permitió. Haruka mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos que apretaban fuertemente las sábanas blancas, no quería contestar ninguna pregunta sobre lo acontesido, el simple hecho de recordarlo le dolía hasta el alma. -Michiru, déjame en paz- dijo el joven en una voz queda y suplicante. La violinista comprendió pero no iba a permitir que su amigo guardara todos esos sentimientos como lo hacía siempre, sabía que el dolor, la frustración y la desconfianza estaban carcomiendo poco a poco su alma.  
-Haruka, no importa cuánto y cómo me lo pidas, no dejaré de insistir- Michiru colocó su mano sobre las de su amigo que no soltaban las sábanas. No hubo ningún cambio en la actitud del joven. -Por favor...- dijo el joven en un susurro.  
-No Haruka- dijo firmemente la chica -Esta vez no. La respuesta lo sorprendió mucho y su rostro no lo disimuló. -No voy a dejar que te quedes con todo esto guardado, así que será mejor que me digas qué pasó- Haruka sabía que cuando su amiga se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta obtenerlo y al parecer esta no iba a ser la excepción. Se quedó callado por unos segundos que parecían la eternidad, luchaba una batalla interna entre decirle o no lo que lo estaba atormentando y lo que lo orilló a permitir todo lo que pasó. Finalmente se decidió -Está bien Michiru, te lo diré- dijo el joven rindiéndose y viendo a su amiga fijamente a los ojos.

Miércoles 25 de mayo del 2005 


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El silencio se apoderó de una de las habitaciones del hospital. Dos personas se veían intensamente sin emitir ni una palabra. Un par de ojos azules se ensombresían por una gran duda y el otro par se intimidaba por el temor a decir algo. Un gran suspiro interrumpió la tensión.  
-Volví a hablar con ella...- dijo un joven de cabello arena en voz queda, quien se encontraba sentado sobre su cama. La chica sentada a su lado iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca antes de emitir cualquier sonido. Prefirió no presionarlo. -Debes pensar que soy un idiota o algo así- el joven rió irónicamente.  
-Por supuesto que no- respondió la chica un poco enfadada -No hables así, no eres ningún idiota.  
-Michiru, toda mi vida había pensado que vine al mundo por alguna razón. Que tuve la "suerte" de vivir porque tenía alguna clase de misión que cumplir.  
-¿Y ya sabes cuál es? Haruka- preguntó la chica curiosa, viendo un poco incrédula a su amigo.  
-No sé si encontré mi respuesta pero al menos es la única que tengo- respondió el joven poniéndose serio y cerrando fuermente su puño. -Lo único que hago es lastimar a la gente que me rodea...- terminó en un susurro.  
-¡No es verdad Haruka!- respondió la chica exaltada. -Cuando hablé con Serena, me dijo que Darien le había contado que hablamos. Me reclamó porque él se había alejado de ella. Por eso me buscó...- Haruka agachó la cabeza. -Estaba molesta, yo también... lo insulté y me dio una cachetada...- el joven dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa triste. -En ese momento comprendí que todo por lo que he luchado y todos los que amo siempre se ven afectados por algo que hago. Lo ocurrido con Tai no es una excepción... Si no hubiera molestado al tipo... si no se me hubiera ocurrido esa estupidez del noviazgo... si no...- Michiru puso un dedo en los labios del joven quien la vio sorprendido.  
-Lo hiciste porque ese tipo se lo merecía y te ayudé porque yo creía lo mismo que tu- dijo la violinista sonriendo ligeramente. -Si, pero... ¡pudo haberte lastimado!- gritó el joven golpeando la cama con sus puños -¡Te puse en peligro!- el chico empezó a negar con la cabeza y alzar los brazos -Siempre termino lastimando a quienes quiero... Soy una amenaza... Por eso dejé que me golpearan.- Agachó la cabeza para evitar que la chica viera su expresión de dolor. Ella estaba impresionada por lo que escuchaba y su rostro no podía disimularlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo y su boca medio abierta sin saber qué decir para consolar a su amigo. -En verdad hubiera preferido que no aparecieras Sirena... -¡Y yo doy gracias por haber pasado por ahí!- respondió la chia furiosa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era estúpido realmente. -No te pongas así...- dijo el chico apenado -¿qué no me ponga así!- la violinista respondió aún más molesta -Haruka¿cómo quieres que me ponga si me estás diciendo que hubieras preferido que esos tipos te mataran a golpes?- preguntó la chica parándose de su silla y viendo directamente a los ojos a su amigo.  
-Entiéndeme, por favor...- respondió el corredor quedamente.  
-¡No!- dijo simplemente Michiru -No voy a entender como una persona tan increible y maravillosa habla de esta forma- ahora el rostro de la joven de cabello acuamarina se tornó serio -¿No te das cuenta lo importante que eres?- el joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa -Eres muy importante para muchas personas, y me incluyo entre ellas, porque te conocemos y sabemos como eres. -Michiru, no importa lo que haga, siempre termino probocando problemas... sobretodo a la gente que quiero- el joven cerró los ojos fuertemente. Michiru colocó una mano sobre la de su amigo. -Soy un tipo de plaga que poco a poco va destruyendo a lo que se acerca.  
-Por supuesto que no- respondió la chica con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
-No lo soporto, Sirena.  
-¿Qué cosa, Haruka?- preguntó curiosa la chica, no dejando de observar las expresiones del joven.  
-No soporto la idea de que ella pueda estar triste, o llorando- el joven abrió los ojos y vio fijamente sus manos, -y lo peor, es que yo tengo la culpa de todo.  
-Haruka, deja de decir esas tonterías- dijo la chica un poco molesta -Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.  
-¡Claro que si!- contestó el corredor molesto, volteando a ver a su amiga fijamente a los ojos -Darien dejó de hablarle después de nuestro encuentro, y eso es lo que la tiene así.  
-Tu no estás en su cabeza, ni siquiera sabes por qué está actuando así.  
-Si ese idiota la lastima... ¡voy a matarlo!- dijo Haruka en un tono muy agresivo.  
-¿Y cómo piensas matarlo si con trabajos te puedes poner en pie?- preguntó Michiru un poco molesta -En serio que estás loco- el joven vio a su amiga sorprendido por la pregunta -¡Mírate! Estás en la cama de un hospital, golpeado y lastimado... y esto es lo mínimo de lo que pudo haberte ocurrido...- la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Michiru...- fue lo único que el joven pudo decir en un susurro.  
-Ruka, por favor, ya no te lastimes más... deja de autoflajelarte con esos pensamientos inútiles que no tienen ningún fundamento. Olvídate de Darien, de Serena, de todo... -¡No puedo!- gritó el corredor frustrado -No puedo dejar de sentirme así... No puedo dejar de pensar en que todo es mi culpa... Fue mi culpa perderla por no haber sabido cuidarla... Fue mi culpa que ella conociera a Darien y la lastimara... y yo también la he lastimado con mis palabras... - empezó a negar con la cabeza y cerró muy fuerte los ojos, para impedir que alguna lágrima volviera a escaparse de ellos. -Es mi culpa que mi padre este descepcionado de mi, y que esos tipos estuvieran a punto de lastimarte... -Ruka, no digas eso- Michiru se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, en ese momento el joven no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. -¿Por qué Michiru? sólo quiero saber por qué...- la chica escuchaba una mezcla de dolor y tristeza que le oprimía el corazón -Sólo he tratado de hacer bien las cosas... de agradar a mi padre... de apoyar a mis amigos... pero lo único que logro es descepcionarlos más, lastimarlos, alejarlos de mi... -Ruka, tu nunca me haz descepcionado- dijo la chica sonriendole tiernamente. Haruka levantó la mirada y pudo notar esa sonrisa que lo tranquilizó un poco.

Michiru salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido. Volteó donde el sillón de espera y vio a una chica rubia con chonguitos en el pelo sentada, viéndola tímidamente.  
-Serena...- dijo la violinista quedamente, sorprendida por la presencia de la otra joven -¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿Cómo está Haruka?- preguntó la chica parándose rápidamente y viendo fijamente a los ojos a la otra chica. Se notaba la angustia en su rostro.  
-Bien, se recupera muy rápido- respondió la violinista sonriendo tristemente -Le rompieron un par de costillas pero sobrevivirá. Tu sabes que Haruka es muy fuerte- la chica de cabello acuamarina colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la otra joven quien agachó la mirada y su rostro se tornó más triste aún. -Fue mi culpa, Michiru- dijo Serena en voz queda -Lita me contó lo que pasó y me imagino que Haruka dejó que lo golpearan por mi culpa!- levantó el rostro y la violinista notó las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en los ojos de la niña. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Serena, esto no es culpa de nadie. Haruka no podía con todos al mismo tiempo- trató de consolarla pero no pudo, la rubia comenzó a llorar. -Si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas, si no lo hubiera abofeteado...- decía la chica con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. -Tranquilízate, por favor. El hubiera no existe, Serena. Además, Haruka tiene otros problemas que lo aquejan. Está realmente muy deprimido y cualquier cosa lo podía orillar a eso- Michiru sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y se lo entregó a Serena -Ya no llores, a él no le gustaría saber que estuviste llorando y menos por él.  
-Gracias- la rubia tomó el pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas. Después se sonó la nariz escandalosamente, lo que probocó que Michiru riera ligeramente. -Quiero verlo- dijo Serena sonrojándose un poco -Por favor.  
-Ahorita está dormido- respondió la violinista. El rostro de la rubia se ensombresió.-Escucha Serena, creo que este no es el mejor momento para que platiquen, ahorita está muy lastimado, en todos los sentidos.  
-Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero déjame verlo aunque sea un momento. Por favor.- imploró la chica rubia. Michiru dudó un segundo pero después de pensarlo accedió.  
-Está bien, voy a dejar que lo veas, pero no lo despiertes por favor, necesita descansar mucho- respondió la violinista con una sonrisa. El rostro de Serena se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza. El silencio de la habitación era interrumpido por el contante beep de una máquina y el goteo del suero. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una chica rubia entró, acercándose lentamente a la cama para evitar hacer algún ruido molesto. Desde la puerta, veía la acción una chica de cabello acuamarina.  
-Perdóname- dijo la rubia en voz muy queda, parándose junto a la cama y tomando la mano del joven recostado. -Nunca debí haberte lastimado de esta forma- una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de la chica -Todo es mi culpa...- ahora cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a escapar sin control. De pronto sintió cierta presión en su mano, abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio que Haruka estaba despierto, viéndola con una sonrisa. -No digas eso- dijo el joven -La culpa es mía por no haberme defendido adecuadamente. Creo que me atarugué un poco en esa pelea- rió ligeramente y después hizo un gesto de dolor, llevándose la mano al abdomen. -Se me olvida que la anestecia ya dejó de hacer efecto.  
-Ten cuidado- dijo Serena preocupada -¿Te duele mucho?  
-No, sólo cuando me preguntan- respondió el corredor con una sonrisa. Serena sonrió por el comentario. -Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica abrazándolo, acción que sorprendió mucho a Haruka -Si te pasa algo no me lo podría perdonar- la niña empezó a llorar. El corredor sólo supo abrazar a la chica para tranquilizarla. Se sentía muy mal por verla llorar así y peor, porque era su culpa.  
-No tienes nada qué sentir, ni tampoco tengo nada qué perdonarte... ya te dije que es mi culpa por no haberme puesto alerta para pelear. -Pero...- antes de que pudiera decir algo, Haruka negó con la cabeza para impedir que la chica hablara.  
-Nada, nada- interrumpió el corredor a la chica -Ya pasó, olvídalo- Haruka trató de confortarla con una sonrisa. Serena agachó la mirada apenada.  
-Sabes, no debí culparte por lo que pasó con Darien... sólo estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Hace rato me habló y me lo dijo- dijo Serena ruborisándose un poco de la pena. El rostro de Haruka se tornó serio en un segundo.  
-Ah- fue lo único que contestó el corredor. -¿Te molestó el comentario?- preguntó la hcica notando la respuesta demasiado indifirente.  
-No, para nada- contestó el chico con una sonrisa fingida, pero Serena se convenció. -Que bueno que ya todo se resolvió- dijo el corredor tratando de sonar feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia por la aprobación del joven.  
-Bueno... creo que mejor me voy para dejarte descansar- dijo la chica sintiendo un gran alivio porque el corredor estaba relativamente bien y ya se había podido disculpar -Cuídate mucho, Haruka, para que te repongas y pronto vuelvas a correr- dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Haruka sólo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente. -Gracias- respondió el chico asintiendo con la cabeza. Serena se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se dirigió a la puerta, donde estaba Michiru. Le dio una reverencia a la chica mayor como despedida y se marchó. La violinista sonrió vio como desaparecía por el pasillo y después volvió a entrar a la habitación para ver como se encontraba su amigo. Se acercó a él y se preocupó al ver el semblante serio de Haruka.  
-Haruka¿estás bien.  
-Si...- contestó quedamente el chico sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. La violinista colocó una mano sobre la de su amigo. Él volteó a verla muy serio -Soy un idiota, verdad.  
-No, cómo crees... ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Michiru extrañada por el comentario.  
-A veces así me siento por seguir amando a esa niña...

Inicio: Domingo 29 de mayo del 2005.  
Fin: Miércoles 8 de junio del 2005. 


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Por los pasillos del hospital se escuchaba una gran conmosión. Un chico de cabello castaño corría perseguido por algunos enfermeros. -Demonios¿por qué no se ocupan de sus asuntos y me dejan en paz?- dijo el chico para sí mismo. Se dolió de un costado y sintió que ya no iba a poder seguir. Dobló una esquina para tratar de despistar a sus perseguidores, siguió por el pasillo, pero se enfrenó de pronto al ver una de las puertas de los cuartos abierta. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él dando un gran suspiro de alivio. -No se van a detener hasta encontrarte- escuchó una voz que lo hizo fijarse en la cama.  
-Perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado- dijo el joven al ver a una niña de cabello negro, lacio y corto, sentada en la cama frente a él. La niña sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.  
-Tampoco te gusta estar mucho tiempo en cama, verdad- dijo la chica.  
-No. La verdad ya me cansé de estar acostado por tres días. Ya estaba empezando a sentir que la cama era parte de mi cuerpo- respondió el joven con una sonrisa. La niña rió ligeramente. -Bueno, mejor me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta y colocando una mano en la perilla.  
-No- la niña dijo por impulso, en un tono de plegaria. El chico volteó a verla. -No te vayas por favor- la chica se ruborizó y se tapó un poco el rostro con las sábanas. EL muchacho sonrió y se acercó a la niña. -Pero qué malos modales tengo- el joven se rascó la cabeza por un reflejo nervioso -Hola, me llamo Haruka Tenoh- le extendió la mano para saludarla. Ella lo vio un segundo y después tomó su mano.  
-Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe. Mucho gusto y disculpa por ser tan atrevida- la niña volvió a sonrojarse. -Atrevida, pero por qué- Haruka dijo sorprendido -Debes sentirte muy sola en esta habitación. ¿No tienes algún amigo o familiar que te visite?- preguntó curioso el chico.  
-Si... mi papá, pero está muy ocupado- Hotaru bajó la mirada un tanto triste.  
-Ya veo...- Haruka se puso un poco serio -¿y por qué estás aquí?  
-Me desmayo constantemente, así que vengo cada vez que me pasa- la niña se sonrojó. Haruka notó lo pálida que estaba, era algo poco común. -Aún no saben qué es.  
-Qué extraño- dijo Haruka un poco serio. Hotaru se puso triste y el joven tomó la mano de la niña.  
-Pero no pongas esa cara. Veamos el lado positivo de esto. Ya tienes un nuevo amigo- Haruka le sonrió y ella lo vió sorprendido.  
-Gracias- la niña volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió tímidamente. Haruka rió ligeramente. -¿Y tu por qué estás en el hospital?- preguntó Hotaru curiosa.  
-Tuve una ligera discusión con unos tipos y terminamos en golpes.  
-¿Y te duele mucho?  
-No, ahora tengo abdomen de yeso- respondió golpeando ligeramente su abdomen. Hotaru lo vio curioso y tocó el costado del joven con su índice. Al contacto Haruka sintió un agudo dolor que no pudo disimular.  
-Auuu...- dijo quedamente el corredor de autos.  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo la niña muy apenada. -No te apures- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa. Notó que la niña estaba muy pálida, tal vez ella había estado en el hospital más tiempo que él por el tono de su tez. Después de eso estuvieron platicando un rato sobre ellos para conocerse mejor, hasta que la puerta se abrió.  
-Al fin te encuentro, los enfermeros están como locos buscándote por todo el hospital- el corredor reconoció inmediatamente la voz y volteó hacia la puerta.  
-Michiru.  
-Anda Haruka, tienes que volver a tu habitación- dijo Michiru acercándose al corredor que ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Hotaru. -Ya me harté de estar encerrado. Además esa enfermera psicópata le encanta estar drogándome- dijo Haruka un poco molesto.  
-Solo te da un calmante para el dolor.  
-Pero no me duele, soy muy fuerte- Haruka se levantó y se paró frente a Michiru muy orgulloso. Ella le tocó el costado y el joven sintió nuevamente un fuerte dolor -AUU.  
-¿Ves lo que ocurre por estar corriendo por todos los pasillos?- dijo Michiru regañándolo.  
-Tratarme con cariño de vez en cuando no te hace daño- respondió Haruka sentándose un momento en la silla para recuperarse del dolor. -Pareces mi mamá.  
-Si fuera tu mamá ya te hubiera dado unas buenas cachetadas por desobediente- respondió la chica molesta. Los dos intercambiaron miradas retadoras pero fueron interrumpidos por unas risitas. Voltearon a la cama y Hotaru estaba riéndose de la escena. Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru y le sonrió. Ella respondió el gesto con el mismo acto y le ofreció una mano a Haruka para levantarse. -Y dime Haruka¿quién es esta linda jovencita?- preguntó Michiru acercándose a la niña quien se ruborisó por el comentario.  
-Es mi nueva amiga, se llama Hotaru.  
-Hola Hotaru, mucho gusto- la chica de cabello acuamarina le ofreció la mano y le sonrió. -Yo me llamo Michiru.  
-Mucho... mucho gusto- dijo la niña tímidamente tomando la mano de la otra chica.  
-Que hermoso nombre- dijo Michiru. De pronto escuchó otro quejido de su amigo y volteó a verlo tomándose del costado. -Anda Haruka, debes volver a tu habitación. Tienes que descansar y Hotaru también- dijo Michiru tratando de convencer a su amigo quien, milagrosamente, esta vez si accedió.  
-Está bien- dijo Haruka encogiendo los hombros -¿Ya qué puedo hacer?- volteó a ver a Hotaru. -No te preocupes preciosa, voy a venir a visitarte nuevamente- Haruka se acercó a la niña y le susurró -cuando me escape de la psicópata enfermera esa- Hotaru rió por el comentario y Michiru le dio una mirada de desaprobación. Llegaron a la habitación de Haruka y ya estaba ahí la enferemera esperándolos con una cara de muy pocos amigos. El corredor entró detrás de Michiru, usándola como escudo para protegerse de la aterradora mirada de la enfermera. Se metió a su cama y se escondió debajo de las sábanas. Michiru convenció a la enfermera de dejarlos solos, que Haruka ya no causaría ningún problema. -Ya puedes salir- Haruka escuchó a Michiru llamarlo, pero no estaba muy convencido y se asomó primero para sersiorarce.  
-Te digo, esa mujer es una psicópata y me odia- dijo el joven sentándose en la cama. Michiru rio y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.  
-Estás bien loco- dijo la violinista sentándose junto a Haruka.

Pasaron algunos días antes de que el médico diera de alta a Haruka. Con sus constantes escapes de la habitación y el poco cuidado que tenía, se lastimaba más de lo que se recuperaba. Su última noche en el hospital armó su último plan maestro. Escapó de su habitación con ayuda de Michiru, quien accedió esta ocasión porque el corredor la convenció de que era la última vez que iba a poder molestar a la enfermera y era como su despedida. Fuera de la habitación del joven ya habían puesto un enfermero para cuidar que el chico no se escapara. Michiru lo distrajo distrajo preguntándole algunas cosas sobre medicinas y mientras estaba distraido, Haruka hizo la graciosa huída. Ya segura de que su amigo se había escapado, la violinista también se retiró y fue hacia donde habían quedado de verse, la habitación de Hotaru. Cuando llegó estaban dos jóvenes, Haruka y Hotaru en el lugar de reunión. -Michiru, te presento a Ken y a Misao- El corredor presentó a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en sillas de ruedas. Michiru los saludó con una reverencia. -Ya que estamos todos reunidos vamos a comenzar con lo que nos atañe.  
-Haruka¿por qué nos pediste que viniéramos en sillas de ruedas?- preguntó Ken un tanto intrigado, pues el joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños realmente no necesitaba la silla para trasladarse.  
-Todo es parte de mi maravilloso plan- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa de pícaro.  
-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Michiru asustada -Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Haruka le sonrió con una sonrisa malévola. -Nos van a correr- se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de preocupación.  
-Ya es mi última noche, mañana me corren de todas formas- dijo el corredor cínicamente mientras una gota gigante de sudor aparecía en la frente de todos los presentes.  
Todo estaba listo, habían tres jóvenes en sillas de ruedas al principio de un pasillo, con las manos sobre las ruedas listos para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. -¿Listos!- escucharon la voz de Michiru. Los tres jóvenes, Ken, Misao y Haruka asintieron con la cabeza. La violinista volteó a ver a Hotaru, intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron con la cabeza.  
-¡FUERA!- gritó Hotaru y las tres sillas salieron disparadas. Haruka había conocido a esos dos chicos en una de sus tantas merodeadas por el hospital. Ken era un chico que tenía un fuerte dolor en el estómago pero como sus padres eran muy exagerados, lo habían internado aunque el dolor se le pasó. Misao era una chica de cabello largo, castaño, que había sufrido una caída y se había lastimado una pierna. Todos estaban aburridos y a Haruka se le ocurrió una carrera en sillas de ruedas para entretenerse un rato. Además, esa era la perfecta despedida para el corredor. Ken tomó la delantera, seguido por Haruka quien estaba apenas conociendo ese nuevo medio de transporte. Después venía Misao, quien iba lenta pero segura. -¡Pero qué lentos son!- gritó el chico volteando a ver a los otros competidores que estaban muy atrás de él. -Nada más espera a que le agarre a esta cosa- gritó Haruka empezando a acelerar el paso. Doblaron el pasillo y Ken perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi cayó por la inercia, pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo, lo malo es que lo hizo perder tiempo y Haruka lo rebasó. -¡Rayos!- dijo Ken molesto volviendo a mover su silla. En eso Misao lo rebasó y eso lo enfadó más. -¿Ahora quién es el lento?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Haruka estaba a punto de llegar a donde se suponía era la meta, detrás venía Misao y ya muy atrás estaba Ken. Haruka ya se saboreaba la victoria pero tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando la enfermera se paró donde estaba la meta. Como no le dió tiempo de frenar completamente, volteó la silla y cayó encima de la enfermera. -¡HARUKA!- gritó la enferemera furiosa. El corredor se encogió de hombros por el grito y después se llevó las manos al costado. -AU!- se quejó de una punzada en sus costillas. -¿Pero cuándo piensas madurar niño!- regañó la enfermera al joven que se levantó con trabajos apoyándose en la silla volteada. Los otros corrieron para ver qué ocurría y se pararon en seco al ver a la enfermera, dieron media vuelta pero ya los habían cachado.  
-¡Misao, Ken, vengan para acá!- los dos jóvenes hicieron un gesto de "ups" y se dirigieron donde la enferemera. -Señorita Kaioh, Hotaru, me sorprenden con esta actitud. Lo puedo creer del bárbaro de Haruka, pero ustedes...- dijo la enfermera muy descepcionada. -¿Bárbaro?- Haruka volteó a verla con una expresión molesto, levantando una ceja. Hotaru se llevó la mano a la boca para que no vieran que se reía. -Bueno, qué se le puede a un chico problema como tu- dijo la enfermera cruzando los brazos. -Perdónenos, es la... despedida- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. La enfermera volteó a ver a los otros chicos que le sonrieron inocentemente para convencerla. Simplemente vio al cielo y dio un gran suspiro.  
-Que bueno que nací con una gran paciencia. Está bien niños, regresen a sus cuartos y no hagan más destrozos- los otros chicos voltearon a verse felices y se fueron a sus habitaciones. -Menos usted, señor Tenoh- Haruka se paró en seco al escuchar eso.  
-Pensé que también me había perdonado a mi- dijo el corredor descepcionado.  
-Antes de ir a su habitación tiene que llevar a esta jovencita a su habitación. No es hora para que una niña este despierta- dijo la enfermera volteando a ver a Hotaru. Haruka sonrió por la agradable tarea que le había dado y asintió con la cabeza. Llevó a la niña a su habitación junto con Michiru. Se metió a su cama y el corredor le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.  
-Bueno pequeña, llegó el momento de despedirme- dijo Haruka con una expresión de resignación.  
-Si- respondió Hotaru con un tono triste.  
-Hey! no pongas esa carita- el joven colocó un dedo en la barbilla de la niña y la levantó para ver su rostro -Vamos a seguir viéndonos- Tomó la pluma y un papel que estaban en una mesita cerca y anotó algo -este es mi teléfono y mi dirección, cuando necesites algo háblame y estaré contigo en un flashaso- le entregó el papel y ella sonrió. -Gracias- dijo la niña muy contenta. Después, se despidieron. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron hasta que la niña se durmiera y después regresaron a la habitación de Haruka a que este descansara.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la hospitalización de Haruka, y este se recuperaba muy rápido de los golpes. Estaba yendo a la escuela y todo parecía normal. Un día decidió darle una sorpresa a su nueva amiguita y fue a su escuela a buscarla. Casi llegaba cuando vio una bolita reunida muy sospechosa. Se acercó y vió a unos niños rodeando a una niña conocida. -Eso te va a enseñar, jajajaja- uno de los niños empujó a la niña y probocó que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo. Otro pateó sus libros. Haruka se dio cuenta que estaban molestando a su amiga y se metió entre la multitud para detenerlos.  
-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo el joven muy molesto agarrando a los niños de los brazos para detenerlos. Ambos se asombraron de verlo. Después volteó a ver a la niña y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-Hola pequeña¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Haruka dándole una linda sonrisa a la niña.  
-Si- respondió tímidamente la niña de cabello negro. Los niños que estaban molestándola vieron al muchacho un poco asustados. El volteó a verlos con una mirada amenazantes y salieron corriendo. Volteó a ver a su amiga, quien estaba reuniendo sus libros y las hojas regadas e inmediatamente se agachó a ayudarla. -¿Qué fue eso¿Por qué te molestaban?- preguntó el corredor con una mirada de preocupación. La niña abrazó los libros que el joven le dio y agachó la mirada.  
-Les gusta molestarme porque mi papá es el director del colegio Mugen.  
-¿El profesor Tomoe?- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido. Ella asintió con la cabeza -Ahora caigo en cuenta, Hotaru Tomoe, jejeje. Que tonto soy- se llevó la mano a la frente. La niña se sonrió. -Pero no te preocupes, ya no van a volver a molestarte- el joven la tomó de la mano -Ahora voy a ser tu guardaespaldas- el corredor guiñó un ojo y la niña lo vio sorprendida.  
-¿Guardaespaldas?- preguntó incrédula.  
-Eso. Voy a venir por ti y acompañarte a tu casa diario. Nadie va a volver a molestarte- respondió Haruka tomando los libros de la niña para llevarlos. -Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer eso- dijo la chica apenada -Tu tienes cosas qué hacer.  
-Y la principal es cuidar a mi amiga- Interrumpió Haruka a la niña. -Y para festejar te invito un helado- los ojos de la niña brillaron y eso fue una respuesta afirmativa para el corredor. Fueron a la cafetería a la que siempre iba Haruka con sus amigas y cuando terminaron se dirigieron a casa de Hotaru. En el camino se toparon con una figura familiar que se interpuso en su camino, o más bien, en el camino de Haruka.  
-Haruka...- el joven dijo quedamente viendo intensamente al corredor. -¿Quién es él?- preguntó Hotaru un poco asustada. No se notaba que estaba ahí con buenas intensiones, más bien se veía molesto. -Darien¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Haruka seriamente. El joven de cabello negro se acercó al corredor hasta quedar frente a frente. -Que linda niña¿tu nueva novia?- preguntó Darien con un tono burlón volteando a ver a Hotaru quien se intimidó por el alto chico y tomó fuertemente la mano de su acompañante.  
-Ahora no, por favor. No estoy para estas tonterías- respondió Haruka un poco molesto. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a su viejo amigo.  
-Cierto, Serena me contó que tuviste un pequeño enfrentamiento con ese chico... ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo el joven de cabello negro llevándose la mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar. -Tai...- respondió simplemente el corredor.  
-¡Eso!- dijo Darien entusiasmado -Bueno¿y cómo sigues de esas costillas?- Haruka lo vió por un momento.  
-Ya dime qué demonios quieres- preguntó el rubio molesto -Esta no es una visita de cortesía, algo te traes entre manos y quiero que me lo digas.  
-Tienes razón. No estoy para ver si estás sanito o no, sólo vine a pedirte... no, a advertirte que dejes de molestar a Serena- dijo Darien amenazante. -¿Disculpa?- preguntó el corredor incrédulo y un poco sarcástico -¿Me estás amenazando.  
-Te estoy advirtiendo- respondió el joven mayor -Me contó que había tenido una charla contigo, algo de que la estabas buscando.  
-Yo no la busqué, ella me buscó. Discutimos porque según ella yo tenía la culpa de que no le hablabas. Y la verdad, ni me va ni me viene si le hablas o no, lo único que me importa es que ella sea feliz y por lo visto contigo no lo es- respondió Haruka verdaderamente molesto. -Pues es más feliz de lo que podría ser contigo. Por lo menos yo si soy.  
-¿Un hombre?- lo interrumpió Haruka antes de terminar la frase. -Si tu eres un ejemplo de hombre, me da mucho gusto no serlo- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa irónica. -Pero al menos no soy un intento barato que sólo siente autocompasión por sí mismo- respondió Darien con mucho dolo. Haruka sintió que la sangre le enerbaba, pero recordó que Hotaru estaba ahí y ese no era un buen espectáculo para una niña. -Tienes razón, sólo soy un intento barato y siento autocompasión por mi, tengo muchos defectos, pero sé lo que quiero y lo que siento. Yo jamás trataría a Serena como tu la tratas. ¡Jamás la haría llorar!- respondió Haruka furioso. Darien se sorprendió por la respuesta y su rostro no lo disimuló. -¿Hasta cuándo vas a darte cuenta que Serena es MI novia?- preguntó el pelinegro retando al corredor con la mirada. -Hasta el día en que lo parezcas- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa cínica. Darien no lo soportó y tomó al otro joven por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. -¡Déjalo!- Hotaru estaba muy asustada, pensaba que el desconocido iba a golpear a su amigo -¡Acaba de salir del hospital!- la niña agarró el brazo del joven pelinegro con sus dos manos para detenerlo. Él volteó a ver a la niña quien estaba muy asustada y soltó al otro chico. -No vale la pena- dijo Darien barriendo a Haruka de pies a cabeza. Haruka se tomó de un costado e hizo un ligero gesto de dolor pero no dejó de retar a Darien con la mirada. -Dale gracias a tu amiguita y a tu lesión de que no te rompí la cara en este momento- dijo el joven con una mirada amenazante y viendo directamente a los ojos a Haruka. -Estás advertido, te vuelves a acercar a MI novia y no tendré compasión.  
-Pues si vuelves a hacerla llorar te mato- dijo Haruka con la voz llena de rabia.  
-¿Ahora tu me adviertes?- preguntó Darien burlonamente.  
-No te estoy advirtiendo en... Te estoy amenazando- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa cínica. Darien vió a su, ahora, enemigo, sorprendido por la respueta. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hotaru a su amigo abrazándolo. El corredor le sonrió a la niña como señal de que estaba bien. -No te preocupes- respondió Haruka dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a su amiga. -Lamento esta escenita- dijo el joven apenado.  
-No fue tu culpa- respondió la niña sonriéndole. Después, Haruka tomó su mano y ambos pasaron junto a Darien quien simplemente vio como se marchaban.

Inicio: Viernes 10 de junio de 2005 Fin: Sábado 11 de junio de 2005 


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en el pasillo fuera de su salón de clases. El corredor, recargado sobre el barandal, veía los alumnos que disfrutaban su receso sentados en la fuente del área central de la escuela un tanto indiferente.  
-Así que apareció el señor- dijo Michiru un poco seria. El corredor sólo asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la fuente. -¿Y qué quería? supongo que no vino a ver cómo estabas de tus heridas.  
-Vino a "advertirme" que dejara en paz a su novia- respondió el joven con un tono un poco irónico. Michiru alzó una ceja y vio a Haruka incrédula. -Estás bromeando, verdad.  
-No... y para colmo el espectáculo se dio frente a Hotaru- añadió Haruka molesto, volteando a ver a su amiga. -Me preguntó burlonamente si era mi novia. Está loco.  
-Cuanto tacto tiene Darien- dijo Michiru negando ligeramente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. -Lo bueno es que ya le habías contado los detalles oscuros de tu pasado- bromeó un poco Michiru para tranquilizar a su amigo.  
-Si, Hotaru ya sabe que soy mujer y medio le conté un poco de mi relación con Serena.  
-Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte- dijo Michiru colocando una mano sobre el hombro del corredor. -Hotaru es una linda niña y comprenderá que lo que pasó fue algo que no sabías que ocurriría.  
-Lo sé... pero aún así no dejo de sentirme apenado. Debí de haber mentenido la cabeza fría e ignorarlo- Haruka agachó la mirada avergonzado. -Tu si que estás bien loco- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa y después entró al salón. Haruka la vio sorprendido y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar que la chica se había ido. Después entró corriendo al salón persiguiéndola. -¿Loco¿y ahora qué hice?- preguntó el joven siguiendo a la chica.  
-Si, loco y de atar- respondió Michiru sentándose en su lugar. Haruka se sentó en la mesa junto a la de su amiga y la quedó viendo un gran rato esperando a que le diera una mejor respuesta. -¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente el joven.  
-¿Y bien qué?- respondió la chica con una pregunta, lo que sacó un poco de quisio al chico.  
-OOHHH, contigo no se puede- dijo Haruka levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. Michiru empezó a reir.  
-Eres muy gracioso cuando te enojas- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.  
-Ahora soy tu payaso- dijo el joven sarcasticamente. -No te enojes Ruka, estoy bromeando- la chica le guiñó el ojo y él chico no sabía si enojarse, reir o qué -Yo me refería a que te preocupas más por lo que los demás puedan pensar que en lo que tu sientes. A veces creo que pecas de noble.  
-Vaya... no lo había pensado de esa forma...-dijo Haruka llavándose una mano a la nuca -Tal vez tengas un poco de razón, Sirena.  
-¿Un poco?- preguntó la chica con un tono de ofendida -Tienes un par de costillas rotas por ahí que me dan TODA la razón- dijo Michiru señalando al abdomen del corredor, quien instintivamente volteó a ver su estómago.  
-Ya no están tan rotas- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Michiru. Se vieron por unos instantes y comenzaron a reir por la respuesta tan tonta y en lo que concluyó la conversación.

Pasó un mes aproximadamente, Haruka ya se encontraba muy bien en todos los aspectos. Había tenido una conversación con Serena para aclarar las cosas y ahora eran amigos. Platicaban de todo, se llevaban bien, aunque al corredor aún no se sentía muy cómodo cuando la chica le contaba acerca de su novio. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre le causaba siempre una punzada en el corazón que disimulaba cuando estaba con ella, para que no se sintiera culpable. Lo más importante para Haruka era la felicidad de Serena y no iba a causar nada que puediera lastimarla. Su amistad con Hotaru iba creciendo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Haruka iba por ella diario a la escuela, hacian la tarea juntos, Hotaru acompañaba al muchacho a sus entrenamientos en las tardes y cada vez se llevaban mejor. La llegada de la niña a la vida de Haruka fue como un milagro, ambos se hacían compañía y eran el complemento perfecto para llenar esa vida solitaria y triste que tenían. Un día llegaron al departamento de Haruka y tenían una interesante discusión.  
-No, no y no- repetía constantemente el corredor mientras abría la puerta. -Claro que si, se nota a mil leguas- dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa de pilla. Lita se asomó desde su departamento al escucharlos llegar y fue hacia ellos.  
-Hay cosas que son, cosas que no, aunque parezcan- hizo un razonamiento Haruka que dejó a la niña pensando un poco. -Hola chicos¿qué discuten?- preguntó Lita viendo que la discusión parecía interesante.  
-Hola Lita- saludó la niña a la recién llegada. -Lo que pasa es que Ruka es un necio, dice que no pero todos sabemos que si- respondió Hotaru muy convensida. Lita se quedó igual, sólo supo rascarse la cabeza en señal de duda. -Y dale- dijo Haruka con un tono un poco molesto -Pequeña, lo siento pero no. -Ahmm... oigan, no es por nada, pero aún no paso mi curso de decifrar claves de si y no- dijo Lita con una gota en la frente.  
-Lo siento Lita. Es que en el capítulo de ayer de Candy Candy conoció a un tipo en su escuela y estamos discutiendo si a Candy Candy le gustaba. No sé como se llama...- dijo Haruka llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo, tratando de recordar el nombre.  
-Terry- dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa.  
-¿Ah?- Lita se quedó un poco confundida, estaba un poco incrédula también. -¿Por eso tanto escándalo.  
-¡Oye! Es un tema muy importante, aposté un helado con Hotaru- respondió Haruka un poco molesto. -Ahm... Haruka, temo informarte que ese anime pasó antes de que nacieras y todos ya sabemos el final- respondió Lita colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo -Y efectivamente... a ella le gustaba Terry.  
-¡Ou¡Rayos!- dijo Haruka un poco molesto -Espera un momento... ¡Hotaru me dijo que era nueva y no sabía que iba a pasar!- los ojos de Haruka se abrieron en sorpresa. Después volteó a ver a la niña, a quien le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar que sea nueva? Casi está en blanco y negro- dijo Lita toda sorprendida. Haruka se encogió de hombros. -Espera un momento... ¡TU VES CANDY CANDY!- gritó Lita al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto salieron del departamento de Lita, Rei, Mina y Ami, quienes en menos de un pestañeo aparecieron frente a Haruka.  
-¿TU VES CANDY CANDY?- preguntaron las tres chicas sorprendidas. Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka. -¡Nadie ve eso!- dijo Rei impresonada -Ni Mina se atreve a verlo, y eso es mucho decir.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la chica a la sacerdotisa, con unas miradas poco amigables. -A ti sólo te gustan puras cosas cursis- respondió Rei sacándole la lengua. La chica hizo la mímica de que se arremangaba y después se aventó contra la otra joven. Pero antes de que la tocara, Lita la agarró de la cintura para detenerla. Rei, al verla, corrió haca atrás de Haruka y se escudó con el chico quien sólo supo quedarse inmóbil y esperar a que un milagro las tranquilizara. -Que buena fiesta se traen en el pasillo- todos voltearon al escuchar la voz y vieron a Michiru parada junto a ellos con una sonrisa. -Hola Michiru- Hotaru fue a saludar a la chica y le dio una gran sonrisa de bienvenida. -¿Cómo estás princesa?- preguntó la chica dando una palmadita en la cabeza de la niña. -Muy bien. Adivina, me gané un helado gracias a los tips que me diste- dijo Hotaru muy feliz. Haruka volteó a ver a la violinista con una mirada de "ya te caché" y ella hizo como que no se había dado cuenta. -¿Por qué no entramos todos a ver la televisión?- dijo Mina emocionada.  
-¡SI!- respondieron las chicas y entraron corriendo al departamento. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Haruka y Michiru colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para darle apoyo. -Bueno, al menos no se mataron- dijo la violinista riendo ligeramente.  
-Llegaste justo a tiempo. Un minuto más y quién sabe qué podría haber ocurrido- dijo el corredor dando un suspiro de alivio. -¿Qué harías sin mi?- preguntó la chica dando una mirada coqueta al joven antes de entrar al departamento. -No tendría que pagar un helado- dijo el rubio entrando corriendo tras de la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Pasaron la tarde viendo caricaturas, cuando empezó Candy Candy las niñas le hicieron burla a Haruka quien se puso rojo de la pena.  
-Sólo lo veo porque a Hotaru le gusta- dijo el joven molesto cruzándose de brazos. -Eso me recuerda, que le debes algo a la pequeña- dijo Michiru sonriendo. Haruka la vio no muy contento.  
-Eso no es justo, tu le contaste todo lo que iba a pasar- dijo el corredor viendo a la chica enojado. -Vamos, es sólo un helado. No seas codo.  
-Yo no soy codo- respondió Haruka viendo a su amiga a los ojos. Ambos estaban frente a frente retándose con las miradas. -Demuéstralo- respondió Michiru con una sonrisa malévola -Invita a todos. -¡ESCUCHEN¡HARUKA NOS VA A INVITAR HELADO A TODAS!- gritó Mina señalando al corredor quien se puso pálido.  
-¡SSIII!- gritaron las demás y salieron corriendo a la calle. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Haruka y su semblante se ensombreció. -Te encanta hacerme sufrir, verdad- le dijo a Michiru con una voz queda. -Eres muy gracioso cuando te enojas- respondió la violinista tocando la punta de la nariz del joven con su índice. Esto sorprendió al corredor, quien quedó, prácticamente, desarmado. -Será mejor apurarnos o esas niñas se van a impacientar- Michiru se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Qué harías sin mi?- preguntó la chica dándole una sonrisa a su amigo quien selevantó rápidamente y fue hacia ella.  
-Creo que ... aburrirme mucho- respondió el joven sonriéndole. Así, ambos salieron, sin darse cuenta que desde el pasillo un par de ojos púrpura los veía y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de una niña.

El siguiente día, Hotaru volvió a casa de Haruka a visitarlo. Era ya costumbre de los sábados que fuera a ayudarlo con algunas tareas de su casa, al igual que Lita. Todos se encontraban en la sala limpiando. Haruka estaba con la escoba barriendo, Lita sacudía los pocos cuadros colgados en las paredes y Hotaru estaba limpiando el reguero que habían hecho el día anterior sus amigas en la sala.  
-Dios... como odio hacer estas cosas- dijo Haruka llevándose la mano al hombro y tronándose el cuello. -Me imagino- dijo Hotaru limpiando la mesita de cristal del centro de la sala -Pero todo sería diferente si estuviera aquí Michiru, verdad- volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara. El chico levantó una ceja extrañado por el comentario.  
-¿A qué te refieres pequeña?- preguntó el corredor dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared y sentándose en el sofá. -Pues que te sería más agradable la tarea si Michiru estuviera aquí- respondió sencillamente la niña quien no dejaba de limpiar una mancha muy difícil. -Que locura- respondió Haruka riendo un poco.  
-No es una locura, es la verdad- dijo la niña retirando el trapo para examinar su trabajo -Si se nota que te encanta.  
-¿Qué?- el corredor estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su amiga. -Dijo que te encanta Michiru- respondió Lita recargándose en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba Haruka sentado. -Eso pensé que dijo- respondió sarcásticamente el corredor. -Yo creo que Hotaru tiene razón. A ti te encanta, siempre te ha gustado, deberías de hacer la luchita- dijo la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa. -¡No, no, no!- fue la respuesta del corredor, negando rápidamente con la cabeza -Ustedes están total y absolutamente chifladas. Ambas chicas voltearon a verse y se sonrieron con complicidad. -Entonces... ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?- preguntó Lita insistente.  
-Yo... yo no me pongo nervioso- respondió Haruka viendo para el otro lado. Hotaru rió ligeramente y se sentó junto a su amigo.  
-¿Ya intentaste las flores? eso les encanta a todas las chicas- dijo la niña viendo la reacción de su amigo.  
-No... ya había pensado en eso pero Michiru es muy...- Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo a tiempo -¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?- dijo todo nervioso y sorprendido.  
-Lo que necesitábamos para comprobar que te gusta- dijo Lita poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Haruka quien la vio alzando una ceja. -Ok, me gusta... ¿y eso qué?- preguntó el joven encogiendo los hombros -Ella tiene novio y se lleva muy bien con él- apoyó la cabeza en su mano y su codo sobre el brazo del sillón -Y aún si ella fuera libre... no creo que tenga esa clase de gustos... y en caso de que los tuviera, lo último en lo que se fijaría sería en mi- concluyó el corredor con un gran suspiro. -Qué poca fé tienes, hombre- dijo Lita negando con la cabeza -Siendo sinceros, aunque seas una chica eres muy guapo- al escuchar eso Haruka se puso como tomate.  
-Lita tiene razón- Hotaru apoyó a su amiga y afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, nosotras vamos a ayudarte- dijo la chica de ojos verdes sacando una pluma y una libretita de la nada, pues Haruka nunca supo de dónde aparecieron. -Primero hay que decifrar el perfil psicológico de nuestra víctima.  
-Oye... esto parece más capítulo de serie policiaca gringa- dijo Haruka cruzando los brazos -Además aún no he dicho que si.  
-Eso es lo que menos importa en esta situación. Aquí lo que necesitamos es armar una buena estrategia- dijo Lita llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativa. Apareció una gota de sudor en la frente de Haruka quien veía aterrado a Lita, esto no iba a ser nada bueno.  
-Tienes que ser atento, formal, simpático aunque te cueste- dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa. Haruka la vio no muy contento -bueno, bueno, simpático no se te da.  
-Gracias- respondió el joven sarcásticamente.  
-Debes regalarle flores, chocolates...mmmm...- Lita pensó de nuevo un momento -más flores y más chocolates.  
-¡Cuerdas para violín!- gritó triunfante Hotaru. Los otros dos jóvenes voltearon a verla extrañados. -¿qué tiene? algún día se le van a desgastar¿no?- dijo la niña un poco ofendida por las miradas de sus amigos.  
-No puedo creer que esten hablando en serio- dijo Haruka viendo aterrado a las dos chicas quienes no lo tomaban en cuenta para nada. Se percató que para ellas era nula su opinión en esos momentos. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Michiru estuviera ahí, viendo todo ese espectáulo. ¿En verdad sus amigas habían visto algo que él no¿Tenía una oportunidad con la violinista? Él sabía que de repente su amiga era muy coqueta y le gustaba mucho bromear con él, pero siempre había tomado todo ese coqueteo como un juego. ¿Era posible que Michiru lo viera como más que un amigo? Las dudas empezaron a surgir. -¡Ahora vamos a ver su guardarropa!- la voz de Lita volvió al corredor de nuevo a la realidad y cuando se dio cuenta, las chicas se dirigían apresuradas a su recamara.  
-¡Oigan, dejen eso!- Haruka se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar y fue a detener a las chicas antes de que decidieran tirar toda su ropa y quisieran hacerle un cambio total de imagen.

La tarde del domingo, Michiru se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música, buscando alguna inspiración para su nuevo disco. Recopilando ritmos, armonías y sentimientos para empezar a componer. De pronto escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Abrió y era el mayordomo quien le avisaba que la estaban buscando. Ella le agradeció y bajó inmediatamente para ver de quién se trataba. Era raro para ella recibir visitas los domingos en la tarde. Se dirigió a la sala y ahí había una figura parada, esperándola.  
-¡Haruka! qué sorpresa- dijo la violinista acercándose a su amigo.  
-Hola... ahmmm...- el joven se puso un poco nervioso -eh.. te traje flores- dijo el chico sacando de atrás de su espalda una docena de rosas blancas. La chica estaba sorprendida por el detalle.  
-¡Vaya! qué galante eres- dijo Michiru tomando el ramo. Después Haruka buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
-Casi se me olvidaban- el joven sacó un paquetito de plástico cuadrado -también te traje cuerdas para el violín- dijo sonriendo amablemente. La chica lo vio extrañada y después se sonrió. -Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo la violinista tomando el paquetito. Después le hizo una señal de que podía sentarse y el joven obedeció. Ella fue a poner las flores en agua y regresó con ellas en un florero hermoso que colocó en la mesita central de la sala. -¿Y a qué debo ésta sorpresa? Pensé que ibas a salir con Hotaru- dijo Michiru sentándose junto a su amigo.  
-Bueno, ella salió con su papá y yo...- Haruka se puso nervioso y recordó que Lita y Hotaru le dijeron que debía invitarla a salir -pensé que tal vez...- el joven empezó a dudar un poco. La chica lo vio curiosa y esa mirada lo hipnotizó, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella. -¿Y tu...?- preguntó la chica insistente, esto trajo de nuevo al corredor a la realidad.  
-Yo pensé que tal vez tu no tendrías planes y podíamos salir a algún lugar que tu quisieras- terminó agachando la cabeza apenado. -Me encantaría- respondió la chica con una sonrisa -Es agradable salir con los amigos de vez en cuando, no lo crees.  
-Si- dijo el chico sintiendo un gran alivio. Él temía que ella malinterpretara las cosas y lo tomara como una cita o algo así. Él tenía razón, lo único que veía la violinista en él era a un amigo, cuando les contara a Lita y Hotaru seguramente lo dejarían de molestar.

Haruka y Michiru iban caminando por una de las calles de Ginza cuando vieron acercarse dos figuras conocidas. Era un joven alto, de cabello negro y la otra era una chica bajita, de cabello rubio que iba tomada del brazo del primero. Pasaron junto a ellos, el muchacho vio a Haruka con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa irónica. El corredor se percató de la burla y se enfadó, iba a decirle algo pero sintió que apretaban su mano, era Michiru quien trató de calmarlo. La chica rubia volteó a verlo sobre su hombro y le dio una sonrisa rápida. La pareja de amigos se detuvo.  
-Darien es un tonto- dijo Michiru volteando a ver hacia donde la pareja había caminado, sin soltar la mano de su amigo quien teniá la mirada triste y fija al suelo. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó la violinista preocupada.  
-Sabes... nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a sentir esto y mucho menos por Darien.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Michiru colocando su mano en la mejilla de su amigo para levantar un poco su rostro y pudiera verlo a los ojos. -Jamás pensé que podría odiar a una persona- el joven dio un suspiro y volteó el rostro para que su amiga no lo viera. Su amiga lo abrazó para confortarlo. -Perdóname- dijo el corredor en una voz queda.  
-No tengo nada qué perdonarte. Te entiendo perfectamente- respondió la chica sonriéndole. Él volteó a verla y devolvió el gesto -Además, yo no creo que tu puedas llegar a una persona. Tienes un corazón hermoso y jamás se podría opacar con ese sentimiento- La chica colocó su mano sobre el corazón del chico -Está herido pero no contaminado.  
-No lo sé... él me robó lo que más quería Michiru. Se burló de mi confianza, de mi amistad y ahora de mi persona- rió sarcasticamente al terminar la frase.  
-Tranquilo. Ya estás superándolo, poco a poco. No dejes que estas cosas derrumben todo lo que haz construido- dijo Michiru sonriéndole. Haruka asintió con la cabeza y dio un suspiro. Michiru lo volvió a abrazar, se quedaron así por unos momentos y cuando se separaron, se vieron directamente a los ojos, y se observaron por unos segundos que parecían la eternidad. Lentamente empezaron a acercarse, quedando separados a unos escasos centímetros. Sus respiraciones se detuvieron.  
-Este... creo que debemos apurarnos o se nos va a hacer muy tarde y el café se va a llenar- dijo Michiru viendo su reloj y después caminando hacia el café que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. Haruka vio un segundo como se alejaba, negó ligeramente con la cabeza sonriendo, dio un suspiro y corrió un poco para alcanzarla.

Inicio: Lunes 13 de junio de 2005.  
Fin: Martes 14 de junio de 2005. 


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

En el salón de clases, Haruka se encontraba esperando la llegada de su amiga, sentado en el lugar de siempre, la esquina más recóndita. Tenía la cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda y en la otra mano jugaba con un lápiz; trataba de mantenerlo en equilibrio sobre su dedo índice. Se distrajo y el lápiz cayó. Fue entonces que vio el reloj y se dió cuenta que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, en cualquier momento el maestro aparecería y su amiga todavía no llegaba. Recordó todas las veces que él llegó tarde y siempre le tocaba una gran regañiza y quedarse parado en el pasillo por una larga hora. El profesor entró y la violinista aún no aparecía. Ahora si, Haruka estaba muy preocupado, pues no era común que ella faltara a clases, más bien, NUNCA había faltado. Vió nuevamente su reloj, habían pasado diez minutos desde que el profesor había llegado y no había ninguna señal de la chica. Haruka se desesperó, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- escuchó Haruka al profesor cuando se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta.  
-Pues, no creo, estoy saliendo- rectificó el joven enfatizando el "estoy". -Si sale del salón ni piense en regresar por una semana, señor- dijo furioso el maestro. Haruka asintió con la cabeza, sonrió confidente.  
-Nos vemos el próximo Miércoles- dijo mientras salía del salón dejando al maestro y sus compañeros con la boca abierta.

Haruka trató de comunicarse con Michiru por su celular, pero al parecer estaba apagado. Eso era aún más raro, una mujer sin celular, y peor ella, era imposible. Habló a su casa y el mayordomo le dijo que él la había dejado en la puerta de la escuela como siempre, pero no la había visto con mucho ánimo. Eso preocupó más al joven, quien ahora tenía una pista y tenía que encontrar a su amiga rápidamente. El corredor se encontraba en el patio central de la escuela y empezó a cuestionarse.  
-Si tu fueras Michiru¿dónde te meterías?- se preguntó a sí mismo llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. -Veamos, si me siento triste hago lo que me gusta y conociéndola, puede estar en tres sitios, la alberca, el salón de música o el de pintura- el chico lo meditó unos momentos -¡Ya sé!- corrió a las escaleras.

En la azotea de la escuela, se encontraba una chica de cabello acuamarina viendo hacia el horizonte. Una mano agarraba la malla y la otra acomodaba el cabello que volaba por el viento, tras su oreja. Una mirada melancólica fija en el mar, que apenas se alcanzaba a asomar, después de la mancha urbana. Era un edificio muy alto, podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde ahí. Era su lugar preferido para meditar, un lugar privado al que nadie más se atrevía a llegar. La chica dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza un poco. Estaba tan metida en sí misma y sus pensamientos que nunca sintió una presencia acercarse por detrás. Volvió a la realidad al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Al principio se asustó, pero rápidamente se calmó porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba sin tener que voltear a verlo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.  
-Haruka- la chica sonrió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. -¿Cómo me encontraste.  
-Pensé en los lugares obvios donde podrías estar pero... tu no eres una persona obvia así que tenías que estar en el lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriría- respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Ingenioso- dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente -Me gustaría que otras personas fueran así de ingeniosas como tu- la violinista dio un suspiro. El chico la vio preocupado, algo le había ocurrido a su amiga, y no había sido nada agradable.  
-Sirena¿qué pasa?- preguntó Haruka parándose junto a la chica y buscando sus ojos sin éxito.  
-Nada- respondió simplemente la chica. El joven no le creía ni tantito y decidió insistir.  
-A ver... faltas a clases, te encuentro en un lugar solitario, tienes cara de se acaba de morir mi pececito dorado y me dices que no te pasa nada!- dijo el corredor en un tono un tanto alterado.  
-El tacto no es tu fuerte, verdad- dijo la chica volteándolo a ver con una cara de pocos amigos. Haruka puso cara de gulp y tragó saliva.  
-Lo siento- el chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza apenado.-Lo que pasa es que me preocupas...- agachó la cabeza apenado. -No, discúlpame a mi, no me siento bien- dijo la chica sintiéndose culpable por haber regañado a su amigo. -No hay problema, todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos mal de vez en cuando. Siempre me estás soportando, ya es tiempo de que yo te apoye... ¿no lo crees?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa tierna, tratando de animar a su amiga a no encerrarse.  
-Gracias- dijo la violinista devolviendo la sonrisa.  
-Ahora si me dirás qué te ocurre o voy a tener que torturarte- dijo el chico con una sonrisa malévola.  
-No veo que traigas ningún instrumento para poder torturarme- respondió la chica con una sonrisa confidente.  
-No necesito ningún instrumento de tortura- Haruka se acercó lentamente a la chica, quien lo vio extrañada y dio un paso atrás. -tengo mis dos manitas para hacerte cosquillas- dijo el joven levantando sus manos, acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.  
-No tengo cosquillas- sonrió la chica triunfal. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del chico.  
-¡Rayos!- dijo molesto. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensó unos momentos otra táctica -¡Si!- dijo chasqueando los dedos. Michiru lo vio extrañada, levantando una ceja. -Voy a cantar...- el joven tomó aire para empezar cuando la joven se acercó a él apresuradamente y puso una mano en su boca para callarlo.  
-¡No!- dijo la chica asustada -Eso si es una tortura.  
-Entonces me vas a decir qué ocurre- preguntó el joven tomando la mano de la chica.  
-Está bien- respondió Michiru tornándose un tanto seria. -Ayer recibí un correo de Ryo.  
-¿Ryo¿tu novio?- preguntó el chico tratando de recordar al joven. Ella asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente.  
-Me preguntaba una serie de cosas muy extrañas. ¿Qué pensaba sobre la distancia¿Qué esperaba de él y de lo nuestro, cosas así... y al final decía que él sentía que esta relación era un juego porque nunca podíamos vernos, ni estar juntos- la chica se puso muy triste y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Haruka se dio cuenta de ello y la abrazó.  
-Tranquila...- le dijo al oido.  
-Pensé que todo iba bien. Hablábamos diario, ya fuera por teléfono o por chat. Diario nos escribíamos... sabíamos que esta no iba a ser una relación sencilla por la distancia... él está en Hiroshima estudiando y yo aquí, en Tokio... Estuvimos de acuerdo con esto y ahora me sale con que no puede sostener una relación a distancia... -Calma Sirena. Uno siempre cree poder hacer ciertas cosas y a la mera hora te das cuenta que no es así. Nos sobreestimamos y nos frustramos al darnos cuenta que no podemos. Es muy probable que eso haya ocurrido con él- dijo Haruka, tratando de crear alguna respuesta lógica para su amiga que la tranquilizara.  
-Él me dijo que me amaba y que era lo único que necesitábamos...- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los hermosos ojos azules de la violinista, lo que hizo estremecer el corazón del corredor.  
-En esta vida, el amor no es suficiente- dijo el joven un tanto serio -No importa cuánto ames a alguien, existen mil y un factores externos que están fuera de tu alcance y que impedirán que esten juntos y que sean felices. Uno de los peores es el temor- Haruka vio a los ojos a Michiru.  
-Haruka...- dijo la chica quedamente, viéndolo sorprendida.  
-Es muy probable que tuviera miedo. Es natural. La distancia provoca desconfianza, genera frialdad en la relación y por lo tanto, una separación, aún cuando se comuniquen diario, no es lo mismo a que se encuentren de frente. -Eso no es un motivo- respondió la chica un tanto molesta.  
-Yo, mejor que nadie, sé que nada es más importante que los sentimientos, que el amor. Y no existe ningún motivo más grande que el amar a una persona... Ni el miedo, ni la distancia, ni los prejuicios, ni nada, debería superar lo que sientes, pero eso es sólo hipotético... y sólo pocas personas realmente comprenden el amar como la máxima razón de vivir y de vivir por otros.- Haruka sonrió tristemente. -Michiru, tu eres de esas pocas personas especiales y quienes nos tocó amar no lo son. Es triste pero es la realidad- terminó el joven abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, quien devolvió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. -La vida es muy irónica- dijo Michiru entre sollozos.  
-Lo sé preciosa, pero no tenemos más remedio que aguantarnos- respondió el joven viendo a los ojos a su amiga -Voy a ayudarte como tu me haz ayudado. Vas a salir de esto y siempre estaré contigo.  
-Gracias- respondió tímidamente la chica sonriendo ligeramente. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos sin decir nada. En eso, Michiru tomó una de las manos de Haruka y le sonrió. Él la vio curiosamente.  
-Sabes, me gustan mucho tus manos- dijo la violinista llevando la mano de su amigo a su mejilla. El joven no supo qué decir, estaba sorprendido del comentario y más de la acción. -Gra... gracias... supongo- respondió nerviosamente Haruka sintiendo que se volvía de todos colores. Michiru rió ligeramente y lo abrazó.  
-Siempre lo he dicho, eres muy gracioso- dijo la chica sonriendo. -Y yo insisto en que para ti voy a tener cara de payaso siempre- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa de resignación. La joven empezó a reir por el comentario. -Sabes, eres increíble- dijo el corredor sorprendido por la chica.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó intrigada Michiru. Haruka la observó por unos instantes.  
-Simplemente lo eres- respondió el joven encogiendo los hombros -¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando estoy seguro de que te conozco, que ya no hay ningún otro misterio, me sorprendes con tu fortaleza, con alguna ocurrencia... con tu belleza- dijo el joven sonriendo. La chica no sabía qué responder, ahora si la había agarrado de sorpresa con ese comentario. -Gracias- fue lo que se le ocurrió responder. Rió ligeramente -Creo que cualquier relación siempre debe de estar llena de sorpresas o sino se volvería monótona o aburrida- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa pícara. -Por eso me gusta estar contigo. Nunca me aburro- respondió Haruka guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. Depronto escucharon el timbre de la escuela y se asomaron al patio donde los chicos salían al cambio de salón.  
-Es cierto, deberías de estar en clases- dijo Michiru cayendo en cuenta.  
-¿Debería?... Deberíamos, tu también tienes clases- respondió Haruka con un poco de sarcasmo. -Aunque no voy a tener clases como en una semana- dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Qué¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Michiru sorprendida.  
-El profesor me suspendió por salirme del salón después de que el llegó- respondió Haruka encogiendo los hombros -Ya ves que siempre ha traido algo contra mi.  
-¿Pero por qué te saliste? Tu sabes que el profesor está amargado y a ti te trae entre cejas- dijo la violinista preocupada.  
-Lo sé, pero mi amiga es más importante que una estúpida suspención- dijo el corredor guiñándole un ojo. Michiru negó ligeramente con la cabeza.  
-Ay Ruka, estás bien loco- dijo la chica riendo ligeramente. -Pero así me quieres¿no?- dijo el joven abrazando a la chica. -Lo tengo que pensar seriamente- vio a su amigo con una cara muy seria, tanto que el corredor se la creyó y puso una cara de susto que al verla, Michiru no se aguantó la risa. -¡Te la creiste!- dijo la chica entre risas. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka y riendo, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.  
-Dios, eres incorregible- dijo el joven -Mejor vamos a algún lugar a desayunar, yo invito.  
-Me parece bien- dijo la chica tomando la delantera -Así si te quiero- dijo desde las escaleras y comenzó a bajar. Haruka se sonrió y fue tras ella.

Haruka llegó a su apartamento y se encontró a Lita dirigiéndose hacia él. -Hola- saludó la chica con una sonrisa, que rápido se tornó en una expresión de preocupación al notar que su amigo no tenía un buen semblante.  
-¿Qué hay Lita?- preguntó el joven un tanto desanimado y abriendo la puerta de su casa.  
-Eso debería de preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué te pasó¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- dijo la chica entrando al departamento con el joven. -Michiru está triste porque su novio cortó con ella por mail- dijo Haruka resumiendo la historia. Lita se sorprendió de la noticia y no pudo disimularlo en su rostro.  
-¿Qué¿Está loco?- dijo la chica un poco molesta.  
-No sé si loco, pero al menos es bastante inseguro el muchacho- respondió el corredor encogiendo los hombros. -Ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírselo por teléfono, ya no digamos de frente.  
-¡Qué tonto!- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y sentándose de golpe en el sillón. Meditó un momento y súbitamente una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro.-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- dijo Lita un tanto emocionada. Haruka la vió extrañado levantando una ceja. -Ahora ya tiene oportunidad con ella- dijo la chica aplaudiendo de felicidad. -No lo creo- respondió Haruka un poco serio -Ya les dije muchas veces que a ella no le intereso más que como amigo.  
-Eso era cuando tenía novio, pero ahora es distinto- respondió Lita tratando de animar a su amigo.  
-Si, pero aunque hayan cortado, ella aún lo quiere. Además ella jamás se va a interesar en mi. Es mejor que todos nos hagamos a la idea y dejemos esa locura en paz- dijo Haruka resignado. Lita se entristeció, pues creía que sus amigos terminarían juntos. Parecían el uno para el otro, pero todo indicaba que Haruka ya no haría el intento.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación tocando una triste melodía en su violín. Era una tonada melancólica cuyas notas dictaban su corazón a sus dedos que diestramente obedecían. Estaba muy concentrada, al grado que nunca notó cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación, ni al visitante que se encontraba parado bajo el marco. Con los ojos cerrados, la chica siguió tocando, pero misteriosamente la melodía se fue tornando un poco más tranquila y tierna. De pronto se detuvo, bajó el violín y se puso pensativa, fue muy extraño que súbitamente cambiara su estado de ánimo. Unos aplausos detrás de ella la devolvieron a la realidad, volteó y sonrió al reconocer a la persona de quien provenían los aplausos.

-Esa melodía es nueva- dijo el joven entrando a la habitación, acercándose a la chica. -Estoy sacando cosas nuevas para mi próximo disco- respondió la joven dirigiéndose a su cama, donde estaba el estuche de su violín.  
-Eso sonaba muy bien... me gustó- dijo el corredor parándose junto a la cama viendo a la chica guardar el instrumento. -Eres muy buena. supiste llevar la melodía a través de una melancolía un tanto sombría a una ternura acogedora- dijo Haruka metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y no perdiendo ningún movimiento de su amiga con la mirada.-y... ¿Ya tiene nombre.  
-Resignación... podría ser... realmente estaba tocando como me sentía- dijo la chica acercándose a su amigo y viendo sus ojos. -Fue extraño, cuando comencé me sentía triste... melancólica jeje- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste -pero de pronto me sentí ... bien, tranquila. Tal vez ya estoy aceptando lo que pasó.  
-Es lo mejor, Sirena- dijo el joven dando a la chica una sonrisa de soporte. Ella respondió encogiendo los hombros.  
-Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en esto y creo que simplemente no nací para este tipo de cosas- dice la chica sentándose en la cama. Su amigo la vio extrañado y se acercó a ella, quedando parado frente a ella.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el joven levantando una ceja.  
-Que las cosas del amor no son para mi- respondió la chica levantando el rostro para ver a su amigo.  
-Ahora resulta- dijo sarcásticamente el joven -Eso es lo que yo debería de decir. Estoy mucho peor- rió el joven ligeramente. La violinista sonrió. -Te pasas- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza desaprobando el comentario de su amigo. -Si lo desearas tendrías a cualquier chica de la escuela. Todas te idolatran.  
-Pero yo no quiero a ninguna niña de la escuela- respondió Haruka con una expresión un tanto de molestia -La persona que me interesa está muy lejos de mi alcance.  
-La vida es irónica- dijo Michiru un tanto seria -No importa que tengas todo lo que cualquier persona desearía, nunca tienes lo que realmente quieres- terminó la chica en un susurro.  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el joven un tanto intrigado.  
-Pensé que quería a Ryo... pero simplemente me di cuenta que no es para mi- respondió la chica agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota -Soy muy tonta para esas cosas, es mejor que me rinda y me concentre en cosas mucho más importantes en la vida.  
-Es un poco drástico que hables así¿no lo crees?- dijo el corredor hincándose frente a la chica para quedar casi a su altura -Estás descepcionada, pero no vale la pena que renuncies a una nueva posibilidad porque te tocó un cobarde que no fue capaz de hablarte claro y frente a frente- dijo el joven un poco molesto. -Tal vez tengas razón- contestó la violinista muy triste. -Pero me doy cuenta que no soy suficiente para una persona, no fui suficiente para pelear y la verdad, nunca he tenido amigos, nunca he sabido relacionarme mucho con la gente, por eso creo que no hay posibilidades para mi- dijo la joven encogiendo los hombros, resignándose.  
-Eso no es verdad. Hay gente a la que le agradas y existe alguien a quien le importas mucho- dijo Haruka tomando las manos de la chica y sonriéndole tiernamente.  
-Ruka, qué cosas inventas- dijo la violinista incrédula de lo que oía. -No estoy inventando, lo sé- dijo muy seguro el joven.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de algo así?- preguntó la chica con un tono incrédulo y riendo ligeramente. De pronto un silencio cayó sobre la habitación, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Haruka volviera a decir algo.  
-Michiru... me gustas mucho- dijo el chico viendo directamente a los ojos de la joven. La chica se quedó sin palabras, lo vio con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y la boca medio abierta. El joven, al notar la expresión de su amiga agachó la cabeza apenado. Un silencio incómodo se estacionó en el cuarto hasta que Michiru lo rompió.  
-No sé qué decir... Haruka... yo...- la chica buscaba palabras adecuadas pero no tenía idea de qué responder ante esa confesión. El joven se dio cuenta del asombro de su amiga, no sabía si era bueno o malo, no podía leer su expresión. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya parado bajo el marco volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa triste.  
-No te preocupes Michiru, tus ojos ya me lo dijeron todo- agachó la cabeza, negó levemente y después se marchó, dejando a la joven impresionada, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si salir corriendo tras de él o dejarlo partir.

Inicio: Martes 21 de Junio de 2005.

Fin: Lunes 27 de Junio de 2005. 


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que Haruka y Michiru habían platicado. El joven corredor se encontraba en su departamento haciendo algunas cosas en su computadora cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se dirigió a abrirla y se encontró con un grupo de niñas escandalosas.

-Hola Haruka¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntaron cinco chicas en coro. Otra niña de cabello negro nada más sonrió. -Nada en realidad, estaba en la computadora- dijo el joven sonriendo -Veo que han estado ensayando sus presentaciones. Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas y se dieron cuenta que habían hablado al unísono. -Creo que ya nos afectó estar tanto tiempo juntas- dijo Lita con una gota de sudor en la frente. -Creo que afectadas ya estaban un poquito- dijo Haruka riendo ligeramente y agachándose para saludar a la niña más chica que también rió. Las otras cinco niñas pusieron cara de ofendidas y cruzaron los brazos enfadadas. -Qué gracioso- dijeron nuevamente en coro. La niña pelinegra y el joven rubio voltearon a verse y empezaron a reir. -Mejor ya no digan nada y entren- dijo el joven invitándolas a pasar a su casa.

Trataron de acomodarse en la sala, pero como siempre todo terminó en pleito. -Ese es mi lugar, Rei- dijo Serena señalando a donde se encontraba sentada la sacerdotisa.  
-No veo que tenga tu nombre por ningún lado- respondió la chica sacándole la lengua.  
-¡Yo siempre me siento ahí!- dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua en respuesta a su agresión.  
-El lugar es de quien llega primero- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos -Y hazle como puedas- empezó a reirse burlonamente. Serena se enfadó, así que fue donde Rei, la tomó de las piernas y empezó a jalarla para sacarla de su lugar. La pelinegra al instante se agarró de lo primero que encontró que era Mina, quien estaba sentada a su lado en el sillón. Se tomó de su cuello y la chica del moño rojo empezó a tornarse de un tono azulado. Serena cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo y jalaba más fuerte a Rei quien se sujetaba muy bien de la pobre chica rubia que ya, más bien, era morada. -Chicas tranquilícense- dijo Amy tratando de poner orden pero Serena y Rei voltearon a verla con ojos llenos de fuego. La chica de cabello corto se sentó en su lugar calladita después del regaño visual. En eso aparecieron Lita, Haruka y Hotaru, quienes se encontraban en la cocina y vieron el pleito en el sillón. -¡REI, SERENA!- gritó Lita muy enojada -¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- preguntó la chica parándose detrás del sillón, en medio de las dos niñas. -¡Rei se apoderó de mi lugar!- dijo Serena jalando más a la pelinegra.  
-¡No me apoderé de nada!- respondió la otra chica agarrándose más fuerte del cuello de Mina -¡Yo llegué primero.  
-Pero ese siempre ha sido mi lugar.  
-¡Pero hoy no.  
-¡Salte.  
-¡No quiero.  
-¡MINA ESTÁ MORADA!- gritó Hotaru al notar que la pobre chica estaba al borde de la asfixia con tantos jaloneos de Rei. Haruka actuó rápidamente y corrió a la cocina.  
-¿Quién quiere helado?- preguntó el joven cargando un bote de plástico lleno de helado, en la entrada de la sala. Serena y Rei voltearon a verlo, sus expresiones de enojo se tornaron en grandes sonrisas y sus ojos se iluminaron. -¡YO!- gritaron las chicas y corrieron donde estaba Haruka tomando el bote de helado entre las dos. Haruka prefirió soltarlo y se dirigió donde estaba Mina. La chica, al ser soltada, se desvaneció, cayendo sobre el asiento del sofá. El corredor rápidamente se colocó junto a ella para ver si estaba bien.

-Al parecer no reacciona- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla. La recostó boca arriba. -¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Amy preocupada. Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la sala, Rei y Serena se jaloneaban el bote de helado porque ambas querían ser las primeras en servirse.  
-¡Es mío!- dijo Serena llevándose el bote de su lado.  
-¡En tus sueños¡Es mío!- respondió Rei, jalándolo a su lado. Unas gotas de sudor gigante aparecieron en la frente de las otras chicas al verlas y después volvieron su atención a la joven desmayada.  
-Creo que debemos llamar a un médico- dijo Lita viendo que el color morado de la chica no se quitaba. -Mina necesita respiración de boca a boca- escucharon una voz. Voltearon a verse entre ellos y parecía que nadie había hecho el comentario. Amy y Hotaru negaron con la cabeza con expresión de "yo no fui", y Lita encogió los hombros.  
-¿Dijiste algo Mina?- preguntó Haruka hincándose junto a ella y acercándose un poco a la niña.  
-Mina desmayada, respiración de boca a boca- volvieron a escuchar, pero la chica no parecía mover los labios. Nuevamente voltearon a verse alzando una ceja en señal de extrañesa. Haruka se acercó a la chica para ver si estaba respirando y cuando estaba cerca, sintió en su cuello un par de brazos que lo empujaban a ella. Las otras chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la escena. Cuando se separaron, Haruka se quedó perplejo, sentado junto a la chica, quien se sentó también y abrazó del cuello al joven.  
-Al fin dieron frutos las clases de ventriloquía por correspondencia- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa y formando una V de la victoria con sus dedos. -¿Nada más nos asustaste para esto?- dijo sorprendido el joven quien no podía creer lo que había pasado.  
-Vale la pena cualquier cosa por un beso de mi querido Haruka- dijo la chica abrazando fuertemente al joven. -¿Eso crees?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa melévola -Eso no fue un beso bien dado. Mina lo vio extrañada. De pronto el corredor la abrazó, la recostó nuevamente en el sillón y le plantó un beso en los labios a la rubia. Todo fue tan rápido que las chicas se quedaron con la boca más abierta aún, los ojos parecían que se les iban a salir. Hasta Serena y Rei se percataron de lo que pasaba y también se sorprendieron. Después de unos segundos, Haruka se levantó y Mina estaba con estrellitas en los ojos. -¡Haruka me ama!- gritó la chica al volver en sí. Una gota gigante de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka. Las otras chicas seguían en shock después de la escena sorprendente que habían presenciado. -Sólo fue un beso, Mina, si querías uno, me lo hubieras pedido- dijo el corredor encogiendo los hombros. -Haruka, cásate conmigo- dijo la rubia abrazando al joven del cuello. -Mina, no es para tanto, sólo fue un beso- dijo Lita acercándose a su amiga y tratando de safarle los brazos del cuello del rubio. -Haruka me ama y se va a casar conmigo- repetía la chica constantemente como en trance. -Mina, no me voy a casar contigo, sólo fue un beso y ya- dijo Haruka sintiendo que el aire empezaba a escasear para él.  
-Mina, si no sueltas a Haruka no vas a ver la telenovela de las seis- dijo Amy mostrándole a su amiga el control remoto de la tele que se encontraba en la sala. La chica, como por arte de magia, soltó inmediatamente al joven y se quedó sentadita como niña buena. El pobre muchacho se llevó la mano al cuello y dio un gran respiro. -Amy... yo no quiero ver la telenovela de las seis...- dijo Haruka con expresión de perrito regañado. Lita inmediatamente después de que soltó Mina a su amigo, se sentó entre él y la rubia para evitar que ocurriera algún incidente semejante en cualquier momento.  
-Cualquier novio mío tiene que ver mi telenovela- dijo Mina viendo al corredor con ojos de corazoncito.  
-Pero yo no soy tu no...- decía Haruka cuando Lita puso una mano sobre su boca.  
-Mejor déjalo así... no querrás que empiece otro drama- dijo la chica advirtiendo a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza resignado.

Después de pasar la tarde con sus amigas, aventarse un capítulo de la telenovela que no le gustaba, soportar los constantes pleitos entre Serena y Rei y divertirse mucho con su compañía, las chicas se marcharon. Solo quedaron Lita y Hotaru. Haruka se ofreció a llevar a la niña a su casa y Lita los acompañó. En el camino se generó un tema de conversación que al corredor no le era muy grato.  
-Oye, Haruka, hace muchos días que no vemos a Michiru- dijo Hotaru curiosa desde el asiento trasero del auto. Una expresión de tristeza se presentó en el rostro de Haruka y Lita lo notó inmediatamente.  
-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó la chica de aretes de rosa preocupada.  
-No sé si sea malo... pero creo que Michiru seguramente ya no quiere verme- dijo el joven no apartando la vista del camino.  
-¿En serio¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hotaru colocándose entre los dos asientos delanteros.  
-Pues... la última vez que platicamos, ella estaba muy triste por lo de su exnovio, decía que ella no tenía suerte con esas cosas del amor y pues...- el joven se detuvo un momento, dio un gran suspiro. Las dos chicas voltearon a verse por un segundo y después prestaron atención a su amigo. -metí la pata y le dije que me gustaba...- dijo el joven en un tono triste. Hotaru y Lita se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de escuchar.  
-¿Y qué pasó¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la chica de cabello castaño emocionada e intrigada. -No dijo nada realmente... que no sabía qué decir... pero ya sé cual es su respuesta- dijo el joven en tono resignado.  
-¿Y cuál supones que es?- preguntó nuevamente Lita un poquito seria.  
-Pues que no la vuelva a molestar... que es una locura, etece, etece- respondió el joven encogiendo los hombros en señal de resignación. -¿Y cómo lo sabes si ella no te lo dijo?- preguntó Hotaru un poco preocupada.  
-No necesitó decírmelo, pude verlo en sus ojos... se notaba a mil leguas que la idea no le agradó en lo más mínimo- respondió el joven estacionando el auto. -Lo siento mucho- dijo la niña pelinegra un tanto descepcionada. -Pensé que eran la pareja perfecta.  
-No te preocupes pequeña, yo voy a estar bien- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa. Después salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a la niña y a su amiga para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa. La niña tocó el timbre y esperaron a que abrieran la puerta. Se despidió de sus amigos y entró a su casa. El regreso al edificio pudo haber sido muy silencioso de no ser porque llevaban la radio prendida. Al llegar al departamento de Lita, la chica ya no soportó más el ver a su amigo triste.  
-Sabes, debes de hablar con ella- dijo la chica sonriéndole a su amigo para animarlo -No te quedes con tus suposiciones. Quién sabe y tal vez sólo son ideas tuyas.  
-La verdad, yo no tengo muchas esperanzas de que ella me corresponda- dijo el joven resginado.  
-Si te corresponde o no creo que no debería ser lo importante, sino el no perder la amistad que tienen- respondió la chica muy seria -Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, son amigos, se apoyan, se ayudan, siempre están el uno para el otro. No es justo que todo termine por una suposición- la chica puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
-Tienes razón- dijo el joven con una sonrisa -Debo hablar con ella y olvidarme de todas esas estúpidas especulaciones. Ella es mi amiga- dijo el chico animado. Lita asintió con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa franca.

Michiru se encontraba en la alberca de la escuela dando las últimas vueltas para relajarse del árduo entrenamiento. Próximamente sería la competencia nacional y debía estar en óptimas condiciones para salir triunfal de ellas. Se dirigió a las escaleras y al salir de la alberca le ofrecieron una toalla. Ella la tomó sin darse cuenta de quién se la había dado.

-Gracias Kai- dijo la chica secándose el rostro.  
-Creo que mis papás no me pusieron Kari pero de nada- reconoció la voz inmediatamente y bajó la toalla rápidamente para ver a un chico algo y rubio junto a ella.  
-Haruka¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la nadadora sorprendida de su presencia.  
-Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si habría alguna sirena nadando- dijo el joven un poco bromista. La chica le dio una mirada un poco incrédula. Él notó que el chiste no había sido muy bueno y se tornó un poco serio -En realidad vine para hablar contigo.  
-Soy toda oídos¿hay algo en específico de lo que quieras hablar?- preguntó la chica también seria. -Mira, lo que te dije en tu casa fue algo que no debí decir nunca- dijo el joven un poco apenado.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica viendo atentamente el rostro del joven. Él fijó su mirada en los ojos azules de la joven.  
-Porque es la verdad- respondió simplemente el chico. -Michiru, no podía seguir soportando que dijeras esas tonterías. Eres una chica increíble, inteligente, talentosa, considerada e infinitamente hermosa. Lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de que las posibilidades existen, que existe gente en este mundo a la que le agradas, y existe un loco al que le gustas y como él pueden existir otro millar de chicos a los que les puedes gustar- la chica lo vió sorprendida.  
-Gracias por esas cosas tan lindas que dices- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada. El joven sonrió ligeramente -Pero tu sabes que yo no te correspondo y no puedo corresponderte- el rostro de la chica se tornó triste.  
-Yo siempre lo he sabido pero quise arriesgarme- dijo el joven llevándose las manos a los bolsillos -Admito que por un momento creí en la posibilidad de que tu... bueno... tu sabes... - dijo Haruka encogiendo los hombros -pero ya sabía que tu no ibas a saltar a mis brazos al momento en que te lo dijera. En realidad eran Lita y Hotaru quienes me insistían en cortejarte pero yo les dije una y mil veces que no iba a llegar a nada- sonrió ligeramente el joven. -¿Por eso las flores y las cuerdas de violín?- preguntó la chica acordándose del extraño regalo con una sonrisa.  
-Si, fueron idea de Hotaru- respondió el joven con una sonrisa. -Qué locura verdad.  
-Fue ingenioso.  
-Michiru, no te molestes conmigo por favor- dijo el joven muy serio.  
-No me molesta lo que me dijiste- respondió la chica negando con la cabeza -Lo que si me molestó fue la actitud que tomaste. Te marchaste sin dejarme decir nada, y por lo que veo sacaste una serie de conclusiones sobre lo que pensaba y lo que sentía que no venían ni al caso.- dijo la violinista un poco enojada.  
-Pensé que no querrías verme más- admitió Haruka agachando la cabeza avergonzado.  
-Me conoces más que eso Haruka. -Lo sé y lo siento mucho... he sido un imbécil- respondió molesto el corredor consigo mismo.  
-En esta ocasión si voy a tomarte la palabra- dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. -Me lo merezco- dijo el joven con una sonrisa triste.  
-Te quiero, no como tu esperas, pero te quiero- dijo la chica acercándose al joven y colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo. -Eres mi amigo y siempre lo seresmos.  
-Gracias- respondió el joven sonrojándose. -Yo también soy tu amigo y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa franca. -¿En serio serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi?- preguntó Michiru con unos ojos seductores y dando unos pasos hacia Haruka. El chico la vio un poco extrañado y hasta nervioso. Dio unos pasos atrás al sentir como se iba acercando la chica.  
-Michiru... yo...- el joven estaba muy nervioso.  
-¿Serías capaz de perdonarme cualquier cosa?- preguntó la chica con una voz seductora y recorriendo con su dedo desde la mejilla de Haruka hasta el pecho -¿Qué?- preguntó el joven sorprendido antes de sentir un empujón y perder el equilibrio, cayendo a la alberca. Salió del agua y vio desde la alberca como su amiga se reía. -Eres muy gracioso- dijo Michiru entre risas. -¡Ahora verás!- Haruka se acercó a la orilla, salió de la alberca y abrazó a Michiru.  
-¡Estás mojado!- dijo la chica tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su amigo pero fue inútil, era más fuerte que ella.  
-Y así vas a estar en unos segundos- se agachó para agarrar sus piernas y la cargó hasta la orilla de la alberca, donde la dejó caer al agua. Después se aventó a la alberca y empezaron una guerra de agua.

Inicio: Martes 28 de junio de 2005 Fin: Miércoles 29 de junio de 2005 


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

En el templo Hikawa se encontraban cinco chicas estudiando árduamente para su examen de admisión a la preparatoria. Una chica de cabello rubio con chonguitos escribía con mucho ímpetu en una hoja de papel. Borraba, volvía a escribir, borraba y volvía a escribir. De pronto soltó el lápiz.  
-¡ACABÉ!- gritó la chica levantándose y saltando de felicidad. Sus amigas voltearon a verla y Amy detuvo el cronómetro. -Felicidades Serena, rompiste tu récord- dijo Amy con una sonrisa. Las otras tres chicas también la felicitaron.  
-Serena, aquí tienes un error- las cuatro chicas voltearon a ver a Amy quien estaba checando el ejercicio que acababa de hacer la rubia. -Mira, si cambias el signo acá y luego haces una división ... ¡Listo!- dijo la chica terminando el ejercicio en unos segundos. Una gota gigante apareció en el rostro ensombrecido de la chica rubia. -Creo que nunca me va a salir bien- dijo la chica sentándose frustrada en su lugar. -No te preocupes Serena, cada vez lo haces mejor, sólo tienes que concentrarte más y prestar más atención a lo que haces- dijo Amy con una sonrisa franca a su amiga. La chica la vió con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
-¿Tu crees?- dijo la chica parando de llorar. La chica de cabello corto asintió con la cabeza.  
-Por supuesto Serena, nada más es cuestión de concentración- dijo Mina sentándose junto a su amiga colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la otra rubia como soporte. -Tu sabes, hasta el más tonto puede lograrlo si se esfuerza- dijo Rei encogiendo los hombros y con una sonrisa malévola. La chica de los chonguitos volteó a verla enfadada.  
-¿Quién es tonta?- preguntó Serena molesta. -Al que le quede el saco- respondió la sacerdotiza sacándole la lengua a la chica quien respondió con el mismo gesto. -Lita¿pasa algo?- preguntó Amy a su amiga quien esta vez parecía distraida, ni siquiera había tratado de separar a sus amigas. La chica agitó un poquito la cabeza al volver a la realidad. -No, Amy, estoy bien- respondió la chica con una sonrisa que nadie creyó. Hasta Serena y Rei la vieron extrañadas.  
-Anda, dinos qué tienes, haz estado muy pensativa- dijo Mina jalando constantemente la manga de la chica, tratándola de convencer.  
-Está bien, está bien, pero deja mi manga o me la vas a dejar más larga que el brazo- dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una gota de sudor en la frente. Mina se calmó y todas la quedaron viendo fijamente como si fuera a contar alguna historia. -Es que estoy preocupada por Haruka.  
-¿Qué le ocurre a mi amorcito?- preguntó Mina muy preocupada.  
-Me dijo que ya le había dicho a Michiru que le gustaba y que después de eso no se habían hablado- respondió Lita dando un gran suspiro -Hotaru y yo pensamos que era una buena idea que la cortejara, pero parece que no resultó y salió contraproducente.  
-¿A Haruka le gusta Michiru?- preguntó Serena un poco curiosa. Lita asintió con la cabeza.  
-Haruka piensa que Michiru está enojada, por eso no la ha tratado de buscar. Tiene miedo- dijo Lita con una expresión de tristeza -Yo creo que es una lástima que dejen de tratarse por algo así. Son muy buenos amigos.  
-Entonces a Haruka le gusta Michiru- repitió Serena en voz queda, pero las demás la escucharon y voltearon a verla. La rubia se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.  
-Si Haruka quiere, yo puedo consolarlo- dijo Mina abrazándose, imaginando que era al corredor a quien tenía entre sus brazos. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de las otras chicas.  
-Yo no creo que Michiru se enojara- dijo Rei tratando de animar a Lita.  
-Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Amy -Se nota que aprecia mucho a Haruka. Además ella no es así.  
-Haruka dijo que iba a hablar con ella. No sé cómo le habrá ido, no me ha dicho nada- dijo Lita encogiendo los hombros.  
-Pues si lo rechaza, ella se lo pierde- dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos con un tono molesto. Las otras chicas voltearon a verla sorprendidas. -¿Qué?- preguntó la chica al notar que todas la veían.  
-Creo que alguien está celosa...- dijo Mina acercándose a Serena con carita de "ya te caché". -¿Quién está celosa?- preguntó la rubia de chonguitos con una expresión de "no te entiendo". Las otras chicas voltearon a verse y dieron un suspiro al darse cuenta de que la niña realmente no se había percatado de que Mina hablaba de ella.  
-Olvídalo Serena tonta, aunque te lo explicáramos no lo entenderías- dijo Rei con una sonrisa burlona y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y recargada en la mesa. La otra chica se enfadó y la vió con una mirada asesina. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Mina, Lita y Amy al ver que iba a comenzar una nueva pelea. -El día que dejen de pelear se congelará el infierno- escucharon una voz y voltearon a la puerta.  
-¡HARUKA!- gritaron las cinco chicas al ver al joven parado en la puerta.  
-Hola chicas- respondió el joven con una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera. El corredor dirigió su mirada a las mesas y notó que estaban repasando algunos ejercicios. -Ustedes insisten en estar estudiando- dijo entrando.  
-Ya casi terminamos, pero hay gente que está demasiado atrasada y tenemos que estar deteniéndonos por ella- dijo Rei volteando a ver a Serena quien se percató de la insinuación.  
-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- preguntó la rubia un tanto molesta viendo a la sacerdotiza directamente a los ojos.  
-Nada, nada- respondió la chica negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios y encogiendo los hombros. Esto molestó mucho a Serena, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.  
-Tranquila cabeza de bombón- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa -Sólo te está molestando, no le hagas caso. La chica asintió con la cabeza viendo al joven como hipnotizada.  
-Haruka¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Lita curiosa, pues su amigo rara vez iba durante sus sesiones de estudio. -Iba a mi casa y de repente me zumbaron los oídos, así que imaginé que debía de venir a defenderme- respondió el joven volteando a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.  
-Mmmm... sarcasmo, coquetería... definitivamente es mi Haruka de siempre- dijo Mina viendo al chico con ojos de corazoncitos. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del corredor al notar la expresión de su amiga.  
-Es verdad, estás muy contento. Esto quiere decir que todo salió bien con Michiru- dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa. El joven asintió con la cabeza.  
-Ya hablé con ella y quedamos como amigos- dijo Haruka sintiendo un gran alivio. -No le molestó mi confesión, dijo que lo que si le había molestado era que tomara decisiones por ella. Prometí no volver a hacerlo y ya todo está como antes.  
-Que bueno- dijo Lita muy contenta de que su amigo ya no estuviera triste. Las otras chicas también se pusieron felices por él, con excepción de una.  
-Que gusto- dijo Serena en un tono sarcástico. Nuevamente las chicas voltearon a verla extrañadas y con una ceja levantada -¿Ahora qué?- preguntó la chica en un tono molesto -Uno ya no puede hacer comentarios porque nada más lo regañan.  
-Ay Serena, a veces no sé si eres o te haces- dijo Rei negando con la cabeza. -No me causó gracia- dijo la rubia enfadada, sacándole la lengua a su amiga.  
-Ya tranquilas, niñas- dijo el corredor parándose entre las dos chicas que comenzaban otro pleito, el enésimo de la tarde. Las dos chicas se sacaron la lengua al mismo tiempo, se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon hacia el lado contrario con una expresión de ofendidas. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven. -Bueno, eso es mejor a que esten peleando.  
De pronto un par de brazos rodearon el cuello del joven.  
-Haruka eres mi héroe- dijo Mina emocionada, abrazando al joven -Eres la primer persona que logra que esas dos se callen- dijo la chica toda emocionada. El joven rió ligeramente y volteó a ver a las otras chicas quienes asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo.  
-Vaya... no pensé que eso fuera tan importante- dijo el joven un poco sonrojado llevándose una mano a la nuca. -Y además de todo es modesto- dijo emocionada Mina mientras saltaba, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. El joven empezó a reir y la chica se volvió a colgar de su cuello riendo también. -Que bueno que estás de tan buen humor- dijo Lita ofreciéndole una mano a su amigo para que se parara. Él la tomó e iba a levantarse pero aún tenía a Mina colgada de su cuello, y se llevó abajo a Lita. La chica cayó sobre el estómago del corredor. El chico hizo un gesto de dolor por el golpe.  
-Creo que ya no más arroz frito para ti- dijo el joven bromeando un poco. -Qué gracioso- respondió Lita sentándose junto al chico, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de ofendida. -¡Es un amor!- dijo Mina abrazando más fuerte al muchacho.  
-¡NOOO!- todos escucharon un grito y voltearon a ver a Amy aflijidos.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rei muy preocupada.  
-¡Con tanta conmosión se me olvidó poner un signo negativo a la ecuasión!- dijo la chica genio muy preocupada. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de cada uno de sus amigos. -Bueno chicas, mejor me voy para dejarlas seguir con sus estudios. Nos vemos luego- el joven se soltó de los brazos de Mina, los cuales se quedaron en posición como si estuviera abrazándolo. Se paró, se despidió de sus amigas con una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Espera, yo te acompaño- dijo Serena levantándose de su lugar y corriendo tras de él. Logró emparejarlo en la puerta principal del templo. Caminaron hacia las escaleras sin decir nada. Serena veía intensamente al corredor, algo era distinto en él, no sabía qué pero se le notaba un aire distinto, más maduro tal vez y más duro. -¿Serena?- preguntó el joven al notar que la chica lo veía.  
-¿Si?- preguntó la chica seriamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de eso empezaron a reir. -Lo siento- dijo la rubia de chonguitos apenada.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa tierna. La chica cambió su expresión y bajó la mirada.  
-Nada- respondió simplemente. El joven no le creyó nada, así se acercó y se agachó tratando de hayar los ojos de su amiga.  
-¿Nada? A mi no me parece que sea nada- dijo el corredor poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica -Somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que te ocurre- insistió el joven. Serena lo vió a los ojos.  
-Es que...- dijo la chica tímidamente.  
-Es que...- dijo Haruka tratando de animar a la chica a hablar.  
-Tengo miedo- dijo Serena en voz queda. -¿Miedo¿De qué o a qué?- preguntó curioso el joven.  
-A que vuelvan a lastimarte... a que un día llegue de la escuela y vuelvan a decirme que estás en el hospital...- dijo la niña al borde de las lágrimas, volteando a ver al joven. -Ella te va a lastimar...- dijo muy seria. -Si te refieres a Michiru... no hay por qué preocuparse- dijo Haruka muy sereno.  
-Si tengo por qué preocuparme- dijo la chica alzando la voz -He visto como te pones. Yo he sido culpable de tu estado y ya no quiero que vuelvas a caer en eso- la chica empezó a llorar. Haruka se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.  
-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada malo- dijo el joven con un tono sereno. La chica subió la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa. -Michiru y yo somos amigos y nada va a cambiar. Simplemente me gusta, eso es muy diferente a estar enamorado- dijo el joven tratando de convencer a la chica -No te preocupes, voy a estar bien.  
Serena lo vió fijamente al rostro con una expresión de seriedad. El joven sonrió ligeramente y la vio un poco extrañado, ya que era inusual que ella estuviera tan seria. La chica dió un suspiro, se paró de puntitas, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y le dió un beso en los labios. Unos segundos después, la chica se separó y bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojada.  
-Bueno, cuídate, nos vemos luego- dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue corriendo hacia el templo, dejando a Haruka totalmente sin habla y sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido.

Pasaron algunos días, Haruka estaba muy distraido en sus clases y cuando alguien se acercaba a hablar con él o a preguntarle algo estaba totalmente en la luna. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en ese momento, unas cuantas noches atrás, cuando Serena lo besó. Miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente, desde que ella tal vez seguía sintiendo algo por él, hasta que sólo era un consuelo, ya que hacía muchas semanas que Darien no había ido a visitarla y ella no era un persona que le gustara estar sola. Tal vez sólo quería sentir que alguien la quería o tal vez extrañaba al corredor o tal vez era una broma y quería burlarse de él, o tal vez... sólo tenía esa palabra repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza. -Tierra llamando a Haruka- el chico volvió en sí cuando una mano se agitó frente a él. Volteó a ver a la dueña que se encontraba parada junto a su mesa en el salón.  
-¿Qué pasa Sirena?- preguntó el corredor extrañado.  
-Eso mismo me gustaría preguntarte- dijo la violinista viendo a su amigo con una expresión de preocupación. -Haz estado totalmente ido estos días.  
-No pasa nada, sólo he estado pensando, es todo- respondió con una sonrisa el chico y buscando en su mochila un cuaderno -Además no he estado tan distraido- dijo sacando el cuaderno y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.  
-¿No?- preguntó la violinista en un tono sarcástico -Haruka, la clase de matemáticas pasó hace tres horas, ahorita estamos en receso- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza. Haruka levantó una ceja extrañado, después vio su reloj y se dió cuenta que su amiga tenía razón.  
-Creo que si he estado un poquito distraido- dijo el corredor con una gota de sudor en la frente. -Entonces¿qué pasa?- insistió su amiga.  
-Ya te dije, sólo he estado pensando- respondió Haruka encogiéndose de hombros, como no dando importancia a lo que le pasaba.  
-¿Y en qué piensas tanto?- preguntó la chica tratando de sacar más información de su amigo evasor.  
-Tonterías- fue la respuesta del muchacho. Michiru no estaba muy convencida con la respuesta y no pensaba aceptarla.  
-Por lo general, cuando dices tonterías es porque pasa algo importante- dijo la violinista cruzándose de brazos. Haruka se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto intentara evadirla, ella seguiría insistiendo hasta sacarle la verdad.  
-Me siento extraño, la verdad no sé ni qué estoy sintiendo. Estoy muy confundido.  
-¿Confundido?- preguntó la chica un tanto incrédula.  
-Si, por todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente. A veces siento que ya nada me importa, a veces que me asfixio, luego recapacito y ya no sé qué demonios siento...- el chico negó con la cabeza y rió ligeramente un poco burlón -Creo que sólo estoy diciendo tonterías, estoy perdiendo la razón o algo así.  
-No, te entiendo- dijo Michiru poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo como apoyo. -Mira, yo sé que últimamente te han pasado muchas cosas y bueno, yo tampoco he sido mucha ayuda para ti. Sobretodo después de lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste. Haruka se levantó, quedando frente a la chica, viéndola preocupado.  
-No te sientas culpable- dijo el joven levantando el rostro de la chica con un dedo en su barbilla -Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue un lapsus idiota de mi parte. Nunca debí haber abierto la boca, no tenía caso, porque siempre supe que tu no sentías nada más por mi. En serio, ya olvídalo.- el chico terminó con una sonrisa franca. Michiru lo vio detenidamente por unos momentos y lo abrazó.  
-Gracias- dijo la chica sientiéndose aliviada.

Afuera de la puerta principal de la escuela secundaria se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño claro recargado en la barda. De pronto salió un grupo de chicas quienes de inmediato lo reconocieron y se acercaron a saludarlo.  
-Haruka¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño.  
-¿No es obvio Lita?- preguntó otra chica rubia con un gran moño rojo -Haruka vino a buscarme porque me ama y quiere pedirme matrimonio- dijo la niña con un par de corazones rojos en lugar de ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de todos debido al comentario. -Realmente vine por Serena- dijo el joven volteando a ver a una chica rubia con un par de chonguitos en la cabeza. La rubia puso cara de sorpresa y sus amigas voltearon a verla con signos de interrogación en sus rostros.  
-¿Por qué me ven así?- preguntó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. -Mejor vámonos, Haruka- dijo la niña dirigiéndose al joven, tomando su mano y llevándolo con ella. Las chicas voltearon a verse unas a las otras todas confundidas mientras la pareja se alejaba de ellas.  
Cuando se encontraban caminando un gran silencio se posó entre los dos, no tenían un lugar fijo al cual ir, simplemente caminaban siguiéndose uno al otro. -Y... qué querías decirme- preguntó la chica volteando a ver al joven, mientras seguían caminando. El corredor se detuvo de golpe y la chica al notarlo también se detuvo.  
-Serena, lo que pasó el otro día en el templo...- comenzó el chico un poco dudoso de cómo decirlo.  
-¿Si, qué tiene?- preguntó la chica tornándose un poco seria.  
-La verdad, desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en lo que ocurrió- dijo el joven viendo a la chica fijamente a los ojos -Necesito que me digas por qué lo hiciste.  
-Pues...- ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y bajó la mirada -la verdad... no.  
-Necesito saberlo- insistió el joven poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica quien subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos intensos del chico.  
-No sé qué me pasó... no sé por qué lo hice- respondió la chica un poco avergonzada por no tener una respuesta concreta. -Lo siento- dijo la rubia en voz queda.  
-Ya veo- dijo el joven dando un suspiro -Te confesaré que muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que... bueno...- dijo en un tono triste. La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza y eso detuvo al corredor de seguir hablando. -Lo imaginé- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa ligera y una expresión de resignación. -Mira, no sé qué me pasó. Cuando Lita nos contó lo que pasó con Michiru, sentí algo extraño- dijo Serena agachando la mirada para evitar los ojos del corredor, quien tenía toda su atención en la joven.  
-¿Extraño?-preguntó el corredor un tanto insistente.  
-Si... me sentí un tanto molesta je- respondió la chica sonrojándose -Pensé que Michiru te había lastimado... y cuando nos dijiste que todo estaba bien con ella, temí que fueras a estar triste... no sé, creo que ya estoy divagando- dijo la chica sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. -¿Por eso me besaste¿Pensaste que eso me iba a hacer sentir mejor?- preguntó el joven sorprendido.  
-No sólo a ti- respondió la niña volteando completamente el cuerpo. Esa respuesta lo dejó aún más sorprendido. -Entonces si sabes por qué me besaste- dijo el joven acercándose a la chica y parándose atrás de ella. -Me sentí sola... No he visto a Darien en varias semanas y tu ibas a irte con Michiru...- dijo la chica muy apenada.  
-Entiendo- dijo el joven muy serio y con un tono un poco de molestia.  
-Haruka, lo siento, en verdad no quería volver a lastimarte- dijo Serena al borde de las lágrimas. El corredor puso sus manos a la altura de los hombros de la chica y por unos momentos dudó si debiá abrazarla, pero al final no lo hizo.  
-No te preocupes Serena- dijo el joven muy serio. La chica volteó y vio un par de ojos azules llenos de frustración y tristeza -También pensé en la posibilidad de que sólo era un consuelo.  
La chica bajó la mirada. El corredor le hizo una seña y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia casa de la niña. El camino fue silencioso hasta el momento en que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada.  
-Haruka, vas a pensar que soy una abusiva pero quiero pedirte algo- dijo la chica viendo al joven con ojos suplicantes.  
-Pídeme lo que quieras- dijo el joven tranquilo y algo serio.  
-Por favor, te suplico que no le cuentes lo que pasó a nadie, mucho menos a Darien- dijo la chica muy preocupada. El corredor se sorprendió por la petición pero inmediatamente se puso serio.  
-No te preocupes, no pensaba decirle a nadie- dijo Haruka muy serio. -Gracias- fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de pararse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla. -Perdóname- susurró antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, dejando al joven en la puerta sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

Al otro día, Haruka se encontraba en la pista de atletismo de la escuela con el equipo. Fue a ver los entrenamientos, ya que el médico aún no le permitía entrenar con sus compañeros por no estar totalmente recuperado. Estaba en las gradas sentado, viendo la pista y a los jóvenes en la línea de salida preparándose para la primer carrera. Otros chicos estaban en el centro calentando y algunas chicas estaban cerca de él gritando a los corredores. Una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los momentos en las que él vivió todo ese proceso antes de una carrera. El entrenador se paró junto a la línea de salida, los jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones y al disparo de la pistola de fulminantes salieron corriendo. Una serie de recuerdos empezaron a abrumar la cabeza de Haruka, lo que pasó la noche anterior no lo dejaba tranquilo. Para él era increíble que Serena pensara que era un chismoso que iba a contarle todo a Darien. Él no era así, sabía el daño que podía ocasionar a la relación y no podía ser capaz. Se dió cuenta que ella no lo conocía realmente y se sintió muy frustrado. Los gritos de júbilo y apoyo de las niñas a su lado lo volvió a la realidad y volteó al reloj para ver cuál había sido el resultado.  
-Diez segundos y medio, qué lento- dijo el rubio para si mismo pero algunas de las chicas lo escucharon y voltearon a verlo enfadadas.  
-Kyo es el más rápido del equipo y apenas va en primer año de preparatoria- dijo una de las chicas regañando a Haruka. El joven ni se inmutó con el comentario. -¡Deberías de sorprenderte!- dijo otra de las niñas molesta al ver que no hubo ninguna reacción de parte del muchacho.  
-La verdad estoy sorprendido, pero de lo mal que está este equipo si esa tortuga es su mejor corredor- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa sarcástica que probocó aún más a las chicas. -¡Hey tu!- escucharon un grito y todos voltearon hacia la pista. -Te estoy hablando a ti- dijo Kyo señalando a Haruka con el dedo. El joven levantó una ceja extrañado.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el rubio no dándole mucha importancia al otro muchacho. -Escuché lo que dijiste y quiero que bajes- dijo muy molesto el corredor de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Haruka se encogió de hombros, se levantó y bajó hasta la pista. Se acercó al otro chico que era un poquito más bajo y se vieron frente a frente. -Ya estoy aquí¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Haruka despreocupado, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y la corbata suelta.  
-Vamos a ver si como hablas, haces las cosas- dijo el muchacho viendo directamente a los ojos del más alto -Te estoy retando a una carrera.  
-Pero el entrenador se va a enojar, los civiles no podemos estar aquí distrayendo a los atletas- respondió Haruka buscando con la mirada al entrenador quien había desaparecido.  
-El entrenador fue a recargar la pistola- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa burlona -Creo que en realidad, lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo- dijo riendo. -Si, como tu digas- dijo Haruka sarcásticamente dándose vuelta. El otro chico no estaba muy feliz por esa contestación, puso una mano en su hombro y lo volteó bruscamente.  
-A la estrella del equipo nadie le habla así- dijo enojado el corredor. Haruka estaba cansándose de la actitud del arrogante.  
-Muy bien estrellita, tu lo pediste- dijo el joven quitándose el saco del uniforme y la corbata. Se dirigieron a la línea de salida, se pusieron en posición y al momento de que uno de los otros muchacho gritó fuera los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo tan rápido como podían, o al menos eso parecía. Iban parejos hasta la mitad del recorrido. "No volveré a tener piedad" pensó el rubio mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a acelerar dejando al otro muy atrás. Todas las niñas estaban perplejas con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Kyo por más que aceleró no pudo alcanzar jamás al otro competidor y llegó respirando aceleradamente. -¿Quién diablos eres tu?- preguntó Kyo con trabajos, acercándose a su contrincante, quien no presentaba ninguna señal de haber hecho algún esfuerzo físico.  
-Tenoh- ambos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso.  
-Entrenador¿cómo está, mucho tiempo sin vernos- dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia al señor que se acercaba al par.  
-Es un milagro que aparezcas por aquí- dijo dando unas palmadas al muchacho en la espalda. -¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita¿ya va a dejar de tomar el té y venir a entrenar?- dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa burlona. -Aún no puedo, el doctor me tiene prohibido hacer esfuerzos físicos- respondió Haruka encogiendo los hombros.  
-Pero al parecer no te detiene para seguir humillando a mis muchachos- dijo el señor negando con la cabeza volteando a ver al descompuesto Kyo. -Yo no los humillo señor, la verdad es que no necesitan ayuda- respondió el joven burlonamente viendo de reojo al otro muchacho. -Es que tu eres un prodigio para estas cosas- dijo el entrenador admitiendo lo bueno que era el muchacho. -¡Vaya, creo que si está desesperado por convencerme de volver!- dijo Haruka sorprendido -nunca me había dicho nada positivo sin sarcasmo.  
-Bueno, tu acabas de ver lo mejor que tengo- dijo señalando Kyo quien ya era más burla que estrella en esos momentos. -Dime, para cuándo te tendré nuevamente en mis filas- preguntó el entrenador ansioso de escuchar la respuesta.  
-No sé... tal vez en un par de semanas más me den de alta.  
-Se te extraña por acá, no es lo mismo- dijo el señor volteando a ver a los jóvenes que calentaban en medio de la pista y a otros que platicaban con las porristas en las gradas.  
-Yo también he extrañado mucho esto- dijo Haruka cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza -Este lugar me distrae de mis problemas y preocupaciones.  
-Suenas como si tuvieras cincuenta años- dijo el entrenador dando una palmada fuerte en la espalda del joven que lo hizo dar un paso hacia delante -¿Qué problemas puede tener un chiquillo de tu edad?- preguntó el señor riendo. Haruka volteó a verlo y sonrió.  
-Bueno, me dió mucho gusto verlo, entrenador. Ahora voy a buscar a una amiga- dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia. -¡Uy, ahora entiendo todo- dijo el señor guiñando un ojo al chico, quien lo vió extrañado, levantando una ceja -Anda, ve a buscar a tu novia. Las mujeres se ponen furiosas cuando llegas tarde, pero ellas si pueden hacerte esperar por horas.  
-No, no es mi novia para nada- dijo el joven negando con la cabeza y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente. -Si claro- dijo el entrenador con un tono sarcástico -Ya vete, no debes hacerla esperar- le dió un zape en la cabeza y el chico rió ligeramente. Después se marchó corriendo, dirigiéndose a la alberca.

Inicio: Miércoles 29 de junio de 2005

Fin: Domingo 10 de julio de 2005 


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Haruka entró al edificio de la alberca y se dirigió a las gradas para ver desde ahí el entrenamiento. Ya se encontraban algunos jóvenes calentando y con la mirada trató de buscar a su amiga pero no la localizaba. De pronto aparecieron de los vestidores un grupo de niñas, bajó corriendo y se acercó a ellas.  
-Hola chicas¿no han visto a Michiru?- preguntó el joven dándoles una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola Haruka, no la hemos visto- contestó una de las chicas un poco intimidada por el chico apuesto que tenía en frente. -Yo la ví hace rato- dijo otra chica acercándose al muchacho -Veníamos a la alberca cuando recibió una llamada, se puso muy seria y dijo que tenía que ir a su casa inmediatamente.  
-Que raro- dijo Haruka llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. -Bueno... voy a buscarla a su casa. Gracias Kai- dijo el joven corriendo a la puerta.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado, tenía en las manos una revista enrollada. Escuchó el timbre pero no cambió su actitud, seguía dando vueltas por toda la habitación muy tensa. Tocaron a la puerta y la chica indicó que pasara. Se abrió la puerta y Haruka apareció bajo el marco con una sonrisa y una flor en la mano.  
-Hey!- dijo el joven saludando con una mano.  
-Hola- contestó la chica muy seria, esto preocupó al corredor y dió unos pasos dentro de la habitación.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el muchacho acercándose a ella, pero cuando extendió su mano para tocar a la chica, ella dió un par de pasos atrás. -Oye, tranquila- dijo el corredor sorprendido de la reacción.  
-No me encuentro bien y no puedo estar tranquila, Haruka- dijo la chica en un tono molesto. -Pero dime qué ocurre¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo el muchacho preocupado.  
-Ya haz hecho suficiente- contestó la violinista dándole brúscamente la revista al joven, quien la tomó y al ver la portada casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresión y hasta soltó la flor. -¡Esto es una locura!- dijo exaltado el corredor al ver la fotografía de ambos con el título "La nueva conquista de Haruka Tenoh". Abrió la revista rápidamente y buscó las páginas del reportaje. -El corredor de autos Haruka Tenoh tiene una nueva conquista en puerta, la violinista prodigio Michiru Kaioh- leyó en voz alto y volteó a ver a Michiru todo confundido y sorprendido.  
-Continúa, aún te falta lo mejor- dijo Michiru en un tono sarcástico, cruzando los brazos y viendo intensamente a Haruka, quien sentía que en cualquier momento iba a atravesarlo con esa mirada.  
-Se les ha visto juntos en conciertos de beneficiencia, saliendo de restaurantes y cafeterías y hasta comparten el mismo salón de clases- siguió leyendo el corredor sin dar crédito a toda la sarta de locuras que decía esa revista sensacionalista. -Testigos han afirmado que esta pareja está muy enamorada y tal vez, próximamente, tengan planes de boda. Aunque la reputación de casanova que precede a Haruka nos podría hacer dudar sobre la seriedad de la relación, los encantos de la violinista Kaioh pueden ser suficientes para hacer centar cabeza al apuesto corredor.- al terminar de leer, Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru impresionado, realmente. -Esto es un chisme barato. ¡Es una estupidez! Ni siquiera tienen pruebas.  
-Voltea la hoja- ordenó Michiru. El joven obedeció y su boca casi azotó el suelo de la impresión. Había una fotografía de media hoja donde se encontraban abrazados en el salón de clases. La posición daba la impresión de que estaban besándose. Abajo habían fotografías de ellos en restaurantes y otra del concierto que habían dado algunos meses antes. -Ahí están las pruebas que necesitaban- dijo la violinista extremadamente molesta.  
-Esta foto... debió haber sido alguien del salón- dijo Haruka viendo la foto principal de la página. -Cuando descubra al traidor...- dijo furioso el joven estrujando la revista con sus manos.  
-Eso ya no importa- dijo Michiru muy molesta. Haruka volteó a verla intrigado. -Mi padre fue quien me enteró de esto. Me llamó furioso y lo único que hice fue negar todo- dijo la violinista dando un fuerte suspiro. -Esa es la verdad, entre nosotros no hay nada- dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros. -Según esa revista yo soy tu nueva conquista- dijo la violinista muy enfadada señalando los papeles arrugados entre las manos del chico. -Es una revista de chismes, nadie cree en esas cosas- respondió el corredor un poco más relajado. -Pero todo el mundo la lee- dijo Michiru nada convencida del argumento de su amigo -Y no es la única que sacó un reporataje... mira esto- fue a su tocador y tomó otra revista que estaba ahí y se la dió al chico en las páginas donde hablaba de ellos. -¿Qué diablos es esto!- fue la reacción de Haruka al leer el encabezado -Michiru Kaioh embarazada del corredor Haruka Tenoh- leyó en voz alta y aún así no creía lo que estaba escrito. -¡Esto es aún más estúpido!- dijo Haruka agitando la revista en el aire.  
-También hay artículos publicados en internet- dijo Michiru señalando hacia su laptop que se encontraba en su escritorio. Haruka se acercó y leyó los artículos que se encontraban en varias páginas de noticias. -Esto es increible- el chico seguía impresionado por el gran escándalo que se había armado.  
-Para estos momentos no debe existir una sola persona en Japón que no sepa de esto- dijo Michiru sentándose en la cama llevándose las manos a la boca en señal de preocupación. -Oye, no te pongas así- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa acercándose a su amiga. Se incó frente a ella y trató de buscar sus ojos -Vamos a encontrar una solución para todo esto. Sólo son chismes y fácilmente los podemos negar- dijo muy sereno el joven. -Ya encontré una solución a todo esto- dijo Michiru viendo al corredor a los ojos.  
-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó curioso el joven. La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal del balcón. Haruka se levantó y la vió desde su lugar sin perder detalle de lo que la chica hiciera.  
-Con esto me dí cuenta de que tu reputación no ayuda en nada a la mía- dijo la violinista fijando su mirada al atardecer. Haruka la vió extrañado. -Ni tampoco nos ayuda el incidente que ocurrió hace poco.  
-¿Llamas incidente al haberte dicho que me gustabas?- preguntó Haruka sorprendido y dolido. -Lo siento Haruka, pero no sé de qué otra forma llamarlo- respondió Michiru muy seria. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó súbitamente de la habitación por unos momentos. La chica volteó y vió al muchacho directamente a los ojos -Tenoh, lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra amistad en este momento- dijo muy segura. Haruka se quedó sin habla de la impresión. Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el corredor algo incrédulo -Creo que escuché mal.  
-No Tenoh, escuchaste perfectamente. Ya no quiero seguir con esta amistad- volvió a decir la chica, pero ahora en un tono molesto.  
-Pero por qué... es una decisión muy drástica- dijo el corredor sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.  
-No, no lo es- dijo Michiru negando ligeramente con la cabeza -Nosotros no podemos seguir viéndonos. No podemos tener ninguna clase de relación o contacto que permita a los medios sustentar lo que están diciendo. Además, esa declaración que me hiciste cambió muchas cosas entre nosotros, por más que digamos que no- dijo Michiru cerrando los ojos sintiendo que se formaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. -Pero realmente nada cambió- dijo Haruka desesperado por convencer a su amiga pero ella seguía en la misma postura. -Ya veo... si cambió- dijo el corredor sintiéndose descepcionado. -Aunque no lo creas, también lo estoy haciendo por ti. Esta separación va a ayudarte a despejar tu mente y olvidar esa locura de que sientes algo por mi- dijo Michiru acercándose al joven con una expresión de preocupación. Haruka negó ligeramente con la cabeza sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el enojo, la descepción, hasta la tristeza. -Michiru, en verdad pensé que había algo especial entre nosotros- dijo Haruka en un tono de descepción -Cuando estaba en casa de mi padre me sentía totalmente solo y desubicado. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de terminar con todo, así que tomé la pistola de mi padre y me la coloqué en la sien. Estaba a punto de disparar pero escuché tu voz que me pedía que me cuidara, que no hiciera locuras y me detuve- dijo el corredor con los ojos llorosos viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica. -Sin exagerar, llegué a pensar que eras como mi ángel de la guarda... pero ya veo que otra vez volví a sacar congeturas e imaginar cosas que no debía.  
Michiru agachó la cabeza para evitar la mirada del joven, ella notenía idea de lo que le acababa de decir y ahora se sentía un poco culpable pero ella sabía que si no era así tendrían muchos problemas. -Haruka, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil- fue la respuesta de la chica -Quiero que estes bien, que estes tranquilo y hagas una vida más sencilla.  
-Vaya- dijo el joven con un poco de sarcasmo -Hasta el último momento de nuestra amistad te preocupas por mi. Eres increíble.  
La chica no supo como tomar esas palabras y simplemente se quedó callada con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
-Que te vaya muy bien Michiru, ojalá algún día encuentres lo que realmente necesitas para ser feliz y lo sepas conservar- fueron las últimas palabras del joven antes de salir de la habitación, pisando la flor en el piso. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, la chica corrió hacia ella para ver si lo alcanzaba en el pasillo pero había desaparecido. Dió un gran suspiro, entró al cuarto y vió la flor en el piso con algunos pétalos maltratados y otros tirados. Se incó y la tomó entre sus manos.  
-Haruka- dijo en voz queda la violinista llevando la flor a su pecho y sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior. Hasta ese momento se dió cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho pero sabía también que no había vuelta atrás y era lo mejor para ambos.

Haruka se encontraba en el elevador de su edificio esperando a llegar a su piso. La mezcla de sentimientos no lo dejaban en paz. Sentía que se asfixiaba en ese lugar tan cerrado y se impacientaba al ver que los números cambiaban muy lentamente. -¿Por qué no te apuras?- preguntó el joven desesperado. Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta se dirigió rápidamente hacia su departamento.  
-¡Haruka!- alguien gritó llamándolo pero el joven ni se preocupó por voltear. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y entró dejando abierto para que la persona detrás de él entrara. El joven dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de cristal de la sala y se sentó dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Unos momentos después apareció una chica de cabello castaño por la puerta.-¿No me escuchabas?  
-Lo siento Lita, no estoy de humor- dijo el joven moviendo un poco la cabeza para ver a la chica que estaba parada detrás del sillón. La chica se preocupó y se dirigió al otro sillón para sentarse.  
-Ya te enteraste de los chismes verdad- dijo Lita comprendiendo por qué se encontraba así su amigo, o al menos eso era lo que sospechaba.  
-Michiru me mandó a la fregada- fue la respuesta del joven. La chica lo vió extrañada por un momento, como si no hubiera entendido lo que decía y cuando captó lo que acababa de decirle se sorprendió.  
-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó la chica toda confundida.  
-Dijo que mi reputación y la de ella, su papá estaba furioso, que teníamos que separarnos para que la gente ya no dijera nada... no sé... una bola de tarugadas que ni ella se creyó- dijo el muchacho molesto. -Ay Haruka...- dijo Lita quedamente sintiéndose mal por su amigo.  
-Ya estoy harto Lita- dijo Haruka retirando algunos mechones de su frente -Esto ya fue el colmo.  
-Tranquilízate, vas a ver que todo tiene una solución y al rato van a volver a ser amigos y todos felices y contentos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa para tratar de animar a su amigo, quien no cambió su expresión de descepción y enojo. Tenía los ojos fijos y las manos cerradas fuertemente. -¡No... ya basta del idiota de Haruka Tenoh que se deja mangonear por todos!- dijo furioso el corredor -¡Ya basta del imbécil que deja que todos lo pisoteen y se burlen de él!  
-No digas eso, por favor- dijo la niña preocupada y asustada. -¡Se acabó!- levantó la voz muy decidido golpeando el sillón con ambos puños -¡Si a esa niña le importa más lo que diga la gente que nuestra amistad o que mi cariño que haga lo que se le pegue la maldita gana, yo ya no voy a preocuparme por ella nunca más!- terminó de hablar muy agitado y sintiendo como las lágrimas de impotencia, de dolor y de enojo se formaban en sus ojos. Lita se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, sin saber qué otra cosa más hacer. -¿Por qué?- preguntó desesperado el chico -¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien¿Por qué no puedo lograr aún que la gente que quiero se sientan orgullosos de lo que hago?... estoy harto- dijo el joven secándose con la mano una lágrima que logró escapar.  
-Tranquilo amigo. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti y de nuestra amistad- respondió Lita con una sonrisa -Vas a salir adelante y vas a ver que esto a la larga pudo haber sido lo mejor. Eres muy fuerte y admirable, y vas a lograr lo que tu quieras- dijo la chica muy orgullosa.  
-Tienes razón... esto no me va a detener, al contrario... - dijo el joven con una voz queda y baja.

Michiru se dirigía a su salón de clases. Caminaba viendo hacia el suelo, abrazando sus libros y algo distraida. De pronto levantó la mirada y frente a la puerta se encontraba Haruka recargado sobre el barandal, viendo a los chicos que corrían apurados para llegar a sus salones antes que los profesores. Ella dió un suspiro y siguió adelante, si tenía suerte podría pasar sin que él se diera cuenta. El joven volteó y vió a la chica caminar hacia él, su rostro se tornó tenso y se incorporó quedando exactamente en frente de la chica. La violinista siguió caminando a pesar de ver que el joven se había puesto frente a ella. Cuando se encontraron cerca, ella levantó la mirada y notó un cambio en su rostro, ahora era más duro. Haruka no perdió ningún movimiento de la violinista y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, él creyó que por lo menos habría el intercambio de alguna palabra, pero al momento en que ella se encontraba frente a él, la chica lo esquivó sin decir nada, dejándolo ahí, parado, con el corazón destrozado y la certeza de que ahora sólo eran un par de desconocidos.

Haruka se encontraba en su departamento checando algunas páginas en internet sobre la próxima carrera de autos que se efectuaría en Tokio. Desde algunos días atrás había retomado sus entrenamientos y se sentía preparado para volver a las pistas. De pronto escuchó que tocaban el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta. -¡Hola!- bajó la mirada y se encontró con una niña de cabello negro que lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola pequeña, qué milagro que vienes a visitarme- dijo el corredor dejando pasar a la niña. Detrás de ella estaba otra chica mayor de cabello castaño.  
-¿Cómo estás Haruka?- preguntó la joven curiosa.  
-Bien, se podría decir, Lita- respondió el muchacho invitando a la chica a pasar.  
-Nada de estar triste- dijo Lita sentándose en el sillón. Haruka cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose en el lugar donde se encontraba antes. Hotaru se sentó junto a su amigo y vió la pantalla.  
-¿Buscas carreras?- preguntó la niña curiosa, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.  
-Si, estoy viendo si tengo oportunidad de competir en el campeonato- respondió Haruka dando algunos teclazos.  
-¿Estás loco!- preguntó Lita toda exaltada -Aún no estás recuperado. El doctor no te ha dado de alta. ¡Te puedes lastimar.  
-Tranquila, mamá- respondió Haruka en un tono irónico -Te preocupas demasiado.  
-¿Yo me preocupo demasiado?- preguntó la chica un poco histérica -¡Tu eres el loco, inconciente, maniático de los autos, suicida!  
-Si, si, si- dijo el chico sarcásticamente -Digas lo que digas voy a correr- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa confidente. Hotaru sólo se rió del pleito entre sus amigos, ella sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Haruka iba a ganar.  
-Eres malo conmigo- empezó la chica a hacer un drama como si estuviera llorando -Me preocupo tanto por ti y tu me pagas de esta forma. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka.  
-Dios... está bien, está bien- dijo el chico tratando de calmar a su amiga -Mira, si te tranquilizas las invito a comer un pastel.  
-¿Crees que puedes comprarme con un pastel?- preguntó Lita haciéndose la ofendida.  
-Bueno, el pastel, un helado y boletos de primera fila para la carrera- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Lita se iluminaron.  
-Voy a avisarle a las chicas- dijo Lita saliendo del departamento corriendo. Haruka se quedó todo confundido y volteó a ver a Hotaru.  
-Es que las otras chicas están en el departamento de Lita esperándonos- dijo la niña pelinegra con una gota de sudor -Lita hizo una apuesta de que te convencería de invitarlas a salir.  
Haruka levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza y cuando su cerebro carburó lo que había pasado se levantó de su lugar rápidamente.  
-¡LITA!- el chico salió corriendo a detener a su amiga, pero era demasiado tarde, las chicas ya estaban enteradas de que su amigo les invitaría un pastel, un helado y los pases de primera fila para la próxima carrera de autos en la que participara.

Cuatro chicas iban muy contentas caminando por la calle seguidas de cerca por un joven de cabello castaño claro y una niña de cabello negro corto. Las primeras se preguntaban entre ellas de qué sabores pedirían sus helados y sus pasteles, mientras una gota gigante aparecía en la frente del joven con un semblande ensombrecido.  
-Yo pediré uno de fresas- dijo una chica de cabello negro largo.  
-Buena elección, Rei- dijo otra de cabello azul, corto -Creo que yo también pediré uno.  
-Pero qué poca imaginación, Amy- dijo una rubia rodeando los hombros de la otra chica con su brazo -Cada una debemos pedir uno distinto para que probemos de varios- dijo la joven imaginándose muchos pasteles volando frente a ella.  
-Eso no es imaginación, eso es ser abusivo- dijo una chica castaña desaprobando la propuesta de su amiga.  
-¿Mina es abusiva?- preguntó la rubia señalándose -Lita, tu fuiste la que engañó a Haruka para que nos invitara jajajajajajaja- empezó a reir como maniática mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la frente de Lita. Haruka sólo podía escuchar resignado todo lo que las chicas decían.  
-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más qué me encuentro aquí. ¿No deberías de estar en casa con tu novia embarazada planeando una boda en lugar de estar coqueteando con tantas niñas?- escucharon una voz familiar detrás de ellos. Haruka volteó y su sonrisa inmediatamente se borró al reconocer al dueño de la voz.  
-Darien¿no deberías de estar con Serena ahorita?- preguntó Rei señalando su reloj de pulso. -Voy en camino, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de saludar a mi viejo amigo- respondió el joven de cabello negro viendo al joven rubio quien no tenía una expresión precisamente de alegría por verlo.  
-Ya lo saludaste, ya lo viste, ahora vete y no molestes- dijo Hotaru parándose en frente de Haruka, quien puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.  
-¿Ahora tu noviecita te defiende? Te haz vuelto un mandilón- dijo Darien de forma burlona.  
-¿Qué quieres Chiba?- preguntó Haruka en un tono muy serio.  
-Ya lo dije, saludar a un viejo amigo. ¿Ya no se puede?- dijo el joven pelinegro con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Entonces busca a tu amigo y salúdalo. Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Haruka dando media vuelta junto con Hotaru y empezaron a caminar.  
-Sabes, por mucho tiempo creí que ese sentimiento de culpa que tenía era justificado porque había defraudado a una gran persona, a mi mejor amigo, pero me doy cuenta que todo te lo haz merecido por cobarde- dijo el pelinegro con saña. El rubio se detuvo, las chicas lo vieron asustadas cuando dió media vuelta y se acercó al otro chico quedando frente a frente. El corredor levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de su, ahora, enemigo. -Soy un cobarde- dijo con una expresión seria -pero al menos tengo respeto por los sentimientos de los demás y por el significado de la amistad- dijo el corredor en una voz grave y serena. -Definitivamente eres un idiota- dijo Darien dándole un fuerte golpe al otro chico en el estómago. Haruka se dobló un poco por el dolor. -¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó Hotaru corriendo donde su amigo para ver como se encontraba. -Haruka está lastimado- dijo Lita enojada parándose frente al joven alto de ojos azules -Le rompieron las costillas por defender a Michiru. -¿Crees que no lo sé?- dijo Darien con una sonrisa ligera en los labios -Serena me cuenta todo. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta por la respuesta.  
-Eres un cobarde- dijo Rei señalando al chico alto. -¿Yo? ja- dijo sarcásticamente Darien -Si este infeliz sigue acosando a mi novia- dijo señalando a Haruka quien ya se había recuperado del golpe. -Anda, niega que el otro día la besaste afuera del templo. Ella me lo confesó todo- dijo el joven pelinegro furioso. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y voltearon a ver a su amigo quien agachó la mirada. -Dijo que ella te besó pero estoy seguro que fuiste tu quien lo hizo. No soportas la idea de idea de que ella este conmigo pero ahora mismo voy a meterte en la cabeza, de una vez por todas, que ella es MÍA- terminó de decir enfatizando la última palabra muy enojado. Darien se abalanzó contra Haruka, quien quitó a Hotaru del camino para evitar que el otro joven la lastimara y recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder un poco.  
-Creo que esto si me lo merecía- dijo el corredor llevándose la mano al labio y viendo que estaba sangrando. -Todo lo que te pasa te lo haz merecido- dijo Darien empujando al otro joven con una mano. Haruka sintió como la sangre le enerbaba -¿Por qué crees que Serena te cambió por mi? Ella estaba buscando a un hombre de verdad, a una persona exitosa, que no sintiera lástima de sí misma y que no tuviera que estar escondiéndose- dijo el joven con un tono irónico y burlón. -Tu sólo eres pura apariencia. No eres capaz siquiera de defenderte- dijo Darien dando otro empujón a Haruka que lo hizo dar otro paso atrás. Cuando se dió cuenta, el corredor ya se encontraba contra la pared. El pelinegro se tronó los nudillos -No te preocupes mucho, esto te dolerá más a ti que a mi- dijo con una sonrisa malévola y arrojó un golpe. Haruka movió la cabeza para esquivarlo y el puño se estrelló contra la pared.  
-Aún no me duele nada- dijo burlonamente el corredor. Tomó el brazo del joven y se lo dobló, llevándolo hacia su espalda. Empezó a ejercer presión y el dolor hizo que el alto se incara. -Sabes, después de escuchar todas tus estupideces, creo que el golpe no me lo merecía tanto como tu- dijo Haruka riendo ligeramente. -Ahora ha llegado mi turno de hablar y vas a escucharme muy atentamente- dijo el corredor en una voz queda pero amenazante acercándose al oído del otro joven -No me había atrevido a defenderme de tus insultos, tus amenazas y tus golpes por respeto a Serena y la amistad que alguna vez existió entre nosotros dos. Yo sé cuanto sufriría ella si algo te pasara y jamás me perdonaría si una lágrima escapara de sus hermosos ojos por mi culpa- dijo Haruka ejerciendo más presión en el brazo de Darien, lo que lo hizo quejarse -Y mucho menos te perdonaría a ti, si llorara por tu culpa.- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del corredor. -Ya estoy harto de sacrificarme por los demás, de dejar que todos sean felices a costa mía, que se burlen de mi y sentirme culpable por no haber sido suficiente para esas personas. Rebasaste el límite, amigo- Haruka soltó el brazo del pelinegro y lo empujó hacia delante, probocando que el muchacho cayera. Se levantó sobándose la mano que la tenía inchada. -¡Ya verás!- dijo furioso Darien abalanzándote contra Haruka,nuevamente. El rubio esquivó el golpe y tomó a Darien por el cuello de la camisa, estampándolo contra la pared. -Lo siento mucho, pero se te ocurrió esta gracia cuando al bueno de Haruka se le ocurrió la gracia de no ser tan bueno- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa malévola -Va a ser mejor que empieces a comportarte como una persona decente. De preferencia que dejes de estar probocándome- le dió otro azotón a Darien contra la pared que lo hizo quejarse. El joven vió a su antiguo amigo muy sorprendido, esta era una reacción que jamás antes había tenido, por un momento llegó a sentir miedo de que perdiera el control. -Si me entero de que vuelves a lastimar a Serena, voy a buscarte hasta el último rincón del planeta y voy a hacer que te arrepientes por el resto de tu miserable vida.- dijo Haruka con una voz muy amenazante -Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarme a mi o a mis amigas. Después de eso aventó al joven a un lado, este se levantó dando algunos tropezones y se fue corriendo asustado. -¡Jaja! miren ahora quien ríe- dijo Mina carcajeándose. -Cuando le digamos a Serena... - dijo furiosa Rei quien apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Haruka negó con la cabeza.  
-No le digan nada, esto es mejor que quede entre nosotros- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa ligera.  
-Pero ese loco sólo vino a probocarte y a lastimarte- dijo Mina abrazando a Haruka y levantando el rostro, dándole una expresión de perrito regañado. -Lo sé, pero creo que después de esto va a dejar de portarse tan patán- respondió el corredor guiñándole un ojo. La chica lo abrazó más fuerte.  
-Después de ese sustote creo que ya no le van a quedar ganas para molestar a nadie- dijo Lita viendo hacia donde Darien había desaparecido.  
-Y espero que ahora si trate a Serena como es debido- dijo Amy asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Pues la próxima vez nosotras defenderemos a Haruka, verdad Mina- dijo Rei golpeando su palma izquierda con su otro puño. Mina asintió con la cabeza e hizo unos movimientos extraños con los brazos que trataban de imitar alguna posición de karate. -No se preocupen, creo que puedo defenderme solo- dijo el corredor con una gota de sudor en la frente y llevándose una mano a la nuca. -No importa, yo te defiendo- dijo Mina acercándose a Haruka y pestañeando rápidamente. El chico sonrió y sinrió un dolor en su boca, se llevó la mano al labio y recordó que lo tenía lastimado.  
-Hay que buscar hielo para esa herida- dijo Hotaru viendo preocupada a su amigo.  
-Podemos pedirlo en la cafetería- dijo Haruka tomando la mano de la niña pelinegra.  
-Si es cierto, con tanta conmosión ya se me había olvidado- dijo Lita golpeándose ligeramente la frente con la palma de su mano. Las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo.  
-Creo que no debiste recordarles- dijo Hotaru sonriendo. -Bueno, tendré que resignarme y aceptar mi costoso castigo- dijo el corredor encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. De pronto sintió que tomaban su mano y antes de que se diera cuenta, Mina lo llevaba corriendo hacia la cafetería.  
-Yo quiero pedir primreo- dijo la chica mientras se llevaba al chico. Las otras niñas vieron la escena con gotas de sudor en sus frentes y después siguieron sus pasos.

Inicio: Domingo 10 de julio de 2005 Fin: Lunes 11 de julio de 2005 


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Era domingo por la mañana, la gente comenzaba a entrar a las instalaciones del autódromo. Los mecánicos estaban como locos corriendo de un lado a otro dando los últimos ajustes a los autos que estaban a punto de salir. Un joven corredor estaba checando que todo estuviera en orden con su auto azul y blanco. Golpeaba las llantas con sus pies para medir el aire.  
-Creo que si las pateas más las vas a ponchar- dijo una niña de cabello negro que se encontraba sentada en una pila de llantas viendo al joven.  
-Hotaru, las llantas son de las piezas clave en una carrera. Tengo que estar seguro que todo está perfecto- respondió el joven incándose para examinar más de cerca las llantas. -Creo que eres un obsesivo compulsivo, Haruka- dijo otra chica de cabello castaño acercándose al joven quien se levantó y la vió levantando una ceja.  
-A ustedes nada les gusta- dijo el chico un poco molesto -Que no corra porque es muy peligroso. Que si checo las llantas para evitar un accidente soy obsesivo. ¡Mujeres¿quién las entiende?- preguntó el chico algo exaltado. Las dos chicas voltearon a verse y empezaron a reir. -¡Y aparte de todo se burlan!- dijo el chico sin creer lo que pasaba.  
-Tranquilo, estás muy neurótico- dijo la chica castaña con una sonrisa -Todo va a salir muy bien. Haz checado tu auto desde ayer. Te haz preparado bien, así que no hay nada por qué estar nervioso.  
-Supongo que tienes razón, Lita- dijo el corredor sacando un trapo para limpiar el parabrisas, pero cuando iba a poner la tela sobre el cristal, la chica se lo arrebató de la mano.  
-Si lo sigues limpiando le vas a hacer un hoyo- dijo Lita negando con la cabeza. El chico se acercó a ella para arrebatarle la franela pero se la aventó a Hotaru. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka. Luego se acercó a la otra niña pero ella se la aventó a su amiga de vuelta.  
-Ok, ok, ya entendí- dijo rindiéndose el corredor. -¡Haruka!- escucharon un grito, voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que llegaba Mina corriendo con los brazos abiertos. Se aventó hacia el corredor y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Vine a desearle suerte al corredor más guapo de todos!- dijo la chica apretando más al joven. Detrás de la chica venía un grupo de guardias corriendo y se pararon en seco al ver al corredor.  
-¿Qué ocurre señores?- preguntó el joven viendo la conmosión. La chica rubia se escondió detrás de él y se asomaba un poquito para ver lo que ocurría delante.  
-Disculpe señor Tenoh, esta chica decía conocerlo pero no la dejamos pasar. Pensamos que era alguna admiradora que trataba de colarse, y efectivamente, se metió a la fuerza.- dijo uno de los guardias señalando a Mina quien le dió una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja al corredor para que la perdonara.  
-No se preocupen, la conozco, es mi amiga- dijo el joven con una sonrisa -Yo me encargo.  
-Está bien- dijo el guardia. Después dió una señal y los demás policías se retiraron con él. Mina dió un gran suspiro y los demás la vieron con expresiones de queremos una explicación.  
-Lo siento, sólo quería ver a mi Haruka antes de la competencia- la chica abrazó al joven del cuello y lo apretó muy fuerte. -Tranquila Mina- dijo Lita jalando a Mina para tratar de safarla del cuello del corredor. Después de algunos jalones, lo logró y Haruka se sobó el cuello. -Tenoh, ya es hora- dijo un mecánico asomándose en la puerta del garage. -Un besito de la suerte- dijo Mina abalanzándose hacia Haruka, pero Lita la agarró de la cintura antes de que pudiera acercarse al joven. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Haruka y rió nerviosamente.  
-Mejor nos vamos a buscar a las demás chicas- dijo la chica castaña sin soltar a la rubia -Mucha suerte, amigo, aunque sabemos que no la vas a necesitar- dijo Lita dándole una sonrisa al corredor y este asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Haruka bajó a Hotaru de las llantas y le dió una palmadita en la cabeza. -Con mucho cuidado¿eh?- dijo la niña con una sonrisa dulce. Haruka asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. -Te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas- dijo Lita jalando a Mina de la cintrua mientras la rubia alzaba los brazos tratando de alcanzar al joven, con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Detrás de ellas iba Hotaru negando con la cabeza.  
-¡Haruka no ganará si no le doy su besito de la suerte!- gritaba la rubia descepcionada de no haber podido besar al corredor antes de irse. Todos los pilotos volteaban a verla. Una gota de sudor gigante apareció en su frente al notar que todos los pilotos lo volteaban a ver. Los pilotos acomodaron sus autos en los lugares que se les asignaron. Haruka dió una última checada al auto y escuchó unos gritos. Volteó hacia las gradas y vió a Mina saltando como loca, gritando y agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. El corredor sonrió y le hizo una señal para saludarla. Atrás de la chica había otro grupo de niñas gritando y brincando. Mina se dió cuenta, volteó y las vió con ojos amenazantes, al ver que las chicas no se callaban se aventó contra ellas pero Rei y Lita la detuvieron antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien.  
-¡Haruka es mío!- gritaba la chica agitando los brazos. Las otras niñas no le hicieron caso y siguieron gritando. -Por lo que veo Haruka tiene muchos admiradores- dijo Amy riendo ligeramente viendo a la multitud de chicas emocionadas. -Yo diría, muchas- dijo Hotaru corrigiendo a su amiga. Desde su lugar Haruka negó ligeramente con la cabeza al ver la escena de Mina, Lita y Rei. Después se colocó el casco y entró al auto preparándose para iniciar la carrera.

Los motores estaban encendidos y los pilotos listos, esperando la señal de inicio. Haruka tenía las manos firmes en el volante y los ojos fijos en la señal. Al instante que se dió la salida los autos salieron como bólidos. Las chicas en las gradas empezaron a gritar emocionadas. Mina abrazó a Rei y comenzaron a saltar en su lugar, mientras veían a los autos acelarar. Haruka se encontraba en los lugares de enmedio y buscaba un espacio para salir pero los autos se cerraban. -Vamos... quítense- decía molesto acercándose al auto que tenía más próximo para obligarlo a quitarse pero al otro piloto no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a todo por no dejarlo pasar. -¡Maldición!- dijo Haruka enojado al darse cuenta de que no lo dejaría pasar -Un obstáculo más en mi vida- dijo inconcientemente, de pronto se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, acababa de darse cuenta que esa carrera podía ser como una analogía de su vida. Cada carro era un obstáculo que debía superar para lograr lo que quería. -No me voy a dejar vencer por algo tan insignificante- se dijo a si mismo tomando el volante con firmeza y una mirada de decisión se reflejó en sus ojos. -No volveré a permitir que una tontería me derribe. No volveré a dejar mis sueños a un lado por una indecisión- volteó a un lado y encontró un espacio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la oportunidad, aunque era muy peligroso, pues era la curva y los otros autos estaban muy cerca. Dió un suspiro y dió el volantazo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, entró al hueco que se había hecho y aceleró para no perder la dirección y estamparse contra el muro de contensión. El auto se coleó un poco pero rápidamente tomó el control y la gente en las gradas gritó emocionada. -¡Es increíble!- gritaron Mina y Rei, aún brincando abrazadas por la emoción. Haruka ya había tomado el tercer lugar para la última vuelta. Estaba muy cerca del segundo y sabía que sería fácil pasarlo, sólo tenía que tomar la curva con precisión y velocidad. Con sangre fría metió el acelerador hasta el fondo y en el momento preciso giró el volante, el auto tomó la curva de forma magistral y rebasó al otro competidor sin ningún problema. Haruka vió por el espejo retrovisor al otro auto y sonrió orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Ahora sólo quedaba un competidor en frente y faltaban unos cuantos metros para terminar. Tenía que pasarlo para ganar esta carrera y volver a ser tomado en cuenta por su habilidad y no por los chismes. El auto azul con blanco empezó a acelerar y las chicas de las gradas gritaban como locas. Haruka se concentró en alcanzar al otro corredor y ya se encontraban alineados. -Falta poco- se dijo a si mismo el chico al tratar de acelerar, pero al instante que empezó a separarse del otro auto sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado que casi lo hizo perder el control de su máquina. -¡Pero qué diablos!- dijo recuperándose de la sacudida. El otro automóvil lo había golpeado para impedir que siguiera adelante. p -¡ESO ES TRAMPA!- gritó Mina levantando los brazos furiosa -¿Cómo se atreve a golpear el auto de mi querido Haruka?- preguntó la chica arremangándose, lista para salir a golpear a alguien. Lita y Rei la agarraron antes de que cometiera alguna locura.  
Haruka volteó a ver el auto que lo acababa de golpear y se dió cuenta que si quería vencer, tendría que ser más violento. -Muy bien... ya basta del bueno de Haruka- dijo el corredor frunciendo el ceño. Metió el acelerador hasta el fondo y empezó a rebasar al otro automóvil. El otro piloto no pensaba quedarse en segundo lugar y aceleró también, tratando de imitar a su contrincante, pero no pudo controlar el automóvil a tan alta velocidad, comenzó a trompear y golpeó el auto de Haruka por detrás. Haruka sintió como su auto quería trompear también, pero movió el volante y se estabilizó un poco pero no pudo evitar que su carro se estrellara contra el muro de contensión. Unos segundos después el otro automóvil se estrelló contra a un par de metros de él.  
-¡RAYOS!- gritó furioso el joven golpeando el volante con ambas manos y después sintió un dolor en su abdomen, se dió cuenta de que se había lastimado nuevamente las costillas con el impacto. Salió del auto, se quitó el casco y vió que el otro automóvil también se había estrellado, pero este estaba ardiendo en llamas. Corrió al carro en llamas y vió como el otro piloto abrió la puerta y cayó desmayado. El rubio agarró al hombre de los brazos y lo jaló para alejarlo del carro que en cualquier momento podía estallar. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos lo soltó y se sentó en el suelo llevándose una mano al costado. -Esto de ser héroe no es lo mío- dijo Haruka respirando agitadamente. Unos momentos después aparecieron los bomberos para apagar el fuego y los médicos para atender a los pilotos.  
Desde su lugar, Mina gritaba como desesperadamente.  
-¡Tengo que ir con mi Haruka!- gritó la rubia tratando de bajar, pero fue detenida por sus amigas quienes ya hasta tenían estrategias planeadas para cada ocasión. Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por su amigo, quienes vieron que se lo llevaban en uno de los carritos de emergencias.

Los últimos días de clases siempre eran aburridos y estos en específico, eran aún más para Michiru. La violinista se encontraba en su lugar de siempre escuchando las últimas indicaciones del profesor totalmente indiferente. Volteó a su lado y vió que el lugar junto a ella estaba vacío. Dió un suspiro al recordar que no siempre era así, que ahí se sentaba su mejor amigo o el que algún día lo fue. No le extrañó mucho que hubiera faltado a clases, el joven tenía buenas razones para no estar ahí: ella.

Después de clases, Michiru llegó a su habitación prácticamente exausta. Aventó su mochila sobre la cama, prendió la televisión para que hubiera algo de ruido y se dirigió al closet para buscar ropa para cambiarse.

"El día de ayer, durante la carrera de autos en la pista Tokio, hubo un aparatoso accidente, los pilotos involucrados fueron Ishida Ken y Tenoh Haruka"

Al escuchar esto, Michiru salió del closet rápidamente y se dirigió a la televisión para ver la noticia con más detalle. Al escuchar el nombre de Haruka sintió una gran preocupación, la boca se le secó y pensó lo peor.

"No hubieron heridos de gravedad, ambos pilotos se encuentran bien, sólo tuvieron algunos golpes"

Pasaron la escena del choque y cuando Haruka salió del auto doliéndose del abdomen. La violinista se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión. -Haruka- dijo el nombre del corredor en voz queda.

"A pesar de no haber ganado, algunos representantes de la escudería italiana Ferrari quedaron impresionados con la brillante actuación de Tenoh Haruka y han ofrecido al controversial piloto una beca para estudiar en Italia y un contrato para convertirse en piloto de sus nuevas máquinas. En estos momentos, mis compañeros se encuentran en la rueda de prensa"  
La escena cambió a un salón lleno de gente con un reportero en primer plano. En la parte de atrás se veía una mesa con algunas personas sentadas y micrófonos puestos frente a ellos, sobre la mesa.

-Está a punto de comenzar esta rueda de prensa donde se darán los detalles de la contratación del piloto de autos Tenoh Haruka y posteriormente continuará con una serie de preguntas y respuestas- dijo el reportero con una sonrisa. -Ya va a comenzar, así que tomaremos nuestros lugares. La escena cambió y se enfocó en la mesa donde se veían a tres señores, uno de mediana edad y los otros dos mayores. Después estaba un joven rubio que esbozaba una sonrisa y al notar que la cámara lo estaba enfocando movió la cabeza ligeramente saludando. Después la cámara se movió al señor más joven, quien se encontraba al lado del muchacho.

-Buenas noches, muchas gracias por su presencia- dijo el señor más joven viendo a los reporteros -Es un honor para mi informar que después de una plática entre nosotros, los directivos y representantes de la escudería Ferrari en Japón y el joven Tenoh Haruka, llegamos a un acuerdo donde se le contrata como la nueva imagen juvenil de la compañía, así como piloto del nuevo modelo que hemos sacado para la carrera Nascar y se le brindará una beca para estudio medio y superior en la escuela de Milán- dijo el señor dando un rápido vistazo al muchacho, quien parecía que aún no creía lo que estaba pasando. Las cámaras fotográficas empezaron a flashear. Los reporteros empezaron un bombardeo de preguntas al mismo tiempo. El señor señaló a uno que se encontraba al frente.  
-Tokio Press, para el señor Tenoh- dijo el reportero volteando a ver a Haruka -¿Cómo se siente con esta oportunidad que le han ofrecido.  
-La verdad, me siento muy contento, ya que este ha sido un sueño que he tenido desde que era pequeño- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa -Estoy muy orgulloso y emocionado.  
Los reporteros volvieron a levantar la mano insistentes para que los escogieran. Ahora permitieron la palabra a otro que se encontraba en medio.  
-Después de la magnífica actuación que tuviste ayer¿no te sentiste descepcionado por haber perdido la carrera?  
-La verdad, en el instante en que me estrellé si sentí frustración porque sabía que esa carrera era mía. Pero después me dí cuenta de que hay situaciones en la vida donde uno no tiene el control sin importar lo que hagas. Así que, no, no estoy descepcionado porque dí lo mejor de mi y porque gané más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.- respondió Haruka muy seguro con una sonrisa. Ahora fue el turno de una reportera para preguntar.  
-Ahora que te marchas¿Vas a dejar algo importante en Japón?- preguntó la mujer preparando una libreta y su pluma.  
-Si, voy a dejar algo muy importante, a unas niñas que conocí hace casi un año, son unas grandes amigas y las quiero mucho- respondió Haruka en un tono melancólico.  
-¿Y qué hay con la señorita Kaioh?- preguntó la misma reportera que tenía perfectamente planeada su estrategia para sacar el tema a colasión.  
-Creo que ya es momento de aclarar toda esa situación sobre ese supuesto romance que tengo con ella. La señorita Kaioh y yo sólo tenemos una relación de compañeros de clases- dijo seriamente el corredor.  
-Esas fotografías los muestran saliendo de restaurantes y cafeterías, esa no es una simple relación de compañerismo- insistió la reportera tratando de mover el tapete al joven.  
-No voy a negar que salimos en algunas ocasiones pero jamás en un plan de romance- respondió calmadamente -Nos veíamos diario en la escuela, nos sentábamos cerca, platicábamos en el receso. Cuando convives con una persona debe existir algún tipo de relación, en este caso era el compañerismo. -¿Y los conciertos?- preguntó otra reportera que parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo con la otra mujer. -Cuando le comenté a la señorita Kaioh que yo tocaba el piano me pidió que la acompañara y yo acepté. Eso no nos convierte en novios o amantes. De ser así todas las orquestas estarían llenas de escándalos amorosos- respondió el joven con un toque de sarcasmo que hizo sonreir a los señores de la mesa. Ellos sabían que habían hecho una buena elección con el joven, además de hábil en las carreras, era listo y perspicas. -Lo último que mencionaré sobre el tema es que la señorita Kaioh y yo tuvimos una relación de compañeros de clase, nisiquiera puedo presumir que seamos amigos- el joven vió directamente a la cámara y Michiru, quien veía el monitor de la televisión sentía como si estuviera viéndola directamente a ella. -Con el tiempo que conviví con ella me pude dar cuenta de que es una chica maravillosa, es una mujer hermosa y a cualquier hombre en su sano juicio le encantaría. Ella es una mujer muy valiosa y en verdad lo justo sería que dejaran de difamarla y hacer chismes sin fundamentos.  
Después de esta respuesta, las reporteras ya no hicieron ninguna pregunta y el joven prosiguió con las preguntas que se encfocaban en el futuro de su carrera.  
Michiru se sentó en la cama pensativa. Volteó a ver las imágenes del televisor y sentía un gran vacío al momento en que enfocaban al joven. Dió un suspiro, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se levantó.  
-No hay remedio. Así debía de ser- se dijo a si misma la chica encaminándose al closet para buscar la ropa que necesitaba.

Haruka se encontraba en su casa empacando sus cosas en cajas de cartón. Las chicas lo ayudaban envolviendo y metiendo cosas. -Oye Haruka¿qué es esto?- preguntó Mina sosteniendo una esfera de cristal que se acercaba al rostro para examinarla -No me digas que también te dedicas a leer el futuro y esas cosas- dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza al no encontrarle ninguna utilidad. Haruka se acercó y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella para ver el objeto.  
-Ya no me acordaba de esta cosa- dijo tomándola entre sus manos -Me la regaló mi abuelo, dijo que era una escultura de un artista famoso, pero la verdad, yo le veo más cara de pisapapel que de otra cosa- dijo devolviéndosela a la chica rubia quien volvió a darle una examinada.  
-Yo creo que esto le serviría a Rei- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa. La sacerdotiza volteó a verla extrañada, levantando una ceja. -Tal vez esta cosa te sirva mejor que eso de la lectura del fuego que creo que no sirve para nada- dijo la rubia poniéndole la esfera frente al rostro. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Rei y vió a su amiga con ojos amenazantes.  
-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?- preguntó la pelinegra con una voz amenazadora.  
-Pues no estoy insinuando- dijo la chica del moño rojo -Es que siempre que me lees el futuro con esos efectos especiales y los fuegos artificiales, me dices que no ves ningún chico guapo en mi camino y yo tengo a Haruka- dijo viendo al corredor con ojitos de corazones. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de cada uno de sus amigos y voltearon a verse con miradas cómplices.  
-Ok...¿Se lo digo yo o se lo dices tu?- le dijo Rei a Haruka en un tono sarcástico. El corredor nada más se encogió de hombros. -Se lo digo yo- dijo Rei poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mina -Haruka es una chica que parece un muchacho apuesto- dijo la sacerdotiza con toda serenidad. La rubia la volteó a ver con una expresión de confusión.  
-Eso ya lo sé¿para qué me lo dices?- preguntó Mina toda extrañada. Rei se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Después colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y empezó a jalonearla.  
-¡Haruka no es tu novio!- gritaba la sacerdotiza tratando de hacerla comprender.  
-Pero aún así sigue siendo mi amorcito, verdad- Mina volteó a ver a Haruka y le manó un beso. -Sabes Rei, mejor déjalo así, creo que nunca vas a lograr que entre en razón- dijo Amy colocando una mano en el hombro de la enfurecida sacerdotiza para calmarla. -Entonces que no diga que mi lectura es incorrecta. ¡No hay ningún chico guapo en su futuro!- dijo la sacerdotiza furiosa, respirando agitadamente.  
-Si hay- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa -¡Mi Haruka!- abrazó al joven del cuello y muchos corazones empezaron a llenar el ambiente. -Voy a matarla...- dijo Rei arremangándose y dirigiéndose a la rubia. Lita y Amy la agarraron antes de que se abalanzara contra su amiga. -Es verdad¿ya le avisaste a tu familia que te vas?- preguntó Lita volteando a ver a Haruka tratando de cambiar la conversación para que los ánimos se calmaran. -No, pero supongo que ya se enteraron- dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros. Mina aún lo tenía abrazado del cuello.  
-Mi Ruka es famoso- decía la chica rubia con estrellitas en los ojos. Otra gota apareció en la frente de Haruka. -Este... mejor llevo estas cajas al auto- dijo el joven safándose de los brazos que lo aprisionaban. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y tomó las cajas para llevarlas al estacionamiento. Guardó las cajas en la cajuela de su auto y volvió a entrar al edificio. Cuando estaba en la recepsión se encontró con una sorpresa, una chica rubia de chonguitos estaba ahí preguntando por él.  
-Cabeza de bombón¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Haruka acercándose a la niña. Ella lo volteó a ver y sonrió.  
-Vine a visitarte- contestó la rubia. -Las chicas están arriba, vamos- dijo el corredor dirigiéndose al ascensor. La chica lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, él volteó a verla extrañado.  
-Espera... La verdad quiero platicar contigo a solas- dijo un poco nerviosa Serena. -Está bien, vamos al parque que está a una cuadra- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al mostrador -Las chicas están en mi departamento empacando algunas de mis cosas. Si preguntan por mi dígales que tuve que salir por unos momentos- indicó Haruka al encargado quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Inicio: Lunes 11 de julio de 2005 Fin: Sábado 16 de julio de 2005 


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

El camino al parque fue silencioso. Haruka dudaba en hablarle, pues no sabía realmente cuál era la intención de Serena. Llegaron a una banca cerca de un estanque y ahí se sentó la chica viendo al joven quien imitó su acción unos segundos después.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó el corredor curioso.

-Quería contarte que Darien se ha portado muy bien últimamente conmigo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Aaah, que bueno, me parece muy bien- dijo el joven un poco desilusionado recargando los codos en sus piernas y tomándose las manos.

-Si, un día llegó muy tarde por mi y me pidió disculpas prácticamente de rodillas y me prometió que nunca más iba a suceder y que iba a venir todos los fines de semana a verme- dijo la chica muy feliz -fue un cambio bastante drástico.

Haruka asintió ligeramente con la cabeza viendo hacia el estanque, un tanto indiferente.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo el corredor suspirando.

-Gracias- respondió la niña abrazando el brazo de su amigo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Haruka volteó ligeramente para verla y sonrió tristemente. -Oye- dijo la chica alzando la mirada para ver el rostro del joven.

-Dime- respondió simplemente el joven.

-Me enteré de que firmaste un contrato para correr en Italia- dijo la chica en un tono no muy animado.

-Si, es una gran oportunidad- respondió el joven con una sonrisa -Es un sueño hecho realidad, al fin voy a poder convertirme en piloto profesional y dedicarme de lleno a lo que más me gusta.

-Y vas a irte, verdad- dijo la chica un poco ingenua. Él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Mucho tiempo?

-Mínimo deben ser 6 años, es el tiempo para acabar la preparatoria y una carrera profesional- dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros. La chica abrazó con más fuerza el brazo del joven.

-No vas a volver- dijo Serena muy seria.

-Algún día regresaré- dijo Haruka tratando de animar a la chica con una sonrisa.

-No es verdad- respondió la niña soltando al joven -No vas a regresar.

El corredor volteó a ver a la chica todo sorprendido y bajó la mirada no sabiendo qué responder, ni él sabía cuál sería realmente su futuro. -No te vayas- dijo la chica en un tono de súplica. Haruka volteó a verla aún más sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el joven, incrédulo.

-Por favor, no te vayas, Haruka- dijo la chica tomando la mano de su acompañante. El corredor no sabía como reaccionar o qué decir. -Si te vas, me quedaré sola- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

-¿Sola?- preguntó el joven incrédulo -Pero tu no has estado, ni estarás nunca sola. Acabas de decírmelo, Darien ya te prometió que vendría a verte todos los fines de semana y tienes a tus amigas que siempre están contigo- dijo el chico encogiendo un poco los hombros.

-Pero no voy a tenerte a ti- respondió la chica levantando la mirada. Haruka no creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y a mi para qué me quieres?- preguntó el joven intrigado y viéndola todo extrañado. La niña vio su rostro como examinándolo.

-Ya entiendo- dijo la chica en un tono molesto, levantándose de la banca -Lo que pasa es que no me quieres. Te vas porque Michiru te despreció y no eres capaz de quedarte por mi- la chica se volteó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, qué tonterías estás diciendo- dijo Haruka entre molesto y sorprendido -Tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Sabes cuanto te quiero y lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti- dijo el chico muy serio.

-Pero no eres capaz de quedarte conmigo- dijo la niña muy enojada.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó molesto el corredor, levantándose de su lugar -Dime la verdad, ¿aún sientes algo por mi?- preguntó el joven volteando a la chica bruscamente. Ella lo vió a los ojos sorprendida, realmente no había pensado en ese punto. -Anda, dime...

La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa triste. Serena agachó la mirada avergonzada.

-Te quiero- dijo Serena tratando de acercarse al muchacho, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo el joven con una sonrisa irónica. -Ya me cansé, Serena- dijo el corredor acercándose a la chica y levantando con un dedo su rostro para poder ver sus ojos -Estoy muy cansado de renunciar a mis sueños por otros- el joven negó ligeramente con la cabeza -No estoy dispuesto a dejar a un lado esta oportunidad por un incierto. El que me vaya no significa que no te quiera, pero si eso es lo que quieres creer, hazlo; yo estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento y de lo que hago- el joven se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del oído de la chica -Cuídate mucho y te deseo lo mejor. Te quiero...- dijo en un murmullo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Serena vio con tristeza como el joven se alejaba de ella, y sintió un gran dolor al darse cuenta de que él siempre había estado con ella a pesar de todo. Siempre le había aguantado toda clase de niñerías sin tener que hacerlo. Hasta esa última se la había perdonado.

Haruka volvió a su departamento y antes de entrar se encontró con Lita, quien lo estaba esperando.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ya no sabemos qué hacer con Mina, está como león enjaulado ahí dentro- dijo la chica algo desesperada. El joven se asomó y vio a la chica rubia dando vueltas por toda la sala, una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

-Fuí a caminar un poco, me estaba asfixiando con tantas cajas- dijo el joven con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Algo me dice que no debería de creerte- dijo la chica levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, todo está perfectamente- respondió el corredor con una sonrisa más creíble. La niña aún no estaba muy convencida pero le dio el beneficio de la duda, así que encogió los hombros despreocupada.

-Ok- le guiñó un ojo y le dió una sonrisa. De pronto escucharon un gran estruendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Haruka entrando rápidamente a su sala donde vió a Mina entre vidrios, tirada en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lita detrás de su amigo viendo a la chica tirada. Haruka corrió a ayudar a levantarse a la chica.

-Mina se tropezó con la esfera al tratar de salir corriendo a buscar a Haruka- dijo Rei hincándose y tomando la esfera que estaba cerca de ella -Y cayó encima de la mesa de vidrio.

-¡Ay ay ay!- se quejaba la rubia tratando de levantarse. El corredor la ayudó quitando algunos vidrios de encima de ella y la examinó. Tenía algunos rasguños en el brazo derecho que fue sobre el que cayó. Lita salió corriendo a su casa y en un segundo estaba de vuelta con su maletín de primeros auxilios. El joven agarró el maletín, sacó algunas cosas y tomó el brazo de la chica.

-Creo que no tienes nada serio- dijo el corredor sonriéndole, terminando de curar las heridas de su amiga. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos del joven.

-Dame un besito para que se me quite el susto- dijo la chica viendo al joven con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Yo creo que está perfectamente bien- dijo Rei levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka quien trataba de safar su cuello de los brazos de Mina, pero ella estaba bien enganchada.

-Mina... tengo que recoger este reguero- dijo el joven para ver si así lograba que lo soltara.

-Que Rei lo levante- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. La sacerdotisa volteó a verla con una mirada poco amigable.

-¿Yo por qué tengo que recoger tu desastre?- preguntó la pelinegra furiosa.

-Tranquila, lo limpiaremos entre todos- dijo Amy colocándose frente a su amiga para tratar de calmarla.

-Yo no lo voy a limpiar- dijo la sacerdotisa cruzándose de brazos. Una gota apareció en la frente de la chica de cabello corto.

-Eres una gruñona, Rei- dijo Mina levantándose y parándose frente a su amiga.

-¿Gruñona yo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa en un tono incrédulo y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu y nadie más que tu- respondió la rubia apuntando a la otra chica. Amy decidió mejor hacerse a un lado antes de que esto fuera a ponerse feo.

-No sería tan gruñona si alguien no fuera TAN torpe- dijo la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa malévola y un tono sarcástico. Los ojos de Mina se abrieron en señal de admiración.

-¿Quién es torpe?- preguntó muy enojada la rubia viendo amenazadoramente a su amiga.

-No está Serena, así que... la siguiente en la lista eres tu- respondió Rei viendo a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

-Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras- dijo Mina arremangándose y preparándose para atacar.

-Tranquilas niñas, no es para tanto- dijo Amy parándose entre las chicas. Ambas voltearon a verla con fuego en los ojos y la niña se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos y después corrió atrás de Lita para protegerse. Haruka veía la escena muy divertido, esas niñas realmente lo hacían reír mucho. De pronto sintió un poco de nostalgia y bajó la mirada, pero Hotaru se dió cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó la niña de cabello negro viendo al joven con preocupación.

-Nada, sólo estaba pensando- respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- volvió a insistir la chica con una mirada curiosa.

-Pues... en lo mucho que voy a extrañar todo esto- respondió el corredor con una sonrisa triste -Siempre había estado solo y la verdad, no pensé que algún día encontraría a unas amigas tan geniales como ustedes- dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña con una sonrisa franca.

-No es lo único que te molesta, verdad- dijo la pelinegra examinando el rostro de su amigo.

-Me conoces muy bien, pequeña- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa triste.-Algo falta aquí, eso es definitivo- dijo volteando a ver una fotografía que se encontraba tirada entre los vidrios de la mesita. Hotaru levantó el marquito y le quitó los vidrios que tenía encima.

-Michiru...- dijo la niña dándole el portarretratos al joven, quien asintió con la cabeza -La extrañas mucho, verdad- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. El joven asintió de nuevo con la cabeza viendo la fotografía donde se encontraban él y su antigua amiga después de una carrera que había ganado.

-Pero bueno... esto ya es parte del pasado y no debe afectar mi futuro- dijo Haruka haciendo a un lado el portarretrato, dejándolo boca abajo sobre el sillón. Hotaru no se convenció mucho con ese argumento, pues sabía que le seguía afectando a su amigo lo sucedido y sin importar lo que dijera, él seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por la chica. -Sólo debo preocuparme por la gente que realmente se lo merece, mis amigas- dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas que se encontraban peleando escucharon lo que dijo el muchacho y se detuvieron. Se vieron por un instante e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Después se acercaron al joven rodeándolo.

-¡Nosotras también te queremos!- gritaron las cuatro chicas abrazando al joven, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo todas encima de él.

-A esto es lo que llamo amor apache- dijo Haruka con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

Michiru se encontraba en la escuela, caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su salón cuando escuchó a algunas chicas que platicaban cerca de la puerta.

-Si, parece que hoy se va a ir- dijo una de las niñas que sostenía una revista.

-Qué lástima, ya se nos acabó el atractivo visual de la escuela- dijo otra cruzándose de brazos y haciendo carita de puchero.

-Además era el único que realmente era un caballero. Los otros chicos parecen trogloditas o mastodontes- dijo otra chica señalando hacia dentro del salón. Las otras dos niñas vieron hacia adentro, donde dos chicos, con botes de basura en la cabeza se aventaban el uno contra el otro para ver quién resistía más los golpes. Una gota gigante apareció en las frentes de las tres chicas.

-Algunos rumores dicen que tomó la decisión porque le rompieron el corazón- dijo la tercer chica negando ligeramente con la cabeza y con una expresión de desaprobación en el rostro.

-Pues si yo hubiera sido la susodicha no lo hubiera dejado ir nunca- dijo la segunda chica riendo ligeramente y abrazando la revista.

-Pues yo lo hubiera consolado- dijo la primera arrebatándole la revista a su amiga. Las tres chicas empezaron a pelear por la revista y entre jaloneos, ésta cayó a los pies de Michiru, quien la recogió para entregársela a las chicas. Al momento de levantarla vió en la hoja en que la tenían abierta, una fotografía de toda la hoja de Haruka y en la siguiente página había un reportaje sobre su carrera y el rumbo que había tomado. La primer niña se acercó a la violinista y esta le entregó la revista.

-Veo que son admiradoras de Tenoh- dijo Michiru tratando de ser amigable. Las otras niñas asintieron con la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a brillar al escuchar el nombre del corredor.

-Es una lástima que se vaya a ir tan pronto. Ni siquiera va a terminar el semestre- dijo la segunda chica suspirando.

-Yo tenía la esperanza de que lo veríamos pasar cuando viniera a presentar los exámenes finales, pero...- la primer chica dió un suspiro

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Michiru sorprendida -¿Haruka no va a presentar los exámenes?

-Nopo- dijo la tercer chica negando con la cabeza -Seguramente en estos momentos debe estar abordando un avión para nunca más volver- dijo la chica volteando a ver a sus amigas quienes suspiraron junto con ella. La violinista se quedó muy seria al escuchar que Haruka no volvería. Ella creía que lo vería un par de veces más antes de que se fuera.

-En serio que qué tonta la chica que lo haya despreciado- dijo la primer niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Si... lo que hubiera dado por una sonrisa- dijo la segunda chica soñando despierta.

-Pero bueno, ya qué podemos hacer- dijo la tercera encogiéndose de hombros -Ya se nos escapó el príncipe azul y no va a volver jamás. Sólo nos queda la resignación.

-Y rezar porque el próximo semestre entre otro chico tan guapo a la escuela- dijo la segunda chica con una sonrisa. Las otras niñas empezaron a reír. Michiru sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho y de pronto como si algo la estuviera asfixiando. Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se había encontrado con Haruka. Él era nuevo y ella sólo lo estaba molestando.

-¿Y ustedes saben cuándo se va y a qué horas?- preguntó Michiru tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

-Según esta revista- dijo la primer chica leyendo el artículo -Se va hoy a las doce del día- respondió con una sonrisa. Michiru vió su reloj y eran las diez.

-Gracias- la violinista dió media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo. Las chicas voltearon a verse todas extrañadas y encogieron los hombros todas confundidas.

Haruka se encontraba en el mostrador de la aerolínea haciendo los trámites necesarios para que le dieran su pase de abordar. Se notaba que la chica del mostrador estaba muy nerviosa por la presencia del corredor, pues cuando tomaba lo que él le entregaba lo tiraba. El muchacho sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta del efecto que había tenido sobre la chica. Se dió cuenta de algo que ya había olvidado. Volteó y notó que todas las chicas que se encontraban en esa sala lo veían. Haruka rió ligeramente y sonrió.

El corredor se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto dirigiéndose a la revisión. Sólo llevaba un maletín con su computadora y un saco en el brazo. Estaba en la entrada para pasar por el detector de metales cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-¡Haruka!- el joven reconoció la voz y volteó rápidamente, sonriendo al reconocer a la chica que lo llamaba. Abrió los brazos y recibió a la niña en un abrazo.

-¡Hotaru! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

-Nos escapamos de la escuela para venir a verte- escuchó otra voz conocida y vió a sus amigas que se acercaban a él.

-¡Lita!- dijo el corredor sorprendido de verlas a todas ahí -Chicas, vaya sorpresa- dijo Haruka contento.

-¿Creíste que íbamos a dejar que nuestro amigo se fuera sin despedirnos de él?- preguntó Rei cruzándose de brazos. El joven negó con la cabeza.

-No podía dejar que mi Haruka se fuera sin darle su besito de despedida- dijo Mina tomando el brazo del joven y abrazándolo muy fuerte. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven y rió nerviosamente.

-Creo que nunca va a superarlo- dijo Amy riendo. A la rubia no le agradó mucho el comentario y le dió una mirada molesta a su amiga.

-Tranquila Mina, era una broma- dijo Lita poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Mina está tranquila, es sólo que a ustedes no comprenden el dolor de Mina- dijo la chica con lagrimitas formándose en sus ojos.

-No empieces- dijo Rei viendo a su amiga con una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Lo ven?- dijo la rubia llorando -Rei nada más me molesta.

-No llores preciosa- dijo Haruka tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Eres tan comprensivo- dijo Mina viendo al corredor con grandes ojos vidriosos -¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?- la chica se colgó del cuello del joven.

-Lo sabía- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos -Sólo estaba buscando una oportunidad para colgarse del cuello de Haruka- la sacerdotisa negó ligeramente con la cabeza. La rubia volteó a verla y le sacó la lengua. En eso escucharon que llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo de Haruka y todas voltearon a verse con miradas tristes, hasta Mina soltó el brazo del corredor. El joven se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba y trató de hacer algo para cambiar esas caras largas.

-Oigan, no se preocupen, nos vamos a volver a ver- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa -Vamos a seguir comunicándonos por chat y les hablaré por teléfono seguido.

Las niñas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, bajando la mirada. Haruka se llevó una mano a la nuca nerviosamente, ya que no sabía qué hacer para animarlas.

-Oigan, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi y lo que se preocupan. Nunca voy a olvidarlas, son mis mejores amigas- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa triste -La quiero y las voy a extrañar mucho- terminó el joven sonriendo francamente. Las chicas voltearon a verse, intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-¡Nosotras también te vamos a extrañar!- las cinco niñas se abalanzaron contra el joven y lo abrazaron. El corredor perdió el equilibrio y todos cayeron al suelo. Las chicas se sobaron la cabeza y Haruka se sentó llevándose una mano a la nuca. Mina lo abrazó del cuello, como ya era su buena costumbre y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también nos vas a extrañar- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. El joven empezó a reir y las otras chicas se contagiaron con su risa.

Michiru corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto con la esperanza de llegar antes de que Haruka se fuera. Vió su reloj y eran las once y cuarto, sabía que si se apuraba aún lo alcanzaría en la revisión. La violinista vió a las chicas paradas en la entrada. Lita volteó y vió a la chica de cabello acuamarina acercarse rápidamente a ellas.

-¿Y Haruka?- preguntó Michiru muy agitada.

-Llegaste un poco tarde- respondió Lita viendo sorprendida a la chica.

-Mi Haruka acaba de irse- dijo Mina secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo. Amy la abrazó tratando de consolarla. La violinista sintió un gran vacío en su corazón y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada. Lita se dió cuenta y puso una mano en su hombro. La violinista levantó la mirada y vió una sonrisa en el rostro de la otra niña.

-Haruka va a estar bien. Está feliz con esta oportunidad y lo único que nosotras podemos hacer es apoyarlo y estar felices por él- dijo Lita tratando de animar a Michiru, quien se notaba muy triste.

-Me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de él...- dijo la violinista en voz queda. -Que tonta soy- dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza -El señor Tenoh y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación- terminó suspirando y sintiéndose el ser más miserable de la faz de la Tierra. Las chicas voltearon a verse entre ellas con expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros.

-Michiru...- dijo Hotaru en un tono triste, tomando la mano de la violinista.

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo la chica de cabello acuamarina viendo a la niña -pero realmente lo extraño mucho... soy una tonta- dijo cerrando los ojos muy fuerte para evitar que alguna lágrima escapara de ellos.

-Piensa positivamente- dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Si, lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta- dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo. La violinista vió a cada una de las chicas quienes le sonreían para animarla.

-La próxima vez que venga Haruka lo recibirás con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa- dijo Hotaru muy animada.

-No creo que él me perdone... está realmente muy lastimado y no lo culpo, lo traté muy mal- dijo la violinista abrazándose, con la cabeza agachada, viendo hacia otro lado, evitando las miradas de las chicas.

-Él te va a perdonar lo que sea- dijo Hotaru muy convencida de lo que decía. Michiru alzó la mirada y vió a todas las chicas asintiendo con la cabeza -Él te quiere.

-Sip, te quiere bastante- dijo Mina codeando a la violinista moviendo las cejas, tratando de animarla. -La diosa del amor, Mina Aino, reconoce esa mirada de borrego a medio morir que tiene Haruka cada vez que habla de ti- dijo la chica con una sonrisa confidente y llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-Nosotras sabemos muy bien lo que siente Haruka por ti- dijo Amy acercándose a la violinista.

-Lo único que falta es saber lo que sientes tu por él- dijo Rei viendo a Michiru con una mirada curiosa, con los ojos entre cerrados y la mano en la barbilla, igual que Mina. Ambas chicas se juntaron y veían a la joven intensamente.

-¿Qué siento por Haruka?- preguntó Michiru en voz queda, como si se hiciera la pregunta a ella misma. Las otras chicas asintieron la cabeza para animarla a contestar -Es una excelente pregunta- dijo la violinista cayendo en cuenta que no había sido muy sincera con sus sentimientos.

El edificio era impresionante, un joven rubio se encontraba en el patio principal admirando el lugar con un brillo especial en sus ojos. El piso de mármol, las enormes columnas de piedra que sostenían el edificio se notaban muy antiguas, pero resistentes. El joven volteó al techo, un gran ventanal se encontraba sobre su cabeza y la luz que lo atravesaba se tornaba de colores. Realmente estaba maravillado con lo que estaba viendo y no pudo disimular su asombro en su rostro.

-Si no cierras la boca se te puede meter una mosca- escuchó el joven que alguien le decía desde atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al recordar cuando escuchó eso por primera vez. Rápidamente volteó y se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocer a la dueña de la voz.

-Micihru- dijo en una voz queda.

-En realidad, Haruka, aquí debías decir, que graciosa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa acercándose al joven quien la veía un poco serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho viendo directamente a la chica a los ojos.

-Vaya, pero qué gruñón eres- dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa confidente -Deberías ser más gentil con la gente.

El joven la vió extrañado, levantando una ceja.

-Ok, discúlpame- dijo medio enfadado.

-Así está mejor- respondió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza. El joven dió un gran suspiro en señal de desesperación.

-Ahora si me vas a contestar qué haces aquí- preguntó el muchacho con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Pues... estuve investigando sobre escuelas de arte y encontré que esta es la mejor del mundo para convertirse en profesional- dijo la chica dando algunos pasos junto al muchacho y parándose en el centro del lugar volteando a ver el vitral en el techo. Haruka siguió sus movimientos con la mirada.

-¿Sólo por eso?- preguntó el corredor bastante incrédulo. La violinista volteó a verlo y se acercó a él quedando frente a frente.

-Vine a buscar un sueño- dijo la chica levantando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntó el joven viéndola un poco dudoso -Ya eres una violinista reconocida, al igual que una gran pintora... tienes todo lo que quieres.

-No todo- respondió la chica en un tono serio -Te dije que vine a buscar un sueño, Haruka, más no te dije de quién.

El corredor la vió extrañado y sorprendido, ahora si no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando la chica.

-Estoy aquí por mi, eso es cierto, pero también estoy por ti- dijo la chica tomando las manos del joven quien la veía con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-¿Por mi?- preguntó sorprendido el corredor no sabiendo qué otra cosa decir. La chica asintió con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa tierna. -Es broma, verdad- preguntó el muchacho riendo ligeramente, no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No, no es ninguna broma- respondió la violinista muy segura de sí misma. El rostro de Haruka cambió a una expresión de seriedad. -Todo este tiempo que estuvimos distanciados me dí cuenta de que me acostumbré a ti, a tu presencia, a tu sentido del humor, a tu inocencia- la chica sonrió - a tus ojos y a tus manos- la violinista tomó una de las manos del joven y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Haruka se quedó boquiabierto de la impresión. -Te extraño mucho Haruka.

-Tu fuiste quien se alejó de mi- respondió fríamente el muchacho quitando su mano -Tu me pediste que nuestra amistad terminara y yo sólo te complací.

-Lo sé...- dijo Michiru quedamente, bajando el rostro y desviando su mirada para evitar la del joven, la cual ya se había vuelto demasiado intensa para soportarla. -Fui una tonta... pero por favor entiéndeme- la chica volteó a verlo con una mirada de súplica.

-¿Qué tengo que entender? me despreciaste porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ni para tu imagen- dijo el joven enojado con un tono un tanto irónico, un tanto sarcástico.

-¡Tenía miedo!- respondió la chica desesperada.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó el corredor levantando una ceja, con una expresión seria.

-Si… tenía miedo de que todos esos rumores pudieran ser ciertos, de alguna manera- respondió Michiru viendo el rostro inexpresivo del muchacho.

-No te entiendo- dijo el corredor cruzando los brazos -Me imagino que más bien tenías miedo de que te relacionaran conmigo. La inocente niña prodigio andaba con el infame don Juan- dijo el joven en tono sarcástico -Si lo ponemos de ese modo suena bastante tétrico. Ahora comprendo tu miedo.

-No, no- negó la chica con la cabeza repetidamente.

-No te entiendo nada- dijo Haruka con una expresión indiferente -Y la verdad, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones- el joven caminó junto a la chica, alejándose. Un gran temor invadió a la violinista e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para detenerlo.

-¡Te quiero!- gritó la chica lo más fuerte que pudo. El corredor se paró en seco al escucharla. Volteó y la vio sorprendido. La violinista dio algunos pasos hacia el muchacho, quedando frente a él. -La verdad es que tenía miedo de que todos esos rumores se hicieran realidad, de que tú y yo nos volviéramos una pareja de verdad- la chica levantó la mirada y vio al joven directamente a los ojos -Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti.

Haruka vio a la chica con una mirada llena de confusión, su rostro no podía disimular el asombro. -Sé que me he portado de forma muy egoísta.

-Algo- dijo el muchacho en tono sarcástico. La chica sonrió ligeramente.

-Al menos no pierdes el sentido del humor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste.

-Algo me tiene que quedar después de todo, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Haruka con media sonrisa. Michiru asintió con la cabeza agachando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la violinista dando un suspiro -Yo soy en parte culpable del cómo te sientes.

-Michiru, dime qué es lo que quieres- preguntó el joven algo impaciente.

-Vine aquí para... pedirte perdón- respondió la chica levantando la mirada y encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que reflejaban una gran confusión -Por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hice y lo que te dije. Jamás debí haberte rechazado de esa forma.

-Tal vez era lo mejor- respondió el corredor encogiendo un poco los hombros -Somos muy diferentes, en muchos sentidos, y al final tal vez nos hubiéramos lastimado más.

-No lo creo así- respondió la violinista con una expresión seria -Vine hasta aquí porque creo en ti. Me comporté de una forma egoísta y cobarde y lastimé a la única persona que realmente se ha preocupado por mi- la chica tomó la mano del joven con sus dos manos. -Te quiero, en verdad. Yo sé que ahora no debes de creerme porque estás lastimado, pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Michiru...- dijo el joven en voz queda sin saber realmente qué pensar o qué decir, esto lo había tomado de sorpresa. Pensó por unos momentos, tratando de poner orden a sus ideas y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. -Esto es una locura- dijo el corredor riendo ligeramente -¿Crees que soy tonto?

La violinista lo vió decepcionada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Vamos Michiru, ¿Sólo viniste hasta acá a decirme todo eso?- preguntó el joven sin creer nada de lo que la chica le había dicho -ahora resulta que súbitamente te diste cuenta de que me querías y estás muy arrepentida de todo, mira nada más- dijo el corredor en un tono sarcástico. -Sé sincera, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres, ¿en serio creíste que iba a caer con eso?- preguntó el joven todo incrédulo -Está bien que sea un idiota, pero no es para tanto.

-No digas eso- respondió Michiru sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo -Estoy siendo totalmente sincera contigo. Desde que te fuiste sentí un gran vacío en mi interior, como si parte de mi se hubiera muerto. Para ti tal vez sea una tontería, pero estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por tí.- la violinista fijó su mirada en los ojos del joven para que se diera cuenta de que era sincera.

-Mira, yo no soy un juguete y ya no voy a dejar que nadie se aproveche de mi- dijo el joven en un tono serio y un poquito molesto -Si lo que quieres es recuperar a tu amigo y no sentirte tan sola, ok, podemos ser amigos nuevamente. Te perdono si eso es lo que te hace feliz, solo ten en cuenta que ya nada va a ser igual- dijo el corredor con una mirada triste -Pero por favor, no me inventes un cuento de que de pronto te enamoraste de mi y ahora me necesitas porque no puedes vivir sin mi- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa triste. Michiru soltó la mano del joven sintiéndose muy decepcionada, ella creía que había sido completamente sincera, pero se dió cuenta de que el daño que le hizo era demasiado grande. -Perdóname si soné muy duro pero es la verdad.

-No te preocupes, me lo merezco- negó la chica ligeramente con la cabeza -Fuí muy ingenua al pensar que con sólo venir y abrirte mi corazón tu olvidarías todo lo que te hice sufrir- la chica cerró los ojos al sentir que algunas lágrimas empezaban a formarse -La verdad, nunca esperé que me correspondieras, después de todo no me lo merezco. Además, para estas alturas, tu decepción debía ser más grande que lo que pudiste haber sentido por mi alguna vez- la violinista levantó el rostro y lo vió directamente a los ojos -Sólo te pido que me perdones, no estoy esperando que volvamos a ser amigos como antes o que me digas que me quieres. Lo único que necesito es tu perdón- no aguantó más y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus grandes ojos azules. Al notarlo, Haruka sintió un dolor inexplicable en su corazón.

-Lo siento Michiru, tengo que irme- dijo el joven tratando de terminar con esa conversación sin sentido que solamente lo lastimaba. -Suerte- dijo el corredor dándole una sonrisa ligera a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza. Haruka dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la violinista, quien no soportó ver como se marchaba y empezó a llorar. La chica también dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar al sentido contrario que el joven, secándose las lágrimas con la parte posterior de la mano, pero era inútil, seguían saliendo sin un final aparente.

El muchacho dió algunos pasos más y se detuvo. Sintió algo muy extraño en su interior, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y se dió cuenta de que estaba muy acelerado, y todo por culpa de esa chica. Haruka lo meditó por unos momentos y de pronto se volteó y corrió hacia donde había dejado a la chica. Ella ya no estaba, volteó para todos lados buscando alguna opción para donde se pudo haber ido y vió a lo lejos, frente a él, una chica de cabello acuamarina que se alejaba. El joven comenzó a correr hacia ella para alcanzarla.

-¡Michiru!- la chica escuchó que alguien la llamaba y volteó. Para su sorpresa, era Haruka quien la llamaba y se acercaba rápidamente a ella. El joven se detuvo frente a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó. La violinista al principio se quedó inmóvil de la impresión, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y correspondió su beso. Cuando se separaron, Michiru no pudo disimular su asombro y su felicidad.

-Tal vez sea un imbécil por admitir esto pero, la verdad es que te perdoné desde el momento en que volví a verte- dijo el corredor con una sonrisa sincera. La violinista lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Gracias- dijo la chica en un murmullo y empezó a llorar nuevamente. El corredor secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

-Estoy de maravilla- contestó la violinista con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sirena, te extrañé mucho- dijo el muchacho sonrojándose un poco. Ella lo notó y rió ligeramente.

-Yo también te extrañé- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del joven. -¿Cómo no iba a extrañar a mi loco gruñón favorito?

-¡Oye!- dijo Haruka en un tono molesto, pero con una linda sonrisa. Michiru se rió por unos momentos y después lo quedó viendo fijamente. El joven se quedó un poco desconcertado -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó levantando las cejas repetidamente.

-Sólo me preguntaba… ¿por qué?- dijo la chica dándole una mirada curiosa.

-Por qué…. Soy tan adorable, tan guapo, tan lindo, tan gracioso, tan caballeroso- preguntó el corredor bromeando, dándole su mejor sonrisa de casanova.

-No, sólo me preguntaba por qué me perdonaste… por qué me aceptaste- comentó la violinista un tanto incrédula.

-¿El beso no lo dijo todo?- preguntó el joven con cara de sorpresa. La chica negó con la cabeza -¡Ou!- se quejó Haruka como si hubiera recibido un golpe –Eso dolió.

-Estoy bromeando- dijo Michiru riendo ligeramente –Tengo una ligera impresión de por qué, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras y no quedarme con un tal vez- dijo la chica dando una mirada seductora al corredor.

-A ver, déjame busco una buena excusa- dijo el muchacho llevándose una mano a la barbilla y poniendo una cara de pensativo. La violinista le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, molesta y él empezó a reír. –¡Caíste!- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. La chica puso cara de ofendida y se cruzó de brazos. –Vamos Sirena, no te enojes- dijo el corredor poniendo carita de perrito regañado, pero ella no dijo nada y acentuó su expresión. –Tu sabes lo que siento, no me obligues a decirlo- suplicó el joven acercándose a la chica. La chica dio un paso lejos de él, y el muchacho dio un suspiro en señal de rendición –Está bien, pero conste- dijo el joven sonriendo confidentemente. Se aclaró la garganta y abriendo los brazos gritó -¡Señores, mi nombre es Tenoh Haruka y estoy completamente loco por esta chica, Kaioh Michiru!.

Michiru se quedó con la boca abierta y rápidamente puso una mano sobre la boca del joven para callarlo.

-¡¿Estás loco!- preguntó la chica toda asustada.

-Si, estoy bien loco- respondió el chico con una sonrisa –por ti.

Michiru sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Después lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Yo también te quiero.

Escucharon un gran barullo y se dieron cuenta de que acababa de ser el cambio de horario.

-Creo que nos perdimos la primer clase- dijo el corredor viendo a los alumnos correr por los pasillos. –Pero bueno, qué le podemos hacer- preguntó viendo a Michiru con una mirada cómplice. Ella lo vio extrañada. –Una clase, un día entero, ¿cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa. La violinista comprendió lo que pretendía y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Haruka colocó su mano en la cintura de Michiru y la guió hacia la salida. El joven sintió un gran alivio al ver a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, ahora estaba seguro de que no volvería a estar solo y que al fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando, al fin podía estar seguro que había hecho realidad todos sus sueños.

Inicio: Domingo 17 julio de 2005

Fin: Viernes 22 de Julio de 2005

Este es el tan esperado final de este fanfic. Tal vez algunos estén felices, tal vez otros decepcionados, pero siento que así es como debe terminar. Después de todo, no siempre tiene que irte tan mal en la vida, creo yo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia y me han echado porras para seguirla hasta el final, también agradezco sus críticas y elogios, siempre fueron bien recibidos; también agradezco su paciencia, sé que en ocasiones me tardaba mucho en actualizar y ustedes siempre tuvieron fe en mi, me animaron . ¡Este wampiro está feliz! Y no tiene palabras para expresar todo el agradecimiento que tengo para con ustedes, los lectores.


End file.
